HARRY POTTER and the Staff of Vigor
by AngelEyes52
Summary: OotP Spoilers: Harry is in his Sixth Year and getting attacked for a reason he can't understand, Hermione insists Voldemort is behind it but the Trio can't work out the connection! Will the addition of Romance distract them all too much? HeR COMPLETE
1. STRANGE BEHAVIOUR

Hey Hey fellow Harry Potter enthusiasts!

This is my first Harry Potter fanfic and I hope its okay and NOT totally off the mark! I would really appreciate any feedback at all! ANY FEEDBACK! REALLY, IT DOESN'T MATTER!

****

And a disclaimer: I do not (unfortunately) own Harry Potter or any Harry Potter related material!

****

HARRY

POTTER

AND THE STAFF OF VIGOR

~ ~ !!! ~ ~

****

CHAPTER 1: STRANGE BEHAVIOUR

It was the middle of the holidays and the neighbourhood in which Privet Drive was situated was nothing short of quiet, dull and hot. People went humbly about their business and seemed wholly concerned with nothing but their own life the existence of their family. This particular afternoon the air was warm and a soft wind was blowing creating a perfect ambience. The afternoon was being appreciated by all and had everyone in the neighbourhood in a happy, lighthearted mood. Everyone that was, but Harry Potter. 

Staring at the ceiling Harry sighed in frustration for what must have been the tenth time that day. He moved around on his bed trying to get comfortable and to sleep, but still did not succeed. Sitting up, Harry looked out the window. He felt the kind breeze on his face that had so many others in a good mood but it did nothing for him, instead he frowned and shut his window. Resuming his position on the bed he once again tried to get to sleep, sighing in frustration again. The picture of a man came into his mind but Harry shook his head and tried to concentrate on something else. He spotted the letter on the small desk at the end of the room and sighed again, this time in relief, at the distraction. This is what his holidays had consisted of; distracting himself from thoughts of the man that seemed to want to take over his mind. 

He hated it. The man in his mind smiled and made promises of a future that would never happen, of things Harry knew he would never get, not now that the man was dead. 

Leaping off his bed Harry snatched up the letter. It was his letter of admission into his sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, still unopened. He now opened it slowly and read the contents, which were written in bright green ink. It consisted of the books and school supplies he would need for next year; his OWL results and told him shortly of the years events. Harry he let out a small, disappointed breath as he realised that he wasn't a Prefect this year again. Honestly his workload was not that great at school. 

He was rereading the list of supplies he would need this year when there came a sharp series of taps from his window. Harry placed the letter back on the desk and opened his window to let in two owls. They were Errol and Pig, the Weasley's owl and his best friend Ron's owl. He stared at them dumbly for a moment before noticing the packages they had bought with them and then was struck with a sudden realization. It was his sixteenth birthday! He had forgotten it.

"Well." Harry mused; quite shocked he had forgotten his own birthday. It had never happened before. 

Then again, he had never been so out of touch with reality before. His Uncle Vernon had locked Harry in his room all holidays. Harry had been fed little and was hardly even allowed to go to the bathroom unless he pounded on the door consistently. He had watched the other children in the street play on the sidewalks while he had starved and read every book in his room several times over. His cousin Dudley had teased him nonstop while his Aunt and Uncle had watched the taunting, his Uncle smiling and his Aunt with a blank, tightlipped expression on her face. No one had offered him any sympathy over Sirius's death either; not that he needed it since he wasn't thinking of Sirius. Not that they knew about his death anyway.

Harry turned around and looked in the small mirror he had on his chest of drawers. He couldn't see anything that made him look much different from when the holidays had begun. He had grown broader and taller these holidays but doubted he would ever be as tall as Ron, who towered over nearly everyone. He still had the same bright green eyes and messy unmanageable hair. Though it was pushed out of the way now so it didn't block his forehead, he didn't feel the need to hide his scar anymore, everyone knew who he was. His eyes traveled to his scar, now there was something that had changed a bit these holidays. It was still in the shape of a lightening bolt but it had been changing its colour, no longer staying its normal faded pink. Today it was black. Harry couldn't explain it but felt it wasn't a big enough of a problem to inform his friends about as it didn't hurt. If it hurt, then was the time to worry. Harry shook his head and directed his attention back to his presents.

Grabbing Errol's parcel he opened it slowly to reveal a birthday cake and some sweets, which he was grateful for, because he hadn't eaten all day so far. Ron had sent him a few books on Quidditch and a letter:

__

Hey Mate,

Happy birthday! I got you some Quidditch books that I hope you like. I'm really sorry you couldn't come over to the Burrow these holidays but with Bill and Charlie over we couldn't fit anyone. Mum says sorry too, she was pretty upset when she realised that you would have to stay with those Muggles all holidays.

Have you started homework yet? I've got Hermione writing me a few letters telling me to do it and that she knows I haven't started. A bit mad that one.

See you in a few days!

Ron

Harry smiled for the first time in days and picked up one of the books Ron had sent. It was thick and had written on the cover in gold 'Legal Quidditch Curses, Spells and Charms'. It looked like a great book and Harry was a little worried at how Ron would have been able to afford it. The Weasley's weren't the richest of people. A few moments later Harry's owl Hedwig appeared with another parcel that had a tag with his name on it, it was from Harry's other best friend Hermione. Hermione's package was a great deal smaller than the others were. He opened it to reveal a small silver chain, complete with a small silver Snitch about the size of his thumbnail. The Snitch flapped its wings slowly. Harry grinned widely. Hermione usually got him books. From all his friends he usually got books. This was a nice change. 

Harry was looking over his presents when there came a knock from his door. He frowned immediately. In the Dursley house no one ever offered him the courtesy of knocking, even though he hadn't always had his cousin Dudley's old room. Previously he had lived in a cupboard under the stairs. After hiding his presents under the loose floorboard in his room, Harry approached the door somewhat cautiously. He opened it and kept frowning because standing in front of him was his Aunt Petunia, hand on her hip and a very sour look on her face.

"Well, did you forget your manners or something? Invite me in!" Aunt Petunia scolded after several moments of silence.

"Er, come in." Harry mumbled, trying to work out what his Aunt was doing. She walked briskly to the other end of his room and refused to face him.

"I," Aunt Petunia paused and if Harry had been looking at her, he would have seen her go slightly pink, "I brought you some…some food. To eat."

Harry noticed now the small tray she was carrying. On it was a small assortment of sandwiches and a few pieces of what looked like chocolate slice.

"Oh, thank you Aunt Petunia." Harry suspected the food might be poisoned. He had never received anything pleasant from his Aunt before. He took the tray and put it on his desk before facing his Aunt again. It was several moments of silence under his Aunts direct gaze that made Harry decide to speak.

"Yes Aunt Petunia?" He asked carefully. His Aunts eyes were studying his face and her expression seemed a little softened. 

"Sixteen." She said. Harry frowned.

"Sixteen?" He repeated questionably. Now his Aunt frowned, her gentle expression gone.

"Don't play stupid boy. Obviously you know that you're sixteen today." She established, her tone mocking his intellect slightly.

"Well, yes. What about it?" Harry replied rudely. If she was going to speak to him like that on his birthday he wasn't going to offer her the courtesy of being polite.

"Your mother was sixteen once." Aunt Petunia walked towards his window and looked out of it dreamily.

"Obviously." Harry muttered. His Aunt's head snapped around quickly.

"What was that?" She demanded sharply.

"I said 'really?'" He smiled at her forcibly. His Aunt nodded slowly, regaining her dreamy expression.

"We went on a holiday for your mother's sixteenth. A big celebration it was," She looked disdainful, "My parents got her back from _that_ school of yours just so she could celebrate it with the family."

All Harry managed to do was watch his Aunt, a blank expression on his face. His Aunt never talked about his mother. She hardly even talked to him. Yet, her interaction with him lately had been strange. With the minimal amount of times he had seen her she had still been sharp and spiteful, especially around Uncle Vernon and Dudley, but less so than usual. Also, today she had bought him food.

"We went camping," His Aunt continued to talk, "Of all lowly things to do we went camping." She shook her head in shame. Aunt Petunia was obviously above such things.

"And…and what about it?" Harry demanded softly. His Aunt didn't seem to hear him.

"I think," She paused and looked at him thoughtfully before continuing, "That when we went on that holiday, it was the only time your mother and I never fought once. We got along, as much as we could."

Harry stared at the ground and inwardly gaped. His Aunt hated his mother. He looked up at Aunt Petunia's face and saw tears had formed in her eyes.

"I was written. You're Headmaster Dumbly…something, he wrote and told us that your Godfather had died. He told us how he was killed." Aunt Petunia said quietly.

Harry jumped before quickly regaining his composure about this information. He could not imagine why in his right mind Dumbledore would have done such a thing.

"Oh," Harry came to a sudden realization, "That's why I've been locked up."

His Uncle Vernon had previously been so terrified with the thought that Sirius Black, Harry's Godfather, might appear at the end of his bed in the middle of the night and hex him into oblivion if he treated Harry wrong. Uncle Vernon knew that Sirius was an escaped prisoner convicted of murder. He didn't know, fortunately for Harry, that Sirius had been wrongly accused.

Now his Uncle knew that Sirius was dead would explain why he had been so cruel to Harry these holidays, the threat of Sirius was gone.

"You're Uncle thinks its best. To keep your vulgar and vile ways under control. He doesn't want you getting up to any mischief. Now that you're older we know you certainly will." Aunt Petunia explained blandly. Harry simply nodded in reply.

"Those people that killed him Harry," His name sounded strange coming from her lips, "They worked for that…that man. That man that killed _her_ didn't they?"

It took Harry a moment to realise his Aunt was talking about how Voldemort, the evilest Wizard to ever have existed, had killed his mother. Harry stared out of his window now, in the same fashion his Aunt had previously. Heaven forbid if he should get caught up in an emotional moment with Aunt Petunia. He opted for nodding slightly. 

"I thought so." Aunt Petunia said to herself so quietly that Harry had to strain to hear her. They both stood quietly for a few minutes before his Aunt walked out of his room and shut the door so sharply that Harry was worried for a moment that it might come of its hinges. Afterwards, he let the shock of the conversation sink in. He grabbed a sandwich from the tray his Aunt had given him, forgetting that it might be poisoned, and sat on his bed. He had a set expression on his face as he was determined to work out Aunt Petunia's strange behaviour.

****

The cold eyes of the man looked around the one-roomed hut with disgust. Never had he seen such a foul example of something that was supposed to be suited to inhabiting living creatures. Not only was the roof leaking ceaselessly, the floor was diseased, covered in layers of dirt and grime, as were the walls and ceiling. Mould was sprouting out of the corners of the hut and from the bodies of rates scattered everywhere, who had probably came to the place to die. The room _did_ reek of death. The sides of the mans mouth twitched upwards in what could have been a smile. He turned towards his companion, whose face remained impassive even though he was shaking inwardly. He could have spared the brave facade. The man could fear on him and he liked it.

"This," He said, gesturing around the room, "Is the most pathetic, appalling, abominable excuse for a place to rest I have ever seen."

The companion, who went by the informal name of Wormtail, now evidently shrunk back.

"I know it isn't much my Lord, but I'll have it cleaned and you might get accustomed to it in time..." He trailed off.

"I would like to see you attempt it," The man, who appeared to be the Master, shook his head, "When you said that you would find me a place of hiding I expected something that would suit me. Do you think this kind of habitat suits me?"

"No my Lord," Wormtail squeaked, "But this is an old place protected by old magic. It is the only place you can hide for now, what since Harry Potter has made it so well known of your glorious return..."

"Harry Potter, the very loathing of my existence." The man snarled, detest high in his voice. He strode to the other end of the room, the bottom of his cloak lightly touching the floor.

"I know he has been an evident pebble in your shoe sir…" Wormtail stopped as his Master spun around to face him angrily.

"A pebble in my shoe? You pathetic excuse of living matter! He has been a terminal wound in my chest. The one thing that has been holding me back from claiming the world as I rightly own." Voldemort snapped.

"Yes my Lord, but he is powerful." Wormtail said quietly.

"Powerful? He is fortunate to have the protection of so many Aurors and that…that Dumbledore." More loathing was mustered into the mans voice, he hated many people.

"Of course my Lord. I did not mean to imply he was by any means worthy. It's just…"

"Those Aurors." The Master finished.

"Yes, they are a large problem," Wormtail bowed respectively, "Nothing you cannot handle my Lord."

"Yes but it would take too much time, and time I cannot afford to lose. I need a quick and easy answer to increase my number of servants…" The man trailed off.

"Not this again my Lord. Yo-" Wormtail began but was stopped as a bright light hit him. He began screaming as his body began to constrict and convulse in ways it should not have.

"Do you find my ideas and plans tedious Wormtail? Would you rather spend your time with someone other than the great Lord Voldemort?" The man snarled, baring fang like teeth. His servant continued to spasm and squirm in pain. Voldemort continued his torment momentarily before releasing his companion.

"My…my…Lord…I would…would never…" Wormtail was inhaling sharply. Voldemort waved his pale hand nonchalantly, once again returning his attention to the room.

He pointed his wand around the room and mumbled a few words under his breath. Wormtail recoiled in fear of another attack. After realizing nothing was going to happen he uncovered his eyes and looked around the room. The hut had been transformed from its previous state into something much more comfortable. The floor, walls and ceiling were now spotless, the floor covered in a lush rug. A large stone fireplace had appeared and was producing vast amounts of heat. The roof was repaired and had been enchanted to look like a dark, starless night.

"Stop staring like an idiot and make yourself useful." Voldemort commanded. Wormtail nodded and got up and removed his master's cloak, hanging in on the hook that had appeared on the wall.

"Back to the issue of the Aurors…if it isn't too mundane for you that is Wormtail." Voldemort sat down on a large chair facing the fire.

"No my Lord, never." Wormtail shivered.

"There has to be some way to diminish their numbers. Some way other than taking them down one by one as they capture my servants in groups." Voldemort paused to think.

"More people are becoming less afraid of you my Lord," Wormtail began carefully, "They say Harry Potter has aroused the good in them, the need to be brave."

"The good in them? It bothers me how other Wizards can believe that the ways of determining the classification of a Wizard is by if they are good and evil. Not by powerful and weak, as it truly should be." Voldemort shook his head, others could be so misguided.

"Exactly Sir, power is everything. It just seems that so many believe in good and evil." Wormtail didn't exactly agree with his master, but he would never express so.

"Good and Evil," Voldemort scoffed, "So by their views I am evil. That is fine. By my views they are weak."

"As weak as they come my Lord. I suppose it makes them feel better to believe they are good." Wormtail offered.

"If only those that were weak, those who hid their anger because they were afraid, could find the strength within themselves to be powerful." Voldemort stared into the fire, contemplating.

"They would be at your side faster than a Snitch my Lord." Wormtail agreed fervently. It was true after all; weak Wizards did not have the determination to seek power beyond their belief.

"We will make them angry then. We will make them want power. Crave it so badly that they would rather kill their own children than settle for giving it up and being another plain, weak Wizard." Voldemort rose triumphantly.

"My Lord?" Wormtail questioned.

"We will make the weak ones hate. And the weak ones that hate loathe." Voldemort pulled his cloak off the hook and put it on. He walked steadily towards the door before turning momentarily back to cast his gaze disapprovingly on Wormtail.

"I will be back. Wait and do not leave."


	2. BACK TO SCHOOL

Here's the second chapter my fellow fanatics! I hope you enjoy! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

****

And a disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any Harry Potter related material! (If only I could steal it though…)

****

HARRY

POTTER

AND THE STAFF OF VIGOR

~ ~ !!! ~ ~

****

CHAPTER 2: BACK TO SCHOOL

Harry offered his Aunt a small smile. She frowned at him in return, but for once it wasn't full of disgust with him. Harry had been shocked enough when his Aunt had accompanied him on buying him school supplies. Well, she had stood at the entrance of Diagon Alley while he went off and brought everything he needed. But he was even more shocked when his Aunt had offered to take him to Kingscross station and help him board. He tried not to laugh as Aunt Petunia struggled with Hedwig's cage, an appalled expression on her face as she tried not to gag on Hedwig's smell, which must have greatly offended her. She placed Hedwig's cage on the ground, a little to roughly for both Harry and Hedwig's liking, between platforms Nine and Ten. 

"What platform boy? Nine or Ten?" She asked sharply.

"Neither actually. Platform Nine and Three Quarters." Harry tried not to laugh again as his Aunt's eyes widened to the size of saucepans.

"I won't ask." She decided. Harry nodded; agreeing it would be best not too. His magical lifestyle always sent the Dursley's into an unpleasant state. He bent down and picked up Hedwig's cage, ready to board the Hogwarts Express. It was the train that would take him to school.

"I doubt I'm coming home for Christmas," Harry didn't need to ask if he was in fact coming home, "Or Easter."

"Don't be ridiculous. Of course you can't." Aunt Petunia scolded softly. Harry, for the first time in his entire time spent living with the Dursley's, sighed in slight regret. He was intrigued to discover more of his Aunts strange behaviour.

"You would prefer it at that school anyway. It's better than when you're at home fighting with everyone." Aunt Petunia sniffed. Harry nearly grinned because it sounded as if his Aunt was apologizing.

"Goodbye then." He was a little embarrassed.

"Yes. Goodbye." Aunt Petunia turned and walked away. She didn't turn back and look at him. This was fine with Harry; he hadn't expected her to.

With a quick glance around him he walked steadily through a wall on the side of platform Nine, landing himself on platform Nine and Three Quarters. He was now in the Wizarding world and felt instantly comfortable.

He began walking towards the train, eager to see Ron and Hermione. He had hardly heard from either these holidays, except for a few brief letters. Harry was about to board when he heard his name being called by a familiar voice.

"Harry! Harry dear!" 

He turned to meet the friendly and familiar faces of Mr and Mrs Weasley. Mrs Weasley lunged forward, hugging him tightly.

"Oh Harry! How are you dear?" She asked after letting go. Mr Weasley shook his hand and smiled in greeting.

"Hello Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley. I'm fine thank you." He looked up at them.

"I cannot say sorry enough that you couldn't come over these holidays Harry dear. I know we promised you could come over! But Bill and Charlie came for a visit and Bill bought his girlfriend for us to meet and the house was just so packed that we couldn't have fit another person. To think what those awful Muggles did to you. Ron said that they weren't letting you out of your room most of the time. Fancy keeping you locked up like you were in Azkaban or something!" Mrs Weasley scowled after her speech.

"It's okay. I'm fine, really." Harry smiled a little; this is why he like the Weasley's so much. They were so caring.

"Yes Harry, terribly sorry. We really are," Mr Wealsey chuckled, "Ron was furious when we told him you wouldn't be able to stay."

Harry smiled for real this time, good old Ron. A bell sounded and Mrs Weasley looked alarmed. 

"That means the train is leaving soon dear. You better board." Mrs Weasley hugged him again.

"Molly, let go of the poor boy. You're crushing him." Mr Weasley grinned. Mrs Weasley let go immediately and smiled apologetically.

"We will be seeing you Harry, very soon." Mr Weasley patted him on the back. Harry bid them farewell, slightly baffled at what Mr Weasley meant by 'very soon'.

Aboard the train it wasn't long before Harry found the compartment his friends were in. He opened the door and was greeted by five friendly faces. Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood smiled up at him. Hermione jumped off her seat and hugged him quickly.

"Harry! It's so good to see you!" She smiled. Ron nodded in agreement, a large grin lighting up his freckled face.

"You excited about sixth year?" Neville asked in greeting as Harry sat beside him.

"A little." Harry shrugged. Ron sat down between him and Luna.

"What did you get for you're birthday? Did you like the Quidditch books?" He asked, still grinning at Harry.

"Yeah they were great," Harry didn't think he would ask how Ron paid for them, he didn't want to offend him, "And I got the usual from your mum and this from Hermione."

Harry pulled out the chain Hermione had gotten him from under his shirt. Ron laughed before reaching in under his shirt and pulling out an identical chain, with the exception that it was gold with a broomstick that seemed to be flying on the spot.

"A thoughtful one, isn't she?" Said Ron grinning. Harry saw Hermione blush and pretend to be deeply immersed in a book she was reading.

"Were your holidays all that horrible with those Muggles Harry?" Ginny asked, sounding like her mother.

"Not really, they were okay. Boring, but okay." He replied.

"I'm sorry I didn't owl you, I was awfully busy." She offered him a small smile.

"Busy Owling Dean you mean," Ron ignored the glare he received from his little sister as he turned to Harry, "That's all she did these holidays. You would ask her what she was doing about every hour and it would be same reply, 'owling Dean'." Ron didn't seem to find this as amusing as Harry did. Ginny went a little red before turning to stare out of the window.

"You grew tall these holidays Harry Potter." Luna was reading a magazine upside down and had her wand behind her ear, a spitting image of what Harry remembered her looking like.

"Thanks, I guess." He didn't know how to respond but it didn't seem like Luna would have listened anyway. She seemed to be staring at her magazine the _Quibbler_; her father was the editor, with a distant and dreamy expression. 

"So what did you do these holidays?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione. The group, apart from Ginny who was staring out the window and Luna who only tuned into the conversation to offer a few comments, began to talk animatedly. Harry was in the middle of explaining his Aunts strange behaviour to Ron when he saw Draco Malfoy walk past the compartment door.

"He didn't come in." Harry wondered aloud.

"Who?" Hermione looked up from her book.

"Malfoy. He just walked by but he didn't come in and do his usual…" Harry trailed off.

"Be a jerk and annoy us?" Ron offered.

"Exactly." Harry nodded.

"I saw him before we got on the train. He was just sitting and looking through a book. I dropped my school stuff in front of him…because…because I tripped over my shoelace," Neville went a little pink, he was well known for his clumsiness, "He didn't even say anything. I expected some sort of full fledged Malfoy cruelty attack but he just kept reading."

"Maybe daddy Deatheater being in Prison is getting to him?" Ginny spoke from her position of staring out of the window.

"Decided to join us Gin?" Ron teased.

"Shut up Ron. I'm just saying, maybe he's changed." Ginny sounded annoyed.

"You mean from being a spoilt, selfish, evil Prat who no-one likes and whose mission in life is to torment others to his wits end," Ron put his finger on his chin and bit his lip thoughtfully, "It's a pity. He does it so well."

Neville and Hermione laughed. Harry grinned and Ginny smiled a little. Luna went into hysterics and placed an hand on Ron's arm.

"You're so funny Ronald." She looked at him dreamily, her adoration evident.

"Uh, thanks Luna." Ron's ears went a little pink. Hermione sniffed and rolled her eyes. Harry just grinned, glad to be back to something her found familiar.

"We're nearly at school." Neville noted, looking out the window.

"Yes well, you all better get changed into your school robes." Hermione stated, she was already wearing hers.

"In a moment mother." Ron joked while Hermione glared at him. She suddenly stopped and looked at them shocked.

"OWL results, right now! You guys never told me!" She looked at them accusingly. Harry remembered then that he had told her he would owl her his results.

"Oh." Harry and Ron looked at each other before they both sighed.

"I'm only going to tell you the classes I passed enough to take." Ron said. Harry nodded in agreement.

"Okay, fair enough. I'll do the same." Hermione smiled at him and Ron smiled back.

"I'm going to be doing Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration and Herbology." Ron listed. His mother hadn't been thrilled with the number of OWLs he had gotten.

"I got those as well! Except instead of Herbology I got Care of Magical Creatures. I only just passed Potions." Harry shook his head. He hadn't been surprised. Snape taught Potions and hated Harry with a passion.

"Potions was my highest OWL," Ron muttered before adding after he saw the surprised look on Harry's face, "I'm just as surprised as you mate."

"I'm doing Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures and History of Magic." Hermione said triumphantly.

"That's all the classes you took last year!" Ron exclaimed before adding quietly, "Although who could be surprised?"

"Are you trying to imply something Ron?" Hermione snapped, hearing him.

"No." Ron shook his head quickly, not wanting to fall victim to Hermione's temper.

"So I'm guessing you guys didn't get Prefects again this year?" Harry asked to change the subject.

"No I did." Hermione looked at him.

"Me too." Ron added. Hermione jumped up and squealed.

"The meeting! Oh god! Ron the meeting!" Hermione looked like she was about to faint.

"Meeting?" Ron frowned before jumping up in the same fashion, "The meeting! Hermione! The meeting!"

Harry watched them quickly exit the compartment. Neville was laughing.

"They wanted to see you Harry, especially Ron because he hadn't had you over these holidays. I guess they forgot how Prefects have to go to their own compartment." Neville explained smiling. Harry grinned, he was so glad to be back in the comfort of his friends.

****

The introduction and sorting of the first-years seemed boring and routine now. Although Harry couldn't help smiling to himself as he saw the first-years nervously make their appearance into the Great Hall. One boy in particular caught Harry's attention, mainly because his hair was blue. The small boy stood to the back of the group alone, his arms crossed over his chest in an effort that made himself look unapproachable and unfriendly.

The Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, steadily got up from his seat and the hall fell silent. He smiled kindly at them all through his half moon spectacles and cleared his throat loudly.

"Let's not have any nonsense this year shall we? Let the sorting begin." 

Harry waited for the names to be called. The Sorting Hat sung its warning that if 'Bonds are not forged between the Houses, doom is inevitable' and Professor McGonagall began to call the names of the children so that the Sorting Hat could sort them into one of the four Houses; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Soon enough the boy with blue hair had his name called.

"Egon, Edward!"

The boy held his head up high in the air and made his way to the Sorting Hat. He eyed it warily before sitting on a stool so that it could be placed on his head. The boy, despite his blank expression, seemed to be mumbling under his breath. The hat then spoke, not putting the boy in a house but instead talking to him. It had not done this since it had spoken to Harry in his first year when he had pleaded with it not to put him in Slytherin.

"You want to be in Hufflepuff?" The hat asked.

Harry could make out now that the boy was mumbling under his breath 'Hufflepuff'.

"I don't think I can do that." The hat mused.

Edward continued to mumble.

"You do not belong there. I cannot put you in Hufflepuff!" The hat seemed to be getting annoyed.

Edward kept mumbling.

"Are you not listening? You cannot be put in Hufflepuff!" The hat was evidently mad.

Edward didn't stop mumbling.

"I said no! I think I'll put you…in Gryffindor!" The hat finalized. Edward's face dropped and he looked like her might burst into tears, but he controlled himself and raising his head defiantly, made his way to the Gryffindor table where he sat at the very end away from everyone.

"What is with that kid? It's a bloody honor to be in Gryffindor!" Ron exclaimed, looking perplexed. Harry just shrugged and continued to watch the boy throughout the rest of the Feast. 

Afterwards Harry left the Great Hall to walk up to the Dormitories with Neville. Ron and Hermione, a little to Harry's dismay, had to lead the Gryffindor first-years up to the common room as part of their Prefect duties so they didn't accompany him and Neville. Ginny had disappeared with Luna, Dean Thomas and Colin Creevey, another Gryffindor.

"I don't feel like classes tomorrow." Whined Neville while they were walking up the stairs. Harry nodded in agreement. He was tired. All his lazing around at the Dursley's had gotten him used to a lifestyle where nothing happened.

"Did you get many OWLs Neville?" He asked. Neville went pink.

"I did okay. I got into Defence Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms and Herbology," Neville hung his head, "My Grandmother wasn't very pleased though."

"Well you like Herbology don't you?" Harry questioned, trying to cheer him up.

"Oh yeah! I want to be a Herbology teacher." Neville smiled a little.

"Really?" Harry could only just hide his grimace. Neville nodded enthusiastically.

"What do you have first tomorrow Harry?" Neville asked, changing the subject.

"Um, Potions I think." Harry mumbled. That would mean class with Slytherin, who were the meanest house, and class with Snape.

"With Professor Snape?" Neville seemed to read his mind, "It makes me kind of half glad I failed Potions. Although mixing the classes will be interesting."

"What?" Harry stopped walking. Neville turned to face him.

"You know? Mixing the classes. Dumbledore explained it. Weren't you listening?" Neville frowned slightly.

"Well not really. I mean, I did at the beginning. But I missed a lot." Harry sighed. The boy with blue hair who seemed determined to be the next Draco Malfoy had distracted Harry too much.

"So you don't know about classes mixing? Or the new DADA teacher? Or the Christmas ball? Or the Dueling Competition?" Neville asked, eyes wide. Harry cursed under his breath; from now on he would listen. He waited patiently as Neville explained everything to him. The classes mixing meant that there would still be classes at different times, except that instead of the classes consisting of two Houses, like Harry's Potions class which was Gryffindor's and Slytherin's, there would be a mix of all four Houses.

"To form better bonds or something." Neville had explained.

The new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher was for the second time female. Although thankfully this time it wouldn't be like it was with that horrid Professor Umbridge who everyone had hated. Harry remembered noticing this new woman. She had sat next to Snape, unfortunately for her, and had been trying to start a conversation with him. She was fairly pretty; middle-aged with long black hair in a braid, pale moonlight skin and a kind face with big brown eyes. She seemed to be short because when she was sitting the top of her head only came up to the height of Snape's long pointed nose.

"Her name is Professor Treen. She worked in a book store before she accepted the job. Though I heard from someone that it took quite a bit of persuading from Dumbledore to get her to take the job." Neville grinned. Harry smiled back. The DADA position had never held a teacher for more than a year. The job was said to be cursed.

"You mean we're getting taught how to defend ourselves by a Librarian?" Harry mused. It didn't seem very impressive considering their previous teachers had included a Servant of Voldemort, a famous and self-absorbed Wizard, a Werewolf, another Servant of Voldemort disguised as an ex-Auror and a cruel member of the Ministry of Magic who had tried to take over the school.

"It will be different." Neville admitted. Harry knew his friend was glad they would have a non-dangerous teacher.

"And the Ball and Dueling competition?" Harry continued.

"Oh right. Well the Ball is just a Christmas celebration, so you know the drill with that." Neville shrugged.

"Yep. Hermione and Ron will be hell to put up with." Harry groaned, remembering the Yule Ball. Neville laughed before stopping abruptly, his eyes shining.

"The Dueling Competition sounds better than all the others put together! You have to be in it Harry, you would win for sure!" Neville slapped Harry on the back excitedly. Harry's glasses went flying.

"I'm so sorry." Neville wailed.

"It's alright. Just help me find them." Without his glasses everything was hazy. There were people everywhere; Harry could see their blurred outlines. He saw someone bend down a few meters in front of him and then stand up again.

He felt his glasses thrust into his chest. Harry reached up and, relieved, grabbed them and put them back on. Standing in front of him was Draco Malfoy. Neville was next to him and gaping at the supposed school bully.

"Er, thanks." Harry muttered.

"Whatever Potter. It's better you aren't groping around like an idiot, no matter how amusing your asininity is." With that Draco sneered and walked off, leaving Harry and Neville in a state of utter confusion.

****

"I am exhausted!" Hermione moaned coming into the common room later that night, Ron followed close behind. Harry was the only one in the common room as he had been waiting up for them.

"What took you guys so long?" Harry asked, it was nearly midnight. They both looked like they were ready to collapse on the floor.

"That new kid, the one with the blue hair..." Ron paused to think.

"Edward Egon, Ron." Hermione offered, falling onto the couch in front of the fire.

"Yeah, him," Ron frowned angrily, "The one who wanted to be in Hufflepuff because Gryffindor wasn't good enough for him. Well what does he decide to do? Sneak off! Only we didn't know that he had disappeared until we got up here with all the other first-years."

"We did a head count and found we were one short and it was him missing. So we went looking all over the castle for him." Hermione explained in an annoyed tone.

"Got lost a few times too didn't we? Looking for that little brat! And you know where we found him Harry?" Ron fumed.

"Er, the kitchen?" Harry guessed. Ron looked furious.

"No! The bloody Hufflepuff common room. He was hanging out with the kids from there! And they didn't even notice he wasn't one of them." Ron shook his head.

"So where is he now?" Harry asked. Edward hadn't come back up with Ron and Hermione.

"Oh," Ron's face dropped suddenly and he looked a little setback, "We took him to the Head of House."

"You took him to McGonagall?" Harry was surprised. He didn't mind Professor McGonagall. She had always treated him well and had seemed like a nice person, if not strict. When angered however, she was hell too deal with.

"It was Ron's idea." Hermione didn't look too happy about it either.

"You agreed to it!" Ron exclaimed, turning towards her.

"Yes, only because you were so adamant about it." Hermione retorted.

"That's not true. You were just as mad as I was." Ron was now fuming, he clearly did not like being blamed for something he was not proud of.

"I was not just as mad as you were! I was a little chuffed about it but you were furious!" Hermione raised her voice a little, warning him to stop yelling.

"So its all my fault? That kid is probably getting a whole months worth of detention and its you think its all my fault?" Ron yelled, daring Hermione to agree. She opened her mouth as if to say something but thinking better of it settled for standing up and poking Ron sharply in the chest.

"You Ronald Weasley, are a Prat." She turned on her heels and headed up to the Girls Dormitories before turning around and adding quietly, "Goodnight Harry."

"Women!" Ron cried out, his hand going up to rub the tender area where Hermione had poked him.

"Yeah." Harry agreed a little, recounting for a moment his on-off relationship with Cho Chang the previous year.

"You'd think she would have said something to stop me if she disagreed so much. But she's all 'Yes I think we should see McGonagall Ron' and 'Yes he deserves to be punished Ron'. That...that girl!" Ron shook his head.

"I think that's just female's for you mate." Harry offered. Ron looked at him for a moment.

"I spose you're right. I mean, look at you and Cho." Ron voiced his friend's previous thoughts.

"Yeah. That's something I am not in a hurry to repeat." Harry muttered.

"You don't have you're eyes on anyone?" Ron smiled a little. Harry went pink, he wasn't exactly Prince Charming where girls were concerned.

"Not really," He shrugged, "You?"

"Nope." Ron smiled, but the dark red blush creeping up his cheeks told another story.

"Not Luna Lovegood?" Harry teased. Ron's looked shocked.

"No! What makes you say that?" He asked.

"You know how much she likes you!" Harry exclaimed.

"Its just the same thing as what Ginny had on you. She'll get over it." Ron cleared his throat.

"Whatever." Harry grinned at him.

"Well I saw a few girls staring at you at the Feast today!" Ron changed the subject slightly. Now Harry blushed.

"Whatever." He said again, this time without a grin. The two boys were silent for a minute before Ron cleared his throat again.

"Want a game of chess?" He asked. Harry smiled at him enthusiastically.

"Sure." He agreed. They headed upstairs and played in their Dorm room, talking quietly so as not to wake the other people in the room. They didn't fall asleep until the early hours of the morning.


	3. CLASSES

Here is the third chapter! I won't be adding another one for about a week because I want to see if I get any feedback! But I love writing it! I already have about three other chapters done and they're HUGE ONES! ENJOY GUYS!

****

And a disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any Harry Potter related material! (Now I shall go and cry myself to sleep with this knowledge)

****

HARRY

POTTER

AND THE STAFF OF VIGOR

~ ~ !!! ~ ~

****

CHAPTER 3: CLASSES

Harry awoke the next morning feeling very tired. He had Ron had talked themselves to sleep and by the look of things, hadn't managed to move from the spot where they had played chess earlier that morning. Looking around the room Harry found it to be empty, which wasn't a good thing. Ron was lying on the floor and breathing heavily, he seemed to have outgrown his loud snoring.

"Ron!" Harry shoved his friend.

"Well you know how hard it is...training all the time...shots...Keeping...yes...best Keeper in the world...me...why thank you..." Ron mumbled in reply so Harry shoved him harder.

"Wh-what?" He yawned, stretching out his arms.

"We have class Ron!" Harry exclaimed. He made his way over to his chest of clothes and hastily threw on his robes. Ron went to do the same, except he did it much more slowly.

"What do we have?" Ron yawned, haggardly doing up his Gryffindor tie.

"Potions." Harry groaned, trying to flatten his hair. Once he knew that, Ron finished getting dressed quickly and they then briskly hurried to the Dungeons for their class.

"Weasley! Potter!" Snape snapped at them as soon as they entered the classroom.

"Sorry we're late Sir." Harry muttered while Ron glared at Snape with loathing.

"I am neither impressed nor surprised. Ten points each from Gryffindor! Take your seats." He sneered at them. Both boys scowled and made their way to the back of the classroom.

"Where's Hermione?" Asked Ron, immediately noticing her absence.

"I don't know. Where's Seamus and Parvati? They passed Potions too." Harry couldn't spot either of them.

"Oh," Ron's shoulders slumped, "They must be in the other Potions class." 

"That's right." Harry remembered the classes were now mixed. He looked around and saw not only Slytherin's but Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students as well. Indeed Hermione, Seamus Finnigan and Parvati Patil must be in the other Potions class. He spotted Dean Thomas though, sitting next to a pretty Ravenclaw girl. She had long blonde hair, golden skin, brown eyes and bright red lips. Her and Dean were talking quietly and every now and then the Ravenclaw girl would giggle. Harry didn't think Ginny would have liked that. Judging by the look on Ron's face as he spotted Dean and the girl, her older brother didn't like it either.

"You may notice the absence of some of your usual classmates from previous years. This, as you should know, is due to the Mixing of the classes." Snape glared at them.

"Oh great. Malfoy." Ron spat. Harry noticed now the silver-haired blonde boy sitting at the front of the class with Pansy Parkinson, another Slytherin. He opened his mouth to tell Ron how Malfoy had picked up his glasses for him when Snape spoke again.

"In cohesion with the Mixing you have been assigned partners with whom you will work with for the rest of the year." He glared angrily at the students, daring them to complain.

"Bloody hell, we're going to be split up Harry." Ron whined.

"Maybe not." But Harry was doubtful. He watched as everyone was reallocated. Ron was moved to the front as he was partnered with Malfoy. A flicker of a smile had appeared on Snape's face when he paired them and Harry knew he was enjoying making them feel uncomfortable. Dean Thomas was paired with the Ravenclaw girl and there were several other couples.

"Potter. Over there." Snape pointed to a Hufflepuff girl that was staring at the wall. Harry picked up his books and went over to her. She looked at him for a moment and he thought she was quite cute, with short light brown hair, freckles and big blue eyes that looked at him angrily. Harry wondered what he could have done.

"So you're in Hufflepuff then?" He asked making polite conversation. The girl looked at him.

"Obviously." She replied blankly. She turned to stare at the wall again.

"I'm Harry Potter." He smiled, still trying to be polite.

"Good for you." She snapped and shifted away from him. He frowned in confusion for a second.

"And your name is..." He was half-asking her, determined that if she was going to be his partner for a year they were at least going to get along.

"None of your damned business." The girl shifted away again.

"Are you okay?" Harry couldn't help sounding annoyed.

"Can't you take a hint? Are your glasses cutting off the circulation to your brain? Don't talk to me." She turned around and barked at him.

"What is your pro-" He stopped as the girl glowered at him.

"Don't. Talk. To. Me." She warned again. Harry sighed and decided to ignore her. He looked in front of him to find Dean and the Ravenclaw girl. Snape appeared to have left the room.

"Dean, where did Snape go?" He asked. Dean turned around, as did the girl next to him.

"Something about a Potion." Dean replied. 

"Oh." Harry felt the Ravenclaw girl staring at him.

"Wow, I didn't notice until now. You're Harry Potter. In _my_ Potions class" Her eyes traveled to his scar.

"Yeah." Harry shrugged. She continued to stare at him and it began making him nervous.

"Sorry to be rude," She flicked her hair behind her shoulder, "I'm Geraldine Maple."

"Nice to meet you." He felt his face flush. The girl next to him snickered. Geraldine looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"What is your problem?" She asked, sounding a little superficial.

"Nothing." The girl muttered looking at her hands.

"Good, because we weren't talking to you." Geraldine looked back at Harry and was about to speak to him when Snape returned to the room. She stopped and, well aware of Snape's viciousness towards students who talked in his class, flashed Harry a smile before turning around to face the front. Harry grinned at the back of her head, she was really pretty.

"Make this Potion." Snape waved his hand and immediately a set of instructions appeared on the board. Harry and the girl set about making the Potion quietly, neither wanting to talk to each other. When the class had all finished making the Potion, which had taken a while because of all the necessary ingredients, Snape addressed them again.

"This," Snape held up a vile containing a sparkling pink Potion, "is called The Deliberative Potion. It is a very difficult Potion to make and takes three months to brew. At the moment yours should be a dark violet. If not, too bad for you. For when it has brewed you will be testing it. For now you will write down all the uses of the ingredients that were just used." 

Harry eyed the Potion warily, he didn't know what the final product The Deliberative Potion would have but knowing Snape it wouldn't be something good. The rest of the lesson was spent in silence as they read pages from their Advanced Potions textbook. As soon as they were allowed to go Ron hurried over to Harry.

"Malfoy is a driving me mad! I can't believe I have to work with him, stupid git!" Ron exclaimed as soon as they got outside.

"Well I don't even know my partners name and she hates me." Harry grumbled, casting a glance over his shoulder at his Hufflepuff partner who was now conversing with Snape. Oddly he seemed to be listening intently.

After Potions Harry had Charms. He was glad to find he had this class with both Ron and Hermione. The trio headed to Professor Flitwick's class quickly, none of the Professor's tolerated lateness.

"I hope they don't split us up in here as well!" Moaned Ron. Harry nodded.

"Do not even get me started Ron. I just had Care of Magical Creatures and I've been paired with Goyle. He does not stop talking, its already driving me mad!" Hermione sighed, echoing Ron's opinion of his new partner Malfoy. Ron patted her on the back, their argument from the previous night seemed to have been forgotten.

"Welcome back to school sixth-years and welcome to the Charms NEWT class. It's so nice to see so many faces back." Professor Flitwick stood on the chair behind his desk. He was very short, barely as tall as a seven year old. There were a few murmurs in reply. Harry spotted his Potions classmates; Malfoy and Pansy, along with Geraldine and his grumbling Hufflepuff partner.

"Due to the Mixing you should notice the attendance of students from all Houses," He squeaked, "I have assigned you partners from a House other than your own. Now now, calm down, it's for your own good!"

The class had erupted into groans and complaining. They calmed down shortly and everyone was once again sorted into pairs. Harry couldn't help watching the Hufflepuff girl who had been rude to him before. She stared off into the distance even more so than Luna did and he was curious about her, even though he didn't really like her. Professor Flitwick levitated over to her and spoke to her softly before pairing her up with Ron. Hermione was paired with a Ravenclaw boy and Harry was paired, to his great dislike, with Pansy.

"Today I want you to get into groups of four. Can two sets of Partners please get together?" Professor Flitwick waited patiently while everyone took their time moving around the room before he continued, "I would like you all to learn an interesting Charm today called the Vitality Charm. You will not be accessed on this, it is purely for your enjoyment to learn." 

Harry saw Hermione's face drop out of the corner of his eye. Ron, who had moved over to be a group with Harry, noted it too and grinned.

"This charm allows you to bring an inanimate object to life. Since you have never done it before, you will have to try it on something small. Find something small and then wave your wand like so," He demonstrated for them, "and say _Everence_. It is as simple as that. I warn you some objects may get out of control, if this happens simply wave your wand in the same manner and say _Termit_. Now find something small class, taking it mind it shouldn't already move."

Harry and Ron pulled out their Quills, as many others did. Pansy pulled out a lipstick and the Hufflepuff girl produced a small glass unicorn.

"What are you carrying around that thing for?" Pansy pulled a face at the girls glass ornament. 

"I like it." The girl snapped, but she looked a little upset. Ron frowned at Pansy.

"What do you carry around that for?" He pointed at her lipstick, "Its not like it would help your appearance."

Pansy sniffed and Harry grinned at his friend. Ron's partner looked at him for a moment before looking away and staring off into the distance. Suddenly Professor Flitwick squealed.

"Mr Longbottom! Put that thing away! Do you want to kill us all?" He narrowed his eyes angrily at Neville who had turned a dark shade of red. Harry saw him shove a Muggle broach into his robe pocket before pulling out a Quill.

"A little pin like that? Kill us all? Honestly!" Hermione shook her head, luckily Professor Flitwick didn't hear her. He gave them the go ahead to try the Charm. It took them nearly the whole lesson and Ron and Harry still hadn't managed to bring their Quills to life, they were only fluttering around a little. Hermione, across the room, had brought a book to life and it was jumping around her table, snapping at people. The Hufflepuff girl had charmed her Unicorn practically straight away and it was trotting around the table. Pansy was looking at it out of the corner of her eye, her lipstick was spinning on the table.

"It still looks stupid." She sneered. The Unicorn reared.

"I think it looks bloody brilliant." Ron grinned at the Unicorn. Hermione had come over now and was looking at it too, her expression not so impressed.

"I suppose it does. But it is _very_ small." She murmured. Ron was looking at the Hufflepuff girl now.

"How did you do that straight away?" He asked. She shrugged in reply.

"Looks like some intellectual competition Hermione." Ron grinned up at his friend, who glared at him, clicked her tongue and walked back to her group.

"What? What did I say?" Ron asked alarmed. Pansy was just ignoring them and trying to put the Charm on her lipstick again. Harry shrugged, if Ron didn't notice the connection between Hermione and her moods he wasn't going to point it out. Pansy suddenly screamed. Her lipstick had come to life now, its lid had popped off and it was attacking her, smearing lipstick all over her face. Professor Flitwick hurried over and began telling her to say 'Termit' because he was unable to stop her charm for her. Pansy continued to scream, she had lipstick all over her robes now as well.

"Term...Term...TERMIT!" She screamed finally, waving her wand. The lipstick stopped, but her face was covered in lipstick. No-one said anything as they went back to their Charms snickering. Even Professor Flitwick suppressed a smile.

"I take it back," Ron grinned at Pansy evilly, "Lipstick does help your appearance." Pansy stared at him fuming. The Hufflepuff girl let out a small, quick laugh. Pansy turned on her.

"Shut up you! You ugly traitor!" Pansy snarled loudly. Ron glared at Pansy.

"She didn't do anything! Leave her alone." He demanded. Harry noted to himself that it was the third time Ron had defended the Hufflepuff girl and he wondered remotely what Pansy had meant by the girl being a traitor. Pansy glared at him now, but didn't say anything.

Class ended not long after the lipstick incident and the Trio headed down for Lunch in the Great Hall.

"So what was up with you and that girl?" Harry asked, making sure he was out of Hermione's earshot.

"What one? The Hufflepuff?" Ron asked moving around the food on his plate.

"Well I'm not talking about Pansy am I?" Harry rolled his eyes, Ron could be so daft.

"Nothing. Nothing really," Ron paused, "She's quite pretty though, don't you think?"

"Not really." Harry lied.

"Oh." Ron went a little pink and looked to the end of the Gryffindor table frowning. Harry looked in the same direction and saw the blue-haired boy, Edward Egon, crawling out from under the table.

"What on earth is that brat doing?" He shook his head, "He's going to be trouble that one Harry, I can tell you now."

"He's just a little kid." Harry mused.

"Yeah, and Fred and George were once as well." Ron grinned at fond memory of his older brothers and began digging into his food. Hermione scolded him and instructed him to slow down.

"You'll make yourself sick." She nagged. Ron shrugged, he didn't care. 

"Next I have a Spare." He told them with his mouth full of food, interrupting Hermione who was about to scold him again.

"I have double Care of Magical Creatures." Harry glanced down at his frowning.

"And I have double Arithmancy." Hermione sighed. She had hardly any classes with her best friends.

"Okay, okay." Ron looked down at his timetable again, "After my Spare I have Herbology then another Spare."

"I have two Spares, so I guess I get one with you." Harry grinned, he preferred it when his classes were with his friends. 

"I have Herbology too Ron." She smiled at him, "But then I have History of Magic."

"Jeez," Ron was staring at his timetable now, "Okay, final classes. First tomorrow I have Transfiguration..."

"Yes, me too." Hermione and Harry said in unison.

"Then I have a Spare, then Double DADA then another Spare. After that my classes just start all over again" He waited hopefully. The Mixing of the classes had caused an evident strain to see if they had classes together.

"I have the same mate." Harry and Ron grinned at each other. Hermione squealed in a fashion very unlike her.

"I have Potions after Transfiguration but then I have Defence Against the Darks Arts and a Spare too!" She beamed from ear to ear and then looked at little sheepish at her outcry, "Sorry, it is just I don't have many classes with either of you."

"I know. I hate this whole Mixing thing." Ron scowled into his food.

"Well I don't like it much either Ron, but you have to admit, it will be good for us to forge association with other Houses. Do you honestly know the names of many people outside your own House?" Hermione gave him a pointed look. Ron muttered something about Hermione 'always sounding like a teacher' before he went back to eating.

"I'm just going to go and have a quick look at the Quidditch Pitch," Harry told them getting up, "I haven't seen it since I got here and I can't wait for the games to start." 

He swung his feet around and hopped up. He tried to take a step but immediately fell over, face first into the ground.

"Are you alright Harry?" Seamus was walking past and stopped to check on his friend.

"Er, yeah. Just must have tripped." He blushed. Ron was laughing. He got up to go over to Harry but once he swung his feet around and went to take a step he tripped over in the same fashion. It was Harry's turn to laugh.

"What the bloody hell?" He heard Ron exclaim from the other side of the table. 

"Oh Ron!" Hermione swung her feet around and looked down frowning, "Someone has tied our shoelaces together."

"Just ours?" Asked Harry. Hermione looked under the table at the other Gryffindor's feet.

"Not by the look of things," She replied, "Everyone who is sitting down has their shoelaces tied together."

Ron jumped up and hopped back down to his seat.

"How?" He wondered looking annoyed.

"Someone played a prank naturally." Hermione told him. Ron suddenly had a face like thunder.

"Edward Egon!" He bellowed the same time as the plates disappeared, a sign that lunch was over. Everyone got up to go to class and all of the Gryffindor's tripped over. 

"Oh! We should have warned them." Hermione cried, grimacing at the fallen surrounding bodies.

"Where is he?" Ron wasn't listening to Hermione, "Where is that little blue-haired brat?" 

Edward was nowhere to be seen. Harry was angry too but thought it best that they get to class and come back to the problem later.

"Come on Ron, we have to go to class. We'll deal with him afterwards." She shoved him to the exit and Harry followed a little behind. He spotted a blue-haired person out of the corner of his eye hiding behind a suit of armor, but didn't say anything. Instead he headed off to Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical Creatures.


	4. QUIDDITCH AND YOUNG AFFECTION

Fourth Chapter! ENJOY! ENJOY! ENJOY!

****

And a disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any Harry Potter related material! (Do you think J.K. Rowling would sell it? What if I asked really, really nicely?)

****

HARRY

POTTER 

AND THE STAFF OF VIGOR

~ ~ !!! ~ ~

****

CHAPTER 4: QUIDDITCH AND YOUNG AFFECTION

The next four weeks went by steadily for Harry. His classes consisted of fairly the same thing as his first day. They had the same old teachers and the same old jam-packed workload. Harry sighed at the tedium as he walked into his Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. Everyone had been paired off again, with the exception that this time they were allowed to decide.

"I don't want you all getting into a pair with someone that you completely clash with. So I'll let you choose your partner, taking in mind that it has to be someone from a different House." Professor Treen had told them smiling. She always smiled.

"You can go over to that Hufflepuff girl." Harry had offered. His Potion's partner was sitting at a table alone, staring at the wall in the same fashion she did in every class. Ron had blushed.

"No! You can go over there." He looked down at the ground. Harry shrugged and made his over to her.

"Hey." He said. She ignored him as usual.

"Do you, have a partner?" He asked nervously. Choosing a partner was a little bit more embarrassing. Especially, in Harry's case, when it concerned asking a girl. Even if he didn't like her at all.

"Does it look like I have a partner?" She gestured to the empty seat beside her.

"Okay. What is your problem?" Harry slammed his books down on the desk and sat next to her.

"For the moment it seems to be you." She sighed and rested her head back in her hand.

"Me? Why me?" He demanded. He was sick of this. In Potions it had been the same thing. She was either completely rude to him or pretended he didn't exist.

"You are annoying." She said simply.

"Annoying? But I didn't even do anything to you! How am I annoying?" He asked angrily.

"Nevermind." The girl turned her attention back to the wall.

"I am not annoying." Harry mumbled. The girl had shrugged. Now it was four weeks later and he still didn't know her name and Professor Treen still always smiled.

"Morning class!" Professor Treen entered the room beaming at them, "I hope you are all ready for a fun lesson." 

Some students grunted in reply.

"Wonderful, wonderful!" She made her way over to her desk and began shuffling through some papers, "Now let me just find...I've never used this spell before you see, so I'm not too sure...I had it just here...where on earth is it?"

She continued to look on her desk for a few more minutes before gazing up at them and smiling.

"Not a problem. I will simply find Professor Snape. He is the one that suggested the Spell anyway. I'll be right back class." And with that she left the room again.

"Dingbat." Draco muttered. Though his heart didn't seem to be in the snide remark. 

Even while the Professor was gone the class was quiet. No one talked in their pairs and Harry noted that it seemed like he was not the only one that had problems with his partner. Hermione was paired with Geraldine and was sitting in front of him while Ron was paired with Draco again, simply because of the fact they had been the only two left without a pair, and was on the other side of the room. Neither were talking to each other.

"So," Harry leant forward after a bit and whispered to Hermione, "Does Professor Treen always find a reason to see Snape?" 

Hermione, along with Geraldine, giggled.

"I think there might be something going on there." Hermione whispered back.

"Are you kidding?" Geraldine received a frown from Hermione for intruding in the conversation but ignored her, "Snape and a woman? I don't think that's even possible."

"I suppose not." Harry laughed. Geraldine smiled at him and suddenly his stomach felt funny.

"So...er...what...um..." He fought to say something understandable, he always got nervous when he talked to her. Hermione rolled her eyes and turned back around. He and Geraldine stared at each other for a moment.

"Harry," Geraldine was looking at him in all seriousness, "Can I talk to you after class please?"

"Sh...sure." He stammered. Professor Treen re-entered the classroom, followed by Snape, and everyone's attention went back to the teacher.

"Professor Snape will instruct you on today's lesson class," She smiled at him, a little more fondly than usual, "It might also assist me a bit. I am still getting used to this teaching thing." 

"If you are so under-experienced Professor, its seems rather disturbing that you have this job. You are evidently incapable of handling such an important position." Snape sneered at her. Professor Treen's smile never faltered.

"No need to worry Severus, really. Thank you very much for your concern though." She patted his arm. Snape did not seem to appreciate this however as he took a step away from her looking slightly repulsed.

"All of you, take out _Curses for the Advanced Wizard and Witch_ and turn to page twenty four. What is it about?" He snapped. Hermione's hand shot in the air before she had even opened her book.

"Is your book open Granger?" Snape asked. Hermione, whose hand was still in the air, shook her head.

"Then I suggest you put your annoying hand down and open it instead of assuming you know everything. Must we go through this tedious procedure _every_ year." He jeered at her. Hermione's hand shot down quickly. Harry and Ron both glared at Snape.

"Yes Mr Malfoy?" Snape nodded at Draco who now had his hand up.

"Its a stunning spell, Sir. Called the Diminutive Daze Curse. It's not a very powerful stunning spell but it can be used on any creature, or person." Draco answered obediently.

"Very good. I want you all to read the page and then practice it on your partner. It may be a simple stunning spell but it takes a little while to master." Snape turned to look at Professor Treen who grinned at him from her desk, "Will that be sufficient enough for you today Professor Treen?" 

"Oh yes! You have been so helpful to me since I came here Severus," She walked over and hugged him briefly, "Thank you. And call me Tracery."

Snape looked shocked and pushed her away. Many of the girls in the class giggled at this show of appreciation.

"Some behaviour Professor," Snarled Snape, "Is not acceptable in front of the students. Also, it is not appreciated!" He turned and strode angrily out of the classroom.

"Well!" Professor Treen laughed to herself, she seemed to find his behaviour amusing, "Begin class."

The rest of the lesson was spent trying to knock out each others accomplice. Harry and his partner stared daggers at each other every time it was one of their go. His partner appeared to overly enjoy making him unconscious. When it was over and Harry was leaving he felt someone pull on his arm. Turning around he saw Geraldine and remembered that she had wanted to talk to him. He thought she looked especially pretty today.

"I want to ask you something." She said, hauling him back into the now empty classroom. 

"Yea...okay. Um, sure." He smiled at her in a fashion that he hoped didn't make him look like a dork.

"Well," She had no problem talking to him, "I wanted to talk to you about the Hogsmeade weekend. You know, this weekend."

"I...I didn't know. Is there one?" He asked, still nervous but a little surprised.

"Yes. But it's only for Fifth Years and over and most of the Professor's will be there which will completely ruin it all." She shook her head irritably.

"Well. Okay." He knew that the Professor's would just be a safety pre-caution and he personally didn't mind their presence, as long as it wasn't Snape.

"Yes. So," She smiled at him the way she usually did, "What I want to know is will you go with me to the Hogsmeade weekend?" 

"Me?" He was surprised.

"Yeah. I'd love it if you took me. Like a date sort of thing." She kept smiling.

"You're asking me out?" He hoped he would laugh about this later.

"Yes. I like you Harry and I think you like me. So if you take me on this date, who knows? One thing might lead to another." She was flirting with him wasn't she?

"Huh?" He didn't know what she meant.

"You know. Boyfriend and girlfriend," She explained, he just looked dumbfounded so she sighed and continued, "We won't get to that yet. Firstly, will you take me to this Hogsmeade weekend?"

"Okay. Yeah. That...that would be cool." Harry finally managed to reply. Geraldine squealed.

"Oh this is so great! I cannot believe I have a date with Harry Potter." She cried. Harry wasn't sure if he should be happy she had said that.

"So, er. What will...will happen?" He asked.

"I'll meet you in the Great Hall after breakfast tomorrow morning. Is that fine by you?" She was grinning and his stomach felt funny again.

"Sure." He managed to say. 

She bent forward and kissed him on the cheek, "Okay, I'll see you later then."

He watched her leave the room feeling somewhat like he had when Cho Chang had kissed him last year. Completely and utterly bewildered.

****

That afternoon after Dinner, he and Ron excitedly made their way down to the Quidditch pitch. Professor McGonagall had requested that all remaining Gryffindor Quidditch team members meet her at the pitch. 

"I can't wait to start playing again." Harry burst out, he had really missed Quidditch while he had been at the Dursley's. Then again, he had missed a lot of things being locked up the way he was.

"Me either. Playing at home is fun and all but actual games! Nothing beats them." Ron grinned. They reached the Pitch and found that there was only Ginny there, along with McGonagall.

"What on earth? Where is everyone?" Ron asked looking around. Harry thought he might be trying to find some graduated team member from last year who had come back to school just to play on the team.

"Exactly Mr Weasley. You see my problem. You three are the only remaining members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I've called you here so that we can sort this out." Professor McGonagall said professionally.

"I know some people who might be good for the team." Offered Ginny. 

"We will need to make sure they are very suitable Miss Weasley." McGonagall clarified.

"How?" Ron's brow furrowed, "Oh! You mean hold try-outs?" 

"Yes Mr Wealsey." Harry was sure McGonagall would liked to have rolled her eyes, "On top of that I would like to inform you of the chosen Quidditch Captain..."

"Wait a go Harry." Ron and Ginny said together, before Professor McGonagall had even said anything.

"Oh," She looked a little flustered now, "Actually its you Mr Weasley."

"I knew you'd get it Harry. You're so brilliant at Quidditch, Angelina wouldn't have forgotten how talented you when she was assigning..." He stopped, "Me?"

"Ron?" Ginny asked in the same manner. Both Weasley's frowned. Harry didn't know whether to feel happy for Ron because he really deserved it or completely and utterly disappointed because he was now not a Prefect and not the Quidditch Captain. He settled for both.

"Good on you mate." He patted Ron on the back half-heartedly.

"Me?" Ron asked again.

"Yes Mr Weasley, congratulations," Professor McGonagall smiled a little, "I will leave it up to you to recruit new Beaters and Chasers. That is all. Goodnight."

"I cannot believe this." Ron watched McGonagall as she walked off the field.

"Me either," Ginny shook her head as Ron glared at her, "That we have only three members I mean. It's a bloody disgrace."

Harry grinned at her cover up.

"So what are you going to do, Captain?" He asked Ron. They began heading back to the castle.

"Well, I suppose I'll put up a few notices up in the Gryffindor common room about the try-outs and let things go from there." Ron proposed thoughtfully.

"Sounds good," Ginny smiled, "Anyway, I have to go."

"Where?" Ron turned around and asked her in a protective brotherly fashion.

"Prefect duties." She shrugged. Harry stopped walking.

"You're a Prefect? Ginny, I didn't know that." He looked sheepish.

"You never asked Harry. Luna is one too you know. And Colin got the other Fifth Year Gryffindor prefect." Ginny half-smiled at him.

"Oh, well. Congratulations. Sorry I didn't know. You never went to the meeting on the train." He felt a little flustered.

"The meeting wasn't for us Fifth Years. Hermione didn't know I was one either and Ron wouldn't have noticed if Mum hadn't made such a big deal out of it," She leant in closely out of Ron's earshot, "Your a good friend Harry. But the thing is, you, Ron and Hermione don't really pay any attention to anyone but yourselves."

"What? That's not true." Harry argued. 

"Ok. Well you don't really pay any attention to me." She waited for him to disagree and when he didn't she nodded and began walking away.

"Who do you have Prefect Duties with Gin?" Ron shouted after her.

"Malfoy." Ginny shouted back. Despite the fact what she had said was still whirling around in his mind making him feel guilty, Harry noticed that she didn't seem to mind that she had to work with Malfoy.

****

"Congratulations Harry!" Hermione yelled as soon as Ron and Harry entered the common room.

"What for?" Harry asked, hoping she wasn't applauding him for getting Quidditch Captain, he was disappointed enough and he doubted Ron would have appreciated the same reaction Hermione had given him when she found out he got Prefect last year. No such luck.

"For getting Captain!" Hermione smiled at him happily, "When you guys told me you had the meeting I knew McGonagall would inform you of the new Captain!"

"Yes, isn't it wonderful for him?" Ron remarked, Harry looked at him confused from his position on the couch.

"Absolutely." Hermione agreed.

"He deserves it too, doesn't he?" Ron questioned again.

"Of course Harry!" Hermione nodded her head at both of them.

"And you couldn't imagine anyone else that would make a better Captain that good old Harry here right?" Ron was smiling at her, but Harry could tell it was fake. He inwardly groaned, silently begging Hermione not to answer. Nothing good could come out of this.

"No. He will make a great Captain." Hermione's smile faltered a little at the angry look on Ron's face.

"Stupid!" He snarled, stamping off to his room. Hermione looked baffled.

"What in the world is the matter with him?" She sat down next to Harry, "I understand he might be a bit jealous. But really! Never you mind Harry, he'll get over it."

"Hermione..." Harry groaned.

"Yes?" She looked a little inquisitive.

"I didn't get Captain." Harry shrugged.

"What do you mean you didn't?" She frowned and then realization dawned on her, "Oh no. You don't mean? Ron got it didn't he?"

"Yeah. And he's really glad about it." He sighed.

"Oh no! Oh god! Why didn't you say something Harry?" She fumed.

"What? Me?" He was confounded at how it was his fault.

"You should have told me he didn't get it! Now he will be furious with me." Hermione explained angrily.

"This is not my fault. You're the one that jumped to the wrong conclusion." He didn't feel like fighting with her but he wasn't about to let her blame anything on him that he didn't do.

"Only because you didn't say anything!" She yelled.

"Hermione," Harry stood up and faced her, "How was I supposed to tell you? You congratulated me as soon as we walked in the room." He wasn't yelling but his voice was strained.

"You still could have said something." She sulked, slumping down in the chair. 

"No I couldn't." He opposed.

"Yes you could." She said crossly. Hermione was not going to be getting over this for the moment.

"I don't want to do this. I'm going up to bed. Night." He left her and walked up the passageway to his room. In the room he found Ron sitting on the end of his bed.

"I heard her." He said, looking up at Harry as he entered.

"Heard her what?" Asked Harry sitting on his own bed.

"Yelling at you. It's not your fault." Ron mumbled. At least didn't look angry anymore.

"I know. I'm not going to let her blame it on me. Why don't you go down and talk to her?" Harry suggested pulling off his shoes.

"Because I don't want to. She always does this. I'm not good enough for her Harry, as far as she's concerned." Ron sighed.

"What?" Was Ron confessing something, "What do you mean you're not good enough for her?"

"As...as...a friend. As a person." Ron went a little pink.

"Oh." Maybe not today.

"She did the same thing when I got Prefect didn't she? Started going all gooey over you about it thinking it was you that got it and then didn't believe me when I told her it was me. She thinks I'm stupid." Ron sighed.

"No she doesn't!" Harry couldn't believe this. Ron was anything but stupid.

"Yes she does. She thinks I'll never amount to anything." 

"That's not true. You know its not." He argued.

"Yes it is. I'm sick of it. If I'm not good enough for her...her...friendship then that's fine." He lifted his head adamantly.

"Ron-" He began. How was he going to convince his friend otherwise?

"Hogsmeade tomorrow." Ron interrupted, changing the subject. Harry decided to let it go for now.

"Does everyone know about that but me?" He mused, moving to his chest and changing out of his school robes.

"Probably. You never listen." Ron began changing out of his school robes as well.

"Either do you." Harry snapped jokingly.

"Yeah, Ginny told me about it," Ron shrugged his shoulders, "You want to go and hang out at the Three Broomsticks?"

"Actually, I'm er, going with someone. Someone else." Harry directed his gaze anywhere but at Ron.

"Really? Is it Cho?" Ron asked. Harry stared at him.

"Are you kidding? No!" He grimaced. Cho Chang was something he didn't want to go back to, ever.

"Who? Is it...Hufflepuff?" Ron's teasing grin disappeared.

"Even more of a no. I don't like her at all Ron." How could his supposed best friend be so far off?

"Who then?" Ron demanded.

"Geraldine Maple." Harry replied quietly.

"Wow, cool." Ron slipped his Pajama top over his head.

"You're kidding? No 'ew'? No disapproving comment?" Harry grinned.

"No. She gorgeous. A little self-absorbed but..." Ron laughed.

"Self-absorbed? See, I knew you'd have something to say." Harry watched as Ron got out his chess board. Good, he felt like a game.

"Well, she's in my Herbology class. I guess I should have known. She talks about you a fair bit." He half-smiled, setting up the chess pieces.

"Really? You never told me!" Harry sat back down on his bed.

"I forget these things. Plus Hufflepuff is in my Herbology class too and she's interesting to talk to so sometimes I just don't listen..." Ron trailed off blushing as Harry raised an eyebrow.

"You like her don't you?" He tried not to laugh. How could anyone like that girl?

"No!" Ron's voice went soft, "Maybe a little. She's had it hard I heard. And she's pretty. I like talking to her and stuff..." 

"But she doesn't talk back." Harry pointed out.

"How do you know?" Asked Ron blushing again.

"Because you obviously don't know her name. Me either." He looked at Ron thoughtfully, "What do you mean she's had it hard?"

"Her parents died last year." Ron looked sympathetic. Harry clenched his jaw, immediately remembering that he had been so mean to her.

"How?" He questioned.

"Dunno."

"Who told you?"

"Can't remember," Ron looked out the window, "But I don't know how she's dealt with it and I don't know how she's gotten over it."

"I doubt she has. You don't get over something like that." Harry said quietly. Ron didn't say anything but continued to set up the chess board. When he'd finished they sat in silence for a game.

"So what has Geraldine said about me in Herbology?" Harry broke the polite serenity.

"Try not to throw up. But it's something like;_ Harry is just so cute. I've seen him staring at me sometimes too. I cannot believe that Harry Potter is in some of my classes. Oh, he is just so cute_." Ron put on a high-pitched voice and sent Harry into hysterics.  
"What?" Ron asked, but a smile was tugging at the corner of his mouth, "She does say that. And she does sound like that."

"I'm sure she does." Harry tried to control his laughter. 

"So what am I going to do tomorrow while you're off gallivanting with some Veela woman?" Ron grinned.

"We could meet up later." Harry suggested.

"Sounds good. How about two in the afternoon at The Three Broomsticks? That will give you plenty of time..." He trailed off suggestively. Harry felt his face grow hot.

"Please Ron, I hardly know her." Harry laughed quietly.

"Certainly you wouldn't think of not doing something." Ron looked a little bewildered.

"That's not what I meant. I might be nervous and stuff. Cho is the only girl I've ever really been with. And that wasn't even anything big." Harry realised he sounded like a moron. He was sixteen and had only been with one girl, which didn't really count because they hadn't officially gone out. Ron looked embarrassed.

"At least you've done something." He moped.

"Ron, about Hermione..." He didn't know how to convince Ron of otherwise thinking Hermione considered him stupid. Ron's face darkened a little.

"I don't want to talk about." He began packing up the unfinished game. It didn't matter, its not like Harry would have won a game anyway.

"But Ron..." 

"No, I don't want to talk about it." He picked up the final piece and put his chess game away before going over to his bed and hopping in it. Talk about brooding.

"Okay. Well I'm going to go for a walk then." He ventured out of the room quietly when Ron didn't reply. Hermione would had gone up to the girls dormitories because she was no where to be seen. He was about to step outside when a voice stopped him.

"It's past curfew you know." The voice said.

"Ginny, what are you doing up?" Harry walked over to her with a puzzled expression, she was sitting on the large couch in front of the fireplace.

"I could ask you the same." She looked up at him.

"I was going for a walk." He explained sitting down next to her. She shuffled on the spot a bit.

"Oh. Well don't let me stop you." She retorted. His face became even more puzzled.

"Are you okay?" He noticed it looked like she had been crying and she wasn't acting like herself.

"No." Ginny replied. She didn't feel like covering up anything or pretending she was fine.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Would you care if I told you Harry?" She didn't look at him but he could hear the bitterness in her voice.

"You know I would." He was worried about her now.

"Don't get mad then." She warned.

"Get mad? Why, what did you do?" He stopped himself, "I won't get mad Ginny."

"I had a fight with Malfoy." She hung her head.

"So? He's a Prat. Just ignore whatever he says or does. Everyone always fights with him." Harry patted her on the shoulder but Ginny shook him off.

"He's not that bad." Ginny frowned at Harry as he looked like he might say otherwise.

"Oh I'm sure he's a regular darling." Harry drawled sarcastically. Ginny smiled a little.

"I'll admit he's not the nicest person. But he does things in his own way." She said slightly defensive.

"I don't know how you got that impression Ginny, but he has somewhat stopped the constant torment of late." Harry remembered Malfoy picking up his glasses and giving them to him, though he didn't feel like telling Ginny that. She already seemed in the wrong about Draco Malfoy and he didn't want her thinking he was the next Dumbledore when he wasn't.

"His father being in Azkaban gets to him I suppose." Ginny hung her head again.

"Lucius Malfoy doesn't deserve anything less than a life time sentence in Azkaban." Harry snapped spitefully. The Deatheater had ruined many lives.

"I know Harry. But Malfoy...it must be hard dealing with the guilt of his father and what not." She subconsciously began to play with her robes.

"I still hate him. But I suppose it is. What's wrong though?" Harry pleaded, she still hadn't gotten to the point.

"Well we had a fight and I said some horrible things about his father and how he was just like him and how it was no surprise that everyone hated him and was talking about him behind his back." Ginny sniffed. Don't cry, thought Harry. Why did girls cry around him?

"But everyone does hate him." Harry pointed out.

"I don't." Ginny whispered.

"I thought that was what you were saying." Harry leant back into the couch.

"Yes. It is, isn't it?" She shook her head, "Who would have thought that a Wealsey would get along with a Malfoy?"

"There must be something there amoung all the hatred and death threats." Harry smiled when she broke into a grin.

"Aren't you mad?" She asked.

"Mad you don't hate Malfoy? Nah, I'm a bit confused at how you could even tolerate him for a minute. But I don't think I should get mad because you don't hate someone I do." Harry paused, "Now why have you been crying?"

"Oh Harry," Ginny groaned, "I feel awful about the things I said. You wont believe what he did."

"He didn't hurt you?" Harry would strangle Malfoy if he ever hurt one of his friends.

"No! Of course not. I think he's a little scared because of those curses we put on his last year." Ginny pointed out seriously.

"I suppose. But what did he do?" 

"I don't want to say. He just did something that made me feel really bad," Ginny looked at him, "What should I do?" 

"I cannot believe I'm going to say this about Malfoy but I suppose you could apologize." He suggested.

"Yeah, I think I will." Ginny got up and yawned.

"Not that you have to. Remember it is Malfoy." Harry noted for her. Ginny smiled at him warmly.

"Night Harry." She said turning and heading off to bed.

"Night Gin." He watched her go. It was nice to be able to talk to her as a person. When she had liked him it had been so awkward, not because she was Ron's little sister but also because she was like his little sister. If Malfoy upset her again, he'd have Harry, Ron and Hermione to answer too. No questions asked.

~ ~ !!! ~ ~

Thanks to the people that reviewed! I loved them, even if it wasn't many. I wasn't going to post this chapter for about a week but because you guys were so nice (zealousgirl and Kagome19) I decided to put it up extra early.

Okay, so what is this then?

Ginny and Malfoy are getting along?

Hermione and Ron are fighting and Ron has a crush on someone else?

Who is Hufflepuff girl and just what is the purpose of Geraldine Maple?

TUNE IN NEXT WEEK FOR HARRY POTTER AND THE STAFF OF VIGOR!


	5. THE DATE AND HEADACHES

I think I'll try and post a new chapter every three or four days. I know it can be annoying waiting! Hope you like this fellow Harrikins! ****

And a disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any Harry Potter related material! (But dream I shall…)

****

HARRY

POTTER 

AND THE STAFF OF VIGOR

~ ~ !!! ~ ~

****

CHAPTER 5: THE DATE AND HEADACHES

"What are you doing?" Ron grumbled as Harry opened the curtains to their dorm room. Neville, Dean and Seamus echoed his complaint. Everyone else was in bed.

"Hogsmeade guys. Come on." Harry explained. He had been up for an hour and was ready for his date with Geraldine. Ron sat up groggily.

"About time Sleeping Beauty." He laughed as Ron looked around the room, appearing lost.

"Who?" Ron caught on a little.

"Nevermind." Harry remembered Ron's lack of knowledge where Muggle things were concerned. He hit Ron lightly on his head to ensure he was up before making his way downstairs to the Great Hall. At least he wasn't the only person up early. There were about forty other students eating breakfast. Harry helped himself to the food already laid out but found he couldn't eat much.

"Dammit." He cursed. Why did he have to be so nervous? It was just a date.

"Hey Harry." Geraldine said from behind him. He turned around and became even more nervous. She looked beautiful as always, especially in the Muggle clothes she was wearing. He took a mental note to look better for the next date, granted there was one. All he was wearing were some old jeans, a plain blue top and a new green sweater that was still a bit big on him.

"Hey." He smiled at her.

"I'm glad you remembered our date." She sat down next to him and picked a piece of toast off his plate.

"I wouldn't forget." He told her. She took a small bite and put the toast back on the plate.

"I know. So are you ready to go?" Harry looked from her to his plate full of food. Did it look like he was ready to go?

"Well. Okay. As long as you aren't hungry." He was, but decided not to say anything. Geraldine didn't look like the kind of girl who liked waiting.

"Nope. I ate ages ago. Come on. We can get there early before everyone. We'll have Hogsmeade all to ourselves." She got back up and walked to the exit. Harry followed quickly behind. When they got outside he wondered what to do and opted for walking closer to her. In response she held his hand. He hoped she couldn't tell his face was as red as a tomato.

"What's the matter? It is a date isn't it?" She asked him as they began walking towards Hogsmeade.

"Yeah." That's what he hoped it was.

"Then what's wrong? Are you always this nervous around girls? I'm just the like every other girl you know." Geraldine stated. But she wasn't.

"Yea...yeah." He cursed again. Stupid Hormones.

"It will be fine Harry. Personally I'm surprised you are nervous. You must have been out with lots of girls before me." She said it like it was common knowledge.

"Are you kidding?" Nothing was further from the truth as far as he was concerned.

"No. You haven't?" He shook his head in reply, "Well that's weird. I thought heaps of girls would have asked you out. You are Harry Potter after all. I know _so_ many girls who want to date The-Boy-Who-Lived." 

"Oh. No. Not really." He was surprised though. Maybe girls did but hadn't said anything. But anyway he didn't want them to date him because he was Harry Potter The-Boy-Who-Lived.

"Tell me about one of your adventures." Geraldine asked suddenly distracting him from his thoughts. He raised an eyebrow despite his nervousness.

"Okay. What do you mean adventures?" He asked.

"Like, you know, one of the times you defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or the time you had to drive that flying car to school or what happened one of the times you went into the Forbidden Forest. Oh! Tell me what the Giant Spider was like. Or what the Basilisk did to try and kill you and how big it was and how you destroyed it." She summarized his experiences at Hogwarts.

"How do you know about all of that?" 

"Oh, well everyone knows. Or do you forget that you're famous?" She grinned.

"I don't think..." He began. Famous was the wrong way of putting it.

"You are. Oh _tell_ me a story Harry." She begged again. He inwardly groaned.

"Okay. What do you want me to tell you about?" 

"Um. Tell me about last year when you defeated those Deatheater's all by yourself." She decided, eyes sparkling.

"I wasn't by myself!" He voiced angrily. Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny and Luna had been with him too. It had been a battle where all of them could easily have been killed and it hadn't been easy knowing that. It had also been during that Battle that Sirius had died. 

"Sorry." Geraldine pouted.

"No, I am. It's just I didn't do that by myself. I'd rather not talk about it." He kicked a stone that was on the ground in front of him. Geraldine sighed.

"Okay. Tell me about the Philosopher's Stone. I haven't heard about that in a while."

"Er, okay," He wondered how to begin, "Well you know that Vold- I mean, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named wants greatly to be immortal and the Philosopher's Stone did just that. It gave a person the gift of immortality. So Professor Dumbledore had to hide it in the school and he made it really hard to reach by putting up all these ways of guarding it..." Harry trailed off telling her the story. He didn't really like talking about things like this but Geraldine seemed to really like the story and he wasn't nervous when he was talking about it. He finished just as they reached Hogsmeade.

"Does it make you scared that you're going to have to stop He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named one day?" She asked as they walked past The Three Broomsticks.  
"Yeah, I guess. But what makes you say its going to be me to stop him?" She couldn't possibly know about what Professor Trelawny had predicted about him being the only person that would be able to defeat Voldemort. Only he and Dumbledore knew about that prophecy.

"Well its fairly obvious. You're the only one who ever fights him." Her eyes widened as they walked past Honeydukes window display, "Oh Harry! Will you buy me those?"

"Buy you what?" He peered into the window.

"Those heart-shaped chocolates. It would be so sweet." She pleaded. He nodded his head and she dragged him into the store. The shop owner looked at him smiling.

"How can I help you..." He squinted at Harry's scar and his smile widened, "Harry Potter?"

"Just some of those heart chocolates in the window please." Harry pulled some gold Galleons out of his pocket and ignored the shop owners direct gaze. Maybe he _should_ put his fringe back and hide his scar.

"Ah, some Sensual Sensations. For the lady I don't doubt? Certainly, certainly." He disappeared into the back of the shop and reappeared shortly with the box of chocolates. They cost three Galleons so Harry figured they must do something. 

"Are they magical?" He wondered wanting to make sure they wouldn't turn Geraldine into anything. Just like Canary Creams made people change into birds.

"Yes. Wonderful chocolates for that special someone." He winked at Harry.

"What do they do?" 

"Why don't you feed some to that lovely lady and find out." The shop owner smiled secretively. Harry was about to question him further when Geraldine pulled him back out of the shop.

"You were taking too long." She said, explaining her sudden tow.

"Well, here." Harry awkwardly handed her the chocolates. A smile lit up her face and she hugged him for a while.

"Thank you." She breathed into his neck.

"It...it's fine. Really, I...I don't mind." He stuttered going pink.

"You are so cute when you blush." She grabbed his hand again. They headed around nowhere in particular for the rest of the day looking at the shops until it was about one-thirty.

"I told Ron that we would meet him at The Three Broomsticks at two. Do you mind?" Harry asked upon noticing the time.  
"You invited your friends on our date?" Geraldine made a long face.

"Well no. He wanted to meet up. But we can go there and hang out for a bit if you want first?" He was still nervous but thankfully his stuttering had completely disappeared just before lunch.

"Okay. But I don't have any money. You remember don't you?" They turned and headed back up to the opposite end of Hogsmeade where The Three Broomsticks was.

"Yeah, I remember." He had been buying her stuff all day. On top of the chocolates she had gotten a small charm bracelet, not too expensive thankfully, from some place called Baubles and he had also brought her lunch. They entered The Three Broomsticks and were immediately hit with a wave of sound and bustle. It was patent that it was a popular place to eat. A waitress guided them to a small table in the corner of the shop.

"Perfect for some privacy." She told them winking. Harry thought he saw Geraldine blush for the first time, even if it was only a little bit. Why did everyone have to keep winking at them like that?

"Two Butterbeers please." Harry mumbled sliding into the seat.

"Right Hun, I'll be back with them in a bit. Ah, young love." She gushed walking away. Geraldine giggled.

"I'm going to have some of those chocolates." She said, reaching into her Honeydukes bag and pulling out the box.

"Okay," Harry paused, "But be careful. They do something. I'm not sure what though." 

"Oh. Um, I know what they do." She looked away from him.

"What?" He squeezed her hand so she looked at him, "What?"

"Well. They kind of make people do things." She looked ashamed.

"Like what?" He really wanted to know. At least she wouldn't turn into anything. 

"Just things. Here I'll show you." She popped a few in her mouth and chewed them.

"Nothing happened." He looked at her a bit more closely after she had swallowed. She still had two eyes, two ears, a nose and a mouth so that was good.

"Oh Harry!" Geraldine withdrew her hand from his and wrapped both arms around him. She placed her lips on his and began to kiss him passionately. It was a while before Harry got the gist of things and kissed her back. He was, after all, still kind of new to things. Geraldine kept kissing him for what seemed like hours, but Harry didn't really mind. 

"Ahem." Someone coughed loudly. Harry broke away to find Ron standing at the end of their table with a look on his face that couldn't quite be described. He was probably trying not to laugh.

"Oh, hi Ron." Geraldine rubbed her lips and smiled up at him.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting. Maybe you'd like me to come back in a few years?" Ron offered.

"Very funny. Sit down." Harry rubbed his lips in a similar fashion and blushed worse than he had all day. Why did Ron have to walk in on that? Better yet, where could he get some more of those chocolates?

"I'll just be drinking this." Ron picked up one of two Butterbeers at the end of the table, Harry must have missed when the waitress put them down, and took a swig.

"How was your day?" Geraldine was making polite conversation.

"Fine." Ron looked at her sideways. 

"What did you do when I left?" Harry wanted to veer Ron right off anything he might ask.

"Well the guys and I went right back to sleep. I would check your bed before you go to sleep tonight. I think Seamus put some Mosq Powder in it. He hates being woken up early on weekends." Ron grinned a little.

"Will do." Harry took a mental note. Mosq Powder made you itch all over. It was only temporary but still not a fun experience.

"So..." Geraldine looked around searchingly, "I'm going to go back and have a look at Baubles. See you later Harry. Bye Ron."

She kissed Harry on the cheek and got up and left.

"Why did you have to be rude?" Harry demanded. Ron shrugged.

"Something about her Harry. Not good." Ron took another sip of the Butterbeer.

"Yeah well..." Harry couldn't pick it if there was.

"Cheer up mate. I doubt very much she's disappeared of the face of the earth." Ron patted Harry on the back and Harry could tell it meant he felt bad.

"Yeah I know." He smiled a little at Ron. He didn't want to be a sap.

"So can I ask what the hell I walked in on?" Ron laughed.

"I think it's pretty self-explanatory." Harry blushed.

"I guess so." 

"You talked to Hermione yet?" He asked. Ron frowned.

"No and I don't intend to for a bit." He downed the rest of Harry's Butterbeer.

"Oh Ron." Harry moaned a little. He hated when they fought.

"Oh Harry." Ron mimicked him grinning. Harry sighed and settled for them talking about Quidditch for the rest of the afternoon. Ron had put up posters that morning and already about fifteen people had come up to him wanting to try out. He was going to be holding try-outs tomorrow afternoon and wanted Harry to help him organize it. They were planning the exercises they would put students through. Harry wanted the students to fly through a Quidditch obstacle course while Ron thought it would be best to try them out with exercises used for each different position. At about four o'clock Geraldine returned with an air of exhaustion.

"You're still here?" She looked surprised. Ron didn't appreciate the comment.

"I can tell I'm not wanted. I'll talk to you about the try-outs when you get back Harry. See you." He smiled a little and left.

"He's kind of rude." Geraldine uttered aloud. Harry ignored it and looked at her wondering how to go about what he wanted to say.

"Geraldine..." He began. She shook her head and grabbed his hand, helping him off his seat..

"Call me Geri. I like it and everyone else calls me it." She smiled. Harry nodded and they walked towards the exit.

"Geri," He started again and grabbed both her hands but his stuttering returned, "Will you...um. I wanted to ask...You don't have to. But if you...you did then...it would be good. What...what I'm trying to say...to say you see...well I had fun...and today...I mean I had fun today...and I was...I was wondering..."

"Oh Harry, you're never going to say it. I'll ask. Will you be my boyfriend?" She said confidently. If she had given him a little longer he would have asked her.

"Yeah." He sighed a little disappointed, he had wanted to ask. She kissed him briefly on the lips before taking her chocolates out of the bag and giving them to him.

"I'll think we'll be needing these. I think you could use them. Just to get you started." She grinned as he blushed. They walked slowly back to the castle hand in hand and Harry was struck with the realization; he had a girlfriend.

****

"What took you so long?" Ron demanded as soon as Harry walked into the common room. 

"I just...we went walking." Harry replied defensively. They'd done more than that, half of the box of chocolates were missing.

"Uh huh. I need you to help me with the try-out plans." He pulled out a list of names.

"Okay." Harry sat across from him on a wooden chair similar to Ron's, a desk was separating them.

"Now I'm not sure if I should let first-years try out." Ron looked down at the sheet.

"I got on the team when I was in my first year." Harry pointed out. Ron nodded.

"I suppose so. Okay, I'll let them try. But I have three people that want to try out for Seeker and two that want to try out for Keeper." Ron shook his head.

"That leaves you with only a few..." Harry eyed the paper judgmentally.

"I know. Maybe we'll just let those students try out and if they are any good we'll give them a different position." Ron noted it down.

"Sounds good." Harry got off the seat and headed towards his dorm room.

"Where are you going?" Ron frowned at him. Harry yawned.

"To bed, I'm tired. Do you have any idea how early I got up this morning?" 

"Must have been early because you woke up everyone else in the room when usually we are all up, like the excellent students we are, as soon as the sun rises." Ron held a serious face. Harry shook his head and was about to laugh when inconceivable pain replaced anything he might find humorous. He fell on his knees and put a hand to his heart. It felt like he had been stabbed and his body could have been on fire.

"Harry!" Ron cried running over and kneeling beside him. Harry's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell to the ground shivering. 

"Hang on Harry!" Ron got up from next to him and ran up towards the girls dormitories. The staircase immediately flattened and Ron slid back down. Harry saw through blurred vision as Ron hit his head when he fell to the ground. He shook it off however and stood back up. Harry groaned, the pain was overbearing and he couldn't move.

"Hermione! HERMIONE!" Ron bellowed up at the girls dormitories. Ron took a step back as the flat path reversed back into stairs and footsteps reverberated down from the top of the tower.

"Ron! Honestly I'm doing homework! I'm glad you're talking to me again but really..." Hermione's voice echoed down the staircase. 

"Hermione it's Harry! Quick!" Ron ran back over to Harry and looked at him helplessly. Hermione's footsteps became thumps as she ran down the rest of the stairs.

"Ohmigod!" She squealed hurrying over to Harry as she spotted him.

"I think it's his scar." Ron's voice was shaky.

"No...not..." Harry tried to tell him otherwise. It wasn't his scar at all. It was his heart. It hurt. He was going to die because it was going to stop beating. He was going to die right there and then and it couldn't be stopped. He would never get to play chess with Ron again or listen to Hermione lecture him about his homework. He'd never get to play another Quidditch game or stay at the Weasley's or repair things with his Aunt. He'd never get to make sure Sirius's name was cleared or look at the pictures of his parents again or graduate and go on to become an Auror. He'd never get to see his wife or his son again. All because that dark man was killing him.

"Don't talk Harry," Hermione raised her wand, "Immobilius Corpus."

Harry felt himself be lifted off the ground very gently. He groaned again in anguish. The pain was killing him!

"What are you doing?" Ron exclaimed. 

"We have to take him to Madam Pompfrey." Hermione sounded like she was close to crying. The trip to Madam Pompfrey's was in silence and Harry was floating quickly but to him it took forever.

"He'll be fine." Ron muttered to himself more than anyone else. Hermione choked on a sob. Harry tried not to moan again, he didn't want to upset them more. But the pain was overwhelming. He gritted his teeth and focused on what he would be doing tomorrow. It was Sunday so that meant no classes. Maybe he could spend the day with Ron and Hermione and they could hang out at the lake and talk about nothing in particular. 

"I'll run and get Madam Pompfrey." Ron disappeared ahead. Hermione whispered something to herself and started walking faster. Floating so fast made Harry feel like he was flying.

"My goodness! What on earth happened?" Madam Pompfrey's voice was shrill. Hermione levitated him over to a small bed in the Hospital Wing. 

"We don't know. He's in pain!" Hermione let Harry down gently despite how much her hand was shaking. 

"I'll get him some Tranquil Potion." Madam Pompfrey returned quickly with a small vile. She held it to Harry's lips and he drank it despite its horrid taste. He suddenly felt lighter even though his pain was still there, still killing him.

"Will he be okay?" Ron asked after a moment of silence.

"Yes. He doesn't seem to be visibly hurt. Why don't you two go back to your House..." Madam Pompfrey shouldn't had bothered.

"NO!" Ron and Hermione cried together. Madam Pompfrey sighed. Harry's pain started to subside. 

"Very well. But would you remain quiet. I have another patient." She pointed towards another bed. Hermione and Ron nodded. Madam Pompfrey felt Harry's forehead before leaving the room.

"She's probably gone to get Dumbledore. That's logical." Hermione mumbled sitting down. Ron did the same in a rougher formality.

"What?" Harry sat up and shook his head. He felt fine. The pain had gone. What the hell had happened?

"Lay down Harry. You just got here. You should rest." Hermione scolded, a stony expression on her face.

"But I feel fine," Harry looked at them, "I do! I feel fine. I don't know what happened."

"Harry, you looked like you were dying before. You can't be fine!" Hermione raised her voice.

"I _felt_ like I was dying before. I can't explain it but I feel normal now." Harry sighed. He hated that he'd worried them like that.

"But Harry-" Hermione started again. 

"Leave it Hermione. If the man says he's fine, he's FINE!" Ron grinned at Harry weakly. Harry returned it.

"What happened then? Somebody explain it to me please before I lose my head." Hermione demanded.

"You'll lose more than that if you don't be quiet." Ron threatened gently.

"I don't care! How can you both act like this? I feel like crying! I was so worried Harry." Hermione paused before jumping on him and hugging him tightly. Harry hugged her back hoping to calm her. She began to cry.

"You looked like you were dying. I thought you might be! I don't know what I would do Harry." Hermione wiped at her tears angrily. Ron grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"It's okay Hermione, we'll work out what happened. Don't worry. At least he's fine now." Ron smiled at her. She offered him a small grin even though a few tears were streaming down her face. Harry opened his mouth to reassure her when he was interrupted.

"EDWARD!" A voice rang out loudly. Standing at the entrance was Hufflepuff girl. But she wasn't looking at Harry, her attention was focused on the occupant in the other bed. It was then that Harry noticed the blue-haired boy. He looked awful. His right eye was puffy and he had bruises everywhere. A vicious cut also ran along a side of his face. He looked up at her and began to cry.

"Oh what have you done to yourself." The girl ran over and hugged him. 

"The...Whomp...ing...Will...ow." He choked out. She kissed the side of his head. 

"You stupid thing. I told you to stay away from it didn't I?" She said hugging him again. Despite the fact that he had felt like he had been near death only a few minutes before Harry spoke to her.

"Is he okay?" He asked tentatively. Hufflepuff turned around and looked at him frowning, her eyes traveled from Harry to Ron to Hermione and back to Harry. It seems she only just noticed their presence.

"He'll be fine." She turned her attention back to Edward.

"Are you friends?" Ron sounded nervous despite the situation they were in. Harry was now convinced he liked the girl.

"He's my brother." Her expression softened when she looked at Ron. Harry wasn't surprised. Ron was always nice to her even though she snapped at him and he always defended her if she was picked on in class.

"Really?" Ron pulled a face, "That...kid." He'd nearly said 'brat'.

"It sounds like you're well aquatinted." Hufflepuff was close to smiling.

"I've caught him out a few times, doing things he really shouldn't be doing." Ron grinned shyly.

"He's not your friend is he Ella?" Edward looked disgusted. He evidently didn't like Ron. It may have been because of the number of times Ron had put him on detention for the pranks he'd pulled.

"Ella?" Harry questioned before Ron had a chance to. So that was her name, the cat was finally out of the bag.

"Oh great. I liked being anonymous. Thanks Eddie." She glared down at him. He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Is it just Ella?" Ron asked, a small blush appearing on his cheeks. Hermione clicked her tongue.

"Might as well be." She wasn't going to let it go any further. Edward had other ideas.

"Her full name is Ellanora Ellen Egon." He said quickly. 

"Edward!" His sister groaned. He grinned up at her evilly.

"So we call you Ella?" Ron ventured further. Ella shook her head furiously.

"No. If you're going to call me by a name, it will be Ellanora." She looked them all up and down before turning back to Edward and whispering to him. Hermione laughed quietly.

"What?" Ron sounded a little bothered.

"I don't think she's too fond of you Ron." Hermione said humbly trying not to smile. Ron opened his mouth to argue with her but Harry interrupted him.

"Something weird happened before that I want to tell you about." Harry's brow furrowed trying to grasp the memory of half an hour ago. The possible argument ceased to exist as they focused their interest on him.

"What?" Hermione sat up. Ron just stared at him.

"Well I was thinking about all the stuff I'd never get to do with you guys because I honestly thought I was dying," He lowered his voice so Ellanora and Edward wouldn't hear, "And I thought about some really strange things."

"Like..." Hermione urged him.

"Like that I would never get to see my wife or son again." He was just as confused at they looked.

"But you don't have a wife and son." Hermione stated it as if they didn't know.

"Unless there's something you're not telling us." Ron kept the humor coming. 

"No. I don't have a wife and son. And I'm completely lost about why I would think that. Any idea's?" He said, hoping for some feedback. Ron looked at him blankly while Hermione pondered possible reasons. It was several minutes before anyone spoke.

"Not a clue." Ron let out a breath and glanced briefly across the room at the other occupants.

"Me either. Well, nothing specifically. Ron!" Hermione pinched his arm so he focused his attention back on the problem at hand, "I just know one thing. It has to do with Voldemort."

"Ow." Ron flinched at the mention of the Dark Lord's name and rubbed his arm where Hermione had pinched him.

"Yeah. I was thinking something like that too. Because we have that connection and all." Harry played with the end of his shirt thoughtfully.

"Do you think V...Vold...He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is trying to kill Harry?" Ron struggled with the name. Hermione shook her head.

"No. Not at the moment anyway. I think Harry might have felt something that was caused by Voldemort though. Like Harry said, a connection is there. And it's a very strong one." She looked thoughtful again.

"I'd really like to go just one year without the evilest Wizard in the world setting out to make my life hell." Harry moaned. 

"That's the price you pay for being famous," Ron said smiling, "But who would complain when the ladies swoon like they do, hey mate?"

"Ron please, can't you keep focused for even a minute...what ladies?" Hermione frowned at them.

"Ask Harry. I know nothing." Ron folded his arms across his chest.

"Harry?" Hermione directed her gaze at him.

"Nothing Hermione. There's just a girl I'm seeing. Ron doesn't like her. I don't know why." Harry looked out the Hospital Wing window and observed the darkness overly eager.

"You have a girlfriend? Why doesn't anyone tell me these things!" She said sounding a bit peeved.

"It only just happened today." Harry muttered.

"I see. And who is it may I ask? Or am I not allowed to know?" Yes, she was mad. Did it not matter he had been near death not long ago?

"Geraldine Maple." He lowered his eyes.

"Oh, well. She seems lovely Harry. And why don't you like her Ron?" She turned to him now.

"I'm not jealous if that's what you're implying. There is just something funny about her." Ron snapped.

"I wasn't implying anything. And something funny about her? Honestly, I think you judge people too quickly." Hermione chanced to add.

"Me? Me judge? Look whose talking! You think I'm stupid!" He growled. The argument from the other night now back in his mind.

"I do not! Why on earth would you think such a thing?" Hermione's eyes widened.

"Oh! Congratulations on Prefect Harry! Wow Harry, Quidditch Captain, well done." Ron stared at her angrily after his poor imitation of her. Hermione went pink.

"I've told you I'm sorry about-" She was cut off as Ron stood up briskly.

"Night Harry. I'm going. Don't scare me like that again, alright?" Ron whacked Harry gently on the shoulder before leaving.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow." He didn't really want Ron to go but he'd prefer it over Ron and Hermione having another argument in front of him.

"I don't think that Harry. I understand why he might assume that but really, I've apologized and he just can't be convinced otherwise. It's not like I intentionally go out of my way to try and hurt him. He's one of my best friends, I _hate_ seeing him so upset." Hermione looked like she might start to cry again.

"I know Hermione. Listen, why don't you go and really try and talk to him? I'm just really tired and I need some rest." Harry's head had started to throb and he felt a headache coming on.

"Of course! I'm sorry. Ron and I can be so selfish, arguing like that in front of you all the time," She reduced her voice, "Don't scare me like that again Harry. I really did think you were going to die. We'll see if we can work out this Voldemort thing again tomorrow. Goodnight."

She bent down and kissed his forehead in a motherly fashion. Harry smiled up at her as she left. He massaged his temples slowly, his head was hurting badly now. 

"You have nice friends." Ellanora said from the other side of the room. He looked up at her. Edward was asleep and she was holding his hand.

"Yeah, I know." He was too tired to talk to her. He closed his eyes.

"I don't have any friends." She said it so quietly he might not had heard her if the room hadn't been so silent. He opened his eyes and surveyed her momentarily.

"Not many people know you." He offered sympathetically. It seemed to be true. No-one in their sixth-year knew her name, let alone her as a person.

"I've been going to Hogwarts since I was eleven, enough people know me." She glowered.

"I can't remember seeing you in any of my classes." He pointed out.

"I'm repeating sixth-year. You wouldn't have seen me. I've been a year ahead of you until now." She gently pulled her hand away from Edwards and made her way over to his bed.

"Why are you repeating?" He asked, immediately regretting it as he remembered Ron telling him about her parent's death.

"I had to leave at the beginning of last year. Usually they don't allow students to repeat but I was an exception." She obviously didn't want to go into detail. Harry quickly thought of something else to say.

"What happened to your brother?" He said, she looked relieved.

"His friendly encounter with the Whomping Willow you mean? The little brat said he saw something like a trap door at the base of the tree and he tried to reach it. I doubt he'll be attempting the same thing anytime soon." She grinned a little. Harry grimaced. Edward had seen the secret passageway that was used by Sirius and Remus Lupin for hiding. He relaxed a little upon remembering it wasn't used anymore so there was no need to keep it secret really.

"Oh." He felt sorry for the kid, it looked like he'd been given quite a thrashing.

"Why are you here?" Ellanora inquired mildly.

"Headache." Harry half-lied, he really did have one. 

"You're friends were awfully worried about you considering it was just a headache." She sat on the chair next to him and by the look on her face she knew he wasn't being honest.

"Yes well. They're very high strung." He joked. She laughed gently.

"I think...I think my friend might like you." He blurted out suddenly. Why had he said that?

"Oh?" She faced him with a curious expression.

"Yeah. Er, the red-head. Ron Weasley." Ron was sure going to be mad at him for saying this.

"Okay." She blushed a little.

"Yeah, so do you like him?" Harry said apprehensively.

"He seems really nice."

"Will you go out with him then?" He hoped he wasn't making Ron sound like a charity case.

"No, I don't think that will happen." She shook her head.

"Why not?" Harry frowned at her. Poor Ron.

"Because I wont let it."

"Why not?" He repeated.

"Because. Why would I want to get close to someone? Something always happens that mucks it up." Ellanora was avoiding his gaze.

"Like what?" He felt like he was interrogating her. Ellanora paused and her eyes dropped to the floor. 

"Like they die." Her voice was very soft. Harry didn't know what to say. He didn't need to fill the awkward silence however for Professor Dumbledore's frame appeared at the door.

"Harry." He walked over and scanned Harry up and down.

"I'm fine Professor. It's over now." He noticed despite Professor Dumbledore's composed form, he was worried. Dumbledore's kind blue eyes, so used to crinkling at the corners from smiling, now crinkled at the corners from strain and worry. It was in times of apprehension that Harry realised just how old Dumbledore really was.

"Would you like to inform me about what happened before _it_ was over?" His eyes traveled down, noticing Ellanora.

"Evening Professor." She murmured.

"Miss Egon? What a surprise. I usually find that when Mr Potter is occupied in one of our sick beds there is a resolute presence of Mr Wealsey and Miss Granger." His eyes twinkled. Ellanora scowled.

"I came to see my brother," She gestured over to Edward, "But I'll be leaving now."

"I understand. Goodnight Miss Egon," He grabbed her shoulder when she got up and she reluctantly glanced up at him, "Do smile my dear. You have such a beautiful one." 

"Yes Professor." She left the room quickly. Harry watched her leave in reticence, he felt so sorry for her.

"Poor child," Dumbledore sighed and turned his attention back to Harry, "So Harry, what happened? I was in my office introducing myself to a warm Butterbeer and an article from the Quibbler about the sightings of a herd of Unicorns in the Muggle city of New York when I get an urgent knock on my door. I am then informed that a Mr Harry Potter was recently admitted to the Hospital Wing in obvious pain, accompanied by a Mr Wealsey and a Miss Granger. Please, do enlighten me."

"I felt like I was dying." Harry answered bluntly.

"I see. But you're fine now?" Dumbledore eyes penetrated into him.

"Yes Professor. I feel fine now. I just have a headache." He didn't want to mention the possible connection to Voldemort or how he had thought about a supposed wife and son when he believed he was near death.

"What were you doing when you began to feel the pain?" 

"Nothing. I was talking to Ron in the common room. That was all." Harry shrugged, he was making it sound like no big deal.

"Alright then. Rest Harry. I will summon you to my office at a later date to discuss this further," He bent towards Harry now, out of Madam Pompfrey's earshot, "Things are happening Harry. Voldemort is remaining hidden and that cannot mean anything good. Be careful and watchful."

"Yes Professor." Harry conceded. Dumbledore nodded at him and left the room immediately. Madam Pompfrey fussed over him until it was late and he was allowed to return to his common room. His headache, that had instantly made an appearance after his exhibition of pain, caused him to feel like he had a million hammers in his head banging away at his brain. It was because of this Harry went directly to bed. Nevertheless he was ready to face another day like nothing had happened, headache or no headache.

~ ~ !!! ~ ~

To my reviewers:

Where would you guys like the story to go? What kind of stuff would you like to see happen?

Iniysa: I'm glad you liked it!

zealousgirl: I'm really sorry about the grammar and spelling! I'm Aussie you see and we spell and write things really wacky dacky sometimes! But I'm really glad you like it! 

NiteStar: Here you go, earlier than next week. 

Kagome: I think MADAM that you are predicting my story before I have even written it. Lol, I'm glad you like it and honestly, where do you want the relationships to go?

So anyway peeps! Enjoy the weekend! 

KEEP REVIEWING! J 


	6. ENCOUNTERS OF PAIN AND LOVE

****

I'm sorry about this chapter you guys. It's not very good, I know. But I had an uninspired couple of days. Believe me, the following ones to come are much better!

And a disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any Harry Potter related material! (*chhhh* OPERATION STEAL HARRY POTTER IS UNDERWAY *chhhh* OVER *chhhh*)**

HARRY

POTTER

AND THE STAFF OF VIGOR

~ ~ !!! ~ ~

****

CHAPTER 6: ENCOUNTERS OF PAIN AND LOVE

"Another one Harry?" Asked Geraldine as they sat at the base of the old oak tree by the lake. 

"Just a small one." Harry stopped rubbing his temples and smiled at her in assurance, ignoring the throbbing in his head. His headaches had not subsided and it was nearly a whole two weeks since he had been sent to the Hospital Wing. Geraldine kissed him briefly on the lips.

"Better?" She grinned. He blushed. He still got embarrassed around her and it annoyed him immensely.

"You bet." He returned the grin. It was a lazy Sunday afternoon so they were just enjoying each other's company. Hermione was in the library working on some assignments that were due in a few weeks and Ron was assisting the new members of the Quidditch team. The try-outs had been great and they had found new team members that had sufficient enough talent to play against Ravenclaw in a month. All Ron needed to do was whip them into shape and they would be able to win the first game of the Quidditch season.

"What are you smiling at?" Harry inquired. Geraldine was looking out at the lake and had a large smile planted on her face.

"I just can't believe I'm dating Harry Potter." She gushed. She said that a lot.

"Because you like me or because I'm The-Boy-Who-Lived?" He had wanted to ask her that for days now. Geraldine was a little hesitant with a reply.

"Because...of both really." She finally said.

"Both?" He had not actually expected her to say something along those lines. 

"Yes. I do like you. You're a great guy. But because you are Harry Potter makes you..." Geraldine trailed off.

"Makes me what?" He demanded, a little too sharply. She flinched and realised she never should have said anything.

"Nothing. I like you for you. I really do." She went in to hug him and Harry relented. It was too nice a day to start an argument. But that didn't mean he'd forget what she had said and he intended to bring it up another day soon. They watched the Giant Squid splash around at the top of the lake for a few more hours before Harry decided to head back to the castle.

"No, lets stay here for a while longer." Geraldine urged him.

"We have to get back, it's getting dark you know." It was true; the sun was beginning to set.

"So, I doubt anyone will notice us missing at dinner." She turned to face him bringing her lips close to his.

"Um..." He hated when she did this. It could nearly convince him of anything.

"Come on Harry. Just another half an hour." Her lips were brought to his and an exchange was made. They went a little further than they had before, making Harry's face flush because he was still new to things. Before either of them realised it more than half an hour had passed and it had gotten very dark. The old oak tree, near the lake, was unfortunately also situated by the Forbidden Forest. The Forbidden Forest had all sorts of creatures and dangers in it. Harry could hear some of the creatures' noises now. Geraldine sat up abruptly as something growled in the distance.

"What?" She gasped as they heard the growl again, louder this time. A nearby bush rustled and the air brought with it the scent of danger. Harry pulled his shirt on hastily, it had come off whilst they were in the middle of things, and stood up while gathering her up with him.

"Come on. I told you we should have gone back before." He hauled her alongside him as they jogged back to the castle. The growling grew distant and they reached the castle safely, both feeling relieved.

"Why did you let us stay out so late? Do you have any idea what could have happened to us?" Geraldine scolded, panting as they headed towards the Great Hall.

"What? I was the one that suggested we go back early. You're the one that wanted to stay." He argued. 

"You should have convinced me otherwise then." She sighed. 

"Like I can convince you of anything Geri." He grinned. She didn't smile back.

"Oh don't be a Prat." She pouted and he was thankful she didn't sound too mad.

"I'm not being one." He said defensively.

"You _are_." Geraldine pressed. Harry was instantly reminded of Hermione arguing with Ron over one of the small things they fought about. He started laughing. Geraldine rolled her eyes.

"Tell me what is so funny?" She commanded. 

"We're acting like Hermione and Ron." He was unable to wipe the smile off his face. 

"Well isn't that just wonderful." She said sarcastically.

"Huh?" She'd sounded a little too spiteful.

"No offense sweetie," Geraldine paused, "But the company you keep isn't the greatest."

"Are you referring to Hermione and Ron?" He snapped immediately in the sour. She looked taken aback.

"Well yes. Don't get angry, forget I said anything." She grabbed his hand and pulled him through the doors into the Great Hall. It appeared that they were just in time for dinner. He caught sight of Hermione and Ron, sitting away from each other. He sighed, they were still fighting. Hermione had tried a few more times to apologize to Ron but he hadn't succumbed and always retorted that she should go and find some friends that were up to her standards. Harry didn't know who to sit with so he decided to sit with Geraldine.

"That's good. I've been wanting to personally introduce you to my friends." She smiled, her anger faded. Harry was pulled over to the Ravenclaw table and across to a few girls. Cho Chang was not very far away from where he was but she was ignoring him. He decided to do the same.

"Harry sweetie, this is Bernadette Jones and Martha Madding." She directed her head at two girls. Bernadette was tall and thin with short, curly blonde hair and freckles. Martha was about Geraldine's height with long brown hair and small oval glasses. Both girls were pretty like Geraldine.

"Wow. Harry Potter!" Bernadette looked up at him wide eyed.

"Yes, you're a bit. I don't know, different from how I pictured you." Martha was studying him over the top of her glasses.

"How so?" Harry inquired sitting down next to Geraldine so he was across from her friends.

"Well, you're not very tall and you are not as sturdy as most hero's." Martha pointed out. Geraldine frowned at her slightly.

"Just being honest." Martha shrugged.

"I'm not a hero." He muttered into his plate.

"Oh don't be modest Harry! Geri's told us all about your adventures." Bernadette beamed at him.

"What adven-" He began but Geraldine interrupted him.

"So girls, have a date for the Christmas Ball yet?" 

Martha rolled her eyes.

"Please, no-one plans that far ahead." She stated matter-of-factly.

"I've been asked by a few people but I don't know who to pick." Bernadette coughed softly. Martha looked offended but didn't comment again.

"Who may I ask asked you?" Geraldine sounded jealous.

"Well, only three people. It's not important. Nevermind." Bernadette coughed again.

"Oh, no it is. Please share." Geraldine prodded. 

"I'd rather not." Bernadette refused.

"You have to!" His girlfriend squealed. Harry knew this could be annoying, someone else prying in your business.

"If she doesn't want to tell you..." He trailed off. Geraldine narrowed her eyes at him.

"Harry why are you defending her?" She lowered her voice, "You don't _like_ her do you?"

"What! I just met her!" He exclaimed. It was unbelievable how moody Geraldine had been today.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry," She apologized immediately, "I just see the way girls look at you and I don't like it. I don't think they know that you're my boyfriend officially."

"How could they not? We've been together for a few weeks. We always walk into the hall holding hands and I'm sitting with you tonight aren't I?" He argued.

"Maybe you could kiss me, so everyone would know for certain." Geraldine suggested. Harry went crimson. He felt like Bernadette and Martha were both listening, along with the rest of Ravenclaw.

"I couldn't do that." He whispered. 

"Come on Harry. Just a quick kiss, just so everyone knows." 

"No." 

"Come on." 

"No!"

"Harry! Please, just one quick little kiss!" 

"No Geri, okay? No." He said angrily. This was annoying him.

"Then you leave me no choice." Geraldine sighed. Harry frowned.

"What does that mean?" It didn't sound good. Geraldine shrugged before throwing herself on him and placing her lips on his. He was too shocked to push her off but he didn't need to because she pulled away before he even registered what was happening.

"I told you no and you did it anyway?" He wiped his mouth. She pouted.

"All's fair in love and war Harry." She said. He sighed; he didn't want to go into what had just happened. Or what she had said about dating him for being famous, or when she had tried to blame him for staying out late. But if she kept up treating him the way she did then he was going to have a talk to her, a very serious one. The only problem was on how she would react. He liked her a lot and didn't want her to break up with him.

"Okay. All is fair in love and war." He agreed half-heartedly. Geraldine grinned at her friends.

"See? Didn't I tell you he was a sweetie?" She told them. Bernadette nodded and Martha grunted rudely. They talked politely for the rest of dinner. Bernadette had warmed up to him immediately and kept asking him questions like 'What's your favorite food?' and 'What is your favorite subject at Hogwarts?' and 'What do you want to do when you graduate?'. Martha didn't seem to like him and kept glaring at him over her glasses.

"Well I better go over and see Hermione and Ron. It was nice meeting you." Harry smiled civilly at Bernadette and Martha and got up off his seat.

"No Harry, stay." Geraldine grabbed his arm.

"I just want to say hi to them Geri." Harry pulled his arm away gently. She rolled her eyes at him and turned away.

"Fine." Harry knew she wasn't serious though.

"I'll see you later." He bent down and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled immediately and waved goodbye to him. Harry made his way over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Ron.

"Hey mate. How was Quidditch practice?" He asked.

"Fine. We have some real talent." Ron answered unenthusiastically.

"Which might I say, you sound thrilled about." Harry grinned. Ron was looking over at Hermione.

"Yes, I am still not talking to her before you ask. And yes, I am still very mad at her." Ron said turning to face Harry. Harry put his hands up in the air.

"I did not say anything," He waited a moment, "But, you really should just talk to her. She's really sorry you know." 

"Ah-ha! I knew you wouldn't hold it in. No, no and no." He watched the dinner plates disappear and be replaced by dessert bowls full of yellow pudding.

"Yellow pudding?" Ron pulled a face. Harry eyed it warily and a small smile appeared on his face at how quickly Ron's attitude changed at the mere sight of food.

"I don't want to eat that." He said. They glanced around; no one else was touching their dessert either. Ron took his spoon and gingerly put a small amount in his mouth. 

"Oh! It's great!" He started digging into it eagerly. Harry tried his and liked it and before long all of Gryffindor was eating again. Ron's face was covered in the pudding when Ellanora walked past.

"You look lovely tonight." She complimented, smiling mildly. Ron went red.

"Houghow Mela-ora," He swallowed and went a darker shade of red, "I mean, hello Ellanora."

"Thank-you for that flying lesson." She didn't look very thankful though. Since the night after Edward had been sent to the Hospital Wing she had been as sour and rude, as she was the previous weeks. The only person she seemed to warm up too remotely was Ron.

"Anytime you need one. Do you need one?" Ron asked. She shook her head and eyed his pudding in the same manner Harry had recently.

"What on earth is that?" She asked.

"What do you mean? You don't have it?" Ron frowned. 

"No, dessert tonight was apple pie and cream or strawberry tart." She looked thoughtful.

"Well, its good." Ron said happily.

"Oh," Ellanora looked around the Great Hall distractedly, "Well, enjoy it then. Come and see me later if you want."

"I...I will. Bye." Ron watched her retreating figure.

"What is with that girl?" Wondered Harry.

"Not a clue." Ron shrugged and continued to eat his pudding again.

"You're giving her flying lessons?" Harry asked. 

"Yeah. Her dad started giving them to her last year but she hasn't tried to fly since he died. I think she must be starting to deal better because she asked me for some lessons. She told me that I'm helping her cope with things." Ron smiled happily.

"Good for you mate," Harry grinned at him, "It's kind of strange to see her be nice the way she is to you."

"I think...well, I hope...well...I think and hope that she might like me." Ron's previous blush returned.

"Ah, young love." Harry mused. Ron punched him in the arm playfully.

"Speaking of young love. How are you and your Veela Woman going?" Ron had nicknamed Geraldine 'Veela Woman' and took every opportunity to use the term.

"Okay. She's a bit moody today. Actually she was really moody today. But we hung out and it was fun." Harry raised an eyebrow at Ron's critical gaze.

"I can tell you had fun," He spooned the last of his pudding into his mouth, "You're shirt is inside out."

"What!" Harry looked down and discovered, much to his discomfit, that his shirt was in fact inside out. Ron laughed.

"Young love indeed," He was obviously amused, "And as for the moodiness. I wouldn't worry. All girls get it. They're kind of born with it in their genes. Every now and then they become vicious, blood-sucking monsters that are happy...then mad...then happy...then mad...it's a horrible never-ending cycle."

Harry forgot his inside-out shirt embarrassment and laughed. Ron suddenly looked sick.

"Are you okay?" Harry and Ron said at the same time. They both frowned in unison.

"I'm fine." Ron said, confused. 

"Me too," Harry scanned Ron's face, "But you look awful. You're all pale and you have some yellow spots on your forehead...now your nose...now your cheeks!"

Yellow spots had started popping up all over Ron's face at second intervals. Ron jumped up and gaping, felt his face.

"You do too Harry!" Harry felt his face and wasn't happy to discover Ron was right. The Gryffindor table erupted into squeals and cries as they began to inhabit the yellow spots also.

"Ohmigod! This is horrible!" Lavender started sobbing as she covered her face in her hands. Her best friend Pavarti, next to her, did the same. Most Gryffindor's ran from the Great Hall in shame while the other Gryffindor's that stayed tried to remove the spots or continued to cry out in shock. 

"Oh Harry!" Hermione ran over to them and looked at Ron awkwardly, "You both look awful."

"You don't look too good yourself Hermione." Ron snapped, sitting down at the table again. She looked down at the ground and shuffled her feet.

"It must have been the pudding." Hermione muttered. Ron and Harry sighed.

"Who did it then?" Harry asked. Amidst the cries, a small laughing sound could be heard. All three looked at the end of the table where they found Edward. He was trying very hard to stand up because it seemed that he found the whole situation entirely amusing. Ron's face became red with anger.

"One guess Harry." He gritted his teeth. 

"Again? But isn't he on detention for all those water balloons he put over everyone's bed?" Harry uttered astonished. A week ago Edward had magically levitated a large water balloon over every Gryffindor's bed. He had also charmed the balloon so that it would fall when the unlucky Gryffindor whose bed the balloon was hovering over woke up. Edward had been put on detention for two weeks but it didn't seem to have deterred him from his troublemaking. 

"It must be Melliflusully." Hermione scratched her arm distractedly.

"What does that do?" Asked Harry scratching his neck. He was itching _all_ over. 

"Exactly what it's done to us. You break out in yellow spots that itch all over and some people get so sick from it that they..." She trailed off as Dean threw up not far along the table from them. Ron pulled a face.

"They throw up?" He finished half-heartedly.

"Precisely. It was discovered quite a few decades ago and it is warned for it never to be consumed. Although I suppose some troublemakers like to use it for the odd reckless prank now and again." She finished angrily scratching her arm even more profusely. Harry sat back down unhappily. He felt so queasy. Glancing around he noticed many people from all the other Houses were sniggering at them. Slytherin was louder than anyone was and Harry hung his head in embarrassment. He glimpsed up and caught sight McGonagall striding angrily towards the end of the table where Edward was.

"Edward Egon! How dare you!" She cried grabbing his arm. Ellanora was instantly at her brother's side. Harry frowned as he saw Ron walking up to Edward and McGonagall.

"You don't know it was him!" Ellanora's stern voice directed Harry's attention back to the end of the table. She was standing in front of her brother protectively. McGonagall took a deep breath.

"With all do respect Miss Egon, your brother has been causing trouble all over the school. And now I find him being the only unharmed student in this little escapade." McGonagall explained.

"I don't care. Those were things that were proven. I want you to show me evidence that he did this," She gestured to the yellow-spotted Gryffindor students, "And I will have no problem letting you deal with him."

"Perhaps you forget Miss Egon that you are a student and I am a teacher." Professor McGonagall said gently but resolutely. Ellanora scanned McGonagall's stern face.

"Proof," She muttered, "Just give me some proof."

"Miss Egon please. It can be strongly assumed." McGonagall pointed out.

"You can't put him on detention _again_. How much more do you think he can take?" Ellanora demanded firmly. 

"But Ella! Ella I did it." Edward piped up. Ellanora put her hand over his mouth.

"Shoosh. You didn't." 

"But I did! I snuck some Melliflusully down to the kitchen and got the House Elves to put it in some pudding for the Gryffindor's." Edward moved away from her to release himself from her grip.

"Why on earth would you do that?" She scolded loudly, not noticing that all of Hogwarts was watching the display.

"Because I hate Gryffindor." Edward rationalized; a few cheers erupted from Slytherin. 

"That is no excuse." She grabbed his arm again and bent down, whispering something into his ear. She stood up and pushed Edward towards McGonagall before muttering something incoherently. Harry watched her leave the Great Hall followed closely by Ron.

"What is Ron doing?" Hermione frowned at his retreating figure.

"He, er…I don't know." Harry shrugged and began scratching himself again. Shortly after the small argument all Gryffindor's were urged to go to the Hospital Wing to be treated and Edward was pulled from the Great Hall with a months worth of detention and a proud smirk planted on his face.

****

Later that night Harry sat in the common room doing his Care of Magical Creatures homework with Neville. Hermione was reading in front of the fire and Ron still wasn't back from when he had disappeared at lunch. Harry suspected Hermione was reading in the common room for more than just the comfort of the fire because she kept looking up at the common room entrance about every five minutes.

"You waiting for someone Hermione?" Neville asked unknowingly. 

"No, no. I just...Do you need any help with your homework Neville?" She blushed a little. Neville shook his head and she went back to reading her book. Harry flipped through his textbook and tried to find the pages on fairies as he was supposed to have a major assignment written on them in a few months. Neville closed his book and rolled up his scroll.

"Finished," He stood up, "I'm going to bed, night."

"He hardly talks anymore." Hermione commented sadly, joining Harry on the floor after Neville had gone up to the boys' dormitories. 

"Well. He fought the Deatheater that drove his parents insane last year. I think that might explain it." Harry sighed, feeling instantly bitter with his memory of the Ministry of Magic battle from last year. So many of his friends had gotten hurt. Sirius had died. Voldemort had tricked him. It was all because of that dark Wizard that Harry had lost so much.

"Why did Sirius have to die!" His eyes widened when he realised he'd said it aloud. Hermione froze and seemed unsure on how to react. She bit her bottom lip.

"Oh Harry," She had tears in her eyes, "I know how much you miss him. I wish we could bring him back, I really do! It's always so unfair when we lose the people we love..."

"Unfair is an understatement." Harry growled more to himself than Hermione. Hermione lent over and hugged him gently. Harry hugged her back thankfully. But he wouldn't cry, he didn't want to be weak.

"You two want a room?" Ron asked grinning, appearing beside them. They broke apart and Hermione wiped at her tears in embarrassment.

"Don't be stupid." Harry muttered. Ron looked down at Hermione's tear-stained cheeks and the grin was wiped off his face.

"Are you okay?" He asked bending down to face her. Hermione nodded her head.

"Where were you?" She inquired softly. Ron shrugged.

"I had stuff to do, people to see." He answered patently. All three of them lulled in the stillness of the room for a few minutes before Hermione spoke.

"I've had a big day. I'm going to retire. Goodnight." She allowed Ron to pull her up and nodded her head at them as she went up to her room.

"Places to go, people to see? Please!" Harry chuckled as soon as she'd disappeared. Ron directed his gaze nonchalantly at Harry.

"There's nothing going on with Ellanora, Harry. Honestly, there isn't." He urged sitting down next to his friend.

"If you say so."

The boys were sent into an uncomfortable silence. Harry opened and closed his mouth several times but for some reason he couldn't think of something to say. 

"You're spots are gone." He managed to remark; he hadn't seen Ron as the Hospital Wing when Madam Pompfrey had cleared up all the other Gryffindor's Melliflusully spots. Ron looked away.

"Ella helped me get rid of them."

"Oh."

"Have you and Hermione worked out what happened to you yet?" Ron asked, clearing his throat.

"With my attack?" Harry scribbled on his scroll distractedly.

"Yeah."

"No. Hermione's read up on everything she might think could have triggered it but she can't come up with anything." Harry shrugged. Ron nodded his head.

"Is something the matter? Did I do something?" He asked. Harry was surprised.

"No. Of course not. Why?" Harry thought Ron was the one acting strangely. He was fine. Why would he have any reason to be mad? Ron hadn't done anything.

"Well, I don't know." Ron avoided Harry's gaze.

"Why would I?" Harry asked, perplexed. Ron stood up distractedly. He looked very tall, towering over Harry's sitting figure. He was so different from the quiet, awkward first year who Harry remembered meeting when he first came to Hogwarts.

"No reason. Listen, I think Hermione's got the right idea. I'm going to bed mate." Ron made his way up the stairs and eventually the echoes of his shuffling feet became inaudible. Harry's brow furrowed in confusion. What had just happened?

**~ ~ !!! ~ ~ **

To my reviewers:

Yeah, I do not like 'You can call me Geri' much either. But I think she has a point…I think…

Okay, I wrote a few more chapters and I like Ella now. You'll have to wait and see!

ashley: Don't worry. There is DEFINITELY heaps of Ron and Hermione coming up…I'm just taking my time…

Blue.Rose.Marcella: I'm glad you're enjoying it and I'm sorry but I'm more of a Draco/Ginny shipper…you know…that whole love turned to hate thing…plus I think that Harry/Ginny is a little overdone…I mean there are heaps of other characters they can get with…plus… four years passed and Harry never noticed Ginny…and she moved on in the fifth book…

Kagome19: Ah, one of my constant reviewers! Yeah…just give Ron and Hermione time…I know Ginny/Draco will take a while…But I'm glad you like it! :)

zealousgirl: I loved the criticism, thanks. Don't worry, all will be explained soon. And I'm sorry about the pace of this chapter. It goes on a bit…but ugh…keep reading still!


	7. THE RAVENCLAW MATCH AND THE CAVE

I felt bad because I believe the previous chapter was so defective that I put this one up!!! Now it's late and I have school tomorrow so NIGHT! 

And a disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any Harry Potter related material! (Too tired to think of a smart-ass comment…*yawn*)

HARRY

POTTER AND THE STAFF OF VIGOR 

~ ~ !!! ~ ~

CHAPTER 7: THE RAVENCLAW MATCH AND THE CAVE

Harry, Hermione and Ron spent the month leading up to the Ravenclaw Quidditch match researching in the library. It had proved both pointless, because they had not discovered a thing that linked Harry's attack to Voldemort, and annoying as Hermione would barely let Ron and Harry leave, despite for Quidditch practice, and her adamant demands that they stay and research were usually met with Ron's snide remarks.

"This is bloody hopeless." Ron snapped slamming shut yet another dusty, old book. Hermione sniffed.

"Well with that attitude it will be Ron." She eyed him warily. Ron pulled a face.

"Come on. We are never going to find anything." He looked up at the clock on the wall and sighed, "Hermione please! You've already made us miss an hour of Quidditch practice already."

"It's only a game." Hermione muttered, knowing she was saying the wrong thing. Sometimes Harry really did think they tried to stir up each other on purpose.

"Ah. Well guess what? I'm the Captain of _that_ game and I'm leaving. The team is relying on me!" He growled at her before he stood and strode angrily out of the library. Madam Pince glared at Harry and Hermione because of Ron's outburst and warned them to be quiet. Harry needed to leave too for Quidditch practice and he got up slowly, hoping Hermione might not notice him leaving.

"Not you too! Harry, the match isn't until this afternoon. Must you really go now?" Hermione groaned.

"We need to practice." Harry shrugged apologetically. Hermione sighed and dismissed him with her hand before going back to the research. Harry gave her a small rueful smile and mentally noted to deal with her later so she wouldn't be mad at him. He quickly ran after Ron and caught up with him at the Quidditch pitch where already the other teammates were waiting. They looked rather mad that they had been caused to wait so long.

"I know, I know." Ron put up his hands as they began to yell at him rudely. Harry grinned at some of the comments that Ginny, who was just as mad as the rest of them, let loose.

"We couldn't help it. Being a sixth year takes up a lot of time." Harry helped Ron out lamely. Ron rolled his eyes and muttered something along the lines of; 'with Hermione it does'.

"Don't worry about it. I'm here now aren't I?" Ron glared at them to make them be quiet, "Now we'll practice twice as hard to make up for the time that I made us miss. I want you to get into three's and do the exercises we went through yesterday."

Harry and Ron hastily changed into their Quidditch uniforms and it wasn't long before they were mounted on their brooms and flying around with the other team members, Ron yelling at them to 'fly this way' or 'try this' or 'change the maneuver they were using'. Harry grinned as he watched his friend, Ron was an excellent Captain. After two hours of hard training the team was let go to rest for a while until it was time for the game.

"We're going to win. No doubt about it." Ron said, grinning at Harry. They were both still up in the air even though practice was over. Flying allowed them to unwind.

"I know." Harry flew around in a few circles and caught sight of a figure on the ground. The person waved up at them and Ron waved back. 

"Its Ella." He explained flying down. Harry followed him, instantly bothered. Ron always did something with Ellanora these days. He hardly ever used his spare time to hang out with Harry and Hermione and it annoyed them both.

"So what are you doing with her _today_?" Harry asked. Ron frowned at him a little.

"We're just going to the Great Hall for lunch," He told him as they landed on the ground, "Hey, why don't you bring your Veela Woman and we'll make it like a double date."

"Except it won't be a date Ron." Ellanora said as she approached them. Ron blushed a little.

"I know. It's just a term." He pulled a face at her and she smiled. Harry had seen her do that a lot lately, now she was friends with Ron. She was even civil to him in class.

"Hey." He smiled at her. 

"Hello Harry." She nodded her head at him.

"Man, you two do hit it off," Ron joked, swinging his broom over his shoulder, "Now can we please go and have lunch? I'm starving."

"But other than just you and me?" Ellanora looked unsure, she still liked her solitude.

"Come on," Ron lowered his voice but Harry could still here him, "I know you don't really like them but Harry's a great guy if you get to know him."

"Fine. But I'm warning you, I might be rude." Ellanora cautioned him. Ron suppressed a smile.

"I know." He patted her hand before turning to Harry.

"Well?" He asked. Harry sighed.

"I'll go and get Geri then." He mumbled. He ran and put his broom away and changed out of his Quidditch clothes before going off in search of his girlfriend. He went straight to her common room because that's usually where she was, giggling with her friends. He was lucky to find a third-year Ravenclaw outside the entrance; otherwise he would have been forced to wait for some Ravenclaw to come along as he couldn't enter the common room without the password.

"Hey," He greeted the boy, "Would you mind getting Geraldine Maple if she's in there?"

The kid's eyes traveled up to his scar and he jumped up and down excitedly.

"Sure Harry Potter! Sure." He muttered a password and disappeared into his common room. It was about fifteen minutes before Geraldine appeared looking flustered.

"Hey sweetie." She kissed him on the lips momentarily but something was bothering her.

"Hey, do you want to go to lunch?" He asked.

"Oh. Well I just ate actually." She smiled at him apologetically.

"Well. You could just come and hang out." He grabbed her hand affectionately.

"Yeah, I'd love to. But...I...I have so much homework to do." She took a few steps backwards.

"I see." He didn't really though. She was ditching him when usually she wanted to do something all the time.

"Maybe another time." She offered.

"Ok. It must be some really important homework." Harry tried to keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

"It is. It's for...um...Herbology." Geraldine smiled at him weakly.

"What about my Quidditch game?" He wondered. 

"Oh don't worry! I'll be watching the game." Geraldine kissed him on the lips again, "But right now, I have that homework to attend to. Important stuff. So, I'll see you later."

She walked back into her common room while Harry frowned after her. He decided to get Hermione for lunch and found her still in the library. She agreed to come, even though she was hesitant at the mention of Ellanora, and they were soon in the Great Hall. Ron was sitting at the Gryffindor table wolfing down food while Ellanora was moving around the food on her plate with a fork distractedly.

"Hey." Harry greeted them sitting down. Ellanora didn't look up but Ron did and frowned.

"Where's Veela Wo-" He began.

"Oh, she's busy." Harry explained, still wondering why she had ditched him. Hermione sat down next to Harry and forced herself to smile at Ellanora.

"Hello." She managed to mutter. Ellanora smiled at her briefly. The four sat in an awkward silence for a moment.

"How's you brother?" Harry asked lamely.

"Fine. He'll stop the pranks for a little while," Ellanora sighed, "I had a talk to him but I doubt he'll keep up his humanitarian ways."

"He's still on detention then?" Hermione wondered.

"Very much so." Ellanora took a small bite out of her baked potato. 

"Complete opposites, those two." Ron smiled fondly at Ellanora. Hermione looked hurt.

"So, you ready to try The Deliberative Potion?" Harry asked Ellanora. They were to try the Potion in two weeks and all they knew was that if did something to ones mind. Ellanora shrugged and glanced between Hermione and Ron. The majority of lunch was spent with great effort trying to come up with things to say. The only person who didn't notice the uncomfortable atmosphere was Ron who continued to display open affection towards Ellanora while Hermione looked on sadly. This caused Ellanora to continuously glance between the two of them. It wasn't long before she left. Harry didn't blame her, he wanted to leave himself. The tension at the table increased every time Ron talked to Ella or touched her. 

"I haven't seen her that quiet in ages. I hope she's alright." Ron commented after Ellanora. Hermione snorted.

"Why don't you just start a fan club for her Ron." She exclaimed glaring at him. Ron was taken back.

"Wh-" He began but Hermione was already leaving the Great Hall quickly. He looked at Harry.

"What?" He looked baffled.

"Women." Harry shrugged. How could Ron not realise the basis of Hermione's outburst? When they finished eating it was time for the Quidditch match. Harry had butterflies in his stomach as he made his way to the pitch. The team was getting changed and they were talking animatedly, all in an upbeat mood. For some reason Harry didn't share the mood with them, he felt like something bad was going to happen.

"You alright?" Ron inquired after his sullen friend. Harry smiled weakly.

"Fine." He mumbled pulling his robes over his head. Ron nodded at him but it didn't look like he quite believed him.

"You guys," He turned to address the team, "Are terrific players. You work well together and I don't doubt we're going to win this game."

The team erupted into cheers but stopped when Ron spoke again.

"Nevertheless, I want you to be ruthless and intelligent and fly like your life depended on it! Don't forget to strategize like we did at practice! Now let's get out there!" He shouted. The team got into two lines as Gryffindor was introduced into the stadium. They all walked to the center of the pitch where they met with the Ravenclaw team. Cho Chang, who was the Ravenclaw seeker, glared at Harry rudely as Madam Hooch explained to them how she wanted them to play. Before long, the Bludger's and Snitch were let loose and everyone was up in the air. Madam Hooch tossed the Quaffle between the Ravenclaw captain and Ginny and then the game was off as Ginny grabbed the Quaffle. Harry flew around steadily, seeking out the Snitch. He spotted it several times but it disappeared before he could even grasp its existence. Cho was on the opposite side of the pitch trying to find it too. 

Half an hour into the game Gryffindor was leading, 120 to 70, but Harry still hadn't found the Snitch. Suddenly he saw it, buzzing down near the ground. He made a dive for it and Cho, seeing him, did the same. He was practically on it when he was hit from behind in the back, hard. He moaned and turned around to glare at the Bludger that would have caused him the pain, but nothing was there. He spun around to fly down again but this time he was hit in his chest. His broom began doing flips as he felt himself be hit again and again and again. He couldn't work out what was hitting him but whatever it was, it was causing him serious pain. Harry still tried to reach the Snitch but he was flying so slowly he doubted he would ever catch it. He grimaced as Cho was upon it and, despite how much his body was aching, made a dive for it again. He was speeding towards it with one hand on his broom handle while the other hung limp, most likely broken. _I have to get the Snitch_, Harry thought,_ I have to get the Snitch. Don't tell him where it is. He'll kill everyone. Don't tell him._

His hand clasped around the Snitch as he was hit again, this time in the face. His abuse continued and he felt his spine snap causing him to grope drastically at his broom handle to stop himself from falling. But it was all in vain as he couldn't move his arms or legs. His broom started tottering around the field and began flying higher while Harry found himself sliding off the end of it. With one last feeble attempt to stay on the broom, Harry fell off it. He was tumbling to the ground headfirst and the Stadium was quiet. _Don't tell him. He'll kill everyone. Don't tell him! He'll kill everyone._ Harry didn't mind if he died, as long as he didn't tell the dark man where it was. He was about to hit the ground when he stopped barely centimeters above it. He could smell the dirt and the grass tickled his nose. 

"Harry!" Dumbledore appeared at his side, his wand pointed at Harry. He had saved Harry just in time.

"Professor..." Harry murmured faintly before he was hit piercingly over the head and blackened out. 

****

Harry moaned in his sleep. He didn't like these dreams. They were dark and the blackness in them engulfed him whole. _Lumos_, Harry's wand lit up. He was in some sort of underground cave. The walls were painted with white pictures. He put his wand to the walls and had a closer look. They were awful. There was a man holding a large stick and he was pointing it at the other pictures that were that of women, children and men; some were dead, seemingly because the man with the stick had killed them. There were unicorns and fairies amoung the people below the man with the stick. The unicorns were rearing at the man and the fairies were dancing around the people. The stick the man was holding began to glow and lightening appeared above the mans head.

Harry jumped at the sound of thunder. He turned from the walls and found himself walking into the depths of the cave. He walked for what felt like days until he came to a dead end. He was angry now, all of that walking for nothing. He pounded on the end of the cave and cut his fist on the jagged wall. Looking down at his hand made Harry realise something. It wasn't fair. Why did he have to bleed? Why did he have to be so weak that he bled? He was furious. He was goddamned Harry Potter. He shouldn't be able to get hurt! Harry was fuming now. A scream escaped from his mouth. Ron appeared at his side.

"What are you doing Harry?" Ron's voice was barely a whisper. Harry turned to him glaring.

"Mind you're own business!" He snapped. Ron glared back.

"Think you're good enough to do this on you own do you?" Hermione walked out of the darkness and stood beside Ron.

"I don't need either of you," Harry snarled, "I'm powerful enough all on my own."

"I don't need you either." Ron and Hermione said in unison. Ron took out his wand.

"I don't even think this world needs you!" He exclaimed. Hermione grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

"Why bother? You shouldn't waste your time on the likes of _him_." She snapped. Ron pulled away from her.

"Don't touch me you disgusting Mudblood." He growled. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him and raised her wand.

"What's the matter Ron? To poor to afford some manners?" She taunted. Harry grinned. He was enjoying this. Ron's face darkened evilly.

"Not for long," His voice echoed in the cave, dripping with malice, "Soon I'll be so powerful I won't need to worry about money or the likes of either of you!"

"I hate you." Hermione snarled. Raising her wand at Ron she shouted, "_Avada Kedavra_!"

Harry eyed Ron's dead figure. It was pleasing.

"Nice." He mused. Hermione turned to him.

"You'd like the same?" She raised her wand again but Harry was too quick for her. He hit her across the side of her face so hard that she fell to the ground unconscious. He listened to the silence blissfully. He didn't need anyone. Gradually the sound of someone sobbing could be heard, interrupting his depraved gaiety. He turned around angrily to find a girl curled up into a ball in the corner of the cave.

"Shut up!" He demanded. The girl lifted her face and looked at him. It was Ellanora. She reached out her hand to him. 

"Mum!" She sobbed, "Dad! Don't go! Please! Come back!"

"You're pathetic." Harry went to kick her but he couldn't. He raised his wand and uttered numerous curses at her but to no effect. Ellanora opened her hand and a small blue fairy flew out from it and began circling around her.

"Mum...dad..." Ellanora continued to cry, "Don't...don't go. I can't...live. I need...I need you."

"You are _so_ weak." Harry bent down to face her. Ellanora continued to sob. He raised his hand to try and slap some sense into her but Ginny's voice rang out and distracted him.

"You scum!" She bellowed. Harry turned to find her and Malfoy, wands raised in a duel stance.

"What's the matter Weasel? Upset?" Malfoy sneered.

"You mean nothing to me! I'll kill you!" She screamed. Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" He muttered. Ginny fell to the ground rigidly. Malfoy stared at her motionless body for a moment before turning to face Harry.

"Well Potter," He looked down at Ron's dead form, "I think the world has been done a favor. Being rid of the likes of Weasley's."

"Too right." Harry agreed. They turned to face the end of the cave. 

"Regret." Harry said, wiping his bloody hand over the wall.

"Loathing." Malfoy cut his hand with a knife and did the same. They stood back and waited but nothing happened.

"You're missing Death." Sirius appeared from behind them. He cut his hand and wiped it on the cave too.

"So you're alive now?" Harry was disappointed.

"Not really." Sirius frowned at him.

"Good, I prefer you dead." Harry pushed him away and was glad when his Godfather instantly disappeared.

He turned his attention back to the dead end as it began to move. The center of it faded immediately and gave way to some sort of passage. Harry walked through it while Malfoy followed close behind. Harry knew he couldn't trust him but he needed him to get as far as he was required to go. They had nearly reached it. Harry could sense it, the power. _Its_ power. It made him smile. He wanted it now. Harry reached out to grab it when he had to stop because a bright light was blinding him.

"Harry!" Someone shook him roughly. It was Hermione.

"Gentle Miss Granger," Dumbledore's voice warned, "It is not a good idea to wake the sleeping. Especially I feel, in Harry's case."

"What do you mean?" Ron's sharp voice demanded.

"We shall see," Dumbledore muttered, "Just wait and we shall see."


	8. BROKEN

I like this chapter a lot more than the last few! Hope you enjoy! MUNCH MUNCH! 

And a disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any Harry Potter related material! (Although…I have a plan…ready? Okay, well I'm going to hire all of these criminals right- after I save and save and save my money -and then we're going to go to J. K. Rowling's house and kidnap her and take her home to my house and put her in my basement- after I build it –and then I'm going to feed her on water and breadcrumbs until she signs over all of Harry Potter to me… MWAHAHAHAHA…*strokes hairless cat in Dr Evil style*…no…not really…*sigh*)

HARRY POTTER AND THE STAFF OF VIGOR ~ ~ !!! ~ ~ CHAPTER 8: BROKEN 

Hesitantly Harry opened his eyes. He was worried if he did he would find his best friends dead and he would still be in that cave. That horrible _evil_ cave. He chanced a look and let out a relieved breath as he found himself in the Hospital Wing. Hermione and Ron were sitting in the chairs they had last time Harry had been admitted and were both asleep. Ron was breathing loudly while Hermione's head rested on his shoulder. Harry looked out the window and noted how dark it was, assuming that it must be late. He turned to look across the room and saw Geraldine, sitting very still and staring at him. It looked like she had been crying. She slowly stood up and made her way quietly over to him.

"You're up." She smiled at him. Harry nodded.

"Sorry to worry you." He muttered.

"It's ok." She lent over and kissed him on the cheek, grabbing his hand at the same time. He appreciated the comfort the touch of someone else brought.

"How long have I been...well...asleep?" He inquired. Geraldine bit her bottom lip thoughtfully.

"About three days." She put her head to the side and eyed him.

"What?" He wondered. Geraldine's bottom lip quivered.

"I thought you were going to die! I got to the game just as you were falling to the ground, oh it was awful!" Her eyes filled with tears.

"I'm okay now. I just have a headache." Harry patted her hand.

"But I felt so bad." She said, letting her tears fall freely.

"Why?" 

"Because. I lied to you." She avoided his eye contact.

"With what?" He thought he already knew though.

"My homework. I really didn't have any." She closed her eyes tightly. She was beautiful even when she was distressed.

"What were you doing then?"

"I'd really rather not say. I want you to get better and then we'll talk about it." She swallowed and stood up.

"You're leaving already then." He stated. She nodded.

"I just wanted to see you wake up." She bent down and kissed his cheek again. He didn't say goodbye to her but examined her critically as she left. What had she been doing instead of homework? He knew she had been lying but he didn't know what she was covering up. He frowned and closed his eyes, letting himself go back to a restless sleep. He was still very tired.

****

"And I killed Ron?" Hermione's eyes widened as Harry told her about his dream. Ron shuffled uncomfortably in his seat.

"I don't like this dream." He muttered.

"I didn't either." Harry sighed at the vivid memory of his dream.

"And Sirius was in it? And Malfoy? And you all put your...your blood on this wall?" Hermione was uncertain.

"Yes. And then Sirius disappeared and it was just Malfoy and me. We became like a team."

"Malfoy...you...a team." Ron scoffed. Hermione scolded him to be quiet and he crossed his arms sulkily.

"Anyway, we went through the passage and we were trying to find something." Harry's brow furrowed at this part of the memory, it was hazy.

"Which was..." Ron inquired.

"I don't know. But it wasn't something good." Harry explained. Hermione clicked her tongue.

"Obviously not if it made us all go mad and...kill each other." She looked at Ron worriedly. Ron shuffled in his seat again.

"What are you going to do?" Ron asked after a few minutes had passed.

"Tell Dumbledore," Hermione held up her hand as the boys went to protest, "I want no arguments. We have researched and researched to no avail. It's time we got a teacher involved."

"Fine." Harry mumbled. 

"I'll go and get the Professor then," Hermione smiled at Harry and hugged him, "I'm glad you're alright."

"Thanks." She left the room swiftly. Ron watched her go.

"She's so bossy." He grinned after her retreating figure fondly. Harry smiled.

"More worthwhile than Ellanora is she?" He teased. Ron's head swung around sharply.

"What? No! I mean. Hermione's my friend. Ella is my friend. They're both just my friends," He narrowed his eyes as Harry laughed, "Shut up."

"Right." Harry said bemused. Ron scowled.

"Did we win?" Harry asked, wanting to know what had happened with Quidditch. Ron's face lit up a little.

"Don't you know it. We put on the reserve Seeker, who isn't as good as you by the way, and kept playing. I wanted to get the game over really quickly because Dumbledore had taken you here. And it was lucky, the game only lasted about another twenty minutes. Cho caught the Snitch but it didn't bring them up enough. We won 290 to 220."

"Yes!" Harry exclaimed triumphantly. Ron grinned and nodded.

"Your Veela Woman came by too." Ron told him. .

"Yeah I know. She was here last night when I woke up." Harry's smile faltered a little.

"What! She never told us you woke up last night! Stupid girl." Ron was annoyed.

"Oh. Sorry about that." Harry apologized for her.

"No. Forget it. Sorry I called her a stupid girl..." Ron trailed off. Harry shrugged. He wasn't too sure he wanted to be with Geraldine anymore. He really liked her but that alone didn't seem to be enough. Hermione returned shortly with Dumbledore. Harry decided to tell him mostly everything. He told Dumbledore every detail involving the dream, leaving out the part about Ellanora and the fairy and Malfoy killing Ginny for the sake of Ron and his temper. Harry even explained to Dumbledore the strange thoughts he'd had when he was getting thrashed on his broom about not telling a man 'where it is' and how he had thought about a 'wife and son' while he had been in pain last month. Dumbledore stroked his beard thoughtfully after Harry had finished talking.

"I'd like the three of you to come to my office tomorrow, don't worry Harry you will be fine by then. I would like to show you something that I think will greatly help your understand what is happening to you Harry." He bid them farewell and left them to ponder what he had said.

"Don't you love how they all explain everything to us so well." Ron drawled sarcastically. Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry grinned, anticipating slightly what would happen tomorrow.

****

The Trio made they're way up to Dumbledore's office the following day in silence. They waited outside his office door for about fifteen minutes before Ron got irritated.

"Dammit! He says 'come by' we 'come by' and he's not here. I thought he was supposed to be wise, not senile." Ron muttered. Harry grinned.

"Ron! Honestly! Maybe he's waiting for us." Hermione snapped. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Then how, genius of the universe, are we supposed to get in?" He snapped back. Hermione scanned the entrance momentarily before bending down and picking up a small sweet that looked like a green chocolate truffle. She turned around and held it up to Ron.

"Yes? It's a Sugar Blister. What about it?" He asked turning around to face the entrance to Dumbledore's office as the Gargoyle statue blocking the entrance moved away. Hermione smiled triumphantly. Ron pulled a face at her behind her back and all three of them made their way up the narrow staircase to Dumbledore's office. He greeted them from behind his desk happily when they reached him.

"I'm glad you came. I was wondering if you were going to or not." His eyes sparkled. Harry coughed. He felt uneasy. He didn't know what Dumbledore was going to show them.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I know it's been hard Harry." Dumbledore apologized. He opened his desk drawer and pulled something out before standing up from his desk. He held out to them a piece of paper.

"It is an article from The Daily Prophet." He told them. Hermione reached out and took the clipping reluctantly. She read it quickly and gasped.

"I knew there was a connection!" She exclaimed. Harry raised an eyebrow. Ron took the article off her and looked from it to Hermione to Dumbledore to Harry and then stared back at the clipping frowning.

"Call me a Giant but what is it?" He continued to frown. Hermione shook her head impatiently.

"Listen," She instructed before snatching the clipping back and reading briefly from it, "_Yesterday, a Wizard by the name of Charles Pote was found dead whilst on duty at Grignotts Bank. He was discovered by his fellow co-worker Marcus Smith. It has been uncovered that the cause of his death was the illegal use of one of the Forbidden Curses. There are no witnesses but it is suspected that Pote's attacker was possibly after something that is being held in one of the top-secret vaults at the Bank._"

"And..." Ron urged her to continue.

"The man was found the day after you had to go to the Hospital Wing Harry. It's almost seven weeks to the day." Hermione noted their dazed expressions and sighed irritably before continuing, "_A funeral will be held for Charles Pote, late at the end of this week, who will be greatly missed by both his wife, Mary Pote and son, Justin Pote._"

"Wife...son..." Harry's eyes widened. That was it! There was a connection.

"Yes Harry," Dumbledore sat back down at his desk and linked together his long figures, "It seems you felt the pain of that victim. I would not be surprised in the least if Tom Riddle is behind this attack."

"And...and the other day. At the match. I was getting attacked again. Was that another victim?" Harry wondered. Dumbledore looked sad.

"I'm afraid it might have been. A woman was found murdered two days ago, a result of one of the Forbidden Curses. She was a Paladina." 

"And her name?" Harry shut his eyes angrily. He hated Voldemort so much.

"Natalie Green." Dumbledore said gently.

"What does a Paladina do Professor?" Hermione inquired. Ron seemed quite happy to answer. After all, it wasn't everyday he got to explain things to Hermione.

"They're protectors Hermione. They're kind of like Aurors except that they don't seek out evil Wizards. They guard things and defend whatever they're guarding against anyone who tries to steal it. Right Professor?" He looked at Dumbledore.

"Yes, quite correct Mr Weasley. Although at this moment I am not quite sure what it is Tom is after." He paused thoughtfully.

"Something to make him immortal? Like how he wanted the Philosopher's Stone?" Ron guessed.

"Possibly Mr Weasley, possibly." Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Perhaps you would like to assess and discuss this further, amongst yourselves."

"Yes Professor." Ron and Hermione mumbled. He urged them gently from his office. When they were back at the Gargoyle statue Ron turned to his two best friends.

"He's up to something," Ron pointed out, "He had that look! He knows something."

"He's probably going to go to the Order to inform them about what we've found out," Hermione sighed, "I suppose they still think we're too young to work on these sort of things."

Harry nodded in agreement.

"You're being awfully quiet." Ron noted of his friend.

"I was just...it makes me mad. He killed all these people and no-one can catch him." Harry shrugged.

"We will Harry, don't worry. Somehow we will." Ron promised. Hermione bit her bottom lip and nodded but she looked unsure. Harry smiled at them slightly. He really did appreciate them.

"So we hit the books then Hermione?" Ron asked, pulling a face. Hermione gave him an annoyed look.

"No. I think we should just wait a bit. We have some exams coming up. I don't know about you but I really need to get started on some of my assignments." She gave them her 'you better do the same' look. Ron and Harry moaned and followed her up to the common room.

****

Harry was researching for his fairy assignment for Care of Magical Creatures again. He still hardly had anything written for it. Hagrid had suggested to them that if they wanted to hand in a really good assignment the best thing to do would be to catch a fairy themselves and study it. Hermione had contradicted him saying that most things could be found in books. Harry sighed, this was worth too much of his grade to led slide or to for him to slack off and hand in some scribbled material on a piece of parchment. Ron stuck his head in the dorm room.

"Veela Woman is downstairs." He told him grinning. Harry nodded, he'd needed to see Geraldine all day. He rolled up his parchment quickly and hurried down the stairs. She was standing at the entrance next to Hermione, who didn't seem to be enjoying her company. He approached them slowly.

"...so you see, it's a gel I really recommend. You have lovely hair but it'd look so much better if you just did something to it...you know what I mean..." Geraldine was explaining her hair thesis to Hermione who was appearing more exasperated by the moment. 

"Hey." Harry greeted them. Hermione glared at him and walked away.

"I try Harry. She's so difficult to get along with." Geraldine stated, frowning after Hermione. Harry wondered how he was going do what he needed to. Geraldine smiled at him and he grimaced.

"Can we go for a walk?" He asked. She nodded and they left the dorm room. Geraldine seemed to sense his uneasiness and didn't try to make any conversation. They wondered around for a little while before they found themselves at the Quidditch pitch. Harry stopped walking and Geraldine turned to face him expectantly. If he didn't do this now he never would.

"Geri..." He began. She rolled her eyes.

"Ohmigod. You're breaking up with me." She folded her arms over her chest.

"What? How did you know? I mean..." He trailed off.

"You are the most predictable person Harry Potter." She stated. Harry shrugged.

"You're a great girl but I don't know. This just doesn't feel right." Harry offered her lamely, even though it was how he felt. He still liked her a lot.

"Oh, well I can't say I'm surprised." She snapped.

"Why?" Harry mumbled.

"It's her. I see you staring at her. Half-witted girl. She's not even pretty." Geraldine said bitterly.

"Geri..." Harry started again but she held up her hand and stopped him.

"It doesn't matter," She said spitefully, "I was only dating you because you're famous. I don't find you interesting in the least!" 

"I suppose it's best I did this then." Harry tried to control his anger. She began to walk away but stopped and turned to face him one final time.

"And you know what I was doing that day I ditched you at lunch?" She said angrily. Even mad she was beautiful. Maybe that had been the problem. She was too beautiful, Harry should have know it wouldn't work out.

"What?" Harry couldn't really care anymore.

"Enjoying the company of Anthony Moore." She turned and ran off the pitch. Andrew Moore, hey? He was a Hufflepuff seventh year. Harry knew of him because he was the captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. Harry turned and kicked a stone on the ground angrily. He felt so stupid about the whole situation. He found himself walking out into the middle of the pitch. He sat down and pondered a series of contradicting thoughts. Finally and thankfully however he came to the conclusion that he had made the right choice by breaking up with Geraldine. He stood up only to be knocked down again.

"Watch it!" He snapped, still in a bad mood from before. 

"_Lumos_." The person muttered. Harry looked up into the face of Ellanora.

"Oh! I'm...I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you." He apologized. She offered him her hand and helped him to his feet.

"The Professors' don't know you're here do they?" She asked. He shook his head.

"Good. Will you help me?" She asked. Harry frowned.

"What?"

"Will you help me Harry? Please. It...it's Edward," She looked towards the Forbidden Forest, "He ran away. He's in the forest. Please, I don't want him to get expelled."

"Why on earth would he go in there?" Harry cried. He could get killed!

"He's upset, he's just upset. Please. Please help me look for him!" Ellanora was getting herself worked up. Harry grabbed her by her arms to steady her. She stopped moving and looked up at him.

"I'll help you okay. Come on." He led the way over to the forest, looking around warily. They stood at the exterior of it.

"Are you sure about this?" Harry asked turning to her.

"Yes. I know where he is. But...but he might not be there. If he's somewhere I don't know...no...I think I know where he is. Yes, he'll be there." Ellanora nodded her head. Harry reluctantly took a step into the forest and began heading into it. Ellanora followed closely behind. Harry didn't know why he was doing this but he'd probably do the same for anyone else. Plus, he felt bad for her. Her parents had died not so long ago. He couldn't remember losing his but Sirius' death was still fresh in his mind, and Sirius had just been one person. He couldn't imagine how hard it would be to remember losing two important people in your life.

"Are you okay?" He wondered, looking over his shoulder at her. His sympathetic thoughts pouring emotion into his question. 

"I don't need you're pity Harry." Ellanora growled, catching his compassionate tone. 

"I'm just wondering...because...I know...I know you've..." He paused as she grabbed his arm.

"You know I've had it rough? Is that it? Well I don't need your friendship either." She walked past him and he waited a moment before quickly heading after her.

"Why do you always do this?" He demanded.

"Do what?" She was annoyed.

"Shut me out when all I try and do is be nice!"

"I don't." She argued pushing her way angrily through the thick terrain.

"You do," Harry groaned, "You don't do it to Ron."

"Ron is different. I like him." She walked faster.

"Well then go out with him!" Harry shouted. Ellanora stopped abruptly so he ran into her.

"I don't like him like that. Don't be such an imp." She scowled.

"Fine." Harry snapped and they continued into the forest quietly for ten more minutes. Harry stopped when he heard a noise and grabbed Ellanora, halting her in her tracks. She turned and opened her mouth to protest but stiffened when they heard the noise again. She grabbed his arm and leant in closer to him, her breathing sharp and heavy. Harry put his hand over her mouth to quiet her. Every second that passed was agonizing as they both waited for some unknown beast to jump out and attack them. When enough time had passed without any danger making an appearance Ellanora gently pushed him away from her.

"I can defend myself." She whispered. Harry rolled his eyes and followed her as they headed off again. He didn't know where they were going anymore but she seemed to know the way fairly well.

"Sorry about before." He said quietly. She turned to face him and sighed.

"Listen Harry. I find it really hard to make friends," She smiled a little, "Ron was so insistent about being my friend that eventually I just gave up and let him in."

"So I just have to keep nagging you?" He asked.

"Pretty much." She opened her mouth to say something else but stopped. 

"I had a dream about you." Harry told her suddenly. She pulled a face and he realised how bad it had sounded.

"I mean, I had a dream and you were in it, amoung other people." He restated.

"Oh." She turned and began walking again.

"Yeah. You were crying and...and there was a fairy with you." He realised now how lame his idea of a conversation was.

"Are you interested in fairies?" She wondered, ignoring the part about her crying. Harry shrugged.

"They're okay. I have this huge assignment on them for Care of Magical Creatures and what I've read is interesting..." He stopped talking when he felt her hand on his arm

"Then you'll like this." She pulled him up beside her. They were standing in front of a sheet of vines. Ellanora reached out and pulled them aside, allowing Harry to walk through. She followed him and looked around eagerly. It was too dark to see, even with both of their wands alight. Ellanora held up her wand high and waved it around.

"_Faimigo_." She murmured. Slowly the dark area became alight. Small balls of light flew around everywhere illuminating up a small clearing that was covered in luscious fauna.

"Fireflies." Harry muttered amazed, he didn't know that the bugs inhabited the Forbidden Forest.

"No," Ellanora shook her head, "Fairies."

She held up her hand and a small ball of light flew over and landed on it. Harry walked over and had a close look, fairies indeed they were. This particular one was about the size of his pinkie and looked like a little person with pointed ears and clear, crystal wings. It stared up at him half-interested.

"This is Amora. She's the queen." Ellanora smiled down at the fairy.

"Wow. This is amazing. How do you know about this place?" Harry asked.

"I ran into here last year when I...got the news...about my parents. I was really upset and they must have felt sorry for me because they came out. Fairies usually avoid humans you see. Since then I come back sometimes if I want some peace. Edward does too, since I showed it to him."

Harry nodded and looked around. There were piles of earth that looked like Termite mounds except that they had dime-sized holes running all around them and a large hole in the top. Windows and the entrances; most probably where the fairies lived.

"Amora," Ellanora bent forward to the fairy in her palm and said gently, "I'm looking for Edward. Is he here?"

The fairy made a noise that sounded like rain falling onto the soft ground before flying away. Ellanora and Harry followed her quickly until they were led to a small, shallow dam. The fairy flew over to the center of the dam and around the body of a boy with blue hair.

"Oh thank god!" Ellanora paddled into the water and over to the rock. Edward looked up at her as if he wasn't surprised to see her. Harry stayed where he was, not wanting to overly intrude. He was grateful they'd found Edward unharmed.

"Edward! What are you doing! You know it's dangerous to come in here alone! I told you..." She trailed off as she got closer to him and saw his tear-stained face, "What's the matter?"

Edward looked up at her and shrugged. She hugged him.

"Tell me what's the matter." She said in a motherly fashion. Edward sighed.

"They made fun of me." He told her.

"Who?"

"The kids in my class. They said I was weird...they said that they hated...hated me and wish...wished I'd go away..." He started crying. Ellanora hugged him again before looking out at Harry. He caught the look and paddled into the pool to help her carry back her brother so he wouldn't get wet. They got him out of the dam and he was still crying despite Ellanora's efforts to calm him.

"I can't do it." He bawled. Ellanora frowned, confused.

"Do what?" She asked. Edward wrapped his arms around his knees and sobbed into them.  
"I miss them too much Ella. I don't want to be here. I don't want you to be try and be my mum. I don't want to live with stupid foster parents. I don't want to do this...I don't want to..." He choked on a sob. Ellanora enveloped him in a hug.

"I miss them too Eddie. But...but we have to move on." He pushed her away roughly.

"You do not miss them!" He cried, "You never cry! I never see you cry!"

"I do!" Ellanora insisted. Edward stood up weakly before looking up at Harry.

"She never cries. She never talks about them. She's mad at them for leaving." He told him. Harry frowned down at him gently.

"I'm sure she does. Come on, let's get you back to the castle." He picked up Edward so that he wouldn't have to walk as it was late and Harry supposed he was probably exhausted. Ellanora whispered something to Queen Amora before following them quietly. The trip back to the castle went by quicker than the trip there had been. Harry felt awkward, he had intruded on something extremely personal that he had nothing to do with. He made eye contact with Ellanora a few times but she looked away before he was able to say something. When they reached the castle he took Edward up to the boys' first year dormitory room and put him in his bed as he'd fallen asleep in Harry's arms halfway through the forest.

"So. Potions first tomorrow." Harry said, greeting Ellanora as he emerged from his dormitory staircase.

"Yeah. That will be fun." She put little effort into her sarcasm.

"About all this..." Harry started. Ellanora shook her head and back away towards the door.

"Forget it Harry. Forget it all. I don't want to talk about it, any of it. It…it breaks my heart too much. I just can't. Like I said before I don't need your friendship." She disappeared through the entrance. Harry shut the door after her and collapsed onto the couch in front of the fire. He wouldn't forget any of it but he was feeling so exhausted that he fell asleep before he could think about what had happened.

~ ~ !!! ~ ~

A/N: I hope you're all enjoying this! I absolutely adore all the reviews!

I hope you all like Geraldine being out of the picture. I couldn't handle her anymore so…bye bye to her.

So what really was the deal with Harry's dream?

What does Dumbledore know?

And just because I'm curious…who do you guy's want to get together? Should some new characters be brought in?

TUNE IN FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS COMING SOON!


	9. DISAPPEARANCES

Hey Kiddies! I'm so sorry it took so long to get this chapter up! I've been swamped with school work! But I made it a little longer to make up for it okay! ENJOY!

****

And a disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any Harry Potter related material! No, no I don't indeed.

****

HARRY

POTTER

AND THE STAFF OF VIGOR

~ ~ !!! ~ ~

****

CHAPTER 9: DISAPPEARANCES

Ellanora went back to ignoring Harry for the following week so he decided to give up trying to be her friend for the time being and instead concentrated on the upcoming Dueling Competition. It was going to begin in three weeks and Hogwarts students were buzzing about the castle with excitement. Ron was especially ecstatic about it, for Harry's sake.

"You are going to win! I don't doubt it for a minute." Ron said for the seventh time that day. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I think he gets that you support him Ron." Hermione told him, but a smile was creeping across her face.

"Who wouldn't? No-one will want to go against the guy whose fought Voldemort numerous times and come out alive." He waited for a reaction about what he'd said and surely enough got one.

"You said it!" Harry and Hermione cried together.

"You said his name. Oh Ron I'm so proud of you." Hermione hugged him tightly. Ron blushed.

"Aw shucks fella's. Tis nothing, really." But he was obviously proud of himself. He hadn't been able to say Voldemort's name his entire life. Harry grinned at him.

"Good on you mate." He patted Ron on the back. Ron shrugged off their praise, a beaming smile upon his face. They walked into the Great Hall where everyone was signing up for the Dueling Competition. Harry made his way over to the list for the sixth year competition. He scanned down the list for names for people he recognized. He spotted Dean, Seamus and Neville's names and was a little disappointed when he saw Malfoy's name jotted down, along with the names of his two cronies: Crabbe and Goyle.

Harry put his quill to the paper but paused. Did he really want to do this? Sure it would be fun but fighting against all of his friends?

"Come on Harry." Hermione urged him, adding her name to the female's list. Ron gave him a nudge and he reluctantly wrote his name down. Harry sighed and turned around running into someone.

"Excuse me." Ellanora pushed him aside and put her name down on the list.

"A bit of a fighter are we?" Pansy Parkinson raised an eyebrow and eyed Ellanora critically, like she was dirt. She had been sitting by the lists watching to see who signed up.

"If it means bringing you down off your high horse then yes, I suppose so." Ellanora observed her wearily.

"A bit of a mouth on you." Pansy sneered. Ellanora shrugged and went to walk by her but Pansy stood in her way and wouldn't let her pass.

"I'm going to be the one bringing you down traitor. Just you wait." Pansy still wouldn't move. Harry rolled his eyes and reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her aside, as Ron moved forward to most likely do the same. Ellanora ignored Harry and walked away.

"Let go of me Potter!" Pansy squealed shrilly. Harry released his grip immediately.

"Is there a problem here?" Snape appeared at Pansy's side. Harry gritted his teeth; he didn't feel like being subjected to Snape's wrath at this particular moment.

"Potter was harassing me Sir." Pansy smirked in Harry's direction.

"Is that so?" Snape looked between Pansy and Harry.

"No," Ron came to Harry's defense, "Pansy was harassing herself."

"I doubt that very much Weasley. Watch your mouth." Snape glared at him. Ron scowled and went to say something again but Hermione pulled him away, knowing all too well how much trouble Ron's temper got him into.

"I didn't do anything. This is ridiculous. Can I just go?" Harry pleaded. 

"Ridiculous? You think you're too highly to be treated just as other students are, is that right Potter? Just like your father. Thinking you deserve better than everyone..." He stopped when a delicate hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Certainly Severus it's not that bad." Professor Treen smiled at the group. Snape's face darkened, which looked highly unusual against his pale skin.

"Tracery. You see it first hand. Potter causing trouble." Snape explained. His attitude towards Professor Treen had changed drastically over the past few months. It seemed he was no longer repulsed by her in any way and some rumors were even travelling around the school that Professor Snape fancied Professor Treen, as well as vise versa.

"I saw nothing of the sort first hand. I saw Pansy, " She smiled at Pansy kindly, "Having a little bit of fun with that...um...Egon girl."

Snape's expression changed abruptly.

"You were harassing Miss Egon? That's it Miss Parkinson! Fifty points from Slytherin." He growled.

"But Professor..." Pansy lowered her eyes and sulked.

"Fifty points? Oh Severus, that's a bit harsh." Professor Treen pointed out. Snape sighed.

"Thirty points." He decided.

"Severus..." Professor Treen started again.

"Fine. Ten points. You watch how you treat other students." He turned and left them. Professor Treen winked at the students before following Snape out of the Great Hall.

"I said it before and I'll say it again. Something is going on with those two." Harry shook his head in disbelief. Snape and a woman. Maybe it was plausible. Hermione giggled and Ron grinned. Pansy even suppressed a smile for a moment as they all watched the Professor's leave the Great Hall. When they had disappeared Pansy turned to Harry and looked at him disgustedly.

"Since when do you hold an interest for Egon, Potter?" She spat. Over her shoulder Harry saw Malfoy crossing the hall towards them. Great, he thought, another interrogation.

"He doesn't!" Ron said angrily. Hermione sighed.

"It seems highly evident that he does," Pansy took a step towards Harry, "I'd watch it Potter. Hanging out with the likes of that _thing_ can get you into trouble."

"Since when are you worried about my welfare?" Harry inquired spitefully. Pansy bit her lip and went red.

"I'm not! I couldn't care less what happened to you. I'm just saying that…" She looked up relieved as Malfoy reached them.

"Problem Pansy?" He asked mildly. Ron and Harry glared at him. Hermione watched him curiously.

"No Draco," She turned and slipped her hand into his arm, "They're just being a bloody nuisance as usual."

"Why don't you tell me about it?" He offered. She smiled up at him fondly and Harry thought he saw Malfoy shudder.

"I was just ridding myself of their irritating presence anyway." Pansy informed him.

"Ah." It was the only word Malfoy uttered before guiding Pansy out of the Hall. 

"Anyone would think he'd come and taken her away from us on purpose." Ron shook his head. Hermione, still gazing after Malfoy curiously, raised an eyebrow at his comment. 

"Yes. You might think that wouldn't you." She said, a small smile flitting across her face.

****

Harry was lying in his dorm room bed a few days later with another headache. His headaches were getting increasingly worse and Harry concluded that if the pain increased he'd be telling someone how bad they got. He shook his head trying to banish his thoughts as they traveled back to that of the cave.

He was still having the dreams about the cave, nearly every night now. He'd do exactly the same thing in the dream as he did the first time he'd had it but he'd wake up before he'd be able to grasp what he was looking for, Malfoy still at his side. He hadn't worked out his enemy's part in the dream yet. Then again, he hadn't worked out a lot of things about the dream.

Harry closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on something that would get his mind off his headache. He thought mildly about the Dueling contest- hoping he would win -and considered a little who he would ask to the Christmas Ball. There was a tapping on his window and he turned to find a small ball of light floating above his windowsill. Frowning, he walked over to it and opened the window. The ball flew past him, bringing with it the scent of rain, and landed on his bed.

"A fairy?" Harry wondered walking over to it. The light on it dimmed and it looked up at him. He turned his head to the side confused.

"Is it Edward? Is Ellanora alright?" He asked it. No, they were fine.

"What are you doing here?" But he already knew. It was for him to study for his Care of Magical Creatures assignment. Harry grinned and got out a few pieces of parchment. He sat down across from it on his bed and it continued to gaze up at him. God they're beautiful, he thought. The fairy seemed to read his mind for it showed off then, spinning around and shooting out sprays of crystal dust.

He grinned at the display and began to question the fairy on numerous things about how it lived and its history. The fairy didn't answer him in speaking terms but before Harry's questions had even left his mouth he knew the answers to them. He looked down at his three pages of notes and smiled, he surely had enough information to get an Outstanding grade now.

"Thanks." Harry smiled down at it. The fairy smiled back at him and flew up around his head before flying out the open window and out of sight. Harry rubbed his temples as he watched it disappear into the distance, he felt dizzy and disorientated but his headache was somehow gone now. He couldn't remember feeling this happy in a long time. Harry made his way over to his bed and was about to hop in it when loud voices drew him to the top of his dormitory staircase. He strained his ears and could make out Hermione's incensed voice followed by Ron's. They were fighting again. 

"I'd better go break that up then." Harry said to himself cheerfully. He walked steadily down the staircase until he came to his two best friends. Hermione was red in the face from either embarrassment or anger or both. Ron looked flustered.

"What appears to be the dilemma here?" Harry inquired, grinning at them. 

"Hermione's got a problem with me." Ron groaned. Hermione glared at him.

"He's taking Ellanora to the Christmas Ball Harry, did you know?" She said angrily. Harry laughed. Was that really all? 

"Good on you Ron. Don't worry Hermione. You don't need a partner to go." Harry smiled at her.

"I know that Harry. What I'm saying is..." She trailed off, forgetting her point.

"See! You don't even know! You just don't like her, that's the only reason you don't want me going with her!" Ron thumped his fist on a nearby table.

"Whoa! Ron! Temper, temper." Harry giggled. Ron looked at him curiously.

"That is not the only reason Ron. You said you'd take me to this one...I want a partner and I don't want to go with some stranger." Hermione explained, eyeing Harry who was watching them with a lopsided grin.

"I never said I'd take you. Where did you get that from?" Ron wondered. Hermione went pink.

"You said...in fourth year with the Yule Ball. You got into a huff and I said take me to the next one..." She stopped herself. Ron gave her an apologetic look.

"You said it Hermione. Not me. I'm really sorry. If I'd known you didn't want to go alone..." He paused as Harry walked over to Hermione groggily, still smiling foolishly.

"I'll take you Hermione," He offered turning around a kicking out his feet a bit, "I like to dance."

"Harry what on earth?" Hermione gave him a withering look. Ron grinned and then looked back at Hermione.

"There you go. Problem solved. Harry's not some stranger." He said happily, glad to be escaping her unpleasant mood. 

"Yes-" She began.

"Don't worry, it's not a date. I don't like you like that." Harry patted her shoulder reassuringly. Hermione nodded.

"I know that Harry but-" She was cut off by Ron this time.

"If you don't want to go with Harry don't worry. You still have what? Six weeks to find someone." He said helpfully.

"Fine," Hermione snapped huffily, "I'll go with Harry. You go with Ellanora and we'll have _fun_."

"That's the spirit old girl." Harry hugged her. Hermione pushed him off and stared at him.

"You been into a bit of Old Hodgen's Firewhisky mate?" Ron came over to Harry and grabbed his arms to steady him. 

"Nah. I don't know. I'm really happy." He shrugged. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Firewhisky." She said, agreeing he'd been drinking some. Harry jumped out of Ron's grip.

"C'mon. I wouldn't. It was...it was a fairy...it flew in my window so I could write about it. Yeah, it was so teeny tiny!" He put his hands together and then drew them slightly apart to show his friends how small the fairy had been.

"A fairy flew into your window? Honestly Harry, you should be able to come up with better stories than that. Fairies avoid people at all costs." Hermione stated in a matter-of-fact tone. Harry put his head to the side.

"No lie...really." He insisted, smiling still. Hermione patted him on the head patronizingly.

"If you say so. Goodnight Harry." She gave Ron one last aggravated look and disappeared up into the girl's dorms. Ron shook his head and dragged Harry up to their room. 

"A fairy. Mate, the Basilisk I believe. The Giant Spider I believe. Man, if you told me you fought a Dragon this morning I'd believe it...it's more common that a fairy approaching...a..." He trailed off as he frowned at Harry's bed where Harry had interviewed the fairy. There was clear, sparkling dust on it and their dorm room smelt like rain. Harry picked up the dust and showed it to Ron.

"Told you," He laughed, "Told you so!"

"Fine." Ron laughed with him and put him in his bed. Harry was already dozing off as Ron exited the room. He sighed happily and soon dropped off to sleep, only to be met with the darkness of a cave that smelt of death and doom.

****

"Hello my crazy friend." Hermione greeted him as he came down to the dorm room the following morning. Harry pulled a face.

"What?" He shook his head, "I feel weird."

"Yes well a headache would be normal wouldn't it? You were pretty tipsy last night." She gave him a displeasing look.

"Not a headache. I feel, I don't know...light. And I wasn't tipsy last night. There was a fairy in my room and it must have done something to me." He frowned at her. Hermione shrugged, not believing him. They waited several more minutes before Ron appeared. Hermione went a little pink and wouldn't look at him, clearly embarrassed from last night. Ron felt a little strange too so the conversation on the way to Transfiguration was limited. When they entered the room they were surprised to find the classroom empty.

"This is...strange." Harry glanced around the room.

"I bet they've gone somewhere," Hermione scowled at her friends, "This is because you both took so long getting ready. We're incredibly late you know!"

"Oh give it a rest." Ron admonished. Hermione sighed irritably and went and sat on one of the class stools. Ron and Harry joined her and they all waited for half an hour. Ron stood up impatiently.

"I'll go and see if I can find someone." He told them, leaving the room. Hermione glared after him.

"I wonder _who_ he's going to try and find." She said huffily. Harry remained quiet, feeling it best not to comment. Another half an hour passed and still Ron hadn't returned.

"Think he's forgotten us?" Harry wondered.

"If he's preoccupied elsewhere then most probably." Hermione sulked. Harry rolled his eyes. This was getting to be quite annoying. He opened his mouth to tell her so when Malfoy walked past the classroom door. They both jumped up.

"Malfoy!" They yelled. He took a few steps back and eyed them gingerly.

"What is it?" He demanded sharply. They ignored his tone.

"Where is everyone?" Hermione asked. Malfoy sneered.

"Avoiding you I don't doubt." He said in reply.

"What? Why?" Harry pulled a face. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"He's kidding Harry. Malfoy where is everyone?" She asked him very sharply this time.

"If you don't know, then I'm not going to..." He began. Hermione, quickly fed up, groaned and poked him in the chest.

"When will you get sick of this act!" She exclaimed. His face remained impassive.

"What act Granger?" He raised an eyebrow.

"This 'I hate everyone and everyone will hate me' act," She lowered her voice unsuccessfully, "Ginny's told me about you, so there is no use pretending around us."

Harry looked on confused as Malfoy's stony gaze disappeared and was replaced with one of worry.

"There's a problem," He told them, managing to keep his tone unfriendly despite his discomfort, "Dumbledore's gone missing and so have several students."

"Ohmigod!" Hermione gasped. Harry's heart began to beat fast.

"Gone?" Harry repeated the word to himself, "Gone?"

"Yes Potter, surely you know the meaning of the word." Malfoy said spitefully. Harry glared at him.

"What students?" Hermione inquired, her voice barely a whisper.

"Various ones. Different years, different Houses. There's only one relationship really." Malfoy looked ashamed.

"What?" Hermione's voice was crazed. Harry remained silent.

"They're children...of people that betrayed Voldemort. They're traitors and it seems that the Dark Lord is punishing the parents through their children." Malfoy avoided their gaze. Harry's heart accelerated even more so. He'd heard people being called that word..._traitor_.

"How do you..." He began but stopped.

"I'm sure my father's alternative profession is well known," Malfoy said darkly, raising his head to look at Harry, "Especially thanks to you Potter."

"Oh stop it." Hermione leaned weakly against a desk and was very pale. Harry wrapped his arm her shoulder.

"This is awful Harry. Dumbledore...students...it's never happened like this before." Hermione whispered. Harry just squeezed her shoulder in what he hoped was a supportive manner. Malfoy turned to leave but fell back as Ron practically flew into the classroom. They both landed on the floor with a thud.

"You guys!" Ron jumped up, "The worst thing has..."

"We heard." Harry told him. Ron was wild-eyed. He glanced down at Malfoy and his face darkened a little despite his crazed behaviour.

"I see." He said. Ron then bent down and did something entirely out of fashion for him, he offered his hand to Malfoy to help him up. Malfoy eyed it cautiously for a moment before allowing Ron to pick him up. He didn't waste another minute in their presence however and immediately exited the room. 

"Is anyone we know missing?" Harry asked. Ron turned to stare at the wall and reminded Harry instantly of Ellanora.

"A few seventh years and there's one second year and about three fourth years. And...and there's one sixth year." He closed his eyes regretfully. Hermione grabbed Ron's hands and got him to look at her.

"Who Ron? Who?" She asked gently. Ron sighed.

"Neville. Neville's gone." He muttered. Hermione put a hand to her mouth before wrapping her arms around Ron's neck and crying quietly.

"Oh poor Neville..." She murmured. Ron placed his arms around her and spoke soothingly into her ear. Harry's mood changed from worry to anger quickly. Neville was a good friend of all of theirs and they'd been through quite a bit together. His parents were at St Mungo's because Deatheater's had driven them insane. Hadn't Voldemort done enough harm to Neville?

"Voldemort." Harry growled. He turned and walked angrily out of the classroom. A few moments later and Ron and Hermione's footsteps could be heard behind him.

"Everyone's in the Great Hall Harry." Ron informed him, appearing at his side. Harry stopped. What was he thinking? He couldn't just leave Hogwarts and seek out Voldemort. He had no idea where the Dark Wizard was. He could be anywhere. He turned and looked at Ron and Hermione who were eyeing him expectantly. 

"Another day. Another day I'll do it." He said taking a few deep breaths to calm himself. He turned around and headed in the opposite direction; to the Great Hall. 

****

Harry closed his eyes in front of the Gryffindor fire and sighed. This had been one of the hardest days he'd had in a long time. Hermione, who was sitting next to him, patted his hand.

"I thought you were the one that needed comforting?" Ron asked from the other side of her. Hermione rubbed her swollen eyes momentarily.

"I do. We all do." She leant back into the couch. They were all tired it seemed.

"It's late, go to bed." Ron told her gently. Hermione shook her head.

"No, I want to stay. I don't want to go up there. All the girls are crying." She muttered, sounding half-irritated and half-sad.

"Understood. When girls cry it is _so_ annoying." Ron said, earning a hit on the arm from Hermione. He grinned at her weakly.

"Dumbledore is probably out looking for the students." Harry concluded, out of the blue. Ron and Hermione looked at him.

"It's possible. It all happened so fast that no-one knows if he's missing or if he's left." Hermione offered. They basked in the warm glow of the fire silently and a few hours passed by warily as they each dissected their thoughts.

"This is ridiculous. How can students just go missing! There are magical spells of protection all over the school!" Hermione exclaimed, making Ron and Harry jump.

"Dark magic Hermione. Who knows what it can do." Ron told her. 

"But it…it's Dumbledore. How can he go missing? Yes Harry, I know he might have gone looking for the students but to leave no warning or message about it? It just isn't logical." Hermione threw her hands up in the air.

"Not everything is Hermione." Harry muttered.

Hermione sighed and nodded and the Trio became silent for the third time that night.

"It's not fair that we have to go to class." Harry mumbled, opting for some light conversation. He saw Ron nod out of the corner of his eye while Hermione remained motionless. Okay, so no one wanted to talk then.

"Who cares about class?" Hermione said, surprising them yet again, "All I can think about is Neville and those other students and...and what they are doing and how they are and if their hurt or...or..."

"Dead." Harry finished gloomily. Hermione wiped away a few fresh tears and shot him a reproachful stare. Ron put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in to him. Hermione thankfully accepted the comfort and placed her head on his chest. It was moments like this that made Harry feel left out so he decided to leave them alone.

"I'm going to go to bed." He stood up.

"So early?" Ron wondered looking up at him.

"Headache." Harry shrugged and left them. He was tired and he didn't want to think about the students and Dumbledore anymore. Who knew what Neville was getting into or if he was even still alive? Harry wanted to shut out any bad thoughts about his friend and sleeping and venturing into the dark, evil cave seemed like the best option.

****

As he entered Potions class a few days later he noticed that the effect of the missing students and Headmaster was still heavily on the students minds as it had been days before. Every day that passed seemed agonizing as everyone waited for some sort of news. There were many groups of Auror's out searching for the missing but it did little to comfort everyone. Harry made his way over to Ellanora. He hadn't bothered waiting for Ron this morning, he just didn't feel like talking to anyone.

"Morning." Ellanora was resting her head on her arms. Harry ignored her.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked turning to look at him. He still ignored her. Ellanora tried several more times to talk to him before finally rolling her eyes.

"Don't tell me we've switched roles now? I'm the annoying, talkative one and you're the brooding, depressive one?" She smiled a little. Harry sighed.

"How can you fine with all of this?" He gestured nowhere in particular but assumed she knew he meant the students.

"Who says I am? I deal differently to you." Ellanora said mildly.

"God! What is with you?" He snapped. Her eyes widened a little.

"What?"

"You hate me and won't talk to me or anyone else and all of a sudden you're making conversation? Has Ron really had that much of an affect on you?" He folded his arms over his chest and glared at her. 

"Maybe." She said nonchalantly.

"I don't think you really care." Harry mumbled. Ellanora leant in closer to him.

"Don't get the wrong impression of me over this student mess Harry. I'm not fine…" She started but Harry was already annoyed.

"You _are_ fine. But why wouldn't you be? You don't have a friend missing," Before he could stop himself he added, "You don't have any friends full stop."

"There's reasons why things happen Harry." Ellanora said quietly. Harry eyed her critically.

"You believe that?" He pulled a face.

"Yes. Everything in my entire life will happen for a reason. I'll just have to work it out. Same with you." She shrugged. Snape entered the room and addressed the class.

"I know you aren't all feeling up to work still," He looked very tired, "But I'm going to have to go through the curriculum process nevertheless."

Ron walked into the classroom distractedly. He was late but it didn't seem like he cared.

"Weasley." Snape nodded his head for Ron to sit down. Even Ron looked surprised at this gesture, he'd expected detention.

"Your Deliberative Potion's have finished brewing and you will be using them today. You are to record the results of the Potion and write an essay on it based around the thesis you draw from the Potion. Collect your vials and begin." Snape went and sat at his desk. Harry collected his Potion and brought it back to Ellanora. She looked at it frowning.

"I'm worried what it will do." She gave a Harry a quick worried look. 

"Me too." Harry agreed sitting down next to her feeling bad about how he had spoken to her before. Ellanora closed her eyes for a moment before picking up the vial and drinking half the contents before Harry could stop her.

"Wait!" He exclaimed watching her. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine." She said. _You stupid twit._

"I am not." Harry snapped. Harry picked up the Potion and drank the remaining contents. Ellanora looked confused. _What on earth is the matter with you?_

"Nothing." Harry looked closely at her mouth. _Is there something on my face?_

No, you look great, Harry thought. He opened is mouth to tell her nothing was on her face when Ellanora nodded slightly._ I think I know what this Potion does._

Let's you read someone's mind, Harry assumed blushing slightly at his previous thought. Ellanora agreed. _I don't like this. I don't want you knowing what I think. It's evasive. Stop looking at me!_

Fine, Harry turned away. _He can't read my thoughts...he'll know all my secrets...oh I wish we'd been warned about this stupid Potion!_

Yeah I know, Harry sighed. _Stop reading my thoughts! Gosh you irritate me!_

"Well its not like I can help it!" Harry turned back to face her. _I told you to stop looking at me!_

Well sometimes I can't help it, Harry shrugged. _Why? Pity attractive is it?_

No...you are, His eyes widened. Ellanora focused her attention on her feet. _You can't say stuff like that to me._

I didn't, I thought it...stupid blush go away! It's not like I like her, because that's just stupid! Harry's blush deepened. _What?_

You heard me, well...figuratively speaking...don't go to the ball with Ron, Harry stood off his stool quickly. _WHAT?_

I don't think you should...Harry closed his eyes and tried to govern his mind. _Why not?_

For...Hermione's...sake! Harry managed to barely control his thoughts. _Oh. Well, I don't know. Think of something else. I don't want to discuss this. What friend of yours is missing?_

Huh? Harry frowned. _One of the missing students is your friend? Come on. You just blew me up about it before._

Oh, yeah. His name is Neville Longbottom. We've been friends since first year. I'm really worried about him, Harry thought sadly. _Oh Harry… I'm so sorry about it. I really am!_

It's fine. I'm sure he's fine. I was really worried you know. When I got told there were students missing. Harry was losing control of his thoughts. _Well who wouldn't be? I thought instantly of Edward because he's been leaving the grounds a lot lately..._

No, I was worried about you. I thought you might be missing, Harry interrupted her thoughts and was surprised at his own. _Well...I'm fine…I didn't think you cared that much._

I had no idea I cared that much, Harry shook his head. _It's nice. Sometimes people say they care when they never really do._

I know. I feel really sorry for you, I can't help it but it must be hard without your parents, Harry was finding it very difficult to stop himself from thinking. _Yes well. It is. Edward was right that day in the forest. I haven't cried yet. I never have. God, stop bringing up these things! Thoughts can't be controlled!_

Why haven't you cried? Harry wondered ignoring the anxiety that her voice seemed to leave in his head. _I don't know. I don't want to be weak._

I think crying makes a person weak too...but you should. It will make you feel better, he considered for her gently. _Take some of you're own advice about Sirius and Cedric._

"Excuse me!" Harry demanded. _You...you were thinking about them before. I could barely understand it because they were like underlying thoughts…very quiet ones…but I caught the gist..._

Great! Involve yourself in my business but be completely private about yours, Harry thought angrily. _Shut up! Our situations are entirely different._

Really? How so? Come on. Tell me! Harry waited patiently for the inevitable reply. _Oh I hate you! I can't stop thinking this… With my parents it's so complicated because of everything about how they died and I have to take care of everything they left behind..._

"I don't want to do this anymore." Ellanora said loudly. The whole class was silent because everyone was mentally conversing with their partners. They all glanced up as Ellanora went to walk out of the classroom. Ron looked worried and made to get up to follow her but she turned to look at him and he stopped. His expression changed to that of surprise but he sat back down again. Harry assumed that she'd said something to him mentally.

Ellanora quickly left the room and Harry frowned after her. Snape glanced at her retreating figure with what could have been sympathy before he turned to gaze at Harry. Harry held his penetrating gaze before closing his eyes and looking away. Why did he have to make Ellanora hate him again? Oh well, It was fine. It's not like he cared that much anyway.

But he did.

~ ~ !!! ~ ~

****

A/N: So hmm…with Ron and Hermione I wanted to make this story so that Hermione gets jealous because in all other stories Ron is always the jealous one and I didn't think that it was fair.

So what's going to happen to the missing students?

How's this damned cave going to fit in?

Who will die? And believe me…someone will!

THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWS! I LOVE THEM!


	10. RETURNING

Here is a bit more of an exciting chapter! I have also just recently realised that I have spelt both Parvati and Madam Pomfrey's names wrong. I'm really sorry about this and will correct it from now on. ENJOY!

And a disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any Harry Potter related material!**

****

HARRY

POTTER

AND THE STAFF OF VIGOR

~ ~ !!! ~ ~

****

CHAPTER 10: RETURNING

The student rescue proved hopeless as another month passed and there was still no information about the students and Dumbledore. If one of the missing students or Dumbledore's names were mentioned there was bound to be someone nearby who broke down crying. It seemed that instead of the passing time helping people to deal with the loss, it tended to wind them up. As a result most students walked around scared, lost or angry. Numerous fights broke out over nothing and the Professor's were even beginning to become dissolute and uncaring like the students. Harry's sixth year workload didn't help him either and he was often tied down with Ron doing assignment upon assignment, commonly in Hermione's presence. 

Harry shook his head as his thoughts traveled back once more to that of Neville. He looked up and saw Ron and Hermione watching him. They'd been doing that a lot lately.

"Yes?" He asked them. They looked at each other uneasily.

"Nothing." Ron mumbled putting his quill back to his parchment and writing again. Hermione cleared her throat.

"What?" Ron glanced up at her. Hermione gave him a meaningful look. 

"No, you do it." He told her going pink and focusing on his homework once more.

"Fine. Wimp out," Hermione scolded him before turning to Harry, "We need to...talk."

"About?" Harry said apprehensively. Hermione bit her bottom lip.

"About you." She lowered her eyes.

"Why?"

"Well. I know with the students missing it's been hard...Harry it's been hard on all of us!" She stated. Harry shrugged.

"Yeah I know."

"We...Ron and I...have noticed that you seem to be taking it very hard. You hardly talk anymore. You don't walk with us to class. You're quiet at Lunch, Dinner and Breakfast...we're worried Harry." Hermione bit her bottom lip again.

"I'm fine." He said simply. He gave her a reassuring smile and spotted tears forming in Hermione's eyes.

"I don't think so." Her voice wavered a little. Harry sighed.

"Hermione. Really, it's fine," He paused when he noticed this wasn't good enough to satisfy her, "I'll _be_ fine."

"Okay Harry...okay but..." She started again as Ginny ran into the room looking crazed, distracting them all.

"There's...there's...there's..." She tried to tell them something and was jumping up and down. 

"Gin?" Harry and Ron asked. Ginny's face was white.

"There's...there's Deatheaters!" She exclaimed. All three stood up sharply.

"Deatheaters? Where Ginny?" Hermione demanded. Ron grabbed his sister's shoulders tightly and shook her.

"Ginny!" He exclaimed. She looked at all three of them.

"They...down at the pitch. The teachers are fighting them." She mumbled. Without a moment's hesitation Harry and Ron turned and began running down the castle corridors to the Quidditch Pitch. They didn't pause to consider what they were doing even though they would probably regret their actions later. Hermione followed them, a little unsure about what was happening, and was finding it hard to keep up. Quidditch training had given the boys the advantage of mild fitness.

"Nearly there..." Harry panted turning another corner. He bumped into something and fell back to the ground.

"What the?" A voice exclaimed. Harry looked up at the person he had run into and his eyes lit up.

"Neville? NEVILLE!" He jumped up and briefly hugged his friend. He pulled away and Ron and Hermione rushed forward and did the same. Despite his happiness at seeing his friend again Harry couldn't help but notice that Neville looked horrible. He was thin and unclean and there was a glint in his eyes that suggested he was not the same person he had been and most probably never would be.

"This is extraordinary! What on earth happened?" Hermione pondered. Neville glanced over his shoulder. Harry craned his neck where Neville was focusing and spotted three other students. They were just as disheveled as Neville and were huddled together looking scared.

"Are they some of the other students?" Ron asked. Neville looked back at his friends and shook his head.

"They are the other students." Neville told them sullenly.

"But I thought seven students went missing?" Harry frowned. Neville nodded.

"There was. But these are the students." Neville glanced over his shoulder again. He seemed to be worried that the students would disappear.

"But..." Ron paused to think. Harry and Hermione shared a knowing glance.

"The rest of the students aren't alright are they Neville?" Hermione said gently.

"No. They're dead." Neville's hand went up to rub his face. Hermione wiped at a wild tear that slid down her cheek. Ron closed his eyes and sighed and Harry's attire just remained impassive upon hearing the news.  
"How did you get out?" Hermione said quietly.

"Dumbledore-" Neville began but stopped when a loud series of noises came within earshot. The noises could have been mistaken for thunder or fireworks. Everyone jumped and Neville turned towards the students.

"Go," He told them hurriedly, "Go up to your common rooms and don't come back out! GO!"

The three other students scampered off and Neville pulled out his wand.

"Whoa. What?" Ron demanded. Neville gave him an impatient look.

"The teachers are fighting. We have to help them." Neville explained making his way in the direction of the Quidditch Pitch. Ron pulled a face. He wasn't certain that Neville should be fighting because it was obvious that he had recently been through a lot. Hermione shared Ron's view.

"No...no Neville you can't..." Hermione stuttered. Harry pulled his wand out too and walked up beside Neville.

"Harry! No," Hermione shrieked when Ron sighed and withdrew his wand from his robes, "Ron! You're all going to get hurt."

"Hermione, what did you think we came down here for? To watch?" Harry snapped, a little too harshly.

"No...I...I..." She stuttered again and grabbed the back of their robes.

"Be logical!" She exclaimed. They all looked at her blankly and she could see there was no swaying them.   
"Fine," Hermione said, tilting her head up and releasing her grip on them, "I'm coming too."

"That's the spirit-" Harry began at the same time Ron said, "NO!"

"Don't be a prat Ron. If you are going into a fight then I am too." She said stubbornly even though she seemed uneasy about the idea. Ron gave her a reproachful look, an expression she usually saved for him, and gravely nodded his head. They began to head off once again towards the fight.

"Wait!" They head the echo of a few voices and stopped to turn around, coming face to face with Ginny and Luna.

"What are you doing here?" Ron demanded. Ginny waved him off nonchalantly while Luna just gazed up at him.

"Don't baby me. I was the one who told you about the fight remember? I'm here to help." She smiled mildly up at her brother as Ron glared at her. 

"No way in the world are you going out there!" He growled. Ginny's face became a little flustered. This was a sure sign of the Weasley temper emerging.

"Ron-" Ginny started to argue but was cut off as a few people emitted cries of pain from the direction of the Quidditch Pitch. The argument was dropped immediately as everyone turned to run along the corridors. Ron kept turning around and casting worried glances at his little sister and Luna while Harry was uneasy about the entire situation. This felt exactly like the Ministry of Magic battle. Harry hoped it wouldn't have the same outcome. They turned the final corner before reaching the Pitch when they discovered both Malfoy and Ellanora to Harry's immense surprise. He would never expect to see them in each other's company.

"Hey!" He yelled at them. They were facing each other and talking heatedly. Malfoy was pointing back towards the castle while Ellanora was gesturing to the Pitch. At Harry's outcry they stopped their argument and Malfoy turned to gaze at them half interested while Ellanora stood behind him.

"Potter and friends. Here to save the day no doubt." Malfoy drawled. 

"And I suppose you're here to help?" Ron inquired sharply.

"Why yes Weasel. As a matter of fact, I am." His hand went and grabbed Ellanora's arm pulling her out beside him. She didn't appreciate the gesture as the group momentarily stared at her. Harry knew how much she hated attention.

"What's this Draco?" Ginny wondered stepping forward. Malfoy's expression softened as he focused on her.

"Ginny. I'm here to fight. I want to...I _have_ to." He told her. She eyed him for a moment before nodding and smiling a little.

"Does everyone know that why we're here talking about who is doing what and what is happening to who and why someone is where they are that there is a very large fight involving our teachers on the Quidditch Pitch?" Luna asked them lightly. The group fell silent before everyone sprinted towards the Pitch once more. Harry was relieved to see them reach it this time without being delayed. He cast a sideward glance at Ellanora who was running between Malfoy and Ron. Neville was ahead of all of them and reached the field before they all did. 

Harry winced as he saw McGonagall fly a few feet off the ground after being jinxed by a cloaked figure. There were a few teachers besides McGonagall; Snape, Hagrid, Professor Treen, Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout and...Professor Dumbledore. 

Harry didn't have time to comment on the appearance of their Headmaster as one of the Deatheaters, there were about fifteen of them, charged at Harry with his wand raised.

"_Crucio_!" The dark figure cried. Harry dropped to the ground quickly and rolled away a little before he jumped up again.

"_Expelliarmus_!" He yelled. The Deatheater evaded his shot just as easily as Harry had done to his.

"_Imperia_." The Deatheater's shot was more accurate this time and it hit Harry squarely in the chest. Harry felt a calmness fill him as he had experienced before while his free will slowly faded away. He could be dreaming...he felt so light...

"What to do with you. The famous Harry Potter." The Deatheater pondered before turning around in a circle to view the battle before him. Meanwhile, he kept his wand pointedly fixed on Harry.

"Ah." The Deatheater sounded elated with himself. Harry heard the voice then. _Turn...curse them...curse them all..._Harry turned towards the fight. He saw the teachers in heated battle against about ten of the Deatheaters while his friends were handling the remaining five. _Walk towards them...walk on over to that boy...the one with the silver hair..._Harry made his way over to Malfoy. He knew what the Deatheater wanted him to do and for some reason he was finding it much harder to refuse this curse than he had previously. Malfoy was at Ginny's side and both of them were trying to hit a Deatheater who was shooting curses at them at small intervals. _The blonde one...curse him...use the stunning spell..._Harry raised his wand and pointed it a Malfoy. He was now trying very hard to stop himself from hurting Malfoy. No, said a loud voice in the back of his head, I don't want to! No, I wont!

"I think you will. Curse the boy now!" The Deatheater yelled. Harry opened his mouth.

"_Stupefy_!" Harry inwardly winced as he hit Malfoy in the back, for at the same time the other Deatheater threw the similar curse at Malfoy and it hit him too. _Excellent...now the redhead...the voice instructed calmly_. No! The voice at the back of his head was screaming now...NO I WONT!

"You will do as I command...Oh never mind then." The Deatheater began but stopped as Ginny fell to the ground in pain after being struck with the Cruciatus Curse.

"Ginny!" Ron ran over to his sister, followed shortly by Hermione. They had left a Deatheater motionless who they had both fought and defeated. Ron had a busted lip and a small cut above his eye. He raised his wand at the same time as Hermione.

"_STUPEFY_!" They both cried directly hitting the Deatheater who had hurt Ginny. The Deatheater fell to the ground unconscious and Ginny rolled onto her side, panting heavily. 

"You alright?" Ron knelt beside her. She nodded up at him weakly and looked up at Harry who had his wand pointed at them. Her eyes widened. _That's it...kill them all...you know the curse...use it..._the voice returned again. Harry fought to defy it further.

"No..." He mumbled but his wand remained raised.

"_Brutiatus_!" A voice rang out. Harry felt the lightness disappear as he came crashing back to reality. He gaped at Malfoy's still figure in disgust with himself. How could he have let that happen? 

"You alright?" Neville ran over to them and looked down at both Ginny and Malfoy.

"Fine. Harry?" Ginny was staring up at him surprised.

"I got hit with the Imperius Curse...kind of." Harry thought it had sounded a bit different to the regular curse. He turned to observe the body of his previous attacker. The Deatheater was lying on the ground with his face to side and looked disgusting. His body was black while his hands were stretched crookedly out in front of him as if he was trying to reach out to something. Harry grimaced as he noticed the hood of the Deatheater's cape had fallen away giving off plain view of his face. The Deatheater's mouth was open in what could have been both shock and horror and his eyes were yellow and bloodshot. It looked like the person had been both burnt and strangled to death. Harry looked up and saw that Ellanora was staring at the body too.

"Thanks." Harry said quietly, not managing to keep his eyes from returning to the body. Ellanora continued to stare at it. Ron walked slowly over to her and rubbed her arm to gain her attention. She didn't seem to notice his touch and kept gaping. Harry wanted to go up and do what Ron was doing but he stayed glued to the spot, unable to stop gazing at the blackened corpse.

"What did you do? What curse was that?" Harry heard his friend ask. Ellanora looked up at Ron before her eyes flickered back to the body.

"Nothing." She murmured. Ron sighed knowing that was all he would get out of her.

"They're still fighting." Hermione pointed across the Pitch. There was one remaining Deatheater who dropped to the ground a few moments later, a result of Dumbledore and his wand. Dumbledore glanced down at the body in detest before turning to make sure the other teachers were still all right. Professor Treen was unconscious and both McGonagall and Professor Sprout had received evident bruises and cuts. Aside from that, and Snape's grazed chin, everyone was fine. 

"So is it over then?" Luna looked expectantly at the group. 

"For now." Neville muttered.

****

Harry sighed exasperatedly as he exited McGonagall's office. Ron and Hermione looked at him expectantly while Neville stayed seated where he was and continued to stare at his feet.

"Well?" Ron asked. Hermione seemed too anxious to speak.

"A weeks detention." Harry told them. Hermione's jaw dropped.

"A week? I cannot believe it! I thought we were being called up here to be rewarded for what we did last night! Honestly, we are not children anymore and we have fought numerous times so we are experienced but does that get us any respect..." She trailed off angrily.

"Hermione-" Harry tried to interrupt her but she continued to rant.

"No! No respect. None. I will admit it was rather foolish but we had good intentions at heart! Didn't we? Of course we did and what do we get? A weeks detention! And all the while we have piles of homework and assignments that need to be done..." 

"Hermione!" Harry said sharply. She stopped.

"What?"

"A weeks detention and seventy-five points to Gryffindor for being _valiant_ and _helpful_." He let a small smile slip out. Hermione let out a breath and glared at him.

"You could have said that before! Obviously it helps if we get points for our House but nevertheless...a weeks detention..." She paused as McGonagall poked her head out of her office.

"Miss Granger. In my office now." McGonagall said sharply. Hermione gulped and entered the office while the Professor closed the door after her. Despite Hermione's knowledge that she wasn't going to get into much trouble she was still nervous. Harry turned to Ron who was looking at him tensely.

"What?" Harry asked him.

"Um..." Ron blushed a little.

"What Ron?" Harry frowned at him. Ron shifted on his feet.

"You know how I left last night...with Ellanora..." He paused waiting for Harry to acknowledge the memory. Harry remembered. Ron departed the Hospital Wing shortly after Madam Pompfrey had examined them with his arm wrapped around Ellanora's shoulder. Ellanora had been a little strange after they got back to the castle and Ron had immediately comforted her.

"Yeah. You went for a walk. So what." Harry said a little coldly. Ron gave him a strange look.

"Anyway...er...well...I...was wondering..." His cheeks darkened again.

"What?" Harry wondered. Ron sighed.

"Didyouknowthatyouhaveenchantedheartchocolates?" He said quickly. Harry couldn't help laughing and pulled a face.

"Say it again?" He grinned.

"Did you know that...that...you have enchanted chocolates?" Ron cast a quick look over at Neville to make sure he wasn't listening.

"Chocolates?" Harry frowned.

"Heart...Heart ones." Ron spluttered.

"Yeah. Er, why?" Harry said perplexed, noting Ron's now angered expression. 

"Those stupid chocolates," Ron said furiously, "Got me into a lot of trouble."

"How?" Harry asked. He was getting more confused by the moment.

"Because I used them." Ron mumbled. Harry's eyes widened.

"On who?" He exclaimed, already knowing it could only be one person.

"Ellanora," Ron shook his head, "She was upset and I remembered Ginny telling me that chocolates always cheered girls up..."

"And?" Harry didn't like the sound of this.

"And so what? I remembered that you have some chocolates in our room so I ran and got them and gave them to Ellanora..." He trailed off. Harry gaped.

"You kissed her!" He exclaimed. Ron looked over at Neville alarmed.

"Sh! No, she kissed me. And I mean, really, really kissed me." Ron looked down at the ground again. Harry didn't know whether to laugh or not. He felt peculiar about this.

"This is weird. What did she do?" Harry asked blankly.

"Kissed me," Ron's face lit up in realization of Harry's words, "Oh, you mean after. Well...er... she didn't really stop for a while. She ate about five of the chocolates."

"You didn't stop her?" Harry frowned.

"Yeah," Ron insisted before stopping and shaking his head, "No, not really."

"Well, at least you have some experience now." Harry shrugged pathetically.

"It doesn't matter because she thinks I tricked her." Ron sighed bitterly.

"What! Tricked her into kissing you?" Harry yelled. Ron hit him on the arm.

"Would you keep quiet! I do _not_ want everyone knowing." Ron glowered. Thankfully Neville didn't seem to have heard any of the conversation so far and if he had, he didn't let on.

"Sorry." Harry apologized quietly, rubbing his arm. Ron paced back and forth for a few minutes.

"It's fine. She'll get over it right? When she calms down I'll just explain to her that I didn't know what the chocolates did-" Ron stopped and eyed Harry who was examining a painting over Ron's shoulder. It was a strange one with orange splurges and green stripes and looked entirely out of place arranged alongside all the other portraits.

"Sorry. I'm listening." Harry brought his attention back to Ron who narrowed his eyes.

"You are a real git sometimes you know?" Ron snapped. Harry glared at him and was about to argue back when McGonagall's door opened again. Hermione came out looking both content and annoyed.

"Mr Weasley, in my office." McGonagall commanded. Ron stormed past her and disappeared as the door was shut after him. Hermione stared curiously after Ron.

"What is the matter with him?" She asked. Harry shrugged.

"Dunno." He offered her a small grin.

"I heard raised voices. What's going on?" Hermione demanded. Harry shrugged again.

"Can't you tell me?" She pleaded.

"Nothing to tell." Harry said hoping he sounded sincere.

"You sounded like you were fighting. _Are_ you fighting?" She inquired anxiously. Harry shrugged a third time.

"Humph! Males!" Hermione threw her hands up in the air before sitting down next to Neville to wait for Ron.

****

Before Harry remotely realised it, he was met with the notion that it was only a few days until the Christmas Ball. All the girls were very excited.

"I don't get it. How come the Dueling Competition gets postponed but the stupid Ball doesn't?" Ron moaned eyeing Lavender and Parvati who were sitting in the corner of the common room giggling over how they were going to wear their hair.

"Because Dumbledore was organizing both and he wasn't here when the Dueling Competition was supposed to be held. Honestly Ron! Use your brain." Hermione shook her head.

"I'd rather not." Ron said glumly as a few more giggles erupted from the corner.

"Besides, I thought you were excited about the Ball?" Harry pointed out. Ron shrugged. 

"I _was_. But it's driving me mad now! All those girls giggling like two-year-olds." 

"Oh and of course you never act childishly?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Course not," Ron pointed at his Prefect badge grinning, "I'm the perfect example of maturity."

"Sure mate, sure." Harry said before bursting into fits of laughter. Ron smiled at him and Harry was glad they had gotten over their argument from the day before. He could hardly even remember what they had fought about.

"Hey, why aren't you over there?" Ron wondered. Hermione looked from Harry to Ron.

"What?" She gave him a disconcerted look.

"Why aren't you over there giggling with all the girls?" Ron elaborated. Hermione pulled a face.

"Why on earth would I be!" She exclaimed. Ron shrugged.

"Dunno. Thought you might want to get dressed up for this Ball." 

"I'm not some scarlet woman Ron." Hermione snapped. Harry wished he could tell Ron to stop but then again he was beginning to think that they liked to argue. Just a bit.

"I never said you were! Just because you want to look nice doesn't make you a scarlet woman." Ron said defensively.

"Whatever you say Ron." Hermione directed her attention back to the book she was reading.

"It doesn't! Ella is getting dressed up...but...sorry Hermione...I didn't mean anything by it." He sighed and went back to him game of Exploding Snap with Harry. Hermione gazed at him over the top of her book and her expression softened.

"I know Ron. It's okay. Who knows? I might get a bit dressed up, just to try something different." She smiled at him and Ron smiled back. Harry was glad they were quickly back in the previous light-hearted mood. He hated it when anyone of them fought with each other.

"I'll have the prettiest girl at the Ball as my date." Harry joked, winking at Hermione. She laughed and swatted his arm.

"Grow up." She pulled a face but was beaming at his comment.

"Oh Harry!" Ron pouted, "I thought you said that I would be the prettiest person at the Ball." 

"Hmm...it will be some tough competition between you and Hermione..." Harry trailed off because he was laughing too hard to continue. Hermione giggled.

"I'll just have to wear those new robes of mine then. Show off a bit." Ron decided playfully.

"Those blue ones? They'll bring out your eyes wonderfully Ron." Hermione said the jesting tone leaving her voice slightly. Ron blushed. More giggles, much louder this time, came from the corner again.

"Bloody hell." Ron muttered immediately in a bad mood again. He turned back to the game but the cards all exploded in his face.

"Oh bloody _bloody_ hell! I hate this Ball." Ron said darkly. Harry and Hermione just glanced at each other and grinned. They both knew that really they were all looking forward to it.

~ ~ !!! ~ ~

A/N: So what will unfold at the Ball? I wonder… I do indeed, because I haven't even written it yet. I guess I'll find out soon too!

And the disappearing students DID have a point, a small one but a point nevertheless… you will find out about that later.

As for the person who dies…well…I'm a bit sad about it but I'm definitely making it happen, yet it won't for a while yet.

Thanks to all the reviewers! I love the reviews immensely!

And to Kagome19…you seem to REALLY be enjoying my story and that makes me very happy. 


	11. THE BALL

Here is another chapter guys! Sorry it is short, the next one is VERY long! I've been very busy these past few days so that's why I haven't posted…so so so sorry!

****

And a disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any Harry Potter related material! 

****

HARRY

POTTER

AND THE STAFF OF VIGOR

****

~ ~ !!! ~ ~

CHAPTER 11: THE BALL

Harry had Potions the day of the Ball much to his disappointment. Unfortunately the return of Dumbledore had also meant the return of Snape's foul mood and attitude. Harry and Ron entered the classroom later than usual because they had taken the long way to class. Everyone was already seated and staring at the front, afraid to act out of protocol.

"Sorry we're late-" Harry began but Snape raised his hand to silence him.

"Late. You are always late. Detention does not seem to be sufficient enough punishment anymore." Snape glared down at them. He was taller than both of them were, even though Ron was quickly gaining height, and was still intimidating.

"We couldn't help it Sir-" Ron began to defend them but Snape's penetrating gaze stopped him. Snape cleared his throat.

"Tell me, were you intending on going to the Ball tonight?" He asked them. Ron and Harry frowned.

"Yes, er. Yes." They muttered. Snape nodded.

"Not anymore. Fifty points each from Gryffindor and detention _tonight_!" Snape snapped, "Now take your seats." 

Ron's face became thunderous as he made his way over to Malfoy and his desk. Harry tried very hard not to rudely remark at the Professor as he took his seat next to Ellanora. Ron had eventually gotten excited about the Ball that day, as Ellanora has forgiven him about the chocolate incident, and Harry was already excited about it.

"Class! Attention! I don't care if it is the last lesson and you have that stupid Ball tonight!" Snape snarled at them, "I want you to research the Pensieve Potion in your textbooks. Now!"

Everyone immediately opened their textbooks and began flipping through them. Harry read half a page before his mind began to wonder. He looked to his side at Ellanora who seemed intent on her study.

"Yes?" She asked not removing her eyes from the page she was reading.

"Sorry. Er, about the Ball." Harry mumbled, because he and Ron couldn't go she didn't have a date anymore.

"It doesn't matter. I'll get over it." She shrugged and turned a page of her book. 

"Were you looking forward to it?" Harry wondered.

"Yes. Quite a bit." Her eyes flickered over to look at him briefly before going back to her reading. Harry felt very bad now because he had ruined her night as well. Why did Snape have to be such a temperamental git?

"Yeah. Snape is a moron." Harry grunted.

"As a teacher. Definitely." Ellanora agreed half-heartedly. A few moments passed as Harry struggled over something to talk about. He grinned devilishly upon finding a topic.

"So you like chocolates?" He asked, his smile widening when he noticed Ellanora blush a little.

"Pardon?" She asked innocently.

"Uh...well...Ron told me...about...the..." Harry spluttered. Suddenly he was having trouble making out what he wanted to say. Ellanora coughed.

"It was a forced kiss. It meant nothing." She told him. 

"Oh. Okay then." Harry began to skim down his textbook page distractedly instead of reading it properly. It seemed the Pensieve Potion was another invasive Potion like the Deliberative Potion had been. If someone consumed the Potion it allowed their memories to be viewed by others. Harry glanced up at Ellanora again and opened his mouth to speak but closed it. He wanted to ask her about the Battle but didn't know how.

"Just come out with it. I hate people who beat about the bush." Ellanora sighed. She closed her textbook and gave him her full attention. She had a look of exasperation on her face and Harry assumed he was probably annoying her again. He didn't care; he just wanted to talk to her.

"I was just wondering," Harry picked up his Quill and started scratching at the desk with it, "What happened to you after the Battle?"

"Detention." She shuffled in her seat, evidently uncomfortable about the topic.

"No House points?" 

"No. Just detention." Ellanora frowned at him.

"That's not very fair. You helped out just as much as everyone else." Harry said pointedly.

"Yeah," Ellanora hung her head, "Killing someone is really helpful Harry."

Harry's brow furrowed in concern. He still had a problem with the harm he caused in fights but it had begun to bother him less and less over time once he realised that there was little conscience in those that were evil.

"I know it's hard. But you have to try not to dwell on it." Harry smiled at her comfortingly. Ellanora pulled a face.

"Yeah. Sure. Not dwell on it. No problem." She glared at him.

"Well, it gets easier..." He said in assurance. Ellanora scoffed.

"Yeah. I'm sure. Let's hear it from the expert," Ellanora swung around to fully face him, "Does it make you feel good? You know, you kill someone but they're evil so it's okay isn't it?"

"What...um...you're being sarcastic aren't you?" He questioned. She rolled her eyes.

"Damn right I am," She lowered her voice and her tone became menacing, "Maybe you can kill without remorse Harry but I am entirely different about the situation."

"Is that so?" Harry glowered at her, immediately angry, "Well you wouldn't think that by the Curse you used on that Deatheater."

Ellanora's eyes widened, "What?"

"It's a new one that one. What book is it from? _Fry and Die: A hundred ways to torture someone to death_?" He snapped sarcastically.

"You are such a-" She had both her fists clenched like she was to going to punch him. She probably would have too if Professor Treen hadn't chosen that particular moment to make her presence known at the classroom door.

"Afternoon students!" Professor Treen greeted them, waltzing into the classroom cheerfully. The class mumbled a reply. Snape rolled his eyes, very uncharacteristically, and made his way over to her.

"Tracery. I have a class now, as you can very well see. How can I _quickly_ help you?" Snape demanded blandly. Professor Treen's cheeks reddened a little.

"I...could I have a brief word please?" She asked. Snape raised an eyebrow and nodded mildly.

"Behave yourselves while I have a word with Professor Treen." Snape warned them icily before exiting the classroom. As soon as the ends of his cloak disappeared from the doorway Ellanora turned around to Harry and slapped him sharply across the face.

"God!" Harry put his hand up to his stinging cheek. The entire class swerved around in their seats to stare at the two as the slap left an echo, grabbing their attention.

"You are a prat! You think you're special and normal things don't apply to you!" Ellanora accused him angrily.

"Where did you get that from?" Harry spat. He thought he had always tried to be nice to _her_.

"You are so fake. You pretend that you care," She paused and her voice became soft and hurt, "But you really don't."

"It isn't like I don't try. You are so damned difficult to get along with. I can't keep up with you! You either want to be my friend or you're biting off my head about some small thing or another. I've had enough. I don't want to keep trying at some hopeless task," Harry sighed, "From now on, I think we should just be class partners. Not friends...or anything else."

"Fine by me," Ellanora snapped, "It's all we've ever been anyway."

"Fine!" Harry glared at her before turning away and looking elsewhere. Across the room he caught Ron's eye. His friend was staring at him strangely and motioned for Harry to talk to him later. Harry nodded in silent reply. 

"Jerk." Ellanora muttered finally as Snape returned to the classroom. Harry's attention was diverted from the fight as he examined Snape. The teacher looked strange. He was a little flushed and was almost smiling. The key word being _almost_.

"It seems...it seems that the class is nearly over. I'll say now. Class dismissed." Snape sat down at his desk and waved them away nonchalantly. The students packed up their books and hurriedly left the room, making sure to cast their teacher an unsettled look before they left. Harry walked over to Ron who was taking his time to pack up his books. Ron glared at Snape.

"He's ruined it for us. I wanted to go to that damned Ball tonight." Ron said furiously. Harry merely nodded.

"And Ellanora finally believed me about that stupid chocolate thing and now she has no date because of...that...stupid...git!" Ron slammed his books on top of each other.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Harry said mildly. Ron paused.

"What happened with you two just then?" He asked, picking up his books.

"Something about the Battle. I don't know. She's such a temperamental brat." Harry sighed. Ron snickered.

"You two get along about as well as Giants and Unicorns. I think you'd better stay away from each other. All you do is fight." Ron suggested making for the classroom door. Harry trailed after him.

"Spose so. We don't really get along..." He stopped as Snape called after them.

"Potter! Weasley! Here now!" Snape yelled after their retreating forms. Ron grunted and Harry clenched his jaw as they turned and made their way back to the Professor.

"Yes _Sir_?" Ron said rudely. Snape narrowed his eyes at them.

"None of that Weasley," He faced them menacingly, "About you're detentions tonight..."

"Yes. We come here at the same time as the Ball?" Harry wondered half-heartedly. Snape coughed.

"No, no. It seems I will be attending the Ball tonight so I therefore will not be able to supervise your detention." Snape told them.

"We can go to the Ball?" Ron asked excitedly.

"Calm down Cinderella." Harry muttered to Ron out of the corner of his mouth, but he too was hopeful.

"Yes you may. But I will still be issuing that detention. Now go. I'm sure you cannot wait to be dressed up." Snape drawled. Harry and Ron looked at each other and grinned.

"Yes Sir." They said happily, running out of classroom. Neither of them gave a second's thought to why Snape had reconsidered.

****

Harry ran his fingers through his hair for the tenth time. He was nervous and he didn't know why. 

"Stay down!" He commanded his hair trying to flatten it again. Ron entered the room and leant against the doorway, eyeing Harry with a grin.

"What's got you all wound up?" Ron asked. Harry turned to his friend and pulled a face.

"It's easy for you to be calm. You don't look like you've been electrocuted." Harry said putting more force on his hair. Ron chuckled and walked over to his trunk of belongings. He rummaged around in it for a moment before pulling out his are and holding up his hand triumphantly.

"Here you go." He chucked Harry a small container. Harry caught it and held it up to examine the label: _Frill's Styles_.

"What is it?" He unscrewed the container and smelt it. It was a clear liquid that was without a scent.

"Some sort of hairstyle gel. Bill gave it to me over summer. He uses it all the time." Ron said, pulling his dress robes on. He stood in front of the mirror and straightened them.

"Ah. I just put it on then?" Ron nodded and Harry rubbed some through his hair, "It feels kind of strange."

"Does for a bit. But look, instant success." Ron gestured for Harry to turn around and look in the mirror again. Harry did and was glad to find his hair under control. It was flat on top and spiked at the front, he'd never been able to do that before and it was exactly how he had wanted it for the night.

"Brilliant." Harry grinned and tossed the container back in Ron's trunk. He pulled on his dress robes and examined himself.

"Ohhh. Lovely. You both look wonderful." The mirror cooed at them. Ron rolled his eyes and grinned at Harry. Ron's hair, longer now than it ever had ever been, hung a little over his eyes and he flicked it away so he could examine himself again. Harry did the same and admitted to himself that he looked a lot better than he did any normal day.

"So you going to head to the Ball with me and Hermione?" Harry asked as the boys walked down the dormitory staircase.

"Nah, I told Ella I'd meet her at her common room." Ron shrugged. Harry nodded his head.

"So...is this like a date with you two?" He wondered. Ron laughed.

"No. She wouldn't ever...she just wants me to be a friend." Ron sighed.

"You don't like her anymore?" Harry pressed. Ron blushed a little.

"I do. But, I don't know. It's confusing." He said quietly. Harry shook his head because indeed it was. They reached the common room and found Hermione wasn't there. There were some other people though, dressed up and chatting animatedly about the Ball.

"Guess she'll be late tonight. I can get mad at her for once." Harry said gladly. Ron laughed.

"She'll like that won't she?" He looked down at his watch; "I better go and get Ella. I'll see you at the Ball in about twenty minutes then."

"Alright mate. See you." Harry watched Ron leave the common room hurriedly before sitting down on a nearby chair and waiting for Hermione. He saw Neville come down the staircase and grinned at him as he walked over to where Harry was.

"Everyone's excited." Neville stated, gazing around the room.

"Yeah. Aren't you?" Harry asked.

"No." 

"Oh," Harry shifted in his seat uncomfortably; "You're still sitting with us for the Ball though aren't you?"

"Yes. Me and Luna," Neville frowned, "I better go and get her. See you later Harry."

"Oh, ok. Bye." He sighed as Neville left. He had been so different since they had found him the night of the Battle. Neville had changed since the Ministry Battle from last year but something had happened when he had been kidnapped that had transformed him even more so. Harry wanted to know what it was so he could help Neville out, but Neville wasn't really talking to anyone for the moment so Harry had decided to just wait. 

It was another five minutes before Hermione made an appearance. She looked really pretty in her lilac robes. Her hair was tied up in a high, curly ponytail and Harry could have sworn she was wearing makeup.

"Well well well. I'll be." Harry grinned at her. Hermione giggled and spun around.

"You don't think it's too much?" She wondered. 

"No. You look great. Ron will be mad he hadn't asked you." Harry told her offering his arm.

"Oh, I wouldn't want that." Hermione muttered but her expression told another story.

"Are you wearing...makeup?" Harry asked. Hermione went red.

"Yes. I...um, just a bit. Pavarti and Lavender practically forced it on me. I had no choice but to comply." Hermione said defensively. Harry tried not to laugh.

"Okay. Well, shall we go to the Ball then madam?" He grinned. Hermione smiled.

"Yes kind Sir. I think we should." She curtseyed and linked her arm around his and they eagerly made their way to the Ball.

****

~ ~ !!! ~ ~

A/N: Don't hate me for ending this here! I will post the next chapter within a few days!

A few of you want some Ron/Hermione fluff…hmm…it will be a little hard to do because the story is kind of written from Harry's perspective but I shall try, indeed I shall!

Thanks to all the wonderful reviews! I appreciate them all and apologize profusely for any mistakes I may make in my story!

What sort of Drama shall be unleashed at the Ball I wonder…

Poor Neville, what happened to him?

And what is UP with Ellanora? HONESTLY! Drama, drama, drama!

And to zealousgirl: I'm so sorry I missed updating in time for you to read a little! There will be a bit to read when you come back! Have a great holiday!


	12. IT’S RAINING LOVE

Whoa! This chapter is huge. It's all drama, drama, drama. So much happens! I felt like I had typing diarrhea…hmm, that sounds absolutely disgusting! Ignore that comment and enjoy the chapter!

And a disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any Harry Potter related material! 

HARRY

POTTER

AND THE STAFF OF VIGOR

~ ~ !!! ~ ~

CHAPTER 12: IT'S RAINING LOVE

"Wow." Hermione gasped as they entered the Great Hall.

"Yeah," Harry agreed, "Dumbledore has really outdone himself."

The tables that usually accommodated the Great Hall had disappeared and been replaced with smaller tables that were arranged neatly in rows on the sides of the Hall. There was a clearing in the middle where everyone could dance and a few couples already were. There were some instruments situated where the teachers normally ate that were playing themselves, their merry tune bringing mirth to the big room. The ceiling had been enchanted to look like it was snowing and there were Christmas decorations everywhere. Mistletoe hung from the bottom of candle's that were levitating several feet about the ground and the floor appeared to be covered in snowflakes. There was a large Christmas tree in each corner of the Great Hall and tinsel was in great abundance.

"I cannot believe this." Hermione shook her head in disbelief. Harry took in the sight appreciatively and walked over to one of the empty tables.

"It seats six people. How perfect." Hermione gushed as she sat down. Immediately a small cardboard label appeared with her name on it in front of her.

"I never get sick of magic." Harry told her sitting down and grinning as a label with his name appeared in front of him. They gazed around the Hall and saw that already nearly everyone was there.

"How many people do you think are here?" Harry wondered.

"It was fourth years and above so possibly two hundred." Hermione replied thoughtfully. Harry was about to comment on how many people that seemed to be when he spotted a tall redheaded figure enter the Hall.

"Where on earth is Ron?" Hermione shook her head because she hadn't spotted him. Harry grinned.

"He just came in." He pointed across the hall. Hermione froze and quickly ran her fingers though her ponytail.

"Do I look okay?" She said in mild panic.

"Yeah. You look fine." Harry said comfortingly. Ron caught sight of Harry and pushed his way through the crowd to reach him.

"You won't believe how long Ella took. I'm sorry I'm late! Wh-" Ron stopped as he looked over at Hermione. She smiled up at him broadly as he gaped at her.

"You...what...wow...you...Hermione...you look terrific!" Ron gawked at her. Hermione went scarlet. Ron sat down next to her and didn't remove his eyes from her.

"Thanks Ron. Thanks." Hermione muttered. Harry could tell she was pleased with his reaction.

"I didn't get a compliment like that." A voice laughed. Harry looked up and tried not to react the same way Ron had moments before. Ellanora was dressed in dark blue robes and her hair was hanging long and wavy over her shoulders and down her back. 

"You look great. You know you do." Ron drew his eyes from Hermione for a second to grin at her. Ellanora rolled her eyes and sat down next to him.

"Girls love compliments Ron. It doesn't hurt to hear one now and then." She laughed again. Harry felt his stomach go crazy. He couldn't remember ever feeling this uneasy. Hermione eyed Ellanora dejectedly.

"Nice to see you." Hermione told her. 

"Thanks. You look wonderful Hermione." Ellanora smiled at her and Hermione smiled back, her iciness melting a little.

"So who else is coming then?" Ron asked Harry. Harry blinked his eyes several times.

"What?" He concentrated on not staring at Ellanora. Ron noticed his struggle and frowned a little.

"I was wondering who else is coming?"

"Oh. Neville and Luna," Harry coughed, "I'm just going to go and get a drink."

"Okay." Hermione glanced from Harry to Ellanora and smiled knowingly. Harry pulled a face at her and left hurriedly. He found a punch bowl on a large white table that was full of snacks and filled up a glass. Harry gulped down the drink looking nervously over at his table. 

"What is wrong with me?" He asked himself. He filled up his drink again and made his way as slowly as possible back to the table. Ron frowned at him when he returned.

"You took you're time." Ron pointed out. Harry shrugged and stole another glance at Ellanora. She smiled at him and his stomach went crazy again. 

"Your eyes..." Harry stopped himself before he finished the stupid sentence. He was going to tell her how pretty her eyes were and how they reminded him of the dark depths of a lake. How lame.

"Pardon?" She inquired. Harry maintained himself and scowled at her.

"You're a lot happier than you were this afternoon." He said blandly. She shrugged.

"I cooled off." 

"Good. You were so annoying before." Harry snapped. Ellanora rolled her eyes.

"Do you want to start fighting again Harry? Because personally I think this is too nice a night to." Ellanora leant towards him and Harry shuffled away uncomfortably.

"No. Nevermind." He decided to drop the argument. Hermione pinched his leg and stared at him.

"What's going on with you?" She whispered.

"Nothing," He whispered back and when he noticed her suggestive look he added, "Nothing you need to concern yourself about."

"Fine." She smiled playfully and directed her attention back to Ron. Ron had hardly removed his eyes from Hermione at all. They talked a little amoung themselves before Neville and Luna joined them. Neville was still sullen and moody while Luna, who was wearing silver robes that looked quite nice on her, was gaping at the decorative Hall. 

"This is nice." Luna smiled at them all as she sat down; "I had such a horrible nightmare after that Battle. I haven't been too happy since it. But this...this is nice."

"That was awful. Nothing like the Ministry fight from last year though." Hermione noted. Her eyes widened when she'd realised what she had said.

"Sorry Harry, I didn't mean to..." She began. She had been so close to mentioning Sirius. Harry shrugged off her comment.

"So, Hermione..." Ron cleared his throat. She turned to him expectantly.

"Yes?"

"Would you...er...like..." Ron was practically the colour of a tomato, "Would you like to get some drinks and snacks? I don't know about you but I'm famished."

"Oh. Alright then." Hermione shook her head and let him help her up. Ellanora gazed after them and sighed.

"I feel my date has abandoned me so." She said grinning.

"You are not alone." Harry commented but he didn't really mind. Ron and Hermione should have come to the Ball together to begin with.

"That's fine. I hate slow dancing anyway." Ellanora screwed up her nose at the thought of dancing. Luna giggled.

"I'll say! I'd rather befriend a Blast-ended Newt than try my luck on the dance floor." 

"I don't know. I don't mind this music," Ellanora glanced up at Harry before turning to Luna, "Would you like to go up there and do our own thing?"

"Our own thing? I don't know." Luna bit her lip unconvinced.

"Come on. We can leave the boys to be boys." Ellanora stood up and gestured to the dance floor. Luna giggled again and followed her. Harry watched her go regretfully even though he knew she'd be back. He turned to Neville and offered him a grin.

"So, Luna hey?" He said calculatedly. Neville shrugged.

"Yeah. Kind of." 

Harry nodded and tried to think of something to talk about. Neville appeared lost and was ripping up his napkin into small pieces. Harry picked up a menu from the table and scanned the food possibilities.

"Looks good. I think I might have-" He started.

"They killed them." Neville muttered. Harry frowned and put down the menu.

"What Neville?" He asked gently. Neville faced him and his eyes were filled with pain.

"They killed them Harry. They just pointed their wands at them and killed them." Neville returned his attention back to his napkin.

"I'm so sorry Neville." Harry said sympathetically. He couldn't even imagine what Neville might have gone through.

"It was horrible. They just surround some of them and killed them as soon as were in hiding. Bang, bang, bang. Three down and the four of us left waiting for the same," Neville's hand went up and rubbed his face, he was tired but continued nonetheless, "Every day someone would come in and use the curse on one of us. When it was me... it would feel like my body was on fire and I'd scream and scream...but they wouldn't stop for hours. It went on for hours for each of us."

Harry watched his friend with a mixture of emotions. Part of him wanted to reach out and tell Neville that is was fine, that he should be strong and that they would defeat Voldemort and his Deatheaters. The other part of Harry wanted to stand up and push over the table and smash every breakable thing in sight. Because it _wasn't_ fine, it was _hard_ to be strong and they might _not_ defeat Voldemort. Neville continued to speak.

"They seemed particularly interested in me. They knew we were friends, and I was hated even more for that. They kept on asking me questions about things. But they wouldn't let me answer. I would open my mouth to speak and I'd be bent over in pain again," Neville placed his head in his hands, "They left the other bodies in the room with us too...they wouldn't take them away. We'd fall asleep with them in the room and they'd be the first things we would wake up too. I still see them when I fall asleep and wake up, they won't go away."

"Neville," Harry said softly, "How did you escape?"

"Dumbledore. One day the door opened and instead of one of_ them_...there was Dumbledore. He'd been looking for us, he said. He was going to help us get back, he said. So we waited," Neville sighed, "We waited forever. But he did come back...he came back and we ran. We'd only just gotten back to Hogwarts when I bumped into you."

"And the Deatheater's went after you?" Harry wondered, feeling distraught because of everything he had just heard.

"Yes. But it wasn't normal. Only a few of them followed. There's something going on. But...but I don't care. Because I just want the bodies to go away. They keep crying out to me to save them and I want to help them but I can't...and...and they won't go away and leave me alone." Neville's voice shook and Harry thought for a moment he might break down and cry. But instead he composed himself and offered Harry the first smile Harry had seen on his face in many days.

"I'm so sorry. I really am." Harry insisted gently.

"It helps, to talk you know. Thanks Harry." Neville saw Luna and Ellanora returning and picked up a menu.

"Is it dinner soon?" Luna wondered sitting down next to him. Her cheeks were flushed and she looked like she had been having a lot of fun, completely contrasting anything related to Neville and Harry's conversation.

"Pretty much. Everything sounds delicious." Neville smiled at her and grinned at Harry who returned a weak smile. Neville may be all right for the moment but Harry was having trouble dealing with what he had just been told.

****

When Hermione and Ron returned from getting some drinks, which had taken them rather a long amount of time, the group ordered their dinner. The food that appeared before them looked delicious, exactly as Neville had stated earlier. Harry's mood lightened amongst the light chatter of his friends and before long he was laughing along with them.

"I'm sorry but I have to ask," Harry said to Ellanora observing her food with a look of distaste, "What on earth is that?"

"It's Vegetable Noodle Stirfry. Not very Christmas like I know, but it's pretty good." Ellanora pulled a face at him as he continued to look disgusted.

"What was wrong with the turkey?" He asked.

"Nothing I'm sure. But _slaughtered_ animals aren't my ideal kind of meal." She replied simply. The talking at the table ceased and everyone cast uneasy looks at their plates.

"You don't eat meat?" Hermione said surprised.

"Definitely not. Poor things," She grinned cheekily, "I'd hate to be killed, cut up into little pieces and stewed for someone else to eat. Wouldn't you?"

"Yes I would. And thank you for ruining my appetite." Ron snapped jokingly pushing away his plate. Ellanora laughed and spooned the last of her food into her mouth. Neville hesitantly ate the last of his dinner and gulped down the rest of his Butterbeer while the rest of the group remained unaffected by her words. The chatter of happy voices at the table started once more before stopping to observe their surroundings, as the Hall became dim, silencing the entire room. Dozens of candles disappeared and cast an idyllic glow around the place while gentle music began to play. Neville grinned.

"Luna?" He stood up and offered her his hand.

"Oh Neville," Luna beamed at him, "You know I can't dance."

"Either can I. We can not dance out there together while we dance." He winked at her. Luna shook her head and took his hand, waving a quick farewell to the group before disappearing into the crowd of couples. Hermione coughed and Ron tugged at the collar of his robes, suddenly flustered.

"Well. This is a nice song." Hermione stated. Ron nodded.

"Yes. It is quite." He cleared his throat. 

"I wouldn't mind dancing to this." Hermione hinted. Ron nodded again.

"Yeah. I guess I wouldn't either."

Harry rolled his eyes and Ellanora was trying not to laugh. Hermione cast Harry a piercing look before turning to Ron.

"Listen Ron-" She began frantically, completely prepared to dispense her feelings. Ron interrupted her.

"Want to dance?" He asked. Hermione discontinued what she was about to say and accepted his proposal eagerly.

"I would love to." She gushed. Ron got to his feet and looked down at her awkwardly. He seemed to be extremely nervous and for a moment Harry thought Ron might revoke his dance offer. But Ron bowed at Hermione playfully and held out his arm, which she elatedly linked her arm through. Before long Hermione and Ron were on the dance floor and Harry and Ellanora were left at the table in silence.

"So..." Ellanora trailed off. Harry just gazed over the table at her, she was even more beautiful in the change of light. Harry took a deep breath.

"I want to ask you to dance," He blurted out, "I don't think you'll say yes though because you and I always argue over nothing which I don't get and sometimes I really think we don't like each other but...but I'm going to ask you anyway. Will you dance with me?"

Ellanora let out a small smile and stood up, "That would be nice."

Harry joined her stance and walked with her over to the dance floor. He turned to face her and let out a relieved breath, even though he didn't feel very nervous at all. Ellanora tentatively put her hand on his shoulder and Harry gently glided his hand into her other one. Ellanora smiled.

"Sorry. I never do this." She apologized.

"I'm no expert." Harry told her. She grinned at him before turning to glance at the other couples so she would understand how to dance. They danced at a distance quietly for a few minutes before Harry decided to break the silence.

"Why do we always fight?" He asked her. Ellanora sighed.

"I'm not sure. I know that every time after we do I get into a hell of a mood." She laughed gently.

"Yeah? I just brood." Harry grinned at her before taking a small step closer. She didn't seem to notice.

"I know we wouldn't if I learnt to control my temper." Ellanora mumbled. Harry shrugged and they lapsed back into silence.

"You sent me the fairy didn't you?" He said inquisitively. She didn't look at him but the corners of her mouth turned upwards.

"Maybe," She replied skeptically before admitting the truth, "Yeah. I wanted to thank you for helping me with Eddie. Did you get a good grade for that paper?"

"Outstanding." Harry said humbly, knowing he probably owed it to her. Ellanora smiled broadly and Harry noted something about her expression. His hand tightened on hers protectively and she brought her face up to look at him in confusion.

"When you smile," He began softly, "The happiness doesn't reach your eyes."

Ellanora looked down quickly, "It doesn't?"

"No. Never. When you smile or laugh or seem to be happy...it never does." 

"I'm happy." She turned to face him again and took a step towards him. Harry could smell her. Her hair smelt like some kind of sweet fruit and her skin was pleasantly perfumed. He took her step as a sign of encouragement and drew her in to him so that they were intimately touching. Ellanora blushed at the closeness as her eyes went back and forth, examining his face. His hand slid from her waist up to her back and she had a sharp intake of breath as he drew her closer still. Harry felt for sure that he would lose himself in her eyes if it wasn't for the distraction of her lips. Her lips were shiny and soft and overly inviting.

"I want you to be." Harry said truthfully, leaning forward. Ellanora nodded and parted her lips as she allowed him to lower his face to hers. They were so close now.

"What are you doing!" A shrill voice shrieked. Harry pulled abruptly away from Ellanora and found himself in the company of a tall, beautiful blonde girl.

"Geraldine! What?" Harry exclaimed, extremely annoyed at being interrupted.

"We've been broken up for how long and this is what you go and do?" Geraldine gestured towards Ellanora who scowled.

"I'll go and get a drink." Ellanora excused herself and hurriedly walked away.

"Geraldine," Harry gritted his teeth, "We haven't been going out for over two months now. You haven't talked to me and I haven't to you. You ignore me all the time. Why do you suddenly care?"

"I always care Harry," Geraldine fluttered her eyes at him, "I ignore you because I still like you."

"But we broke up." Harry said exasperatedly, frustrated that she didn't seem to have grasped the idea.

"But why? Really? I mean, we've had some time apart to see new people and I realise I still like you..." She trailed off suggestively. Harry sighed.

"I don't feel the same." He looked over her shoulder to see if he could spot Ellanora at the drink table.

"Can't you think about it at least?" Geraldine grabbed his arms and stepped closely towards him, "I really like you Harry. I was so stupid before. Can we give it another go? Please?"

"No." Harry said firmly, backing away from her grip.

"But I got all dressed up tonight just to impress you." Geraldine's bottom lip quivered.

Harry sighed, "And you look nice but I'm not interested. Sorry, I'm really not."

"I don't think you understand-" Geraldine began.

"No, I don't think you do!" Harry murmured sharply, "We broke up for a reason. I am not interested so please just...leave...it!"

He walked away from her angrily. The nerve of her! She had ignored him for the past few months and he had eventually begun to not notice her in his classes and then she turned around and disrupted him at a pivotal moment of importance! Harry made his way over to the area where the drinks were and scanned around for Ellanora but he couldn't see her anywhere. He turned to seek her out in the crowd when someone grabbed his shoulder firmly. Harry sighed annoyed.

"Yes?" He asked rudely, turning around. He found himself staring into the twinkling blue eyes of Professor Dumbledore.

"Hello Harry." Dumbledore nodded his head in greeting.

"Sorry for being rude Sir...I...I'm sorry." Harry apologized. 

"It's fine. I was wondering, might I have a word or two please?" Dumbledore gestured towards the small exit doors of the Hall that lead outside.

"Yes Sir, may I ask what about?" Harry wondered, his eyes still travelling over the crowd in search of Ellanora.

"It is about Voldemort, Harry. I believe something horrible is going to happen. Please, may we discuss it outside?" 

Harry nodded and followed his Headmaster out into the cold, brisk night.

****

The night was cold and accompanied with biting winds. Harry wrapped his arms around himself tightly and shivered from both the cold and Dumbledore's words.

"He can't." Harry said simply. Dumbledore sighed.

"I am afraid he can. We are talking about a man without moral codes here Harry, remember that. I felt it best to tell you so that you might be able to be aware of all issues at hand." Dumbledore said gravely.

"But," Harry lowered his voice, "Can't the Order do something? Can't they stop it?"

"The information I have just told you has taken months to gather. It is what the Order has been busy doing. To delve deeper would be extremely dangerous. I would not wish a single member of the Order to be put in a situation like that in the least." Dumbledore explained.

"Alright," Harry nodded, "I suppose I understand that."

"I am really, very sorry about it Harry." Dumbledore said quietly. Harry shook his head angrily.

"There's nothing to be sorry about," Harry scowled, "I mean, you just told me that my friends and I are all in danger of something that could kill us but _you_ can't help it."

"We know nothing of his plan aside from the goal. To act on anything would be like shooting into darkness. And that Harry, would be very difficult and risky." Dumbledore examined Harry with sad, regretful eyes.

"And Mr and Mrs Weasley are okay with this? Ron and maybe Ginny being in mortal danger? And Hermione's parents?" Harry exclaimed. Surely no parent would allow his or her child to be put into a life or death situation.

"They very reluctantly and gravely accepted the idea. But there is much more to it." Dumbledore explained. Harry didn't want to hear it. He had just been informed that Voldemort's main goal was destroying Harry and his close friends so that he might be able to come out in the open to reign is power freely. And to add to it, no one seemed to care.

"Such as..." Harry wondered hesitantly.

"Your dream. The cave you keep seeing. It exists." 

"What?" Harry's eyes widened.

"It's hidden, but we have heard of it. It is called the Cave of Eradication, we are yet to find it and discover what it holds but the Order is working hard at revealing that information." Dumbledore allowed this information to sink in. He felt so much pity for Harry, he was so young and had to burden so much.

"What's it hiding?" Harry whispered.

"We don't know much. It is an ancient artifact of power that was put away for a reason." Dumbledore looked towards the side doors that lead into the Great Hall, knowing he should shortly go back inside to watch over his students.

"And that's all you know?" Harry gazed up into the eyes of his Headmaster in frustration.

"Yes, for now," Dumbledore took a resigned step towards the Great Hall, "I am very sorry Harry, I should go back inside and take care of my students. Who knows what trouble they might get themselves in to."

"Yes Professor." Harry mumbled turning away. He heard Dumbledore sigh.

"I wanted to let you know Harry. Please be careful. I will be watching over your friends as best I can." Dumbledore told him, somewhat apologetically. Harry remained silent and turned back around to face the swinging doors that had been left after Dumbledore's retreat. Harry angrily kicked his foot at the ground and sent some rubble flying. It just wasn't fair as far as he was concerned. No other kid his age had to deal with the kind of things he did. He sighed, and deal with it is what he had to do.

Harry headed towards the doors about to go back into the Great Hall when loud voices, not far from where he was, made him stop. He followed the sound and came around the corner to find a small group of people gathered in a semi circle around a wall. He frowned.

"What are you doing?" He demanded. One of them turned around to cast him a superficial stare. It was Pansy.

"None of your business Potter. Go away." She snarled. The other four turned to face him as well and Harry knew who they were; Millicent Bulstrode, Blaise Zabini, Sylvia Slate and Dorian Day. All were Slytherin's.

"Shouldn't you be inside?" Harry said suspiciously. Blaise rolled his eyes.

"We will. Get lost." He snapped. Harry took a step back and went to leave when he caught sight of someone on the ground, hidden by the group's feet and hunched against the wall. The person looked up at him and he recognized their eyes.

"Move!" He yelled angrily pulling out his wand. The five students hesitantly moved aside revealing Ellanora. She had a small cut on her cheek but other than that she was fine. She stood up and walked a few steps backwards where she bent down and picked up her wand. Harry assumed they must have disarmed her from it.

"Come on Ella." Harry motioned for her to join him but instead she gazed unemotionally at the Slytherin group.

"What traitor?" Millicent snapped. Ellanora looked them up and down.

"Nothing." Ellanora sighed and walked past them while Harry's wand remained fixed on the group.

"Have fun with the little tramp Potter. I warned you to stay away from her didn't I? Now you're just going to suffer as much as her-" Pansy stopped as she was hit with a beam of light and fell rigidly to the ground.

"_Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy!_" Ellanora exclaimed. The other four collapsed to the ground next to Pansy and Harry tried not to grin. He failed.

"I was just about to do that myself." He gazed down at the bodies disdainfully before running after Ellanora who was walking briskly away from them.

"Hey! Wait," He caught up with her and she stopped and eyed him warily, "What was all that about?"

"I don't want to put my problems on you Harry." Ellanora sighed. Harry rolled his eyes.

"I want you to be happy remember?" He reminded her. She examined his face.

"Were you about to kiss me before?" She asked. Harry went to nod but then stopped himself when he remembered what Dumbledore had told him. Voldemort wanted to hurt everyone close to him.

"No. I was just dancing with you." Harry explained pathetically. 

"Oh." She nodded her head in understanding but her eyes told him that she didn't believe him.

"Were you about to kiss me?" Harry wondered hopefully. She laughed.

"No way. Please. Why would I?" She lowered her voice, "I don't want a boyfriend. And I don't like you like that." 

"Well. That's settled then." Harry grinned a little sadly. Ellanora coughed and clapped her hands together.

"So...you want to go back inside?" She wondered. Harry shook his head.

"No, I want you to tell me what I just walked in on." 

"The full story?" She sighed.

"The full story." Harry demanded gently.

"Alright," Ellanora took a deep breath, "I'm supposed to be in Slytherin. My mother was in Slytherin and my father was a Ravenclaw but I really thought I was supposed to be in it. They were so disappointed when they found out I got into Hufflepuff. Eventually it grew on them but...well I really should be a Slytherin."

"That happens. Relatives always get into different Houses. But that doesn't explain what I walked in on." Harry enucleated. Ellanora narrowed her eyes at him.

"If you will let me continue," Harry rolled his eyes and she sighed, "Well they were spies. For the good side when Voldemort was all powerful."

"They were in the Order?" Harry asked excitedly. Ellanora looked confused.

"What's the Order?" She wondered. Harry coughed.

"The good side I mean. They were spies." He re-stated.

"I just said that." Ellanora became even more confused.

"Nevermind. Just keep going." Harry felt his face grow hot.

"They'd find out information and give it to the Ministry. They helped out a lot in the capture of Deatheater's because they knew where they would be and that. But they got discovered one day and their cover was blown." Ellanora looked down at the ground and Harry was hit with the realization of the situation.

"The Slytherin's think you're a traitor because of your parents." Harry guessed.

"Yeah. My parents were responsible for the capture of Millicent and Dorian's parents. They also were behind the capture of Pansy's mother." Ellanora finished.

"I didn't know Pansy's mother was a Deatheater." Harry said surprised.

"She isn't. That's why Pansy hates me so much. It was a false accusation." Ellanora screwed up her nose in disdain. 

"Oh." He understood the relationship now.

"I think Pansy supports Voldemort a little. That's why she calls me a traitor so often." She looked over his shoulder.

"I cannot believe them! They just had you crouched out against that wall and god knows what they were going to do to-" Harry began but stopped abruptly as Ellanora grabbed his arm and pulled him into some nearby bushes.

"Quiet. I think they're coming." She whispered. Harry didn't answer straight away. Her hair was hanging over his shoulder a little and he could smell her again.

"We could take them." He said stubbornly. Ellanora shifted.

"Not all of them when they aren't surprised. We're outnumbered Harry." She said. He grabbed her hand and she squeezed it back as they waited for the Slytherin's to pass. They didn't. Instead Professor Treen and Snape came into view.

"That was a lovely walk." Professor Treen stated happily.

"Yes. If you like to lose all feeling of your body because of the immense cold, I suppose it was." Snape replied satirically. Professor Treen and Snape stopped a few meters away from where Harry and Ellanora were hidden and Professor Treen coughed.

"We should be getting back inside." Snape told her. She blushed and shook her head.

"I want... to tell... you... something." She stammered. Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Well hurry up then. It is still freezing."

"Fine. I'll just blurt it out then shall I? You don't rush people when they are about to confess their undying love Severus." Professor Treen snapped. She was irritated for the first time Harry had ever seen her.

"I apologize...what?" Snape said startled as he realized what had just been said.

"I...said confess didn't I? I wanted to tell you. I care for you a lot." Professor Treen explained, making to embrace him. Snape stiffened.

"I do for you too Tracery," He began before adding hastily, "Which is good because we therefore have a comfortable teaching environment."

Professor Treen sighed and dropped her hands.

"Not like that. I care for you quite a lot." Professor Treen awaited a reply eagerly. She didn't get one and Harry thought he saw tears glistening in her eyes.

"You don't feel the same?" She demanded, a few tears sliding down her face. Snape remained quiet for a moment before replying.

"Why me?" He asked quietly. Professor Treen smiled through her tears.

"I don't understand it myself. You insult me. You're rude and ignorant and stubborn. You can be horrible to people and you seem to say all the wrong things as times when people are upset. You have an awful temper and you are hardly positive about anything." She said slowly. Snape glared at her.

"Obviously there isn't anything to like. So then why me?" He snapped.

"Well," Professor Treen sighed before continuing in an affectionate tone, "You insult because I really think you care. They way you are... is what makes you who you are. I think you're cruel because you've never really been loved so you aren't very sure on how to act and your temper can be quite attractive. I really...really do like you." 

"I do not understand how you can feel such a thing." Snape said clearly. Professor Treen looked dreamy.

"Because, Severus. Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast. It is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking. It is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil, but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts...always hopes, always perseveres." She recited what sounded like a poem, "I _know_ I love you."

"How beautiful." Harry heard Ellanora whisper.

Snape was quiet again and Harry could sense how tense he was. Ellanora shifted uncomfortably next him and Harry supposed she felt it too. Snape cleared his throat.

"I think we should go back inside. There are too few teachers watching the students." He said stiffly. Professor Treen began to cry quietly and Snape didn't move.

"I...I'd rather stay out here Professor Snape. I might go for another walk." Professor Treen murmured. Snape reached out to grab her hand but she took a step back.

"Tracery..." Snape began. She shook her head and then silenced him with a shaky voice.

"No. Go inside. Watch the students. I'm going." Professor Treen turned on her heels and hurried back in the direction she and Snape had come before. Snape stared after her momentarily before hanging his head and walking slowly back to the Great Hall doors.

"Ohmigosh," Ellanora muttered, "Who would have thought they went through stuff like us?"

"Shut up." Harry whispered.

Snape stopped and straightened his back before swinging around sharply to scan the area behind him. Ellanora gasped and Harry held his breath. If Snape caught them out here he would likely put them on two months detention, something Harry could very well do without. Time passed slowly and eventually Snape pushed open the side doors and disappeared through them. Harry crawled out from the bushes and held out his hand for Ellanora to take. She ignored it and stood up herself. 

"Back in we go. What a night." Ellanora ran her fingers through her hair and tidied herself up a bit. Harry pulled out a tissue he had tucked in his sleeve and held it up.

"I'm not crying." Ellanora pulled a face. Harry shook his head and put the tissue up to her bleeding cheek, gently wiping away the blood that had stained it. She gazed up at him as he let his hand linger and gently brushed his thumb over her cut. She lent up towards him for a moment before quickly backing away.

"I'm hungry. Are you? Let's go get dessert." She smiled at him brightly and Harry sighed before returning it as they headed back into the Ball silently.

****

Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna were already back at the table, waiting for dessert. Ron eyed Harry and Ellanora skeptically as they came and joined them but didn't say a word. Harry coughed and Ellanora picked up a menu as they sat down at opposite ends of the table. Hermione was looking at them with a small smile before she began the conversation.

"The dessert is great. Look at what you can pick!" She pointed out, skimming down her menu. The rest of the group picked up theirs and looked over it too.

"I know what I'm having," Luna smiled, "Chocolate pudding in caramel sauce!"

A bowl of chocolate pudding appeared before her and her smile widened.

"Chocolate pudding in caramel sauce!" Neville exclaimed and a bowl appeared in front of him too. Hermione ordered custard tart and cream, as did Harry while Ellanora ordered fruit salad and yoghurt and Ron got pumpkin pie. Everyone ate quietly. For some reason none of them could think of anything to really talk about. Harry turned his attention to the crowd as he chewed on the remains of his dessert and nearly choked.

"What the hell!" He exclaimed. Hermione turned to scan the crowd and her mouth widened a little. Ron didn't seem to notice and continued to eat his dessert in silence. Ellanora frowned in the direction of the dance floor.

"What is it?" She asked curiously. Neville was gaping at the crowd as well.

"Malfoy is dancing with Ginny!" Neville yelled. Ellanora raised an eyebrow.

"And that's a problem because..."

"Because he is the biggest prat in the entire school." Harry explained. Ron looked up from his dessert and spotted his sister. His mouth fell open and he gaped for several moments.

"He's...what...he's dancing...with...what...that's my sister!" Ron spluttered standing up angrily. Malfoy and Ginny were swirling around on the dance floor a few meters away, oblivious to anyone else. Ron made to move over to the couple to break them up but Blaise Zabini got to them first. Harry assumed that the stun must have worn off on him, if not all of the Slytherin's Ellanora had hit.

"What the hell are you doing?" Blaise yelled. Malfoy and Ginny stopped and Malfoy turned to face Blaise, a superficial sneer planted on his face.

"What does it look like?" Malfoy snapped. Ginny held her head up defiantly.

"It looks like you're associating yourself with a Gryffindor!" Blaise exclaimed, his face scarlet. Malfoy's face remained impassive.

"Yes. It is that." He said simply. Blaise clenched his fists.

"Not only that! But...but a Weasley?" He stammered. Malfoy smirked.

"Good to see you have the power of sight." 

"You are a bastard. A...a traitor, you know that! A bloody commoner..." Blaise trailed off as Ginny lunged forward and punched him gracefully on the side of his face. Ginny was quite tall and strong for a girl and Blaise fell backwards. Malfoy's smirk stayed on his face.

"Wait until your father hears about this!" Blaise spat, getting shakily to his feet.

"Go ahead. I don't care," Malfoy faced Blaise menacingly, "But you leave Ginny alone. You touch her and I'll kill you."

"Whatever." Blaise muttered. Malfoy grinned as a drop of blood slid down Blaise's chin from the corner of his mouth.

"By the looks of things however Zabini, I don't need to keep you away from Ginny. She'll have to be kept away from you." Malfoy sneered. Blaise glowered before turning and stamping out of sight. Ginny and Malfoy became close again as they shared a few words and walked away in the other direction. Hermione shook her head.

"Tell me, where are the teachers when these things happen?" She wondered incredulously. Harry glanced around the Hall and noticed that most teachers were present but seemed preoccupied in their own business. Ron frowned at Hermione and went to follow Ginny.

"No Ron. She's a big girl. Sort it out when she comes back." Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him down. Ron's brow furrowed and Harry could see he was running things over in his head. Soft music began to play again signifying it was near the end of the Ball. Luna and Neville stood up together simultaneously and made their way over to the dance floor. Hermione looked at Ron expectantly but he was staring at his hands thoughtfully.

"Hermione, you are my partner so how about a dance?" Harry asked. Hermione smiled a little and cast Ron a reproachful look.

"Sure Harry." She accepted. Ellanora sighed.

"Ron, come on. You invited me for a reason right?" She said directly. Ron glanced up at her and smiled coyly.

"Ok, ok. We'll dance."

The two pairs walked over to the dance floor and began dancing separately. Harry grimaced a little as he saw Ron embrace Ellanora in an overly friendly manner. Hermione scowled.

"Guess you don't enjoy their relationship about as much as I do then?" Harry asked her. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I don't know what it is about her. Something isn't right. She's too abrogating." Hermione muttered. Harry frowned.

"She's had a hard life recently." He explained. Hermione sighed.

"Really. I've never heard anything." She snapped. Harry glared at her a little.

"Her parents died last year Hermione." He said softly. Hermione stiffened and her face dropped.

"Oh. Oh gosh, I didn't know. Honestly! I feel horrible. Oh Harry that's awful." Hermione sniffed. Harry nodded.

"I know. Ron's about the only friend she's got really."

"What about you?" Hermione wondered. Harry pulled a face.

"I don't know what I am actually." 

"Well I have an idea...Edward Egon?" Hermione frowned. Harry stared at her in confusion.

"Edward?" He asked. She pointed over his shoulder. Harry turned around just in time to see a head full of blue hair disappear under a table.

"What on earth is that child up too?" Hermione shook her head.

"Sneaking into the Ball when it's almost over? What's the point..." Harry trailed off. Edward stuck his head out from under the table and pulled out his arm. Harry saw he was holding his wand and waving it around.

"A prank. It has to be a prank," Hermione fumed, "He cannot ruin the Ball! If he does I'm going to put him on a lifetimes worth of detention."

"Hermione, I doubt-" Harry was cut off as he heard thunder. He looked up and saw angry, grey gas swirling around above their heads. The gas spread out and covered the entire proximity of the Hall. Hermione jumped as they heard thunder again.

"I don't like this." Ron said as he joined them, Ellanora at his side. All the couples had stopped dancing and were gazing up at the grey-covered ceiling curiously.

"It's Edward," Hermione told him, ignoring the look Ellanora gave her, "He's over in the corner under a table waving his wand around. I'm not too sure what he's doing."

Ellanora laughed and the Trio turned to face her with puzzled expressions.

"He did this to me once. Put the spell in my room. He got into so much trouble." Ellanora explained.

"Why?" Hermione demanded. Ellanora didn't have to answer. Thunder sounded again, followed by a burst of lightening as the gas took on the form of clouds. All of a sudden it began to rain.

"Ah!" Hermione squealed as the cold rain ran down her back and drenched her. It was a very heavy downpour. Harry felt uncomfortable in his wet robes and glanced over to where Edward was. The boy was still under the table and Harry could tell he was snickering at the situation. Nearly the entire Hall was distressed and everyone was practically soaked from head to toe. Hermione shook her head and Ron glowered. 

"Uh oh. Here comes trouble." Ellanora murmured but only Harry head her. He looked over to where she was staring and caught sight of McGonagall and Snape making their way over to Edward, their faces thunderous. Snape waved his wand and instantly the clouds evaporated and the ceiling once again took on the appearance of enchanted snow.

"EDWARD EGON!" McGonagall bellowed. Harry had never seen her so angry. Edward reluctantly crawled out from under the table and faced the teacher with an impertinent expression. Harry stole a glance at Ellanora. She was biting her lip worriedly.

"You want to go over there?" Harry asked her. She nodded and he took her hand and pulled her quickly over to her brother. Ron and Hermione followed behind them a little.

"...rain in the Hall! Of all the stupid things you could have done!" Harry came into earshot of McGonagall's lecture.

"It was just a joke." Edward said sulkily. McGonagall gaped.

"Joke? JOKE! I dare say it isn't! You are going to have to be severely punished for this." She took a breath to try and gain control of the situation. Edward spotted Ellanora and ran over to her.

"Please don't suspend him Professor." Ellanora pleaded, letting go of Harry and putting her arms around her brother's shoulders.

"Miss Egon, you cannot get him out of trouble this time I am afraid. There will be no other choice.-" She was cut off by Snape.

"Three months detention." Snape said sharply. McGonagall snorted in contempt.

"Severus, really. Look at all the students!" McGonagall gestured around them to the wet, sullen students.

"With me. Three months of detention with me. I'll sort him out." Snape glared down at Edward who shook under his penetrating stare. McGonagall sighed and contemplated the idea.

"Alright. But one more prank...just one more Mister Egon, I do not care how minor it is, and you will be suspended from this school!" McGonagall warned. Edward nodded meekly.

"Good. Now follow Professor Snape. I want you to explain to the Headmaster why exactly you felt the need for it to rain indoors. You can also allow him to talk to you about how wrong it is." McGonagall snapped. Ellanora hesitantly let go of Edward as watch with resignation as her brother followed Snape out of the Hall. McGonagall opened her mouth for what looked like an apology but shook her head and pointed her wand at her throat, muttering a spell.

"STUDENTS! ATTENTION PLEASE! I APOLOGIZE FOR THE INTERRUPTION AND THE EARLY END TO THE EVENING! PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO YOUR COMMON ROOMS IMMEDIATELY AND ENJOY YOUR WEEKEND!" McGonagall's voice echoed around the hall. The students obeyed, many of them complaining and uttering unkind things about the 'little blue boy' who had ruined their night. Harry offered to walk Ellanora to her common room but she declined. Then Ron offered and she declined again.

"No. It's been too big a night," She cast Harry an embittered glance, "I have a lot to think about."

"Oh." Ron sounded disappointed but cheered up a little when Ellanora leant forward and hugged him.

"Thank you for asking me though Ron. It was lovely. Bye Harry, Hermione." She nodded her head at them and walked away in the direction of her common room.

"I say we go and sit in front of the fire and dry ourselves," Ron grinned then yawned, "I'm off too bed then. I'm tired as heck."

Harry and Hermione merely nodded, both were lost in their own thoughts.

****

Harry and Ron bid Hermione good night as soon as they entered the common room.

"I'm just too tired. And I must look like such a mess." Hermione sniffed, most likely getting a cold. Her hair was untidily plastered to her face while some of her makeup had left long black lines under her eyes. Ron shook his head.

"No. You look beautiful Hermione. You always do." He told her. She blushed and stared at the ground.

"No I don't. But it's nice when you say I do." She paused for a moment before quickly moving forward and pressing her lips to Ron's for a few seconds. 

"Good night," She told him before turning to Harry, her face scarlet, "Good night Harry."

"Night." Harry grinned after her retreating steps. He turned to gaze at his friend in amusement. Ron was standing still, his mouth partly open in shock.

"What? Did...did...she just?" Ron snapped into movement and gestured around frantically. Harry laughed.

"Bout time something happened." He stated. Ron blushed.

"It was just a simple goodnight kiss. A friend thing." Ron explained, mostly to himself. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. She didn't give me one." Harry pointed out. Ron turned to him.

"Did you want one?" He demanded.

"Not from her." Harry pulled a face. He could never imagine Hermione in that particular way.

"From who?" Ron inquired. Harry paused wondering about the answer himself.

"I don't know..." He trailed off.

"Ellanora maybe." Ron suggested, tight-lipped. Harry frowned.

"I'm not sure. I think...I don't know. Maybe." He shrugged.

"Don't," Ron told him, "Please don't do anything with her."

"Why not...it's not like she's taken." Harry argued. Ron narrowed his eyes.

"No, she isn't. But I still like her." Ron explained. Harry scoffed.

"You do not! You ditched her most of the night for Hermione." He blurted out.

"I did not." Ron snapped. 

"You did. I thought you treated her horribly." Harry snapped back. Ron looked startled.

"I didn't. I-" But Harry interrupted him.

"You did. You asked her when you should have gone with Hermione. You ignored her to dance with Hermione. You sat next to Hermione. You stared at Hermione practically the entire night and didn't give her the attention you should of because you _did _ask her," Harry paused before adding, "She's beautiful you know, you could have given her at least some of your time."

Ron stared at Harry blankly for several minutes. Neither boy's made an effort to move as both of them waited for the other to say something. Ron was the first to speak.

"You know what you've done?" Ron questioned mildly. Harry sighed.

"What?" He waited for an onslaught of anger on Ron's behalf but instead Ron took a few steps back towards the boys' dormitory staircase.

"You've stupidly fallen for her." Ron disappeared up the stairs before Harry had a chance to comment. Harry frowned and sat down on the couch in front of the fire in a slightly dazed state. He was surprised because he realised Ron was right.

****

~ ~ !!! ~ ~

A/N: I'm glad you guys are enjoying this. I think the story has maybe five or six chapters left and I now know where I'm taking it and what's happening.

Sorry about the romance stuff, I'm not very good at writing it!

Poor Neville huh?

I doubt Harry and Ellanora will EVER get together…but you never know…

And Ron and Hermione are taking their sweet time!

I wonder what is in store next?

What does the Staff of Vigor do?

TUNE IN FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS


	13. CHRISTMAS AND THE WEAPON

Sorry about this chapter you guys, it is a little dull but I needed to put the information in it so the storyline would make more sense. There is still a little lovin' but it's subtle. ENJOY NONETHELESS! :)

****

And a disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any Harry Potter related material! 

****

HARRY

POTTER

AND THE STAFF OF VIGOR

****

~ ~ !!! ~ ~

CHAPTER 13: CHRISTMAS AND THE WEAPON

Harry rolled over in his bed and moaned. Someone was hitting him and he did not appreciate the contact. It was way too early and way too cold to be awake as far as he was concerned. The person hitting him was obviously immune to any compassionate thought for another living being.

"Wake up you lazy prat! It's Christmas." A voice nagged. Harry groaned. It was Ron.

"There's presents..." Ron coaxed him. Harry's eyes opened a little.

"Presents?" He said hopefully, still in a very dazed state.

"Yes presents you moron, now get up!" Ron pushed him off his bed and Harry fell unpleasantly on his face.

"You git." Harry muttered half-heartedly. He looked up at Ron who was grinning at him cheekily. Long forgotten was their fight involving Ellanora. Two weeks had passed and they had neither seen her nor mentioned her.

"Come on. All you do is sleep. It's Christmas." Ron emphasized the last few words and pulled his friend up and on his feet. Harry shook his head.

"Sorry. I'm tired. Yay... Christmas." He smiled unenthusiastically as he made his way over to a pile of presents at the end of his bed. Ron had a similar pile and Harry noted none were open.

"Hurry up then." Ron urged him, clapping together his hands excitedly in anticipation. Harry frowned.

"You didn't open up any yet?" He wondered. Ron smiled a little.

"Nah mate, I wanted to wait until you got up. Share the excitement you know."

"Thanks." Harry smiled happily, appreciating the gesture. Both boys attacked their piles of presents and began ripping off the wrapping paper.

"Bloody hell," Ron cursed, "Another jumper from Mom."

"Same," Harry told him, "And some books from Hermione."

"Me too. What did you get from Fred and George?" Ron pulled a face at Hermione's presents.

"A Skiving Snackbox. You?" Harry grinned down at the array of gifts from Ron's brothers.

"A...a box of...Sensual Sensations." Ron blushed a little and muttered incoherently under his breath about how nosy and irritating his brothers were. Harry laughed. He unwrapped a few more presents from various friends until he came to the last one. It was a very small present. Harry pulled off the wrapping paper slowly to find a framed photo with an attached envelope. His name was written across the front in what looked like Aunt Petunia's handwriting. He opened it tentatively and read the small, scribbled note:

__

Harry,

Have a good Christmas and stay out of trouble. I would have bought you something but your Uncle wasn't too fond of the suggestion. Highly understandable his actions are of course.

This is a photo we took on your mother's sixteenth birthday.

Aunt Petunia

Harry dropped the note and picked up the picture frame to examine it carefully. He was staring into the face of his mother. She looked so happy. In the background of the photo was a spacious array of trees and barren land. Behind his mothers figure was a small tent and what appeared to be a campfire. Harry gazed into her eyes, which were full of frozen mirth and laughter. He wondered what she would have been like if she had known what her fate would be.

"What's that you got?" Ron asked making his way over to Harry. He peered over his shoulder. Harry coughed.

"It's my mother." 

"Oh," Ron paused, "She's quite pretty."

"Yeah."

"And she's all happy and stuff."

"Yeah."

"She's so young too."

Harry nodded. She was young then and she was young when Voldemort had killed her. Involuntarily his hand went up to feel his scar, a trademark of both his mothers love from him and Voldemort's detest of him. Ron patted Harry on the shoulder. Harry turned around and looked up at him smiling.

"I'm okay." He reassured him. Harry stood up and placed the photo beside his bed where he stayed in front of it and stared at it for a few minutes. Ron leaned against the doorway and gave his friend a few moments of silence before clearing his throat. Harry turned and Ron pulled a face.

"Can we go have breakfast now? I'm starving." 

"Sure." Harry grinned and quickly changed out of his pajamas so they could go and fill Ron's growling stomach.

****

Hermione was already in the Great Hall when they arrived. She had a large, dusty book lying out in front of her and was reading through it quickly, stopping only to take small bites of her toast.

"Morning." Ron greeted her happily. She smiled at them and stood up.

"Merry Christmas." She gave Harry a quick hug and kissed Ron lightly on the cheek.

"So, what are you reading?" Ron wondered, blushing a little.

"I'm researching," Hermione stated, "I'm trying to determine what ancient magical item Voldemort might wish to get his hands on."

"What?" Harry exclaimed, "On Christmas?"

"Yes Harry. I'm very worried about what Dumbledore told you." Hermione sniffed.

"I don't know if I should have told you that." Harry mumbled. He grabbed a breakfast bowl and filled it with various foods from the table. Ron was already shoveling food into his mouth.

"Of course you should have. Our lives are in danger too." Hermione's eyes flashed irritably. Harry shook his head.

"Not that part. The part about the artifact and the Cave of Eradication. All you're going to want to do for the rest of the holidays is research stuff in the library." Harry explained. Hermione looked shocked.

"You can't say you don't want to know! That you aren't concerned about what might happen if Voldemort might actually come into contact with this dangerous item? Think what could be possible outcomes Harry." Hermione snapped. Ron stopped eating and eyed Hermione cautiously.

"Hermione," He began slowly, "It's Christmas. We can worry about things like that tomorrow."

"Well," Hermione scoffed slamming her book shut, "It is quite obvious that neither of you care about the welfare of the future of the magical community. Go on. Stuff your faces. World damnation can wait."

"Oh Hermione." Ron rolled his eyes and scooped some more food into his mouth. Hermione glared at him but her temper was short lived and she soon began to finish her toast, resigning herself to a sulk.

"Anything special on tonight?" Harry asked them. Ron paused with a spoon full of food halfway to his mouth.

"Just Christmas dinner." Ron shrugged. Hermione sighed.

"It will be rather small. Mostly everyone has gone home for Christmas." 

"Tell me about it," Ron muttered, "Neville, Dean, Ginny, Seamus...all the girls except you Hermione...practically every single other student...Parkinson, Harry's annoying ex-girlfriend, Luna, Colin, Malfoy..."

"I didn't know you were one to acknowledge Malfoy." Hermione smiled a little. Ron scowled.

"I'm not and I don't." He argued, chewing on his food with newfound intensity. Hermione gave him a reproachful look before she too returned to her breakfast. Harry gazed around the Great Hall. He saw a few Ravenclaw students eating, no Slytherin's and one Hufflepuff. At the end of their table sat Edward, picking at his food distractedly.

"Is Ellanora gone?" Harry asked Ron quietly. Ron glanced up startled, her name hadn't been mentioned since their argument.

"I doubt it Harry. Who does she have to go home too?" Ron pointed out. Harry shrugged and looked back down the table at Edward. The little boy always seemed so sad.

"Invite him up." Hermione suggested, feeling pity just as Harry was. Ron shook his head adamantly.

"No, he's a brat."

"Oh, wouldn't want your girlfriend to hear you saying that." Harry blurted out jokingly before he could stop himself. He had no idea why he had said that. Hermione stiffened and Ron frowned. The Trio lapsed into a silence for a few minutes before Harry coughed.

"Hey! Edward! Come up here!" He yelled down the end of the table. Edward stared up at them blankly for a moment before standing up. Harry smiled at him reassuringly before his expression changed to a frown as Edward exited the Hall.

"Temperamental that one." Ron muttered. Hermione clicked her tongue and picked up her book.

"I'm going to the library to study. Eat your food and join me if you want. If not, waste your day doing nothing." She turned and strode briskly out of the Hall. Ron shook his head.

"_Mental_ that one." He muttered through a mouth full of food. Harry nodded.

****

Most of the afternoon was spent in the library. Ron and Harry hadn't actually intended to go but they thought they had better if they wished to avoid Hermione's unpleasant wrath for a week or two. Once again they were subjected to what seemed like a pointless waste of time. Book after book was filled with worthless information that aided them not.

"Don't you say a word." Hermione cautioned as Ron opened his mouth to utter a complaint. He shut it abruptly and glared at her for a moment.

"I just want to ask," Ron said slowly, "How long we are going to be doing this?"

"Why?" Hermione asked, picking up another book and flipping through it.

"Because...every year it's that same thing. Something bad happens and we spend all our time researching through book after book looking for some kind of answer to the problem at hand, which frankly, I think is a waste of time."

Hermione sighed, "I don't think it is."

"Yes, it is! Not everything is found in books." Ron muttered. Hermione's head snapped up to stare at him in a way that made him shift uncomfortably.

"Not that I have a problem with books and such." Ron put his hands in the air. Hermione sniffed and went back to reading. Ron shook his head in despair and Harry tried to hide his grin.

They went back to researching and it was only around dinnertime that Hermione seemed to realize just how pointless what they were doing was.

"Hopeless!" She exclaimed, slamming shut the current book in her possession. Ron tried not to smile.

"I told you-" He began. Hermione glared at him.

"Not a word! Not a single word." She warned. Ron shook his head.

"You never let me say anything." He muttered. Harry cleared his throat.

"Hermione, I really don't think we're going to find anything." Harry said gently.

"I know. I'm not even sure what it is we're looking for. If we keep going it could be weeks before we find something. Maybe even longer." She sighed.

"Weeks in the library?" Ron's eyes widened, it was not something he would be looking forward too.

"It's only because of this ridiculous selection of books, there's nothing in them." Hermione snapped. 

"Well," Harry contemplated, "We could find ourselves accidentally wondering into the Restricted Section."

"You're kidding, we'd get caught." Ron said mildly. Harry grinned.

"We could accidentally wonder in there a night." 

"But-"

"Somehow with an Invisibility Cloak over us."

"And-"

"And with the Marauder Map."

Ron closed his mouth and considered what Harry had said. Hermione shook her head.

"No." She said firmly. Harry pulled a face.

"Why not?" 

"Because it is hardly sufficient enough. I say we sneak into something else," Her eyes glistened, "The Forbidden Section."

"Uh huh," Ron nodded with sarcastic enthusiasm, "Because that's _real_."

"It is. It's hidden and we're going to it tonight. It has so many books in it. Very old ones too. I'm sure we'd find something. I don't know why I didn't think of it before. It's just perfect." Hermione said getting excited.

"Why?" Ron rolled his eyes. In his opinion a library could never be considered perfect.

"Because I think it's forgotten or hardly ever used or something. I doubt we'd be caught." She told him.

"Then how do you know about it?" Harry wondered. Hermione's cheeks darkened.

"Well, I just do. Listen, we'll go have dinner and then leave the common room tonight at about eleven. With the Marauder Map and Invisibility cloak I doubt we'll get caught and then we can spend a little while there. We're bound to find something." She said hopefully. Ron and Harry shared a look. Hermione was always full of surprises.

****

As soon as it reached eleven o'clock Harry began to feel slightly nervous even though sneaking out had been his idea. He hadn't misbehaved much at all so far this year and he guessed he wasn't really used to acting up anymore. He waited in the common room patiently and was soon joined by Hermione and Ron. Ron looked just as nervous as he was but Hermione was as calm as ever.

"If we get busted for this, I'm blaming the two of you." Ron warned them as they huddled under the Invisibility Cloak and quietly exited the common room.

"Really?" Hermione whispered, "Because I'm going to blame you because you talk so damned loud I'd be surprised if the whole castle didn't hear us."

Ron scowled but didn't speak any further until they were back in the library. They headed in to the Restricted Section but Hermione completely ignored all the books on the shelves. She walked up to the end of the small area in which the books were situated, took out her wand and tapped it on several places on the end wall and muttered a spell. Almost immediately the wall disappeared and gave way to a long, dark corridor. Harry and Ron gaped.

"That's not even on the Marauder Map." Harry exclaimed quietly glancing down at the map. Hermione just smiled and headed into the passageway. Ron and Harry followed her and about ten minutes later they came to a large, moldy room that was empty.

"Yay, we snuck out in the middle of the night when we could be sleeping to be diseased and covered in germs." Ron jumped up and down mockingly. Hermione reached out and hit him not too lightly across the arm.

"Just wait." She told him. Ron sighed and leaned back against a nearby wall. He gazed critically around the room before his eyes landed on his right arm. Harry watched in amusement as Ron's mouth fell open and he started flapping his arms around crazily.

"Ron! Stop it!" Hermione snapped.

"Get it off me! Get it off me!" Ron yelled. Hermione pulled a face.

"Get what-"

"Spider! Spider!" He screamed. Harry tried not to laugh as he made his way over to Ron and grabbed him. He held him still and flicked off a small spider that had been crawling very slowly up Ron's arm. Ron cursed.

"I hate spiders." He muttered. Hermione giggled. Ron shot her an annoyed look and pointed angrily around the room.

"No books Hermione, do you see any books? No! I don't. Gee Harry, do you? No, not you either. Well I wonder where they could be. Maybe there _are_ none. In that case, I really am glad we snuck out for no reason because-" Ron stopped and blinked hard several times. There were four long rows of bookcases appearing in front of him. They flickered into view a few times before becoming solid and fixated in sight. Hermione held up her head proudly.

"Told you so." She said smugly. Ron scowled. Harry sighed as they once again began to research through all of the books. He put down the book he was reading and made his way over to a small bookcase that had appeared on the end wall but had remained unnoticed until now. He scanned the covers of books half-heartedly while Hermione and Ron argued at the other end of the room. They all looked the same. They were all dusty, all brown and spotted and thick. One however caught Harry's attention. It was black and thin, tucked into the very end of the bookshelf as if it was hiding. He pulled it out and flipped through it. The pages were blank. 

"Piece of crap." Harry muttered shaking his head at the blank pages, who would bother hiding a book without text?

"What you got there mate?" Ron asked coming up behind him.

"Nothing. Blank pages." Harry replied closing the book. Ron frowned and took the book off Harry. 

"Hang on a moment." Ron pulled out his wand and tapped the book. Instantly writing slowly appeared across the pages.

"What? How did you do that?" Harry wondered amazed. Ron shrugged and grinned.

"Sometimes magic needs to be recognised." Ron said simply. Hermione came over to them and peered over Harry's shoulder.

"Well?" She took the book off him and examined the title, "_Magicked Fables_? Harry really! We need history not fiction." 

She handed it back to him and headed off to the area she had been before. Ron shrugged and followed her. Harry frowned and surveyed the book carefully. He opened it to the middle and gaped.

"The cave." He whispered to himself. There was a rough drawing of the cave walls he dreamt about. He read the story that accompanied the illustration and glanced up as he heard Hermione cry out in discovery.

"Found something!" She called triumphantly. Harry closed the book and walked over to her quickly. He would show them the book in a minute.

"The Amulet of Cognition. It was created around 1245 by the Giants of Razuul," Hermione frowned, "It was produced from the blood of Phoenix's, Unicorn's and Hippogriff's and is said to have been worn by the leader of the tribe. The amulet is supposed to give the wearer great intellectual power."

"That's a possibility." Ron said thoughtfully, "But where is it now?"

"It was lost. Around the sixteenth century is just disappeared, along with the extinction of the Razuul clan. So I guess it could really be anywhere." Hermione shrugged.

"And Voldemort is going to defeat everyone with his massive brain capacity." Harry mused. Hermione frowned at him.

"It would give him power Harry. He is already powerful enough. Who knows what he will be capable of!" Hermione exclaimed. 

"It would be pretty bad." Ron said quietly. Hermione nodded. Harry sighed and held up the book.

"This-" He began.

"That's full of fairytales Harry. Nonsense and such." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"This," Harry began again firmly, "Has the cave from my dreams in it."

Ron straightened up quickly, "Say again."

"The cave I dream about. It has a drawing that shows the pictures that are on the sides of the caves. And...it feels like it." Harry waited for their reaction. Hermione stood up and took the book once again from him, this time so she could carefully flip through it.

"The cave of Eradication." Hermione echoed the story title. Harry was sure they all remembered the cave being mentioned previously.

"Well...what's it about." Ron urged.

"Gosh, it's very old. About five thousand years. Built by some of the first wizards that have ever been recorded." Hermione gaped as she flipped through the pages.

"Huh?" Harry and Ron asked, puzzled.

"I'm sure magical people go a long way back but it really cannot be proved. This cave," Hermione turned the book around and showed them the illustration, "Was built by the first Wizards that were recorded to have existed. Moor of Raiken, Sly of Gren and Rak of Rikar."

"Wow. A history lesson after hours." Ron rolled his eyes while Hermione narrowed hers on him.

"Actually Ron. If you had been paying any attention we went over it in History of Magic last year." Hermione chided. Ron went to retort but Harry interrupted them.

"Children stop it. What does it say about the cave?" He wondered. Hermione's eyes went back and forth frantically as she went over the few pages.

"Not much. It was built by Moor, Sly and Rak five thousand years ago. There's lots of magic surrounding it. It's hidden amoung some mountains in Antarctica," Hermione shrugged her shoulders, "That's all."

"It doesn't say something about some sort of artifact?" Harry frowned.

"No."

"It's supposed to be hiding something."

"It's not."

"But there has to be something else!" Harry said frantically.

"No Harry, nothing." Hermione assured him calmly. Harry sighed and looked down distractedly at his watch.

"Take the book then. We'll keep looking. We better get back. It's three in the morning." With knowledge of the time Harry yawned. Ron was already practically dozing off. Hermione nodded and they tidied up a little before pulling the Invisibility Cloak over themselves and leaving the Forbidden library.

****

"I've got it!" Ron jumped up and startled his friends. It was late in the afternoon the next day and the Trio were sitting in the common room contemplating possibilities involving the cave. Harry and Hermione looked at him expectantly.

"The cave is hiding that amulet thing." He declared.

"The Amulet of Cognition Ron." Hermione told him. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, that." He looked at them eagerly. Hermione shook her head.

"I don't think so, both were created at entirely different times. And I doubt Wizards would allow Giants to hide something in their cave. It seems like it was special to them and Giants and Wizards loathed each other way back in history." Hermione sighed.

"Fine. You think of something then genius." Ron said sulkily, sitting down.

"We won't rule it out as a possibility though." Hermione assured him. Ron waved his hand around nonchalantly.

"We just need to work out what is in the cave." Harry sighed. 

"It's too hard. We have no leads or anything about what it could be." Ron muttered. Hermione gave them a determined look.

"We'll find out. We always do. Just have faith, we have plenty of time." She said gently.

"No we don't! Time is running out fast! I need it and I need it now!" Harry bellowed in a voice that did not belong to him. Hermione cowered from him and Ron's eyes widened in shock.

"What?" Hermione whimpered. Harry shook his head.

"I'm...I'm sorry, I don't know where that came from." Harry apologized profusely going pale. Ron remained shocked but Hermione regained her composure and observed his face carefully.

"I need to know Harry." She eventually said.

"What?" Harry asked quietly, still surprised at his outburst.

"Why does your scar keep changing colour? It's been doing it for months and I waited for you to talk to me about it but you...you never did. Now I need to know why. Why does it?" Hermione wondered quietly.

Harry fell forward off his seat and moaned in pain.

"Harry stop mucking around and answer me, please." Hermione scolded. Harry glared at her and his hand went up to his forehead.

"Really! Harry you always try and avoid confrontation..." Hermione trailed off as Harry collapsed on the ground unconscious. He heard a series of thunderous steps of feet around him and Ron's voice.

"What the hell? That came out of nowhere! Quick, get him out to Madam..." But Ron's voice faded fast and Harry immediately found himself in the cave.

He shivered as he made the journey down into the depths of the cave. He could likely find his way anywhere in the cave now because he had traveled down it so many times that it had become so familiar, almost like a home. But the cave was anything but homey. Harry watched emotionlessly as his friends died and collapsed before him and he and Malfoy, along with Sirius for a moment, opened the end of the cave and went through it. _Hurry, quicker. Hurry, he's really bad this time_. Harry shook his head and tried to ignore the voices, they were distracting. _What on earth happened to him?_ Harry glanced over at Malfoy who wore an expression of determination. _Get him on the bed_. He knew himself that he felt more determined now as ever because they were drawing closer and closer to it and he wanted to grab it before he was stopped again. Because he was always stopped before he reached it and it annoyed him so much. _Pass me that vial, it will wake him up_. Harry saw it now. It was giving off high amounts of power and he was hungry for it. It was placed proudly in front of him on a large stone, the item of ultimate destruction. Harry saw Malfoy pick up his pace and he too hurried towards it. He reached it first and was filled with immense fulfillment as he clasped his hands around it. _Wake up...wake up_. Harry sat up with a jerk, his hand outstretched in front of him and his fingers crookedly grasping nothing.

"Staff...staff..." Harry muttered wildly looking around the room. He had lost it and he was not happy.

"What Harry? What?" Hermione asked gently, grabbing his hand.

"Vigor...Staff of Vigor...I want it...I need it..." He explained. Hermione glanced over her shoulder at Ron who came over to Harry and held a flask to his lips. Harry drank it quickly and felt himself doze off to sleep, the blurred faces of Ron and Hermione watching him with concern.

****

~ ~ !!! ~ ~

A/N: Again I am sorry that this chapter was slow, the next ones are completely full of stuff happening! Promise…for instance…

Someone confesses feelings…

Someone dies…

And some more secrets are revealed…

****

To my reviewers:

Kagome19: I am happy that you stayed up to read it! Lol, it's really nice to know how much you are enjoying this fanfic!

****

Iniysa: I'm feeling that I want them together too, I don't know if it's going to happen…hehe…a dream hey? Well I do suggest NO fanfiction before bed! Lol!

****

Hplova4eva: I'm really glad you like it!

****

Tinker: Glad ya like it!

****

FairyGirl: Hope you liked the Ball chapter! It was huge!

****

eckles71: Thanks for the long and awesome review a way back! I hope you still enjoy it!

****

TUNE IN FOR THE FUTURE CHAPTERS!!!!


	14. PLANNING YOUR FUNERAL

Well here is a nice long chapter because I haven't updated in a while. Hope you enjoy it! I like it!

****

And a disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any Harry Potter related material! Oh, but I can say that I own Ella and Edward and Geraldine…I wish to **disown** Geraldine…

****

HARRY

POTTER

AND THE STAFF OF VIGOR
****

~ ~ !!! ~ ~

CHAPTER 14: PLANNING YOUR FUNERAL

Harry woke up and moaned. He looked around the room and was surprised to discover he was in his dorm room. Ron was in his own bed and breathing softly, the light from the rising sun casting a yellow glow around him. Harry sat up and yawned. He was a little confused. He could recall briefly the image of the Hospital Wing...Ron and Hermione's faces...Madam Pomfrey in the background shaking her head about something and now he was here.

"Ron." Harry whispered. Ron kept sleeping. He got off his bed and walked steadily over to his friend.

"Ron!" Harry said louder this time and shoved Ron's still figure. 

"Stay back thee vengeful evil!" Ron exclaimed sitting up. Harry grinned a little. 

"I'm staying back, no worries." He assured him. Ron shook his head.

"Harry," He frowned and glanced at the rising sun and then back at his friend, "Harry why are you up? Do you know how early it is?"

"Vague idea." Harry shrugged. Ron groaned.

"I'm tired," He laid back down, "Let me sleep."

"I remember somewhat that you woke me up very early on Christmas day yesterday." Harry reprimanded him. Ron sat up again slowly, he was awake now.

"Christmas was four days ago." 

Harry's eyes widened, "What?"

"You've...been...well sleeping. Hermione reckons that your last dream drained you." Ron told him. Harry sighed.

"I see."

"Wh-" Ron stopped to yawn, "What did you dream about this time?"

"Same thing, longer though. Have I really been asleep for four days?" Harry wondered.

"Yeah. They let you come up here to sleep for the last few days because Madam Pomfrey is cleaning the Hospital Wing for students because classes are starting again in a week." Ron explained. Harry nodded.

"Has anything happened while I've been asleep?"

"No," Ron scowled, "Hermione's dragged me to the library every day to research that bloody Staff of Vigor."

"Huh?" Harry wandered why that sounded familiar.

"It's the thing you said when you woke up...before you went to sleep again. 'The Staff of Vigor' you said. God you looked freaky. You were waving around you arms like a crazed Wizard or something. I was ready to send you off to St Mungo's." Ron shook his head.

"No you weren't." Harry grinned.

"Yeah, I wasn't. But because of that we've been sneaking out all night to go to that other library and we spend most of the day in the normal one." Ron sighed.

"Sorry bout that." Harry patted Ron on the shoulder.

"It's alright, you'll be joining us until school starts again." Ron smiled when Harry grimaced.

"I'm starving." Harry said suddenly.

"Tell me about it." Ron nodded fervently. Harry rolled his eyes.

"You daft person. I haven't eaten in four days." Harry reminded him. Ron looked sheepish.

"Yeah...er...that's what I meant," Ron gazed outside at the early morning sun, "Fancy a game of chess though? I doubt breakfast will be ready for about an hour yet."

"Sure." Harry watched Ron set up the board game and proceeded to play enthusiastically, even though he knew he wouldn't win.

****

"Full yet?" Ron wondered. Harry shook his head vigorously and stuffed some more food in his mouth. Ron laughed.

"That's your fourth plate of food. If you reach seven you've broken the Weasley breakfast record." Ron said proudly, indicating that he was the one that held it.

"I don't know," Harry said thoughtfully, "I might just beat it."

But when he had finished his plate he realised that he wouldn't be beating any food eating records anytime soon in his young life.

"Harry!" He heard a voice exclaim. Harry swung around in his seat and was crushed into a vivacious hug from a familiar head of bushy hair.

"Hey Hermione." He muttered, glad to see her. She pulled away and was smiling with a few tears of relief in her eyes.

"I was so worried. You'd never been asleep that long before." She told him grinning. Harry shrugged.

"I'm ok though. So no problem." He smiled back. Hermione sat down slowly next to him and gave Ron a cheerful smile.

"Morning Ron." She said brightly. Harry swore the tips of Ron's ears went red.

"Morning Gorgeou-" He coughed and glanced at Harry briefly, "Hermione. Morning Hermione."

She frowned a little, "Okay then."

"So what have you been up to?" Harry asked her.

"We've been in the library. But I think that might have to stop because classes are starting again soon and we need to prepare ourselves. Exams are coming up." She told him, reaching over and picking some toast off Ron's plate. Harry knew if he'd tried that Ron would have hurt him. Ron was very protective of his food.

"You find anything?" Harry said hopefully. Hermione smiled a little.

"Yes, I did." 

Ron gaped, "What? When?"

"Last night. I knew you wouldn't want to go out again and I could very well do without your sadistic attitude for just one night, and I found out about the Staff and why it was put away and what is does. A little bit anyway." Hermione sniffed. Ron shrugged, he didn't really care he'd missed out on researching.

"Well? What does it do?" Harry asked eagerly. Hermione's smile dropped off her face immediately and she gazed down at her lap.

"Nothing good Harry." She said quietly. Ron smiled at her gently.

"Come on Hermione." He urged her. She sighed.

"It was put away because it was a weapon of destruction. It made people kill each other." Hermione said slowly. 

Harry let out a breath, "How?"

"Oh it's just awful! They get a spell cast on them from the Staff and the person just goes crazy. They want power and nothing but power and they think the way to do it is by killing people. They kill their families and their friends..." She choked on a sob and regained her composure before continuing, "It was created by Sly of Gren. He wanted followers...and that's how he intended to get them I suppose. The power of the Staff is very old."

"Then what happened?" Ron wondered softly. Hermione sighed.

"Sly was murdered by some of the people he had used the power of the Staff on. Then Moor and Rak, you remember me telling you about them, they hid the Staff in the cave, sealed it and that's the end of that." Hermione took a deep breath and waited a response.

"They didn't destroy it?" Harry was incredulous. Hermione shook her head.

"I guess they didn't want to. It's very powerful." She said dismally. Ron frowned.

"Bastards. We're going to have to deal with this because of them." He scowled. A smile tugged at the corners of Hermione's mouth.

"Not now Ron. I've talked to Dumbledore and he's planning something. For the moment we need to prepare for classes." She insisted. Ron's scowl remained planted on his face.

****

A week into classes and Harry was already wishing it was the holidays again. The workload was just simply depressing and the classes Harry had with Ellanora were now very awkward. Knowing how much he liked her made him unsure of how to act. She didn't seem too keen to talk to him anymore and that just made him slightly more sullen.

Harry entered his Potions class with a look of determination on his face. He was going to talk to her today. Yes, he was. He made his way over to her briskly. Ellanora was staring at the wall; her old habit seemed to have returned.

"Hey." Harry greeted her sitting down. She was startled and turned to stare at him.

"Hello." She said softly. Harry glanced down at her lips and shuffled away, blushing furiously. He was glad when Snape entered the classroom. Until he spoke.

"Class! Attention! Dammit! Attention!" Snape snarled, "Pensieve Potions out! We're doing this now. And if you happen to be partnered with someone you don't like or trust. Then too bad!"

Harry had never seen the class move so fast. Ellanora stayed seated so Harry thought he had to get the Potion. He stood up as soon as Snape made his way over to their table and glared down at Ellanora.

"I think that is quite enough Miss Egon! I am sick of your behaviour in my class!" Snape snapped. Ellanora's eyes widened and Harry was equally surprised. Snape never talked to her like that; he was always slightly kind to her.

"Excuse me Sir?" Ellanora asked quietly. Snape stiffened.

"You heard me. Up and move. Now!" He growled. She frowned at him and stood up. She was rather tall for a girl but Snape towered over her effortlessly.

"I said now Egon." Snape demanded angrily. Ellanora walked out from behind her table and made to walk to where the Potions were stored before she turned briefly.

"Love is patient, love is kind. Remember Sir." She recited a little of Professor Treen's poem before turning around again and heading to the Potion rack. Harry tried not to smile as Snape's face turned red and he mouthed wordlessly at his student's back. Ellanora returned with the Potion and Snape was still staring at her.

"Is there a problem Sir?" She wondered icily.

"Don't talk to me like that. Do your work." Snape retreated to his desk and Ellanora divided their Potion into two flasks.

"Brilliant." Harry told her, "Hitting Snape where it hurts."

"Thanks," She smiled a little, "But I feel awful for saying it. He's just always been so nice to me before."

"Nice?" Harry scoffed. She nodded and turned her attention to their Potion.

"Memory review huh?" She examined it warily. Harry did the same.

"Don't laugh if you see an ugly, skinny little kid getting beat up by his rather fat cousin alright?" Harry told her mildly.

"Okay. And don't you judge if you see a snotty, spoilt little girl being cruel to people okay?" She smiled. Harry returned it and they both simultaneously gulped down the Potion. Harry grabbed his stomach immediately feeling like he might throw up. Ellanora did the same.

"Do you think we made this right?" She wondered her face pale, "Because I think we might have put too much newt tail in it."

Harry was about to agree with her concept when she faded from his view and was replaced with a vast amount of whiteness. Harry frowned when the whiteness began to take form, gradually colour and shapes came into view. He saw a little girl with big blue eyes and her brown hair up in pigtails laughing and giggling with a little blonde boy as they ran down Diagon Alley. The image was soon replaced and Harry found himself in a hospital. He could recognize Ellanora now; she was about six or seven and was holding a small baby, a beaming smile planted on her face. The memory lingered for a minute before Harry was met with several more different ones. Ellanora with a young boy, most likely Edward but with brown hair, yelling at him and holding a broken broom in his face while her brother's expression remained unfazed. Ellanora standing nervously behind everyone at Hogwarts when she started her first year. Ellanora flying around with a man that could only be her father while a beautiful woman watched them from the ground. He saw her running into the Forbidden Forest in distress and stumbling into the fairy area she had shown him, where tentatively fairies came out and surrounded her. He saw her holding her sobbing brother, yelling at Malfoy on the night of the battle, the body of the Deatheater she had killed and then he saw her dancing with him at the Christmas Ball. Harry smiled a little as the memory faded and he saw a few others. He saw her in her room staring at a Christmas tree in the corner alone, wandering in the company of the fairies once more and finally he saw her sitting in the Hospital Wing watching him. Harry felt dizzy as the view returned to the familiarity of the Dungeons and Ellanora was standing in front of him, in her present form, bent over and panting.

"I didn't know you came to the Hospital Wing." Harry whispered after a few moments when they had both calmed down. She blushed a little.

"I didn't tell anyone. I only did when Ron and Hermione weren't there." She shrugged as if it was nothing.

"Why?" Harry asked quietly. Ellanora bit her bottom lip.

"I just heard you were in bad form. That's all." She muttered.

"Oh." He'd hoped for something a little more elaborate.

They stood silently for a moment before Harry's curiosity got the better of him.

"What did you see?" He wondered, keen to know. Ellanora looked distressed and sighed.

"I saw too much Harry. I saw you, Ron and Hermione a lot. There was you when you were little all alone and a woman who you live with. I saw a dark man dying in the middle of a battle and you fighting Voldemort lots of times and...and a house," She was puzzled, "A house where you were with Ron and Hermione and Ginny and lots of adults."

"Oh," Harry coughed knowing she had seen Sirius's house, "That's just Ron's house. We go there on the holidays sometimes. I'm...I'm sorry you had to see Voldemort though."

"Sorry for me?" She asked lightly, "I feel sorry for him. That is one ugly man."

Harry laughed, "I saw you and your family a bit."

"Oh," She stirred uneasily now, "Like what?"

"Just you flying. There was a really long one. You were about six I think and holding a baby at St Mungo's..." Harry trailed off. Ellanora smiled.

"That's when Edward was born. He was some sort of medical marvel. I thought I was never going to get a sibling and when came along I was so happy." She said fondly.

"Yeah, you looked it." Harry nodded.

"Any other important memory?" Ellanora asked, her uneasiness returning. Harry smiled fondly now.

"The ball...when you and I danced." 

"Oh...well that was some nice...music. The music was good." She blushed a little. Harry settled it then. He was going to ask her.

"Ella-" He began but Snape interrupted him.

"Class over. I want you to research and write three feet of parchment on how to protect yourselves from having your memories viewed. Class dismissed!" Snape snapped. Harry frowned, memories must take longer to view than they seemed when they were watched. Ellanora stood up.

"No wait." Harry grabbed her arm to stop her from moving away. She smiled down at him.

"Yes?" She shook her head and moved away.

"I...this isn't easy for me," Harry told her and continued when she nodded in reply, "Now I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk with me on the weekend? You know, before all the Dueling Competition havoc starts next week...and then we have the Quidditch match against your House and I doubt there will be anytime to hang out..."

"A walk?" She pulled an amused face.

"More than that. A date." Harry said quickly. Her amusement disappeared.

"No." Ellanora shook her head. 

"Why not?" Harry frowned.

"I don't like you like that Harry. I'm not interested." She said slowly, her cheeks pink.

"But...but I thought you did." He was embarrassed now.

"I'm sorry if you misunderstood. But...I...don't and I...um, have to go." She looked very apologetic as she left the room. 

"Dammit." Harry seethed. He kicked his stool over and sighed before picking it up and putting it back and cleaning up the mess they had left from their Potion. If she didn't like him he would just have to get over it then.

****

"_Impedimenta_!" Harry exclaimed jumping to his feet and thrusting his wand out in front of him. He watched with relief as Gregory Goyle slumped to the ground. He had been worried for a minute there. Goyle had shot out a series of spells at vast speeds and Harry had been too busy dodging them to attack. He had managed to perform his spell just in time though.

"POTTER VERSE GOYLE! WINNER POTTER!" Madam Hooch, the flying coach, yelled out above the small crowd that had gathered to watch the competition. The Dueling Competition was being held in the Great Hall. Three long tables had been arranged so that three duels could be carried out at the same time and the crowds divided themselves amoung the tables, depending on which fight they wished to watch. 

Harry grinned and jumped down off the table. So far he had beaten Dean, Seamus, a boy from Ravenclaw called Mathew Mainland, two Hufflepuff boys whose names he couldn't remember, Crabbe and now Goyle. Ron walked over to him and clapped him on the back.

"Good on you. Now all you have to beat is Neville and Malfoy and you've won." Ron told him grinning. Harry frowned.

"I don't really want to fight Neville." He muttered. Ron sighed.

"He'll be fine. Don't worry," Ron pushed him forward, "Come on. We can watch Ella now. She's fighting Pansy."

"I don't know." Harry said. He really didn't want to. 

"Come on. You saw how Pansy treated her when she signed up for this. You can't say you don't want to see her kick her as-" Ron turned but Harry was already disappearing into the crowd. Sighing Ron made his way over to the table where Ellanora was fighting.

Harry watched Ron go and sighed. He didn't want to watch her fight. He didn't want to talk to her, be in her company or even see her. He was having trouble enough as it was forgetting her. He traveled around the crowd a little and found Hermione resting herself in a chair talking to Ginny.

"Hey girls." He greeted them sitting down. They smiled at him.

"How did you go?" Hermione asked him, taking a sip of the drink she had.

"Alright, took a while to get him down...but I won. You?" He wondered. Hermione grinned broadly.

"I knocked out Geraldine Maple within about two seconds," She nodded her head at Ginny, "And you're looking at the Fifth Year Girl's Dueling Competition Champion."

"Wow! Ginny! Way to go!" Harry praised. Ginny blushed and smiled.

"Thanks Harry. It wasn't too hard. There was only about six girls in it." She said modestly.

"Nah, it's no surprise you would win." Harry assured her smiling. He turned to Hermione and added.

"Just two seconds? Wish I'd watched." 

"You had your own to fight." She told him glancing down at her watch, "And I have to go. I have to go against someone else."

She stood up and stopped when Harry called after her.

"Who?" He yelled.

"Just Ellanora." Hermione shot back at him hurrying off.

"Just Ella." Harry muttered to himself. Ginny gave him an appraising look.

"Harry, just tell her you like her already." She urged him. Harry frowned.

"I did. I asked her out on a date and she said no." 

Ginny was startled, "Oh. Well, I'm sorry then."

Harry shrugged apathetically.

"I really thought something was up with you two." Ginny admitted.

"Apparently not." Harry reprimanded. Ginny bit her bottom lip and stared off into the crowd.

"When are you fighting again?" She wondered.

"About ten minutes. Against Malfoy." Harry said the last bit slowly and watched Ginny carefully. She coughed.

"Beat him down." She said half-heartedly.

"You don't mean that," Harry paused, "I really don't know what is up with you and him Ginny. I don't think you're going to tell me either."

"No, not yet. We're just friends," She blushed a little and stood up as Malfoy approached them, "Hey."

"Malfoy." Harry greeted him icily.

"Pothead." Malfoy snapped rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm fighting you next...what happened?" Harry couldn't help but wonder. Malfoy glared at him.

"Longbottom. I don't know how but he brought me down. Twit." Malfoy scowled. Harry grinned.

"Ah. Good on him." He said happily. 

"Shut up." Malfoy warned him icily. Ginny whacked him over the back of the head.

"Ginny!" Malfoy gasped in pain, "I just got hit there."

"Serves you right. I told you not to talk to my friends like that." She frowned. Malfoy sighed and shrugged before turning and walking away. Ginny rolled her eyes and seemed unsure about whether or not to go after him.

"Go on. I'm going to go and watch Hermione." Harry told her. She nodded and they parted ways. Harry walked slowly over to the table where he knew Hermione was, hoping he wouldn't run into Ella. He reached the table and frowned. Hermione was lying down on the floor and Ellanora was at the other end also lying down, looking dazed. He spotted Ron and made his way over to him.

"What happened?" Harry demanded. Ron was laughing.

"Well Ella beat Pansy and then she had to fight Hermione straight after," He took a deep breath and stopped laughing, "They were shooting spells at each other and the next thing you know Hermione's unconscious and Ella falls down and doesn't know what's going on."

"Why is that funny?" Harry wondered.

"It was," Ron was looking worriedly at both girls, "It doesn't seem so funny now."

Dumbledore, who was observing the match, waved his wand and levitated both girls off the table. Harry and Ron ran round the table and over to Hermione who had been levitated into a chair. Dumbledore suppressed a smile.

"I'm not sure who wins. I suppose we will call it a draw," He told them, "Don't worry. They are both fine. Miss Granger should wake up any moment now."

On cue Hermione's eyes fluttered open. Ron reached forward and hugged her while Harry rubbed her arm.

"Did I win?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"Not really." Ron said soothingly. Hermione jerked up.

"I lost?" She exclaimed. 

"No," Harry paused, "It was a draw. You both win."

"Oh." She didn't sound as happy about that. Ron gave her another quick hug and went over to Ellanora who was still in a very dazed state. Hermione was even less happy about that.

"Ron..." Ellanora trailed off, her voice slurred. Ron grinned.

"Hey. You did good." He told her. She frowned and gazed around the Great Hall.

"I did? With what? Ron...why are we in the Great Hall?" 

"Um. How about you rest a minute." Ron suggested.

Ellanora nodded and glanced up at Harry, "Hey."

"Hello. I have to go. I'm fighting Malfoy." Harry told them. Before either of his friends could comment Harry had headed into the crowd.

He reached the table and was surprised to find Neville instead of Malfoy. He looked at Madam Hooch.

"What happened?" He asked. She raised an eyebrow.  
"Mister Malfoy is currently residing in the Hospital Wing. He's been withdrawn from the competition. Hurry up now. Get on the table and prepare to fight." She informed him.

Harry glanced up at Neville who shrugged and smiled. He scrambled onto the table and prepared himself to battle. Neville resumed duel stance as well.

"Now you know the rules," Madam Hooch warned, "You know what spells not to use. Use of them will result in expulsion from the competition! Okay...ready...and...go!"

"_Stupefy_!" Harry yelled. Neville avoided his spell and shot the same one back at him. Harry crouched down and moved to his left a little.

"_Impedimenta_!" Neville avoided another spell with ease.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Neville exclaimed. Harry held his breath as the beam of light from Neville's wand nearly hit him.

He opened his mouth to utter another spell but Neville was too quick for him.

"_Accio_ Wand!" Neville's spell caused Harry's wand to be swiftly extracted from his hands. Neville grinned a little.

"Sorry Harry! _Stupefy_! _Stupefy_!" He pointed his wand out at Harry and Harry was hit with the second beam of light. He fell to the ground with a thump, surrounded by darkness and silence.

"_Innervate_." A voice muttered. Harry's eyes flickered open and he gazed up at Madam Hooch. She smiled kindly.

"Well played Mister Potter." She told him. Harry rolled onto his stomach and pushed himself up weakly.

"Thanks." He mumbled. Neville walked over and held out his hand, helping Harry to his feet.

"Bet you never saw that one coming." Neville told him, grinning.

"Er...I guess I didn't." Harry admitted truthfully.

"I've been practicing all year since I heard about it," Neville lowered his voice, "It really meant a lot to me to win it."

"And you did." Harry told him smiling. He patted him on the shoulder. Madam Hooch smiled and raised her wand to her throat and muttered, '_Sonorus_'.

"LONGBOTTOM VERSE POTTER! LONGBOTTOM WINS AND IS THE SIXTH YEAR BOYS' DUELING COMPETITION CHAMPION!" She boomed.

The crowd, which was rather large now, erupted into applause and cheers. Harry clapped along with them and spotted Hermione and Ron in the crowd too who were also applauding loudly. He broke into a smile. Neville really did deserve this.

****

As classes went back to normal Harry began to prepare himself for the Quidditch Match against Hufflepuff. Ron gave them vigorous training sessions for two hours every second day and Harry was beginning to feel very weary.

"Good you guys!" Ron told them after yet another excruciating practice, "Play like that tomorrow and we'll win another game!"

The team groaned in response and divided into small groups as they made their way back to the castle. Ron smiled at Harry.

"Yes?" Harry asked him stretching his arms out in front of him with much effort.

"How was practice?" Ron demanded.

"It was good. Very, very tiring. But good." Harry assured him. Ron's smile widened.

"I'm still not really used to all of this Captain stuff. We have an excellent team though." Ron said brightly as the boys made their way over to the change rooms.

"You're a good Captain Ron. Don't ever think otherwise." Harry told him. Ron laughed for a moment and began to remove his robes.

"I see you are well prepared for the game tomorrow." A deep voice informed them. Ron and Harry jumped and turned around, Ron quickly redoing his robes.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Harry frowned. The Headmaster nodded and stepped into the room. He looked very serious and dismal, Harry noticed. He hadn't seen Dumbledore look like this since the time Harry had portkeyed back to Hogwarts clutching Cedric Diggory's dead body.

"I need to talk to you. Something of great importance has arisen that involves you." Dumbledore said gravely.

"Oh," Ron made for the door, "I'll just go then."

"It also involves you Mister Weasley...and a few others." Dumbledore added solemnly.

"What's the matter?" Harry said hesitantly. It sounded like something bad.

"No need to be concerned for me Harry," Dumbledore said noticing Harry's worried expression, "I'm afraid the concern is for you and your friends."

"Voldemort isn't close is he?" Ron asked edgily, "He's not here...to...to kill us?"

"No. He is not. But I need you to go to him." Dumbledore said directly.

"What?" Harry and Ron exclaimed. Their Headmaster sighed.

"It is not like it sounds. I need you to go and retrieve the Staff of Vigor." 

"What?" The boys exclaimed again. Dumbledore nodded.

"I reassure you it is with the greatest regret that I implore you to do so. If there was any other way believe me I would use it...but there is not." He rubbed his face sorrowfully.

Harry sat down on a bench, "I'm not sure I know what you want me...us to do."

"I need all of you to go to the Cave of Eradication and destroy the Staff of Vigor. It is not a simple task, and I promise I will ask no more of you. It just needs to be done." Dumbledore sighed again.

"No," Harry shook his head, "We won't."

"Harry I understand but there is no other way. No one else can. There are reasons behind your dreams that I cannot understand, only that those that were in it are the ones that must go with you." Dumbledore stated.

"You mean Ginny and Hermione too? And Ella and Malfoy? You want me to put them in danger as well? I wouldn't do it myself let alone get them involved!" Harry said angrily.

Dumbledore sat down on the bench and leveled himself with Harry. Harry didn't care what he did or said, there was no way he would be doing what Dumbledore asked.

"I beseech you Harry, please. There is no other way. We will provide numerous items of protection and spells for you. If you don't then I fear Tom Riddle will get his hands on the Staff and I cannot even think about what he will do with it's power..." Dumbledore trailed off, "Perhaps I should let you consider it further. I will leave you alone for a bit."  
"No." Ron said quietly, finally speaking up.

"Thanks Ron, it's just too much to ask-" But Ron cut Harry off.

"No I don't need to think about it. I'll do it." Ron stated firmly. Harry gaped.

"You're kidding!"

"I'm not," Ron sighed, "Harry what will happen if Voldemort gets it? The whole Wizarding world will be in danger. If I can somehow stop that...then I will."

"But-" Harry was prepared to argue for hours on end.

"We must have been in your dream for a reason. You dreamt about everything else that happened and if that's all I have to follow then I'll just have faith," Ron turned to Dumbledore, "I'll do it."

"I am very sorry to hear that Mister Weasley but thank you." Dumbledore stood.

"Me too then." Harry muttered. Ron frowned.

"Are you sure?"

"There is no way I am letting you go into this mess alone." Harry told him sincerely. Ron smiled weakly and the boys turned to look up at Dumbledore who seemed more upset that he was previously.

"Very well then," He paused thoughtfully, "Shall I inform the other students involved or would you wish to do so?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other for a minute contemplating.

"We'll do it." Said Harry.

"Yeah," Agreed Ron, "It would be best coming from us."

Dumbledore nodded and quickly exited the room, not wanting to say more in fear that he would retract what he had asked of them because there was ultimately no other way for the Staff of Vigor to be destroyed.

Harry glanced at Ron who was gazing at the ground dumbfounded.

"Are you sure about this?" Harry asked quietly. Ron nodded.

"I'm sure."

"Want to tell Hermione now?"

"No," Ron shook his head, "Let's rest on it and tell her in the morning."

Harry agreed mutely and the boys got changed slowly, contemplating individually what they had gotten themselves into.

****

"You what?" Hermione gasped. Harry sighed.  
"We have to-" He began. She frowned.

"I know what you said. I heard every word. I just cannot believe either of you would say you would do such a stupid thing!" She seethed.

Harry hung his head shamefully. It was the following morning and Ron and Harry had approached her at breakfast to tell her. She had seemed in a good mood until they had explained the situation to her. Now, she wasn't so happy.

"Hermione, please don't make it harder than it is." Ron pleaded. Hermione narrowed her eyes on him.

"Don't make it harder?" She scoffed, "Well I don't really care how damned hard I make it. I am not participating in this. And neither of you is either! It's too dangerous. I can't believe Dumbledore would ask such a thing of you!"

Harry groaned, "He didn't seem very thrilled about asking us. We really have no choice."

"You do," Hermione lowered her voice, "Please don't. Please be logical and think about it. It would be like going to your death."

Ron put his hands over his face and laid his head on the table. Hermione stared at him and several minutes passed before she spoke.

"If it's that important," She said gently, "I'll do it."

"I wouldn't want you to Hermione," Ron raised his head and smiled at her apologetically, "But it's not just for us. We're not talking about saving just the school...we're talking about saving the whole Wizarding world."

"I know it's not fair and that it's dangerous and that we have own lives to live but..." Harry trailed off. Hermione nodded and closed her eyes.

"I know. It's okay. I'm still shocked," She opened her eyes and gazed at them, "But I'd do nearly anything for you two. You know that right?"

They nodded solemnly. Hermione cleared her throat.

"And who else is coming?" She wondered.

"I've talked to Ginny," Ron said slowly, "She agreed to come a little too willingly for my liking. She's going to talk to Malfoy and we have to get Ella. That's it. No one else."

"I see," Hermione paused, "What if we can't get them all?"

"We do without. I'm hoping Dumbledore will come over any minute and tell us we don't have to." Harry told her. She smiled a little.

"We can hope."

They talked quietly amongst themselves for the rest of breakfast about how they would go about things until practically everything was planned. They would leave in a week. Harry and Ron would organize what they would take and Hermione would discuss things with Dumbledore. Harry was very nervous and anxious about what they were going to do and was ashamed to know that he also felt a little excited too.

"Oh god!" Ron jumped up and startled his friends, "The match! It's in half an hour!"

"We're planning out funerals practically and he remembers Quidditch." Hermione scoffed. Harry grinned and stood up.

"We'll see you at the match then?" Ron asked before leaving. Hermione nodded and he grinned and ran out of the Great Hall, Harry not far behind him.

****

The Snitch. Where the hell was it? He couldn't see it anywhere and they had been playing the game for nearly an hour now. Harry made for a dive as he thought he spotted a hint of gold but pulled up shortly when he realised it had in fact been the reflection of the sun on a small winged insect.

"What's the matter?" Miranda Twist asked flying by him. She was one of the new beaters for the team, and quite a good one at that.

"Huh?" Harry frowned, he hadn't heard what she had said.

"I said," She repeated hotly, "_What_ is the matter?"

"Nothing. Nothing, why?"

"You're being very distant and such. I don't even think you're paying attention..." She trailed off as she spun around on her broom and hit a Bludger away from them.

"To the game." She turned back to him and finished her sentence. Harry nodded.

"I am. The Snitch is nowhere." Harry told her.

"Well look harder then. We're winning only by a little bit and Hufflepuff is catching up." She zoomed off to protect to rest of the Chasers and Harry sighed. Snitch...find the Snitch. He circled the Pitch for the tenth time that game and was elated when he finally spotted it, making a direct dive for it. Unfortunately the Hufflepuff seeker, Andrew Moore, saw it too. Harry put his head down and flew as fast as he could towards it. Andrew caught up to him and pushed him aside in an effort to throw Harry off his broom. Why did people always do that to him?

"Stop it!" He yelled. Andrew grinned and pushed him again.

"No!" He yelled back. Harry rolled his eyes and both boys zoomed towards the Snitch. They weren't far off the ground, Harry could feel his feet skimming the tops of the grass. Andrew hit him again and Harry nearly fell off.

"Stop it! You'll make me fall!" He warned. Andrew smiled again, he didn't seem to care. Harry reached out to grab the Snitch. He nearly had it. Just a little further. His fingers were grasping the ends of it when Andrew hit him again and he fell forward off his broom. Despite the fact that he wasn't far from the ground, the fall still hurt.

"Dammit." Harry mumbled rubbing the back of his head. He looked around to see if Andrew was still chasing the Snitch but the boy was hovering a few feet over Harry.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that." Andrew insisted.

"I'm sure." Harry grumbled. He sat up and rubbed a sore spot in his back. Madam Hooch was hurrying over to where he was.

"What's happened? Are you alright?" She exclaimed. Harry nodded and continued to rub his back.

"I think I landed on something." He muttered. Madam Hooch observed the ground where he had fallen and promptly put her whistle in her mouth and blew it.

"Game over!", She hollered, "The Snitch is broken! Gryffindor winds 190 to 150!"

Harry turned and gazed down at where he had fallen. There was the Snitch, broken into about seven small golden pieces. Harry groaned.

"Good game." Ron told him, flying down on his broom. Harry pulled a face.

"I broke the Snitch."

"Yeah, but we still won." Ron reminded him. Harry opened his mouth to complain but noted the comment and nodded grinning.

"That was pretty good. I don't think I've seen that before, a player breaking the Snitch I mean." Ron glanced down at the broken winged ball.

"Another day, another disaster." Harry shrugged. Ron smiled.

"It was a hell of a long game."

"I know," Harry nodded solemnly, "To be honest I wasn't really concentrating until the end."

"Me either," Ron sighed and the boys began to make their way to the Changing rooms leaving the hype of the stadium and the cheering Gryffindor's, "I keep thinking about us going to that cave."

"It's too surreal for my liking." Harry shook his head. He still couldn't believe that Dumbledore had asked them such a thing. It just wasn't like the Headmaster to put pressure on them like that, at all.

"I spose. But there's no other way really? So what can you do." Ron said distractedly glancing behind them. Harry looked up and saw Ellanora storming towards them.

"You stupid, moronic git!" She seethed upon reaching them. Harry's eyes widened. Thankfully she was glaring at Ron.

"What?" Ron spluttered, completely taken by surprise.

"You are selfish and I cannot believe you!" She yelled. Ron frowned.

"Is this about the game...because no offense...we won fair and square." Ron said lightly. Ellanora clenched her fists.

"Was it about the game?" She scoffed, "Don't be stupid!"

"Then what?" He asked exasperated.

"I just talked to Hermione. A lovely little chat about some expedition we're supposed to be going on in a few days...in Antarctica!" Ellanora narrowed her eyes on Ron accusingly.

"Ah," Ron coughed, "That."

"Yes that you prat. What's it about?" She crossed her arms over her chest and waited impatiently. Ron glanced up at Harry who shrugged.

"Well you see..." He explained everything to her, especially emphasizing the importance of them all going and how it was for the good of the Wizarding world.

"You have got to be kidding me! We're sixteen year's old! We're practically children. We cannot do something like that." Ellanora shook her head.

"Ella," Harry said gently speaking up, "We are doing that. You don't have to come. It would help if you did, but you don't have to."

"I don't intend to." She snapped. Harry sighed.

"That's up to you." 

Her eyes went from Ron to Harry and back to Ron before she stared at the ground and bit her bottom lip. Harry wanted more than anything to reach out and embrace her at that moment, but he knew she wouldn't like it.

"What if I die? Who will look after Eddie then?" She wondered, frowning.

"You won't!" Ron exclaimed, "I wouldn't let that happen."

"Neither would I." Harry agreed.

"I can't believe this," She closed her eyes and sighed, "I'll go. I don't want Voldemort causing more harm than he has."

"Thanks Ella..." Ron went to hug her but she held up her hand.

"I'll go but I'm not happy about it and won't be happy for the whole trip. Now if you will excuse me I am going to go and brood about this for the rest of the day." She turned on her heels and walked briskly away from them. Harry smiled after her, knowing full well she'd be fine tomorrow.

****

"Tent?" Harry asked, checking to make sure that everything was in order for their trip. Hermione nodded.

"Tent." She repeated weakly.

"And we have enough food and stuff..." Harry wondered. She nodded again.

"I've...I've checked and rechecked and checked again. We're all packed and ready," Her bottom lip trembled, "If only we didn't have to go."

Harry sighed and hugged her.

"I know. We'll be fine. I know we will." He smiled at her calmly. She took a deep breath and looked up as Ron entered the room with Ginny and Malfoy.

"Ready?" Harry asked them. Ginny and Ron nodded and Malfoy scowled.

"I cannot believe I am doing this." He muttered. Ginny glanced up at him and smiled.

"I can." She said softly. Malfoy rolled his eyes and his scowl was replaced with a smirk as he gazed around the room. There were several camping packs full of the necessary items that they would need for the trip. Except that the packs weren't full of normal Muggle camping items. They were packed with all sorts of magical items that would ensure the safest and most comfortable journey for them. That's what Harry hoped anyway.

"So ready to save the world?" Malfoy sneered. Everyone ignored his negative comment and continued to prepare himself or herself. No one talked and the room was filled with an uncomfortable silence.

"You could cut the tension in here with a knife." A voice murmured. Harry looked up and spotted Ellanora at the door. She was gripping the edges of the frame and looked like she might turn around and run from the room at any moment.

"Glad you could make it." Ron smiled at her. She rolled her eyes and bit her bottom lip in a fashion that Harry had come to adore.

"I cannot believe I'm doing this." She sighed, echoing Malfoy only minutes before.

"I don't think any of us can." Hermione told her. The room echoed the opinion. Ellanora nodded and then frowned, turning around to glance down the passageway behind her.

"I keep thinking I hear something." She explained to Ron who was staring at her strangely.

"You didn't get followed?" He asked worriedly, "Because we can't chance anyone seeing us."

"No, I don't think I did." She bit her lip again. Ron went over to her and peered over her shoulder before closing the door halfway behind them.

Ellanora joined the silence of the room and helped the group to steadily prepare for the trip. The tension in the room could certainly be cut with a knife.

"Well," Harry stood up and gazed at them all, everyone was wearing a pack and looked decidedly nervous, "I suppose we're ready then."

"Dumbledore isn't coming," Hermione told them in case they were wondering, "He...he said he couldn't but he wishes us the best of luck and such."

"Right. We'll be need more than luck." Malfoy chided. Ron glared at him.

"I don't want any of that on this trip. It's hard enough as it is." He snapped. Malfoy glared back at him.

"Alright. That means you back off me too Weasel." He growled. Ginny's hand went up and slapped him delicately on the back of the head within a second.  
"God Ginny." Malfoy moaned and rubbed the sore spot. Ginny tried to hide a grin and gazed up at him innocently.

"What? I told you I don't want you..." She began.

"Talking to them like that. I know, I know!" Malfoy insisted. Ginny poked her tongue out at him and turned to the group, clapping her hands together.

"I'm ready when you lot are." She told them. Ron frowned.

"I don't like how keen you are about all this."

"Would you rather me cry and yell and fuss?" Ginny asked mildly.

"No." Ron insisted.

"Then don't complain." She retorted. Harry cleared his throat.  
"Okay. Are we all ready?" He was met with a few grave nods, "Okay, Hermione. You have the Portkey?"

Hermione was frozen on the spot and it took a gentle nudge from Ron before she turned behind her and indicated to an old, dirty boot.

"Travelling with class." Harry heard Ellanora mutter. He smiled slightly and turned to them again.

"Okay. I need everyone to hold hands just so we wont get lost," He waited patiently as they obeyed, "Alright. I'm sorry about all this. I really am. Just lean in and touch it then."

Harry did the same as everyone else and immediately felt the sickening feeling as he lunged forward headfirst. His feet left the ground and his vision became that of blurred colour. He could feel the presence of his companions but could barely make out their faces as they zoomed and lurched forward. Harry noted that this took longer than it had last time and he was beginning to feel sick. Thankfully he felt his feet finally touch the ground.

He noticed two things straight away. The first was the landscape surrounding him. It consisted of copious iced mountain hills that looked extremely dangerous. He was surrounded by snow and could feel the coldness instantly. With the addition of the softly falling snowflakes around him Harry felt like he was in some kind of foreign, white wonderland. But a deadly wonderland at that.

The second thing he noticed was some incoherent yelling. He turned around and saw Ellanora through the snowflakes fuming at another person. Harry took a step closer and his eyes widened at the figure Ellanora's anger was focused on.

"Edward?"

~ ~ !!! ~ ~

****

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this! Just a few more chapters to go…this is strange…I've tried to write stories before but I have never been able to finish them…with this fic though I know exactly where I am going and what is happening!

Speaking of which…

Ahh! The cave! Someone is going to die in the horrible, horrible cave!

Romance…sparks of romance…ahh…what will happen…

Please continue to Review!!!!


	15. DARKNESS IS MY FRIEND

Here is another long chapter! Enjoy! I rather like it…rather I do like it rather…yes, rather I do…

And a disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any Harry Potter related material! Except for Ella and Edward! They be mine! ALL MINE!

****

HARRY

POTTER

AND THE STAFF OF VIGOR

****

~ ~ !!! ~ ~

CHAPTER 15: DARKNESS IS MY FRIEND

"I cannot believe you. Of all the nerve! I tell you, Sue and Michael will be hearing about this! You are in big trouble Eddie! Big, big trouble!" Ellanora screamed. Harry sighed. She'd been yelling at her brother non-stop now for about ten minutes.

"Who are Sue and Michael?" He leant forward and asked Ron. Ron shrugged.

"They're her foster parents." Malfoy said quietly. Harry glared at him for eavesdropping.

"And do you have any idea how dangerous this all is? Do you? What on earth possessed you to do what you did?" She stopped her ranting and finally allowed her brother to defend himself.

"You were leaving! You were going to leave me!" Edward snapped. Ellanora's expression softened but remained firm.

"I was not. I was coming back. And how did you know about all this?" She gestured to the group, still attached to their camping gear.

"Extendable ears," Edward muttered, "From Weasley's Wizard Wheezes."

"Ron..." Ellanora turned to him accusingly.

"Hey," He held up his hands defensively, "I cannot be held accountable for my brothers."

"It doesn't matter anyway. You had no right! No right you underst-" She began to yell at Edward again but Malfoy stood up and demanded that she stop.

"Can you quit it? It's no big deal. We'll just Portkey him back," He sighed, "Anything to stop your nagging."

"Nagging? Dammit Draco shut up!" She snapped but she didn't continue to yell and instead turned to Hermione, "The Portkey goes back to the Castle right?"

"Er..." Hermione looked uneasily at the ground. Ron stood up and walked over to her.

"Hermione? The Portkey goes back to the castle right?" He wondered stiffly. Hermione shook her head.

"What?" Harry exclaimed. This was not good. What if they needed to go back because of a sudden emergency?

"It was a precaution!" Hermione said defensively.

"A precaution?" Harry frowned, "In case of what?"

"In case," Hermione paused, "In case one of us changed our minds and wanted to go back."

The rest of the group was shocked. They had never intended for this to happen and most of them thought that they should have checked with everything themselves before they left, instead of leaving everything to Hermione. Because of the fact that they had overlooked the minor detail of the Portkey there was no way of getting Edward back to Hogwarts. He would have to go with them and it was not a concept any of them were particularly fond of, especially Ellanora.

After much bickering and lecturing towards Hermione it was decided that Edward would have to come with them because it was too dangerous to leave him behind.

"You okay?" Harry asked Ellanora as they began to trudge up the mountain. It accompanied a narrow path that Malfoy had found and Hermione had insisted that at the top of the mountain was the cave they had come for; The Cave of Eradication.

"Why wouldn't I be? My only living kin is with me on a journey to his death. I'm as happy as happy can be." Ellanora drawled.

"I'll take that as a no," Harry sighed, "I'm really sorry he ended up coming with us."

Ellanora turned back to gaze at him for a moment and a small smile crept across her face, "I love that you always care so much, you know."

Harry's eyes widened and he grinned foolishly. Her smile slowly faded as she glanced over his shoulder.  
"Edward! Come on." She said, gently pushing past Harry to help her brother who was struggling up the hill. Edward glared at her but seemed quite grateful for her help as she grabbed his hand and hauled him up alongside her.

"Thanks Ella." He muttered. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I am still _really_ mad at you." She snapped. Edward moaned but continued to let her pull him up the hill.

It took nearly half an hour to climb it. Everyone was nervously talkative at first but as the cold began to get to them all no one could muster the energy to talk. Harry's heart began to beat faster as he saw that they were nearly on the top of the hill.

"Here goes nothing." He murmured to himself. Ginny, who had been walking beside him for the past few minutes, said something to herself that sounded similar.

"You ready for this?" She asked him.

"I don't think a person can be ready for something like this." Harry told her, grimacing as the cold wind whipped his face.

"No, I spose you cant," She gazed around the clearing they had come to before turning to stare at the large cave looming in front of them, "I'm really scared Harry."  
"I thought you were fine before." He stated gently.

"I was. But now I'm really, really scared." She gave him a hopeless smile and walked over to Malfoy who was glaring at the cave with contempt. Harry looked after her a moment before turning to stare at the entrance to the cave. It wasn't as large as he had thought it would be, but it wasn't small by any means. It looked dark and damp and threatening. Harry knew this was not going to be fun.

"Well this is going to be fun." Ron chirped sarcastically coming up beside him.

"Bundles of fun." Harry added in the same manner. Hermione sauntered over to them slowly.

"There's...a magical barrier," She told them softly, "Um. I can get it down. But it might take a little while."

"We can wait." Ron said stiffly. Hermione nodded and walked back to the entrance of the cave. She felt very bad because of the Portkey incident and the rest of the group was equally not impressed about it.

"So," Ron said turning to Harry, "I'm just about ready to run down that hill into nowhere and never come back. How are you going?"

Harry grinned weakly, "I'd like to say I'd join you if you did. But I suppose we have to be strong for the others."

"Why?" Ellanora wondered, surprising them with her presence, "Because the rest of us are weak?"

"No! Because...you're scared." He mumbled. Ellanora scoffed.

"No more than either of you are. And I really don't think I'm that scared." She said mildly. Ron rolled his eyes.  
"You know, you're as arrogant as a Slytherin sometimes." He told her.

"Oh?" She pulled a face and Harry could tell she didn't appreciate the comment.

"Yeah. Lucky your other qualities make up for it." He flashed her a smile. She blushed a little and Harry frowned. Ron was flirting when they were about to go to their doom?

"I...um...so how long until this cave opens?" She said hastily. Ron continued to smile at her and glanced over at Hermione who was raising her wand at the cave and reading from a book aloud.

"Hermione said it would be a while. But then again, I'm not in the mood for believing what she says for the moment." He said darkly. Ellanora bit her bottom lip and stole a glance at Hermione.

"I think she fancies you." She murmured. Ron's ears went red.

"No she doesn't! How often do I have to tell you that?" He snapped.

"As often as I tell you she does, so about every day." Ellanora retorted.

"Ella," Ron moaned and cast Harry an uneasy look, "She's too good for people like me. She thinks I'm stupid and such. I'm better off with girls like...well, like you."

Harry couldn't tell whose face was darker. Ron's from being humiliated, Ellanora's from being embarrassed and put down or his from how much he had not appreciated the remark.

"Ron...that's very, very flattering..." Ellanora seemed at a loss for words. Her cheeks darkened and she gazed up at Harry momentarily. His face remained impassive. 

"I know...you said you didn't...and I didn't really picture asking you with my best friend present, in Antarctica while we wait for some ancient evil cave to be opened. But I just..." He stopped as Ellanora placed a hand gently on his arm.  
"Can we talk about this later?" She wondered.  
"I don't see why not now..." Ron began. Ellanora nodded her towards the cave. Hermione was sitting down in front of it and crying. Ron frowned and he quickly walked over to her. She was sobbing loudly about how she had ruined the trip for them and put them all in danger.

"No, wait Harry. Let Ron do it." Ellanora grabbed Harry's arm as he headed in the direction of Hermione.

"Why?" He demanded. She lowered her eyes.

"Those two...I don't think they can see it but when they're together, the other is really happy." She said quietly. Harry paused to consider her words and realised she was right. Despite when they were arguing, Ron and Hermione were always happiest in each other's company.

"The cave will be a bit." Ron turned around and addressed the group, his arms draped around Hermione in a comforting manner.

"I await its opening eagerly. You all do know that we are missing the Slytherin verse Gryffindor Quidditch Match for this lovely cave? I'm so happy about that." Malfoy said sarcastically. Ginny whacked him over the back of the head and he scowled.

"That cheered me up then." Harry said smiling over at Malfoy who was rubbing his head. Ellanora grinned.

The group waited patiently and it was about an hour and a bit before the cave entrance became unsealed.

****

"_Lumos_!" Hermione murmured. Her wand instantly lit up but did little to shed light into the depths of the cave. The others mimicked the spell and the inside of the cave came into vision.

"Dark and dank," Ron muttered, "Wouldn't be a cave if it wasn't."

"I'll say." Malfoy agreed. Everyone tentatively entered it and found to their relief that it headed downhill, which would make the trip a lot easier.

"So how long are we going to be walking for?" Ginny wondered. Harry sighed.

"Well, in my dreams it always seemed like days and days," He paused while everyone groaned, "But in reality I think it will only be a few...one or two."

The group groaned again. Two days without sunlight, walking down a cold, damp cave would not be pleasant.

"I wish we could just Disapparate." Malfoy said grudgingly.

"We can go for that test next year though." Ron reminded him, a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Yes Weasel and why that _is_ wonderful..." He stopped and the group heard the well-known thump of Ginny hitting him over the back of the head.

"Ginny," Ellanora laughed, "You're going to give him concussion!"

"Exactly. I propose you do not hit me." Malfoy said hastily.

"I wouldn't have to Draco if you didn't insult my friends and family." She told him. He groaned and his hand went up to rub the familiar sore spot on the back of his head.

"Do you wonder if anyone else is in here?" Edward asked quietly. He hadn't spoken aloud to them all as yet and everyone turned to look at him.

"Of course not. It's perfectly safe." Ginny assured him. 

"Don't tell him that. It's dangerous and he should not have come." Ellanora said bluntly.

"Ella I had to. What if you didn't come back?" Edward wondered.

"I told you I would have. And you did not have to. This is going to be very dangerous and you're too young." She snapped. The group walked quietly for a minute before Edward spoke again.

"What if I die?" He whispered. Everyone continued to walk on even though they had heard the awkward remark. Ellanora stopped and Harry waited for her a few meters ahead.

"I would never let that happen. I would die myself before I let anything happen to you." Ellanora promised firmly.

"Really?" Edward gazed up at her.  
"Really." She smiled a little and he grabbed her hand feeling a lot more secure.

"You're like a mother." Harry told her as they began walking again.

She sighed, "I wish I didn't have to be."

****

Ginny collapsed on the ground, "I beg you all. We stop now and camp here for the night."

"Ginny! We have to keep going," Harry argued, "We can't stop now."

"But Harry-" She whined.

"Just another half an hour and we'll stop." Ron promised. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Right. You've said that three times already," She pointed to Edward in Harry's arms, "He's tired and asleep and Hermione looks about ready to collapse, as am _I_."

"I wouldn't mind a break," Ellanora agreed gazing around the clearing, "And this looks like a pretty good place to spend the night."

"Women." Harry muttered, shaking his head.

"Bloody hopeless." Ron added.

"No sense of endurance." Malfoy put in. All three girls glared at them causing the others to clear their throats.

"I meant it in a good way." Harry argued.

"Bloody hopeless at _nothing_ is what I meant." Ron said defensively. Malfoy sighed.

"I meant what I said. You have no sense of endurance." He muttered. Ellanora laughed quietly but Ginny and Hermione continued to glare at him.

"We'll camp here tonight then." Ron told them, hoping to stop the glaring. He was successful and everyone began to immediately unload his or her packs.

"So what is this then?" Malfoy wondered pointing at the two flat plastic tents on the ground accompanied with a few dozen silver pegs and a mallet.

"Tents...separately a 'tent'." Ginny told him.

"A...tent..." He frowned in confusion. Ellanora seemed as equally perplexed.

"Muggle sort of thing," Harry explained, "Here, we'll put them up."

He bent down and started to assemble one of them but stopped when he noticed Ron laughing.

"What?" Harry asked. Ron rolled his eyes.

"No Muggles around Harry. It isn't like the World Quidditch Cup. We can use magic," He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the tents, "_Congregate_!"

The tents sprung to life and before long they were both assembled within several feet of each other. Ron muttered another spell and a warm fire sprouted out between them.

"Lovely." Hermione commented.

"Highly lacking in standards." Malfoy sneered peering into the boys' tent.

"Yes well. We're not on a vacation." Harry reprimanded him. Malfoy scoffed.

"Obviously not Potter. I was just implying that if we were going to our death we could at least be going down..." He trailed off. Edward who was still in Harry's arms had woken up and was gazing up at Malfoy.

"We're going to our what?" He wondered. Malfoy coughed uneasily.

"Nothing Eddie. Forget it. Come on, want to have a look around?" He took the boy from Harry's arms and walked away. Harry frowned after him. Malfoy had changed so much this year. He used to be such a conceited, selfish, cruel jerk and now he was worried about the welfare of a little boy he didn't even know.

"Who wants..." Ellanora distracted him, she was pulling food packages out of one of the packs and frowning, "Steak and vegetables...sausages and mashed potato...meat pies...curried lamb and rice...God! Is there anything that isn't meat?"

Harry tried not to smile as he made his way over to her. She was pulling out every single package of food.

"There is no...oh! Vegetable roll! I bags it." She exclaimed.

"What are we having then?" He asked crouching down next to her. She shifted away a little and glanced down at the packages.

"Um, sausages and mashed potato?" She guessed.

"Sounds good." Harry picked it up and walked over to the fire before looking from the packet to the fire and back to the packet.

"Er..." He turned to look at Ellanora who shrugged.

"Here." Ron appeared in front of him and took the packet from Harry before turning it over and reading the back of it.

"Cool. It even comes with plates. Feeds eight. Good, I can have two. Put it down and say the spell...open package where indicated...alright...stand back..._Parboine_!" He had ripped a corner of the package, placed it on the ground and waved his wand over it. The package exploded and Harry shook his head in mild disbelief. There were eight plates of sausages and mashed potato, which looked very good. His and Ron's stomach growled in unison.  
"Dinner!" Ron yelled, his voice echoing down the cave corridors. Harry hit him.

"What was that for?" Ron growled rubbing his arm. Harry gave him a meaningful look.

"I know with everything that's happening this whole thing doesn't seem serious but we have to consider the fact that we're in a dangerous cave that was sealed up for a reason," He paused and lowered his voice, "And there might be Deatheaters in here...maybe even Voldemort."

"Oh, Right. How could I be so stupid?" Ron glared at the ground and cursed himself.

"You aren't Ron. Harry just likes to put a damper on the mood," Ellanora frowned at Harry, "If we're taking this whole thing lightly instead of spending every moment thinking that we're going to die then I say cheers to us for being so positive."

Harry lowered his eyes, "I didn't mean it like that."

"I know." She sighed and gave Ron her packet of food. Everyone was coming back, they had obviously heard Ron yell.

"I'm starving and cranky. I might not snap if I had something to eat." She told him. Harry knew it was her way of indirectly apologizing to him and he appreciated it.

Everyone wolfed down their dinner, even Hermione, in a matter of minutes. They were all hungry and cold and the warm dinner offered comfort. When the plates were empty they disappeared and everyone separated again. Ellanora put Edward to bed and walked away while Malfoy did the same in the opposite direction, Hermione summoned a log near the fire and her and Ron started talking while Ginny went into the girls tent to read and Harry decided to wander around for a little while. He knew the cave so well but it was still strange to actually be walking around inside it.

It soon bored him however and he made his way back up to where the campsite was. He heard lowered voices from the side of the boys' tent and curiously made his way over to them. Ellanora was sitting with her back against the tent while Malfoy was facing her, leaning against the wall of the cave. He was tracing designs in the ground with a stick while Ellanora talked to him. Harry knew he shouldn't have but he crouched towards them to catch what they were talking about. It was a little unusual after all to see them in each others company not snapping at each other.

"That won't happen." Malfoy said in a reassuring voice, stopping Ellanora's hurried speech. Harry heard her groan.

"Draco you don't know that." She told him.

"Yes I do," He said arrogantly, "I know everything."

"I sure the girls go crazy over how much of a conceited git you are." Ellanora snapped hotly. Harry grinned from his hiding place but his smile was wiped off his face at Malfoy's next comment.

"You did once remember." He retorted. Ellanora sighed.

"Once when I was young and stupid." She said defensively.

"What do you mean? You still are young and stupid," Malfoy paused before adding, "But as I recall I was the stupid one."

"You were." She agreed.  
"And I was cruel."

"Too right."

"Can you lighten up please?" Malfoy pleaded, "I'm trying to apologize here."

"It's been a long time coming you know. So excuse me if I make it as difficult as possible." Ellanora said dryly.

"Ella come on. Do you know how hard this is?" Malfoy demanded. 

"Alright," She waited a moment, "I accept your apology."

"I haven't made it yet." Malfoy pointed out.

"Yeah I know. But you were never one to apologize so I'm making it easier for you."

"Can I just do it! God, you are still as annoying as ever!" Harry saw Malfoy glare at her.

"Great apology..." She trailed off as he closed his eyes, "I'm sorry Draco. Go on and say it."

"I shouldn't have broken up with you-" He began.

"Doesn't matter. It was a forced relationship anyway," Ellanora sighed, "Our mothers always wanted what was best."

"Your mother wanted someone with class." Malfoy said coyly.

"And yours wanted someone who was rich and not entirely selfish and tarty." Ellanora sounded like she was smiling.

"Yeah," Malfoy said in remembrance, "I remember her telling me something. 'I've known Elizabeth Ridge for many years. We were in Slytherin together before she married _that_ man. But her daughter is about your age and very respectable. Why don't you make something of it?'. I think after a few months of nagging I just gave in."

"I'm sorry you had to go through hell with me." Ellanora said sarcastically.

"It wasn't hell after a while. I rather liked you." Malfoy smiled.

"Ah. How blissful Third Year was," Ellanora stiffened a little, "Until you decided that you didn't want people to know about us...and then you broke it off."

"I'm sorry about that." Malfoy finally apologized. Ellanora seemed to shrug.

"It was Fourth Year Draco. I am very much so over it." She informed him.

"I just wanted you to know it was nothing to do with you. It was Father's influence-" He began but she cut him off.

"Don't try and use your Father as an excuse. You thought that you were too highly to hang out with some Hufflepuff Muggle-lover and you know it." She argued.

"True. Not anymore." Malfoy said defensively.

"I suppose," Ellanora said lightly, "Not since Ginny Weasley came into the picture and your Father left it."

"Having Mother around without Father is very different. I feel very different. And Ginny, well, she's helped me a lot. She still is helping me." Malfoy's voice softened.

"I wish I had someone like that." Ellanora said sadly.

"I'm sorry about your parents Ella," Malfoy crouched down in front of her, "I wanted to see you about them when I heard about it. Elizabeth and Philip were really good people. And you are a really good person. Eddie will be fine with you."

"Oh but I'm hopeless Draco! I can't do anything right for him. Look where he is now? And I'm a mess...I'm always a mess..." She had a sharp intake of breath. Harry thought it sounded like she was stopping herself from crying. Edward was right then, she never cried.

"You aren't. And it's right to be upset. You lost your parents! I don't know why you don't break down everyday and yell at everyone." Malfoy said resolutely. 

"Why did he do it? They were supposed to be his friends. I hate your Father." Ellanora said vehemently.

"I'm sorry Ella. He shouldn't have. I want to have him put away forever in Azkaban for killing them. Him and all the others that did it. And I shouldn't have badgered you when you told me that it was him that killed them. I should have known it would have been. I am really, truly sorry." Malfoy muttered.

Ellanora remained quiet and Harry peeked around the corner of the tent. She had wrapped her arms around Malfoy and her eyes were closed tightly as she was hugging him firmly to her. Malfoy seemed unsure on how to act at first but he eventually wrapped his arms back around her. Harry then gaped at what Malfoy did next. He pushed her away from him, lent in and kissed her. It was only for a second and he then slowly pulled away and stared at her.

"Thanks Draco." Ellanora said softly. Harry was fuming. Stupid, blonde git. Why did the gift of wooing girls come naturally to him? It just wasn't fair.

Harry turned and stomped away from where they were. At the fire he saw Ron and Hermione still sitting there. Ron had his arm draped around her and she was resting her head on his shoulder.

"I just don't know what to do. I'm so scared...Oh! Hey Harry, how was your walk?" Hermione asked as she caught sight of him.

Harry scowled, "Interesting enough."

Hermione shivered, "It's awfully cold don't you think?"

Ron pulled her closed and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. I'm going to bed." He walked away from them and crawled into the boys' tent. He was startled slightly when he saw a head of red hair.

"Ginny? What are you doing in the boys tent?" He demanded.

"Checking on Edward. He's so cute." She told him, glancing down at the sleeping boy.

"Yeah okay," Harry hopped into his bunk, "Did you know Malfoy is a slimy, sleazy git?"

"You forgot 'selfish, rude and stubborn'. Why Harry?" Ginny turned to him and Harry sighed.

"I wish he hadn't come. I wish he didn't have to be here. I hate him! I really do. I don't know how you can stand him!" Harry shook his head in disbelief. Ginny smiled.

"Sometimes I can't. He's changed. Without his dad around he doesn't have to pretend to be someone else. It's a lot better for him. I wish all of you could just get along." She stood up and made to leave the tent.

"Yeah, that's never going to happen," Harry frowned thoughtfully for a moment before calling after her retreating figure, "Ginny!"

"Yeah?" She turned back to him and yawned.

"You remember that night I talked to you and you were really upset from the fight you had with Malfoy?" Harry wondered. 

"Yeah." Ginny nodded.

"What did he do?" Harry asked.

"What did he do..." Ginny frowned in confusion.  
"You felt bad because he did something. You called him all these names...and stuff. And you said he did something that made you feel really bad." Harry reminded her.

Ginny's eyes lit up a little, "Oh. Yeah, I remember."

"What did he do?"

"I don't know if I should..." She looked unsure.

"Come on Ginny."

She sighed, "He cried Harry."

"He...what?" Harry was bewildered. Stony, unfeeling Malfoy cry?

"Not like a baby or child cries. He just sat down on the floor and hugged himself and there were tears running down his face," She paused and smiled, "And then he looked up at me and said in this really angry voice 'I am nothing like my Father Weasel'. I think he said it more for himself than for me. I was too angry to do anything so I just stormed away from him. But I'm glad you told me to apologize. I really like him."

"Even though he goes off kissing other girls." Muttered Harry.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing," Harry's brow furrowed in thought, "He is different though."

"Yeah," Ginny's smiled widened, "For the better. Anyway, I'm tired. Goodnight Harry."

"Night." Harry mumbled. She disappeared and his anger eventually dissolved. Ellanora wasn't his girlfriend after all, she could do what she wanted. Plus, he thought as he dozed off, it hadn't really been a romantic kiss anyway.

****

Harry awoke the next morning to the sound of laughter. He opened his eyes and immediately spotted Ellanora in their tent tickling Edward. Edward was laughing uncontrollably.

"Ella! Ella stop it!" Edward screamed.

"Why? I tell you to get up and you don't! I think you need to be punished!" She grinned evilly and continued to tickle him while Edward continued to squeal. At that moment Ron emerged from the bathroom, the tent was very alike the ones that had been used at the Quidditch World Cup, wrapped in a towel because he had just had a shower. It took a little while but he eventually looked up and spotted Ellanora.

"Ella!" He yelled in alarm. She turned to gaze up at him and her smile disappeared as her face reddened.

"Ron, You...you're...where are your clothes...you're…naked… " She gaped at him. Harry hoped she wasn't gaping because she was enjoying the sight.

"Ella!" Ron yelled again.

"Right! I'm sorry!" She turned and left the tent quickly. Harry noticed Malfoy was also awake now and the two boys stared at each other for a minute before looking at Ron who was frozen on the spot. Harry burst into fits of laughter first, followed by Malfoy and then Edward.

"Shut up." Ron said, a scowl firmly planted on his face.

"Is that the first time a girl has seen you like...that?" Malfoy inquired pointing at Ron's half-naked figure. Ron glared at him.

"Yes it is," He snapped, "And I'll hope it doesn't happen again. Thanks for telling me she was in here."

"Sorry mate." Harry apologized trying to hide his grin. Ron rolled his eyes and proceeded to get changed.

Half an hour later everyone was packed and ready to go. Ellanora and Ron kept as far away from each other as possible and Harry couldn't help smiling at their distance. His smile disappeared however when Malfoy resumed walking at the back of the group with Ellanora and Edward.

"Ready everyone?" Hermione asked before adding when everyone nodded, "I want to say I'm very sorry about the Portkey thing. I hadn't thought it through enough and...well, I'm sorry."

"It's okay Hermione," Ginny told her happily, "It's a thing of the past, literally. So let's keep going then."

"Man Ginny," Ron shook his head, "I get more and more worried the keener you get about this whole trip. It's really worrying."

"Well then prepare yourself to worry more Ronnikens," Said Ginny curtly, "Because I intend to enjoy this trip. It beats exams and classes that's for sure."

"Ginny. How can you say such a thing?" Hermione was flabbergasted. Ginny merely grinned and they all began to walk down into the depths of the cave once more.

****

The cave seemed to be endless. After every corner turned there were several more corners to turn. And then after those several corners there were several more. The packs were heavy and the group was no longer given the privilege of walking downhill as gradually the cave began to escalate steeply.

"What I wouldn't give for a break." Ron panted.

"Tell me about it." Harry agreed. Malfoy groaned, unable to muster the energy to speak.

"Oh dear," Ellanora mused, "It seems the men have lack of...what can I say...a sense of endurance."

Ginny giggled, "I'll say. But let's give them a break."

"We have been walking for hours." Hermione considered. Malfoy dumped his pack on the ground thankfully.

"It's settled then," He announced, "A ten minute break."

"And who died and made you leader?" Ellanora wondered laughing. A sharp, deep voice laughed with her.

"No one yet missy. But we can change that." A man in a dark cloak stepped out from around the corner of the cave, followed by several others. Everyone stood up alarmed and reached for their wands.

"I wouldn't if I were you," The man warned raising his wand, "Or you will be dead within seconds."

"Just kill them now and get it over with," A female voice urged, "The Dark Lord will not tolerate any interference's in his plans."

"Voldemort is here?" Ron wondered weakly. The Deatheater closest to them growled.

"You dare to utter the Great Ones name!" He snarled. Ron shook his head.

"Just kill them." The female Deatheater urged again. The first Deatheater turned to her.

"You think I don't want to...what if there are other plans that-" He was cut off.

"_Stupefy_!" Two voices yelled. Harry turned to see who else had their wand out as well as him. It was Ellanora. She was standing with a look of determination on her face, a hand gripping her brothers shoulder protectively.

"You shouldn't have done that!" The female Deatheater declared as the first Deatheater slumped to the ground. The seven remaining Deatheaters raised their wands.

"Watch me do it again!" Harry snapped, "_Stupefy_! _Stupefy_!"

"_Impedimenta_!" 

"_Stupefy_!"

"_Reducio_!"

"_Stupefy_!"

"_Stupefy_!"

"_Impedimenta_!"

Harry shot spells out of his wand faster than he ever had before. His friends caught on quickly and began doing the same, whilst trying to dodge the spells that were being shot back at them. There was nothing to hide behind, nothing to shield themselves from the spells. It was really like facing death head on without any defense. Harry didn't know how it happened, but eventually all the Deatheaters had collapsed on the ground.

"Gosh!" Hermione panted, "That was horrible!"

"Tell me about it," Ron groaned, "Is everyone alright?"

"No! My brothers leg! Ron! He's hurt it!" Ellanora exclaimed. Ron made his way over to them. Edward was on the ground holding his leg out flat in front of him. Hermione and Harry walked over to them and Hermione bent down to examine the wounded leg.  
"He's broken it," She whispered, "He won't be able to walk on it very well."

"He can't go any further then." Ron stated firmly. Ellanora let out a breath.  
"Thank god." She sighed.

"What?" Harry turned to stare at her.  
"He can't go any further. That means he isn't coming with us anymore...where's Ginny?" She wondered suddenly. Everyone looked up startled and found Ginny a few meters away, lying on the ground.

"Ginny!" Ron yelped running over to her. He picked her up and pushed her hair out of her face.

"Ginny..." Malfoy murmured kneeling down beside her. He looked extremely worried. Everyone else hurried over to Ginny and gazed down at her apprehensively.

"It's okay," Ron frowned feeling her pulse, "She's just unconscious. She must have been stunned."

"_Innervate_." Hermione said gently, placing her wand on Ginny. Ginny's eyes flickered open and she sat up gingerly.

"Ow..." She moaned. Ron hugged her.

"Ow!" She moaned even more loudly. Ron let her go and smiled down at her.

"How are you feeling?" He asked gently.

"Like I might...throw...up..." She bent over next to him and did exactly that. Ron pulled a face and stood up quickly.

"Gross." He muttered. Ginny glared up at him.

"Is everyone else okay?" Asked Harry. The rest nodded. He frowned at Ellanora who was walking over the bodies of the Deatheaters and around the corner.

"Are you up for walking Ginny?" Hermione inquired. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Yeah Hermione. I just got knocked out by two Deatheaters and I'm feeling peachy," She noted Hermione's hurt expression, "Sorry. No, I'm not feeling very well at...all..."

Ginny bent over and threw up again. Hermione pulled a face this time but held Ginny's hair away from her face.

"Alright then," Ron said decidedly, "We'll stay here for the night."

"No we can't," Ellanora reappeared from the corner, "We have to keep going. And I mean now. We have to keep going now."

"Are you crazy?" Ginny exclaimed, "We were just in a battle and both I and your brother are hardly up to moving!"

"Ron, Harry...can you come around the corner for a moment please?" Ellanora asked, ignoring the fierce glare Ginny was giving her.

Harry followed her slightly perplexed.

"What's that matt-" He began but stopped as he turned the corner. He was facing the gateway to the passage he dreamed about. The pictures, strangely, were on the walls surrounding the passageway. They looked just the same as always, like five-year-olds had gotten face paint and gone crazy. Ron frowned.  
"Is this...where you put your blood on the wall and it...opened?" He wondered. Harry nodded meekly.

"Exactly it," He laughed a little, "We were right around the corner and we didn't even know it."

"Yeah, some leader you are." Ron murmured. Harry's head turned sharply to look at him.

"Excuse me?" He demanded.

"You heard me." Ron sniffed. Harry scowled.

"I'm a better leader than you would ever be." He snapped.

"Stop it..." Ellanora told them.

"A _better_ leader? I bet if you gave someone else the chance to try instead of always taking over...you know what? Forget it. You'll just get in a huff and try and prove you were-" Ron began snidely.

"I would not! You're the bloody temperamental one! Always complaining about this and having to have everything go your way!" Harry growled.

"Stop it!" Ellanora pleaded. Both boys turned to look at her.

"You see what's happening? You're fighting for no reason." She pointed out.

"No we aren't...we're fighting because..." Harry trailed off, unable to actually find a reason. Ron frowned and glanced at Harry in confusion.

"Sorry mate. I don't know why...I don't know." Ron said apologetically.

"Me too. It's this cave." Harry told them. Ellanora rolled her eyes.

"Come on! This is my point. We have to destroy that Staff now. Look what it does when you aren't even touching it." She shook her head.

"You're right," Harry agreed, "The Deatheater's must have been guarding the entrance...because its open."

"Which means that Voldemort is already in there." Ron said shocked. All three looked at each other in horror and ran back around the corner.

"We have to go! Right now!" Harry commanded.

"He can't," Hermione nodded her head at Edward, "And Ginny is too weak to walk. Heading off would be just too dangerous for the both of them."

"Okay...okay...um....Ron and I will go...Malfoy too and you girls stay here and watch Ginny and Edward." Harry decided. Hermione looked thoughtful.

"Okay. Be careful but." She warned them. Harry nodded.

"Why can't I come?" Ellanora demanded. Harry sighed, he didn't have time for this.

"Because you should stay here and watch your brother-" He stopped when she shook her head.

"I'm coming. I've come this far. I trust Hermione to watch him. If I go, that way I'll know he will be protected because I'll help do what we came here to do!" Ellanora argued.

"You can't!" Harry protested.

"Why?"

"Because...um..." He fought to find a reason.

"You're a girl and you'd just get in the way." Ron said hurriedly. It was very much so the wrong this to say.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, "What was that Ronald Weasley?"

"I didn't mean it like that. I just meant...Well I mean it, but not in a bad way." He said defensively. Ellanora was fuming.

"You prat! I'm coming! Especially now that you have said that!" She said firmly.

"But-" Harry began. Stupid Ron and his big mouth.

"But nothing! I'm coming and that is final!" She glared at them daring them to argue. No one did.

Good-byes were quickly said, a few were lingering such as Hermione with Ron and Harry and Ellanora and her brother but it still wasn't long before Malfoy, Harry, Ron and Ellanora were headed off into the passageway towards the Staff of Vigor.

"Be careful!" Hermione and Ginny called after them.

"We will!" They called back.

"I love you Eddie!" Ellanora called over her shoulder.

"Yeah okay." Edward mumbled barely loud enough for her to hear.

"Well then. If I get hurt he'll wish he'd said something nicer than that." Ellanora said huffily. Harry smiled and wondered if he should put an arm around her. Ron grabbed her hand and squeezed it, causing Harry to scowl.

"You won't get hurt." He assured her. She bit her bottom lip.

"I hope not...I hope none of us do."

"Here here." Malfoy muttered.

****

The passageway was a little bit strange to Harry. In his dreams it had always been hazy and he was rather unfamiliar with it. He wasn't the only one who was nervous though. Not a single person tried to make conversation. Harry assumed they thought that if they talked Deatheater's would jump out at them and they would be dead within moments.

"I can't stand this silence." Ellanora whispered after what felt like hours.

"Sh," Ro commanded, "You want them to hear us coming?"

"She's quieter than you Weasel." Malfoy snapped. Ron frowned.  
"I thought you were supposed to be nice to us?"

"I am but Ginny isn't here to hit me over the head now is she?" He pointed out. Ellanora giggled.

"Don't encourage him." Harry told her gently. She giggled even more loudly.

"Sh!" Ron told her again.

"I'm sorry," She said between giggles, "I'm just so nervous."

Malfoy smiled and raised his wand, "Sorry Ella. _Silencio_!"

Ellanora glared at him as she tried to talk. Malfoy sighed.

"Peace and quiet." He muttered happily. Ellanora raised her hand and hit him over the back of the head.

"Dammit!" Malfoy exclaimed rubbing his head.

"You know, I've never seen her this quiet." Ron noted. Ellanora turned to glare at him and sauntered over next to Harry, ignoring the other two.

"What's this? Trying to make the rest of us jealous?" Malfoy sneered. Ellanora rolled her eyes.

"I think she's scared. And with one of you putting spells on her and the other making fun of her I doubt she wants to walk back with you." Harry pointed out. Ellanora nodded vigorously.

"It's only a little spell," Malfoy said defensively, "She'll start chatting away again in about five or ten minutes."

Harry scowled a little in remembrance of what he had seen Malfoy and Ellanora do last night.

"And you like her lips better when words aren't coming out of them right Malfoy?" He growled. He heard Ron and Malfoy both stop walking and Ellanora stiffened next to him.

"What Potter?" Malfoy demanded quietly.

"I saw you kiss her." Harry said, unable to stop himself. Ellanora's eyes widened.

"Yeah, I did. So what?" Malfoy said icily.

"So I don't want you kissing her." Harry told him. Malfoy smirked.

"I'll do to her whatever I damned well want." He retorted. Harry clenched his fist.

"I'm warning you not to." Harry cautioned him. Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"Ah! And while I take heed of that feeble warning I'll tell you again: I will do with her whatever I want." Malfoy repeated firmly. Harry raised his fist ready to knock some sense into his companion but Ellanora grabbed his arm and pull it down fiercely.

"It's the cave," Ron told them, "It makes you angry. Don't get mad."

"It...makes you angry?" Malfoy's face reddened, "No one told me we were going into a crazy cave!"

"Okay. Okay," Harry shook his head and unclenched his fist, "It's okay. I'm fine now. Er...sorry Malfoy."

"Yeah Potter. Sorry." Malfoy said stiffly. Ellanora sighed, sounding relieved.

"Let's just keep walking then." Ron suggested. They did and a few minutes later Harry felt himself get tapped on the back. He jumped and turned around to see Malfoy.

"A word Potter." Malfoy demanded lightly. Harry took a few steps back so he was next to him.

"Hurry up then." Harry told him. Malfoy glared at him but continued.

"It wasn't that kind of kiss." He shrugged.

"It looked like that kind of kiss." Harry said stiffly.

"It wasn't. It was more of an apology sort of thing. And I think she needed the comfort. I assure you there is nothing going on between either of us. You can get her." Malfoy explained hurriedly. Harry cleared his throat.

"Who says I want to get-" He began.

"Oh come on Potter! It's very obvious." Malfoy pulled a face.

"Okay. But," Harry paused, "_She_ doesn't like _me_."

"Yeah well...to the rest of us it's obvious that you are head over heels for her but she takes a bit of convincing." Malfoy stated knowingly.

"But I asked her out on a date." Harry said quietly, feeling awkward about having this kind of conversation with Malfoy.

"Just a date. Is that all? She gets asked on them all the time. Asking her out on a date is nothing special." Malfoy sneered. Harry frowned.

"She gets asked out all the time?" He wondered.

"Well she used to. Before she became so," Malfoy paused and lowered his voice, "Before her parents died she was happy and cheerful all the time. She's just stressed and grieving. Give her some space but go for it."

"I don't like getting advice from you." Harry told him. Malfoy shrugged.

"It's your choice Potter. I'm the one whose known her for years." Malfoy pointed out.

"You broke up with her because she wasn't up to your high standards though." Harry pointed out back. Malfoy lowered his eyes at him.

"I think you did more that see us kiss." He snapped. Harry's cheeks went pink.

"Nevermind. Come on. Ron and Ella are way ahead." He turned and walked quickly, trying to catch up to his friends. Malfoy sighed and followed him a few feet from behind. Harry turned a few corners before he eventually came to a very large clearing. Ellanora and Ron were crouched behind a small stone wall. Harry lowered himself and made his way over to them.

"Well?" He asked when he and Malfoy reached them. They turned around slowly. Ellanora was white and fear was written all over Ron's face. Ron bent forward.

"We found the Staff." He whispered.

"Good." Malfoy smiled a little. Ron shook his head.

"Not good? Is there a problem?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Ellanora squeaked, her voice returning.

"What then?" Harry demanded. Ron closed his eyes and sighed.

"The problem is that we found Voldemort and about twenty Deatheaters as well."

~ ~ !!! ~ ~

A/N: Well well well…only a few chapters to go. Anybody know what's going to happen hey? Guess away because I don't even know. As soon as I've written a chapter I put it up…so right now I have no chapter 16…maybe I should go and do it…

****

Me222: I like the new characters too! Yeah it will definitely be done before Christmas unless some kind of disaster destroys my computer!

****

Hplova4eva: Thanks for the nice reviews! :)

****

Kagome19: Here you go! I hope you liked it! I wouldn't want you half-dying now! So you still think Edward is going to die hmm?

****

Iniysa: I hope you liked it! I'm glad you like it so much!


	16. CAUGHT

Hey you guys! I'm really sorry that this took me so long to post. It is an extremely short chapter that was actually going to join with the one after it. But I thought I should post it because I hadn't posted in a while. I've been so totally swamped with all this year eleven school stuff and I find little time for writing. However, school finishes in a few weeks and then I'll finish for sure!!!! ENJOY!

****

And a disclaimer: I do not (unfortunately) own Harry Potter or any Harry Potter related material! Except for Ella and Edward! Bless their fiction souls!

****

HARRY

POTTER

AND THE STAFF OF VIGOR

****

~ ~ !!! ~ ~

CHAPTER 16: CAUGHT 

Harry wiped his damp hands on the sides of his pants. If he didn't stop sweating he was sure that Voldemort would smell his presence and their plan would be ruined. It had taken them fifteen minutes to come up with the simple plot because they were all so ridiculously nervous. Ron and Ellanora were showing it outstandingly and Harry was pretty sure fear was his current expression. Unsurprisingly Malfoy's expression remained unfazed.

"Ready?" He asked them. Ron and Malfoy nodded.

"No." Ellanora muttered. Harry smiled at her.

"Don't worry we'll be fine," He turned to Ron and Malfoy, "Okay. Go where we said. Ella and I will go the other way and then we'll just take it from there."

He received a few grunts in reply before Ron and Malfoy turned away and crawled about fifteen meters away to another shelter of rock. Ellanora bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes.

"Harry..." She began.

"We'll be fine." He said again, more firmly this time. Her eyes opened and she sighed.

"I'm not really worried about me. I'm worried about Edward," She paused, "If something happens. I want you to give him this for me."

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a tattered picture. Harry gingerly took it off her and gazed down at it. It was of her, Edward and her parents. She looked a few years younger and her entire family was smiling happily up at him.

"I'm going to be giving this back to you in a little while." He told her tucking it under his robes. She simply smiled at him before turning and crawling over to where she was supposed to be. Harry let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding and began to focus on the plan they had devised.

He pulled his wand out and took a deep breath before signaling to the others to get ready. Harry peeked over the top of the rock. Voldemort and his Deatheaters' were still trying to get rid of the spells surrounding the Staff of Vigor. It wasn't really like Harry's dream. In his dream he had actually been able to just reach out and grab it but in reality the Staff was protected by numerous spells and a few Deatheater's had already been hurt trying to get it for their master.

Harry glanced over at Ron and called out to him.

"Ready! Go!"

Harry shifted around to the side and pointed his wand in the direction of the Deatheaters'.

"_Stupefy_!_ Stupefy_!_ Stupefy_!" He exclaimed, saying the spell as quickly and as strongly as he could. The others were doing the same and Harry grinned to himself as about ten Deatheater's collapsed to the ground.

He ducked back behind the rock and sighed before shifting to the other side of the rock and shooting out some more stunning spells. The Deatheater's began shooting them back so he had to duck back behind to rock after mere moments.

After about five minutes of combat Harry chanced a look at his companions. Ron still looked nervous but Malfoy was shooting out spells with an expression of pure glee upon his face. Harry turned to check on Ellanora and frowned when he found she wasn't there. Harry shook his head, assuming she must have moved further along.

"Get off!" A muffled voice demanded. Harry frowned and bent his head forward as he felt a sharp prick in the back of his neck; the tip of a wand.

"Turn around." A deep voice demanded. Harry did so and sighed as he found himself gazing up into the faces of three Deatheaters'.

His anger at being caught was short lived as he tried to see his friends out of the corner of his eye. He felt minimal relief as Ron and Malfoy appeared in sight, wands pointed at their backs menacingly. He couldn't see Ellanora.

"Get up and move."

Harry obeyed, a grim look on his face. He stood up and walked out from behind his rock and out to the centre of the clearing where Voldemort was standing with the rest of his Deatheaters. If possible, Voldemort looked more aged and snake-like than ever.

"Harry Potter," Voldemort's lip curled up, "What a wonderful surprise. I wasn't expecting you for a little while yet. And you have friends. Wonderful, I can kill them in front of you. Starting perhaps with the girl?"

He stepped back and revealed Ellanora who was scowling at the people surrounding her.

"Easy to get when they aren't used to fighting and defense," Voldemort sneered, "So I'll just use my wand and kill her shall I...."

He made to do so and all three boys protested loudly.

"Do and I'll kill you!" Harry seethed. Voldemort laughed deeply.

"You can't Potter, you should know that by now. How often have you tried and not succeeded," Voldemort gestured around him, "I have you surrounded by my servants with no means of escape. Tonight you will die. I will kill you, and I will draw it out and make it as painful as possible."

Ron shivered, not used to being this close to the evilest wizard of all time. Harry and Malfoy both glared fiercely. All three were unable to move, to do so would result in certain death from one of the threatening wands.

"My Lord..." Wormtail appeared at his masters side, "It's...it's...they have it. The spells are down."

Harry cast Wormtail a look of loathing. It was because of that pitiful coward that his parents were dead and Sirius had been sent to prison.

Voldemort smiled slyly at his servant's news. He turned to Harry once more and his small, dark eyes traveled from Ron to Harry and back again.

"This boy has been with you quite a bit. I understand he is a good friend. I'll start there then." Voldemort said curtly. Harry frowned, he didn't understand.

"What does that mean?" He demanded. Voldemort sneered and put his back to Harry as he walked to the stone at the centre of the clearing where the Staff of Vigor was. Delicately and almost lovingly Voldemort reached up and plucked it from its perch. His eyes glinted evilly as he turned and walked back to Harry who was feeling uneasy.

"No." Harry muttered, their journey had been for nothing. Voldemort pointed the Staff at Ron and Harry's uneasiness escalated.

"No don't!" Ellanora squealed. One of the Deatheaters holding her slapped her sharply across the face. She glared at them but remained quiet. Harry didn't blame her for being so afraid, he was and he'd been in a situation like this many times before.

"So Mister Potter," Voldemort drawled, "Let's see what this can do."

Before Harry could speak Voldemort had pointed the Staff forcibly at Ron and a dark string that looked like a claw had shot out from the end of it and dived into Ron's chest. Ron's eyes widened and he inhaled sharply, as if he had been kicked in the gut. Then it was over and Ron was normal again. On the outside that was. He stood up straightly and turned to gaze at Harry, then Malfoy and finally Ellanora. His eyes were cold and there was a sense of anger about his composure.

"I feel fine." Ron said coolly. Voldemort frowned a little before smirking.

"It works beautifully." He murmured.

"Ron..." Ellanora began gently.

"Are you alright?" Harry finished. Ron glared at him.

"Alright? Sure why wouldn't I be?" He paused before sneering, "You steal the girl I'm interested in and take the spotlight all the time. But really, other than that I'm fine."

"Obviously not Wealsey." Malfoy muttered, but only Harry heard him.

"Fight it Ron-" Harry started to say but Ron rolled his eyes.

"Fight what? I feel great. I feel...powerful. I suppose though that won't be enough to get her back," He nodded at Ellanora, "But maybe more power would help me to do something...help me to be known...noticed."

"Ron just fight it!" Harry urged. Voldemort laughed heartlessly.

"It can't be fought. Once the power of the Staff takes over it cannot be removed."

"Ron please..." Harry trailed off, unsure of what to say. Ron's eyes narrowed on him.

"Please what Potter? Please do something? Please go back to being quiet, stupid, weak Ronald Weasley who follows you around all the time worshipping the ground you walk on?" He snapped.

"That's not true!" Harry argued. Ron ignored him and continued.

"Ron Weasley who no one notices. Ron Weasley who will never be good at anything while he's friends with you! Holding me back and taking people away from me. You're a selfish, stupid git!" Ron lunged forward and punched Harry squarely in the jaw. Harry grimaced but didn't get angry. He couldn't, it was Ron.

"I'll show you Potter! I'll be powerful! I'll kill whoever gets in my way and I'll be powerful! More powerful than anyone! Just you wait and see!" Ron clenched his fists and yelled loudly to the occupants around them. Voldemort watched Ron impassively.

"Good. Good," He said quietly, "That's good. And just to make sure. Boy!"

Ron looked over at Voldemort appraisingly, "Yes?"

"I can give you that power. Only if you join me. If you do, that power is surely granted." Voldemort told him. Ron frowned thoughtfully and his face lit up a little.

"Ok." He said firmly.

"There," Voldemort exclaimed triumphantly turning to his servants, "It will help us. The Staff will allow us to recruit those who oppose and refuse me! They will crave the power I can give them and my battalion will grow. When it grows we will take control of both the Wizard and Muggle worlds and I shall reign!"

The Deatheater's cheered eagerly but stopped abruptly when Voldemort turned and pointed his wand at Ron.

"Unfortunately I do not require the need for you amongst my followers. I will rid of you now," His eyes darted to Harry, "Are you watching Potter? Are you going to watch me kill your Muggle-loving friend just as I killed your parents?"

Harry didn't think he could hate the Wizard any more than he did at that moment, "I'm telling you not to."

"Yes, well. I do not listen to the trivial warnings of a sixteen year old boy," Voldemort raised his wand, "_Avada Ked_-"

He was stopped suddenly as one of the cloaked Deatheater's jumped out of the crowd and threw himself on his master. Voldemort tumbled to the ground and the Deatheater's hood fell back.

Harry didn't have time to register Snape's presence as he took the distraction as an opportunity to get away. He drew out his wand from his sleeve and pointed it at nearby Deatheater's, stunning them. Thankfully Malfoy was doing the same but Harry had once more lost sight of Ellanora. He turned to look for her when he felt a sharp pain below his eye and his face began to throb from the pain.

"Poor Potter! Trying to find his girlfriend," Ron's voice teased, "Poor, poor Potter doesn't see her lying on the ground dead."

Harry's head jerked up and he pointed his wand at Ron, "Don't make me use it!"

"I am scared not," Ron growled, "You wont do it. You pity me too much. You think I'm helpless and that I always need care. Just because I'm not a selfish attention seeker like you!"

"Ron," Harry warned taking a step back as his friend advanced on him, "Ron I'm warning you!"

"I am scared _not_." Ron repeated.

"_Stupefy_!" Harry shouted. Ron fell to the ground immediately. Harry sighed regrettably and quickly levitated his friend behind a nearby rock out of sight so that they could make an easier escape. Malfoy was cornered by two Deatheater's but they collapsed to the ground as Snape attacked them from behind. Harry blinked twice; still not fully registering his Professor's presence, before his eyes quickly scanned the proximity of the clearing for two things; Voldemort and Ellanora. Voldemort was fighting someone in the corner of the cave, but Harry couldn't make out who it was. His gaze focused on the ground a few meters before him. Amongst the stunned bodies of Deatheater's was Ellanora, lying still and dead like Ron had said.

****

~ ~ !!! ~ ~

A/N: Hey guys, only a few more chapters to go. Man it's been fun writing this!

I was actually thinking of writing a kind of 'future' story from all of this, you know, the same characters about five years later and what not. Think it's worthwhile? Because then you can see how they all turn out…

I'm contemplating it anyway…

****

To my reviewers:

Hplova4eva: Here is a short update, sorry I'll post a bigger one soon!

****

Gypsy t Potter: Of course Voldemort will torture Harry more. He wouldn't be Voldemort if he didn't!

****

Kagome19: Lol, who dies? Well…we shall see. I'm feeling very strange about finishing too, I want to but I don't. What do you think of the future story idea?

****

wowsergirl: Here is another cliffy, just for you! Mwahahaha!

****

Meggie: I live in good old Queensland. Sorry about Draco/Ginny but it's not really a romantic thing that they have…but I AM a shipper for the pairing…*grins*

****

jbfritz: Thanks for the nice reviews! Please keep reading!

****

David Ken: Of course I'll keep it going! I intend to have it done way before Christmas!

****

Iniysa: Thanks for the regular reviews! I really like them! :)

****

shortygurl521: I like the new characters to! Does this prove who you think is going to die? I like Malfoy too, he's turned out really unusual in this…but I love him!


	17. LOSS DOES NOT MAKE ONE STRONGER

Here's another chapter. I have one more to go! And my exams are nearly over! Yay!

And a disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any Harry Potter related material!

HARRY

POTTER

AND THE STAFF OF VIGOR

****

~ ~ !!! ~ ~

CHAPTER 17: LOSS DOES NOT MAKE ONE STRONGER

"Bloody hell!" Harry ran over to her and pulled her up against him. Her eyes looked up at him blankly and Harry felt a lump in his throat.

He dropped her body roughly and was about to stand when he saw her breathing slowly. He quickly sank back down beside her.

"Thank god," He muttered, pointing his wand at her chest, "_Innervate_!"

"Harry," Ellanora frowned and sat up quickly, "Oh! Where are they...where's Ron?"

"He attacked me," Harry explained, "I had to stun him. But he's all right. He's behind some rocks where he can't be seen. Come on, you have to get out of here."

Ellanora nodded, "I didn't imagine it being this bad...where are you going?"

"I have to fight Voldemort," He noted her shocked expression and added hastily, "You don't understand. Only I can kill him. I have to."

"Then I'm staying." She said firmly standing up. Harry didn't have time to argue. He nodded at her and gave her hand a squeeze before leaving her. He stopped a few meters away and frowned, gazing around the clearing. Too much was happening. Snape was here, Malfoy was fighting Deatheaters, Ron was evil and unconscious, Ellanora had nearly been dead and Voldemort was fighting Dumbledore.

Hang on.

Voldemort was fighting Dumbledore?

That wasn't right. Harry didn't like it but the prophecy said _he_ was supposed to be fighting Voldemort. The Headmaster could get killed and Harry didn't want anyone to die, especially after his scare with Ellanora. He took a moment to cast her a glance, she was fine. She had found Malfoy and they were both battling against some Deatheaters. Harry shivered.

There were so many Deatheaters. He didn't have a clue where they had come from. At first there had been barely twenty or so and now, even with the ones that had been stunned, the amount had shot up to nearly thirty. Harry glanced over at the crowd of Deatheaters again and realised now why there were so many and why he had shivered. They weren't all Deatheaters. Some were Dementors.

He shook his head and his attention snapped back to Voldemort. He had to kill him. There was to be no more delaying, tonight was going to be the night that Tom Riddle, murderer and evilest Wizard of all time, would die.

Harry ran over to Dumbledore and Voldemort who had stopped shooting spells at each other and were instead having a heated feud.

"Even you should have known power such as this should not have been tampered with!" Dumbledore yelled. Voldemort sneered.

"Only a senile old man would shroud to such power," Voldemort's eyes flickered over to Harry, "Or a stupid little boy!"

"Harry..." Dumbledore turned from Voldemort to his student in concern, an action he should have thought through more thoroughly.

"_Stupefy_!" 

"Professor!" Harry exclaimed as his Headmaster collapsed on the ground. He made to go over to the body but Voldemort's cold voice froze him.

"It's just you and me now Harry. Leave the old man. It's just you and me." Voldemort told him icily. Harry glared at the thing in front of him. The remnants of a man driven from normality by his need for power.

"Tonight you're going to die," Harry said slowly, "You've hurt too many people this time. You hurt to many people last time. It has to finish."

"Too right you are. Not about me dying but about this finishing," Voldemort's eyes narrowed so that they became tiny slits, "I have waited too long and I have worked too hard to let you stop me. You have escaped me too often and because of you I have been forced to hide like some...some hunted animal."

"You are an animal." Harry muttered.

"Maybe," Voldemort paused, "We are all animals Potter. We kill each other to climb a ladder of power. That is all life is."

"No it isn't. Life is about being as good as..." He trailed off as Voldemort began to laugh.

"Good?" Voldemort scoffed, "You show me a Wizard, Witch or even a Muggle who has never strayed to the side of..._evil_...in their life. You show that to me and my belief in humanity will be restored."

"I doubt it. You're too evil to ever be good!" Harry told him.

"There is no such thing as good and evil. Merely weak and strong! You are weak! Look at your need to protect others around you! You distract yourself...so much that it makes it simple to kill you." Voldemort raised his wand.

Harry did the same, "You can try, but it's not going to happen."

Voldemort smirked.

"Give it your best shot Harry!"

The seconds passed by slowly. Harry knew what he had to do. He had to use a Forbidden Curse; the one that had killed his parents and so many others. He had never done it before but as Voldemort's arm raised in the air and his enemy's mouth opened Harry knew he would have to. It was either kill or be killed and he knew killing was the best way to go about it, for everyone.

"_Avada Ked_-" Voldemort began.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Harry exclaimed as the rest of the spell from Voldemort's mouth echoed around the cave clearing.

It happened again, Harry groaned inwardly. The two beams of green light from both wands shot out and hit each other, causing Harry's body to convulse momentarily. Harry waited a minute for his body to float off the floor but thankfully this time he stayed grounded.

"Again?" Voldemort was also mildly surprised. Harry gritted his teeth and clutched his wand fiercely. This time he wouldn't let go and this time Voldemort would lose because Harry wasn't going to run away.

"Hope you're up to it!" Harry said with determination. Voldemort glowered.

"You are no match for me!" He snarled, leaning forward. Harry thrust his hand up, hoping to change the connection of the light from their wands but nothing happed. Significant moments passed by and still nothing happened. Voldemort was getting frustrated and Harry was getting angry.

It was a few minutes later before Harry was struck with a horrid realization. He wasn't going to be able to kill Voldemort with his wand and Voldemort wasn't going to be able to kill Harry with his. Harry was going to have to go about it the Muggle way. He was going to have to use his hands and destroy the Wizard without the aid of magic and he wasn't sure he was able to do that.

"This isn't going to work." Harry said menacingly, more to himself that his enemy. Voldemort growled.

"That is fine. I should know by now that my wand will not be able to rid this world of you. I have another source of power however." Voldemort lowered his wand and Harry's arm dropped to his side. Harry felt his legs give way as he sank to his knees, exhausted from the tiring ordeal. Voldemort turned his back to Harry and picked up the Staff of Vigor. Harry had not seen it until now and as Voldemort faced him again clutching it Harry closed his eyes and struggled to get up.

"Exactly," Voldemort taunted, "You are weak. This is exactly what I mean."

"I am not." Harry muttered yet he felt exactly the contrary to what he said.

"Lie to yourself Harry, I know what you are." Voldemort informed him. Harry looked up warily.

"And what's that?"

"Helpless. Just like your parents were," Voldemort raised the Staff and paused, "To think, I'll be ending the bloodline of the Potter's forever. What a relief to the world it will be."

"I am not powerless," Harry said fiercely, gaining strength, "And neither were my parents! And neither was Cedric or Sirius or any other person you killed!"

"Feeble-minded beings!" Voldemort spat, "I will fill you with hate and greed and you will kill those you _love_ before I kill you myself!"

"It's not going to happen." Harry stated firmly, rising to his feet. He couldn't let that happen, but as Voldemort forcibly pushed the end of the Staff into his chest Harry began to think otherwise.

"It could go the other way, _I_ kill your friends and then kill you," Voldemort glanced over Harry's shoulder, "But it seems I won't have to go to the trouble of that!"

Harry couldn't help it. He turned around automatically and saw Ginny and Hermione enter the cave clearing. Edward hobbled in after them and laid down near the passageway. The group began to shout and the fight that was being carried out elsewhere escalated in hostility. They were all in danger and it was all because of Voldemort. He turned back to the Wizard who was sneering over at the group. His eyes glinted darkly and Harry knew that Voldemort would indefinitely try and harm his friends one way or another. He had taken Harry's family away from him and his friends were all that Harry had left. Now Voldemort was going to take them too.

"I'll make you watch too," Voldemort's attention was drawn back to Harry, "I'll kill them all in front of you, torture them until they'd wish they were dead. I'll use the Forbidden Curses and rid them of..."

"I'm telling you that you won't!" Harry snapped lunging himself at Voldemort. Voldemort has obviously unexpected the attack and his eyes widened as both he and Harry fell back to the ground.

They struggled against each other for a minute before Harry stood up triumphantly, holding the Staff of Vigor in his hands. Voldemort rose cautiously and his eyes darted from Harry's face to the Staff and back again.

"You shouldn't use that. You wouldn't know how." He warned and Harry was glad to note a slight tremor of fear in his voice. Harry raised the Staff and pointed it at Voldemort.

"It looks simple enough." He said, his face impassive.

"Wormtail!" Voldemort exclaimed. Harry heard a few yells of shock from behind him followed by a scream but he kept the Staff fixed on the dark Wizard.

"This is the end." Harry yelled raising the Staff. Yet instead of shooting it out at his enemy he brought it forcibly to the ground with as much energy as he could muster. The Staff snapped in half and Harry felt a wave of power sweep over him, nearly knocking him back. Voldemort cried out angrily.

"No!" He moaned, "Do you have any idea what you have done? Power like that can never be made again! Never!"

Harry heard footsteps from behind him and decided to turn this time, pulling out his wand as he did so. He came face to face with Voldemort's most loyal servants; Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange and Wormtail. They pointed their wands at Harry menacingly.

"Don't you dare!" Snape's voice warned. He was crouched on the ground but his wand was fixed on the Deatheaters. Dumbledore was sitting up and gazing up at everyone dazedly but his concentration was returning fast and he too raised his wand.

"The Staff," Voldemort muttered, "He destroyed it."

"Master," Lucius pleaded, "Please tell us what to do."

Voldemort glanced up and took in the sight of numerous wands pointed at numerous people.

"Master..." Bellatrix pleaded, urgency evident in her voice. Voldemort sighed and glared at Harry.

"There will be a next time Harry," He warned, "A time when I will catch you alone without the protection of older and more powerful Wizards and I will destroy not only you but everything important to you."  
Harry raised his head defiantly; "Just you try."

"Bella, Lucius, Wormtail," Voldemort eyed Dumbledore and Snape's wands warily, "Come, quickly."

With a series of popping sounds all four Disapparated from sight. Harry let out a relieved breath. He could wait a while now before facing Voldemort again and until that time came he would let the dark Wizard dwell in his mind as little as possible.

He hurried over to Dumbledore who was being helped to his feet by Snape.

"Professor are you alright?" Harry asked worriedly. The Headmaster smiled a little.

"I think this old man can put up with a bit more." Dumbledore replied. Harry couldn't help but grin.

"We did it! We beat him for now! We took on everyone and no one got hurt." Harry told him. His grin disappeared as Dumbledore shook his head gravely.

"We were not so fortunate. Your friend..." He began.

"Oh Ron," Harry shook his head, "He's alright Sir! I stunned him but he'll be fine." Harry frowned.

"Yes Harry he will be. The Staff is destroyed and its power ceases to have affect. But I am not talking about Mister Weasley." Dumbledore directed his gaze over to Harry's friends. Harry's breath caught in his throat and without a second glance at his teachers he made his way over to his friends.

"What happened?" He yelled, "What happened? Whose hurt?"

He did a head count and his heart started beating rapidly when he noticed Ellanora was missing. She couldn't be dead, he thought frantically, he thought she was before and she wasn't. She just couldn't be.

"Potter," Malfoy turned and stopped him from colliding into them, "We couldn't stop it."

Hermione glanced up at him as he approached them more slowly. She had tears trailing down her cheeks.

"It's not fair." A voice muttered. Harry's heart began to beat even faster when he recognized the voice.

"Ella?" He frowned and stepped into the group. She was standing up and staring at the ground and didn't seem to hear him.

"What happened? Are you alright?" He walked over to her blocking everything out. She continued to stare at the ground, her expression stony. 

"Ella?" Ron appeared at her side and Harry thought he saw Ron's eyes evidently moistened in the faded light of the cave, and despite the situation mentally noted to himself that his stunning spells were not very strong. Harry turned and looked at where Ellanora was gazing and his heart stopped beating altogether. He stopped breathing. He couldn't move. He was frozen and all he could do was stare.

Edward was lying on the ground and Harry could tell that he wasn't stunned. He hadn't been hexed to look still and his eyes were wide and blank and he was sprawled out in such a manner that Harry knew he was dead.

****

Harry finally drew his eyes away from the body and turned to Ellanora. She wasn't blinking and was as still as a statue. Harry opened his mouth to speak but he didn't know what to say. He didn't have anything to say.

Ellanora dropped to the ground and picked up he brother, pulling him to her.

"Edward," She said softly, "Come on Eddie. Wake up. We're finished now. We can go home. Come on Eddie...come on, wake up."

Harry's eyes became hot as Ellanora began to get more frantic.

"Eddie! Come on! Wake up! Get up!" Her voice trembled and she was breathing heavily.

"Ella..." Harry knelt down beside her. She looked up at him and her grip tightened on her brother as tears began pouring down her face.

"Harry! He...he jumped in front of me...that...the Deatheater was aiming at me and he...he jumped in..." She began to sob, "He won't wake up Harry."

"I'm so sorry Ella." Harry said softly. She shook her head and her hands began to trail under her brother's arms.

"Usually he...he wakes up when I tickle him...but he's not...he's not moving...Eddie!" She picked Edward up further from the ground and enveloped him in a hug.

"Ella he's not alive." Ginny whispered. She was crying quietly and her voice was full of complete and utter remorse. Ellanora looked shocked.

"He's not! He can't be!" She looked down at Edward and began to rock him back and forth, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I love you. Do you understand? I love you more than anything! Please...please come back...please don't...don't....don't leave me..."

Harry and the rest of the group remained quiet as Ellanora cradled Edward further and stood by helplessly as she begged them to help her wake him up. Dumbledore and Snape joined them and they were also silent. Dumbledore seemed to age significantly as he watched the girl while Snape's face remained impassive even though his eyes were full of anguish.

It was nearly half an hour later when Dumbledore stepped closer to Ellanora and addressed her quietly.

"Miss Egon...Ellanora...come on...we have to leave." He said as gently as he could. Ellanora shook her head furiously and wrapped her arms as tightly as possible around Edward's body. She gazed up at Harry and continued to cry.

"Harry! Please help me bring him back. Please help me...he's all I've got...please Harry, please..." She pleaded. The hotness returned to Harry's eyes as he edged towards her.

"Ella...I'm sorry I can't," He whispered reaching out to her, "Come on. We have to leave."

Ellanora wouldn't move and again shook her head.

"You can't make me! I need him! Edward! Ed...E..." She began to sob so strongly that it was hard to understand her, "Please Harry, help him."

Harry put him arms around her and gently pulled her into him. She gradually let go of her brother and wrapped her arms back around him, crying into his shoulder. Harry remember how she had told him that she thought it was weak to cry and how he thought the same, but at that moment as memories of his parents, Cedric Diggory and Sirius came floating back into his head he didn't think he cared whether or not he showed he was weak. His eyes traveled to Edward's body and his hand went up to rub Ellanora's back soothingly as tears willingly slid down his face in a release of emotion that had been a long time coming. He cried silently with her a little while longer before Dumbledore gravely persuaded them to leave.

****

Harry walked beside Ellanora as they exited the Forbidden Forest. Dumbledore had another Portkey that returned them to Hogwarts grounds minimally into the depths of the Forbidden Forest.

Ron was on the other side of Ellanora and speaking to her comfortingly. He was clasping Hermione's hand tightly and she was leaning into him, tears still glistening in her eyes. Ginny and Malfoy were also walking near them while Snape was ahead and Dumbledore trailed slowly behind.

"There's the castle." Ron muttered as the building came into sight. Hermione sighed.

"I...I never thought I'd be so glad to see it." She said shakily. Ron's grip tightened on her.

"I never, ever want to go through something like that again," Ginny whispered, "People our age shouldn't have to. I'm reporting this to the Ministry of Magic."

Malfoy sighed a little, "I'll assist you with that one."

They began to talk a little more, feeling safer because of the close proximity of where they were compared to the castle. Yet Harry remained quiet, as did Ellanora. He wanted to reach out and hug her again but she shifted away if someone touched her and her gaze remained fixated on the ground.

"Alright," Snape turned towards them, "I suggest we go to the Hospital Wing first and then you all retire to your dormitories. I cannot imagine how exhausted you must all be. Is that alright Professor?"

Dumbledore walked up to front of the group and his eyes traveled from sullen face to sullen face.

"Yes," He nodded, "You have all been wonderful and I cannot possibly ask anything more of you."

The students mutely nodded and began making their way up to the castle. Ellanora didn't move and was gazing up at the castle worriedly. Snape followed the rest of the students while Harry and Dumbledore waited for her.

"Can I wait here for a while Professor?" Ellanora mumbled. Dumbledore paused for a moment.

"Certainly Ellanora. Whatever you wish," He leant towards her, "I cannot imagine what is must feel like to sacrifice what you did tonight but I want you to know that you are an incredibly brave and beautiful person."

Ellanora nodded meekly and Dumbledore turned to Harry, raising an eyebrow. Harry opened his mouth to ask if he could stay and wait with her but Dumbledore nodded curtly before Harry spoke a single word and turned and walked up to the castle, his back hunched and his expression hollow.

Harry looked after their Headmaster sadly before focusing his attention on Ellanora who was back to staring at the ground.

"When do you want to go back up?" He asked her quietly. She glanced up at him and he saw tears in her eyes again.

"I don't want to...to back up there tonight. I don't want to be near anyone and I don't want the memories of anything," She paused, "Is there somewhere else I can go?"

Harry shook his head, "I don't think so."

"I don't care where, as long as it's safe and away from everything." She told him. Harry's eyes lit up a little.

"There is one place." He told her. She stared after him blankly as he made his way over to the Whomping Willow but followed him nonetheless.

Harry reached the base of the tree and picked up a long stick. It took a little while for him to spot the knob that would open the secret door to the tree because he hadn't used it in so long, but he found it eventually. He pushed it in with the stick and the Whomping Willow stopped moving as a hole appeared at its base.

"He was right," Ellanora said quietly thinking of her brother, "There was a passageway."

"Yeah." Harry examined her for a moment before urging her inside. They crawled down the passageway before coming to the entrance that led into the Shrieking Shack.

"Where is this place?" Ellanora wondered. Harry smiled a little.

"It's the Shrieking Shack, no one really knows about it," He paused for a moment, "You'll be safe here. No one will know where you are."

She nodded, "And where can I..."  
"Oh," Harry walked forward and pushed open a door revealing a bed, "You can sleep there if you want to spend the night. It's a little dirty but there's probably a spell that will clean it up or...something..."

Ellanora had raised her wand and muttered, "_Elutriate_."

The dusty, damp smell of the room disappeared and it smelt and looked almost homey. Harry was impressed and pointed to the bed.

"Um, you can...can sleep there. It's probably not that warm and stuff...but it's away from everything," His eyes watched her as she went and sat on the end of the bed, "And everyone...Ella?"

"Yeah?" She looked up at him. He made to move towards her but stopped himself and sighed.

"I'm really...really sorry about-" He began.

"I don't want to hear that you're sorry Harry. It's no ones fault but my own." She lowered her eyes. Harry frowned and walked over to the bed to kneel down beside her so they were eye level.

"Don't say that. It's not and don't you dare think that it is." He told her firmly. She scanned his face for a moment and shrugged.

"Okay then," He stood up, "I'll leave you alone and come back tomorrow."

He turned to walk away but stopped when he felt her grab his hand.

"Don't...don't go Harry. Can you stay with me tonight? Please?" She looked up at him hopefully and Harry pulled a face.

"Oh course I will."

He let her lead him over to the bed where she climbed in under the covers and let him go. He hopped on top and turned to face her so they were looking at each other.

"Edward was a good kid." Harry said softly. Ellanora closed her eyes and sighed.

"I know. I love him." She opened them and tears began to run down her face again. Harry wanted to reach up and wipe them away and he didn't hesitate this time and did just that. He went to remove his hand but Ellanora put her own hand on top of his.

"Night Harry." She whispered.

"Night."

He watched her fall asleep with a strange feeling. He couldn't explain it at first but eventually it struck him as love. He would never let anything happen to her or let her get hurt again and he _knew_ he'd not only never felt this way about a girl before but also that he would never feel this way about a girl again.

Her breathing slowed and Harry's stomach felt heavy as he continued to gaze at her. She mumbled her brother's name in her sleep and Harry shifted over to her and put his arm around her, drawing her close, before he too drifted off into a restless sleep. 

For once, he didn't dream about the cave and instead dreamt about a blue-haired boy who had saved his sister from death and ultimately been passed the punishment instead. Harry knew he would always be grateful to Edward for that.


	18. A LITTLE CHANGE

Wow! Final chapter! It's short but I just wasn't too happy about it finishing…I hope you like it and no one is really disappointed! YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN GREAT!!!! Read below if you're interested in a sequel!

****

And a disclaimer: I do not (unfortunately) own Harry Potter or any Harry Potter related material!

****

HARRY

POTTER

AND THE STAFF OF VIGOR

****

~ ~ !!! ~ ~

CHAPTER 18: A LITTLE CHANGE

Harry heard the side doors of the Great Hall open and his eyes snapped up to see who entered. It was some Ravenclaw Third year. His gaze returned to that of his plate of food and he sighed.

"Harry," Hermione said gently, "Why don't you eat something?"

"I'm not that hungry." Harry muttered, pushing his plate away.

"You're too distracted mate." Ron said, using the same tone as Hermione.

"I'm not," Harry protested, glancing up as the Great Hall doors opened again, "I'm just not hungry."

"She probably wants to be alone." Hermione said slowly eyeing him carefully. Harry frowned.

"Who?"

"Ella." She raised an eyebrow.

"What about her?" Harry wondered mildly.

"Oh come on, you've been looking up at every single person whose come in the Hall for the past fifteen minutes," Ron rolled his eyes, "And we know you're looking for her."

"Ron," Harry lowered his voice, "I haven't heard from her in three weeks. Not since...the...the thing at the cave. I don't even know if she went home or what happened."

"She didn't," Ron told him, "She's been having exams after school hours and I'm pretty sure that she just doesn't want to make an appearance in front of everyone."

"How did you know about that?" Harry asked, slightly annoyed.

"I've just known. You never asked." Ron shrugged.

"I suppose not." Harry sighed. There was no point in getting into an argument over practically nothing. His eyes darted up as the entrance doors opened again.

"Professor Dumbledore said he was going to make a speech." Hermione told them, nodding her head at the front of the Great Hall. Dumbledore had stood up, in his normal Headmaster fashion, and raised his glass.  
"Hogwarts Students," He said clearly, "I would like to congratulate you on another wonderful year!"

The crowd cheered and Harry, Ron and Hermione stared at each other. Wonderful year? Dumbledore coughed and even from where he was Harry could tell he was solemn.

"Yet, some students have not had a wonderful year. As you know nearly four months ago several of our students were kidnapped...and as you know several students did not return," He paused while his words echoed around the hall, "And as you know, I am sure, three weeks ago some students went into battle against Voldemort and one was lost."

There were a few murmurs in the crowd and it was evident that some students did not know what the Headmaster had told them. Dumbledore cleared his throat again.

"I would like you all to toast to the lives of those that were lost. They will be forever in our hearts and their bravery and courage forever embedded in the memories of those that love them," Dumbledore's eyes flickered over to the entrance doors, "And especially let us think of Edward Egon, perhaps one of the bravest I have ever seen. He gave without thought in saving another life and I am positive he will never be forgotten."

Harry saw Ellanora now. She was at the entrance doors, gazing up at Dumbledore intensely but he in return was looking at her as gently as possible. A majority of the students turned around to gaze and her and as she caught sight of them all staring at her she disappeared through the doors.

"Isn't she the one whose brother died?" A student whispered.

"Did she know that boy that Dumbledore was talking about?"

"Was she the one that got saved?"

"Who is she? Is she that girl..."  
"It was her brother wasn't it?"

Harry glared at everyone talking before sighing. Ron told a few younger students to 'shut up' but it didn't do much to silence the gossip. Once the students at Hogwarts started talking, they didn't really stop. Hermione smiled at Harry sadly and grabbed Ron's hand.

"Just let them talk. Everything has to get out one way or another."

Ron mumbled something to her in reply and Dumbledore began another speech, congratulating Gryffindor on winning the House cup. But Harry, Ron and Hermione weren't really in the mood for celebrating.

****

Harry was talking with Ron about what they wanted to do over the summer and Hermione was reading a book, glancing up at them every now and then to comment. It was just the three of them this time and Harry couldn't help but notice how different it had been at the beginning of his Sixth Year.

"You will not believe!" Ginny exclaimed, sliding their compartment door open. She was accompanied with Luna whose eyes were shining excitedly.

"What is it? Did something bad happen?" Ron wondered, jumping off his seat. Ginny shook her head.

"What then?" Hermione demanded. Luna was giggling.

"Luna and I...we were just walking around...and...and we heard these noises and stuff coming from a compartment right?" Ginny looked to Luna for clarification.

"Yeah," Luna continued, "And I was thinking that it could be a Snifz or something, they're little fluffy animals that live in walls and small places and they talk like we do and everything. Daddy talked about them in his magazine once. They're supposed to be extinct but really I don't think anyone could know that for sure because these creatures live in walls and it's not like we live in walls..."

"Luna." They all groaned.

"Nevermind about the Snifz," Ginny laughed, "We walked up to this compartment. It was one of the very old ones at the end of the train. I honestly don't think they've been used in years. So we crept up and were listening to the two people talking in it and you won't believe what we heard!"

"What?" Harry asked, curiosity overcoming him.

"Snape and Treen!" Luna told them.

"Going at it!" Ginny added.

"What?" Hermione and Ron shouted. Harry was slightly less surprised.

"What did you hear?" Ron wondered. Luna grinned mischievously.

"What didn't we hear?"

Ginny was laughing, "He told her he loved her! Can you believe it?"   
"The greasy-haired git." Ron shook his head in disbelief.

"And then she jumped on him and...well...use your imaginations," Ginny took a step back and looked down the corridor, "Oh! There's Seamus and Dean! We _have_ to tell them!"

"I'm going to owl Neville about it right now!" Luna and Ginny continued to laugh as they both disappeared from sight. Ron slowly sat back down and Hermione was gaping.

"That is the most...Snape...told Professor Treen," Hermione's eyes were wide, "Snape told a woman that he loved her."

"Yeah," Ron pulled a face, "Gross."

Hermione's head snapped around to glare at him, her outlook on the situation taking new form.

"What Ron Weasley is so disgusting about a person confessing their love to another person?"

Ron blushed, "Nothing I guess. It's just gross. Don't yell at me!"

"I was not yelling! And how can you be so immature? Love is a beautiful thing." Hermione's voice was strained.

"Yeah," Ron rolled his eyes, "Beautifully disgusting. How could you tell a girl that?"

Harry frowned a little.

"How could you not tell someone you loved them Ron? Someone you love could die tomorrow and you would have to live with the knowledge that you never told them so." Hermione sniffed. Ron scowled.

"Hermione. You aren't my mother, you're my friend. Why do you always have to lecture me?"

Wrong thing to say, Harry thought. Hermione's face darkened and she jumped off the seat and stormed out of the room, slamming the compartment door after her. Harry sighed.

"Well. I guess it wouldn't be a train trip without the two of you arguing over something or other." Harry mumbled. Ron grinned a little as his eyes flickered over to the compartment door.

"I'll go talk to her then." Ron said slowly, sounding defeated. He got up and walked to the compartment door before turning around and smiling at Harry. Harry pulled a face at his unusual expression.

"You're alright you know Harry." Ron said warmly. Harry smiled, Hermione's words sometimes sank in.

"Yeah? Well I reckon you're alright too."

Ron shook his head grinning and left the compartment to look for Hermione, most likely to tell her the same thing. Harry's smile remained intact for a few moments before he too got up and went to search the train for Ellanora. He had to tell her some things that couldn't wait.

****

She was going to be gone for the entire summer and he wouldn't be able to tell her how he felt. But Harry wasn't just going to tell her he cared for her either, he was going to go all out and confess everything. If he could find her that was.

She hadn't been in any of the compartments he had looked, although he had found the previously explained Snape and Professor Treen scenario much to his discomfort. He had asked people in her House if they had seen her and even people he didn't know who probably had no association with her anyway. But no one had.

Harry took a small breath and knocked on one of his final compartments. He was hesitant because Malfoy was in it.

"Yes?" Malfoy was staring out the window and was thankfully alone.

"You seen Ella?" Harry asked quickly. Malfoy seemed to look down before directing his gaze at Harry.

"Lost her Potter?" He wondered blankly. Harry frowned.

"No, just trying to find her," He made to leave the compartment but for some reason sat down across from Malfoy instead, "How are you going?"

Malfoy was genuinely surprised, "What?"

"How are you going?" Harry repeated.

"I'm fine," Malfoy paused, "How are you going?"

"I could be better." Harry said truthfully, leaning back into the chair.

"I think we all could Potter," He paused again, "I'm not fine."

"You worried about your dad?" Harry guessed. Malfoy shrugged.

"Never you mind about that Potter." Malfoy snapped.

Harry sighed, "I'll just go and see if I can find Ella then."

He got back up and went to leave when Malfoy called him back again.

"Yes?" He demanded.

"I don't want to see her. But...but if you find her...can you give her this?" Malfoy rummaged into a small bag on the seat next to him and pulled out a white lilac flower. Harry frowned in confusion.

"It's just...it's just this personal thing," Malfoy said quickly, "I wanted to give it to her after the what happened to Eddie but I couldn't face her."

"Why not?" Harry wondered. Malfoy paused for a few moments before lowering his head.

"My Father was the one that killed him." Malfoy said quietly even though his eyes flashed dangerously.

"Oh." Harry didn't know what to say so he gingerly took the flower.

"Yeah. Okay Potter that is all." Malfoy waved him away and Harry became a little peeved.

"What is this?" He held up the flower.

"A flower. Surely you know of such a th-" Malfoy began. Harry thrust the flower out in front of Malfoy's face.

"I said, what is this?"

"It's not some romantic thing Potter," Malfoy drawled, "It's just her favorite flower."

Now Harry was annoyed, "What's not romantic about that?"

"It's not unless you take it that way." Malfoy rolled his eyes. Harry sighed.

"Fine then. And I say it's from you?"

"Yeah. And tell her I'm...I'm sorry about Eddie. He was a good kid." Malfoy said sincerely. Harry remembered Ellanora and him saying the say thing the night he stayed with her.

"Yeah he was, I'll tell her. See you."

"Bye."

Harry closed the compartment door quietly. He doubted he would see Malfoy again over the summer until school started again for their Seventh Year but for some reason he felt like he and Malfoy were on better terms. He still didn't like the guy, by any means. But Harry knew he and Malfoy would be associated together over time and it was probably best that they weren't biting off each others heads.

He went and began looking through the compartments again but still didn't succeed in finding Ellanora. He sighed in defeat and went back to his compartment where Ron and Hermione were again, talking to each other in a friendly manner...and sitting very, very close.

****

"And you owl me a least twice a week. The both of you," Hermione lent forward and wrapped one arm around both Ron and Harry's necks, "I don't want to be ignored this summer, and I promise not to ignore you. We have to get together and do something okay?"

"Of course." Ron grinned. Harry nodded.

"Good." Hermione nodded curtly. Harry scanned the heads of the crowd around him and his eyes lit up when he spotted the person he had been looking for nearly the whole train ride.

"Go then." Ron gave him a shove in Ellanora's direction.

"I don't know..." Harry trailed off.

"Go on. I'll owl you soon." Hermione hugged him again and Ron patted him on the shoulder.

"Me too. Talk to you soon mate." He pushed him in Ellanora's direction again. Harry grinned at them, grabbing his bags and tucking Hedwig's cage awkwardly under his arm before running in the direction he had seen Ellanora before.

"Hey!" He yelled catching up with her. She stopped walking and turned around slowly. Harry relished everything about her at the moment, having not been face to face with her in weeks.

"Harry." She said simply.

"Hey..." He stopped speaking now, not knowing what to say. He reached into his robes and pulled out the white lilac Malfoy had given him. Ellanora frowned and reached out to take it off him.

"What is it for?" She wondered.

"It's from Malfoy," Harry examined her closely, "He says he's sorry about Eddie."  
She looked a little sad and took the flower off him, "That's nice of him. This was my mother's favorite flower and I love it."

"That's good then." Harry said half-heartedly, unable to help thinking that he did not really think it was good that she loved it. He didn't say anything else and they both stood quietly for a few minutes.

"Is there anything else?" She asked him quietly. Harry coughed.

"Just...just have a good summer." He said cheerfully. She nodded and turned around again.

"You too Harry-"

"No!" He cut her off, "That's not it."

"What?" She turned back around and gazed at his face.

"I...I need to tell you some things," He paused before continuing quickly, "See there's these things I've been wanting to tell you for a while now and I don't really know how to go about it but I've convinced myself I just should anyway right? So I'm just going to come out and tell you. You following?"

"Yes," She said slowly, "I think I understand."

"Ella," Harry lowered his head so they were eye level, "I feel about you the way I have never felt about a girl before in my life."

"That's nice Harry." Her eyes lit up a bit and Harry became a little bolder.

"I think you're beautiful and smart and nice and great," He lowered his voice, "I...I love you, you know."

Her eyes widened, "What?"

"I know it's a strange thing to say, I mean, we never went out or anything and I've only known you for about seven months or so but I do," He added weakly, "I love you."

"Oh Harry," She was blushing, "Don't play games."

"I'm not!" He exclaimed bewildered.

"I don't understand." She said plainly.

"You don't understand what exactly?" He was feeling awkward now. He had just confessed his feelings to her and she hadn't reacted in the way he hoped.

"How could you like me," She shook her head, "You're Harry Potter. You have all these girls after you and they are really beautiful ones and smart ones and I'm just...me."

"I know my name. And I don't like those girls, I like you." Harry said seriously.

"Really?" She sounded hopeful. Harry grinned.

"Really. How could I not."

She lowered her eyes and examined her feet for a moment before looking up at him, "That's really nice. I like you too."

"Great!" He exclaimed before calming down, "I mean...that's good you know."

"Alright then."

"Can...will you go out with me then?" He asked quietly.

"No, I'm sorry I can't." She was watching him closely.

"Why not?" He demanded, confused. She sighed.

"I really like you Harry, don't get that wrong. I've liked you ever since the time you went into the Forbidden Forest with me and then there was the Ball and that night that Edward...that he," She paused, "That's the thing. I have too much to deal with now to be thinking about something else. I just lost my brother, it feels like I'm dealing with it alone but I know I have too. I just don't think I could really..."

"That's alright," Harry smiled reassuringly, "It would be hard I know. Maybe we can try next year?"

"I suppose," She said thoughtfully before shrugging, "Maybe we can try next year."

Harry took a step towards her.

"Harry?" She asked confused by the closeness. He smiled gently before reaching up and cupping her cheek in his hand. He closed the barrier between them by leaning in and doing something he wished he had done months ago. As their lips met Ellanora eye's widened before the shock wore off and she closed them and opened her mouth, allowing Harry to deepen the kiss. He brought his other arm around her waist and smiled against her lips as he heard her bags drop as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Harry reluctantly pulled away and examined her closely, hoping he had done the right thing. Her eyes remained closed for a few moments before she opened them and smiled at him.

"We will _definitely_ try next year." She said. Harry laughed and helped her pick up her bags.

"I don't want you meeting some wonderful, distracting person over the summer so that's why I had to tell you." Harry explained handing over her last suitcase.

"I already did meet a wonderful, distracting person. You are the best thing Harry..." She trailed off as her name was called from behind her. Harry looked over he shoulder and spotted two kind looking people.

"Who are-" He began.

"My foster parents. Sue and Michael," She sighed, "They're nice enough people. But nothing can replace my parents."

Harry spotted Aunt Petunia in the crowd now, looking extremely amiss and he wondered how she had gotten onto Platform nine and three quarters.

"I know what you mean." He agreed. Ellanora cast another glance over her shoulder and quickly kissed him on the lips again.

"I better go but I really look forward to seeing you next year...and who knows where we might go from there." She smiled suggestively. Harry blushed.

"You have no idea how much I'm looking forward to next year."

"I'll see you then."

"Okay. Bye." They both hesitantly moved away from each other as Harry made his way over to his Aunt.

"Hello Aunt Petunia." Harry said cautiously, unsure of how much his Aunt may have regressed or transgressed with her attitude towards him. She smiled at him and he let out a relieved breath.

"Hello Harry," She said somewhat stiffly, "How was your year?"

"It was," He paused to consider the question carefully, "Okay. A little too interesting and sad for my liking but overall, okay."

His Aunt took some of his suitcases off him, "You know, not all of these magical people are horrible. I was looking for you and this nice man helped me in here. I've never walked through a wall before, it was rather interesting."

"Oh yes?" Harry smiled a little as they walked towards the platform exit.

"Yes," Aunt Petunia stopped walking and turned to face him, "I can't promise you that things will be good this time Harry but I can promise that things will be different."

Harry glanced over his shoulder and caught sight of his friends. He saw Ella who put up her arm and waved at him, Hermione and Ron hugging tightly and Malfoy talking to his mother and smiling. He turned back to his Aunt and a smile played on his lips.

"I guess a little difference is always good."

****

~ ~ !!! ~ ~

A/N: Whoa…that's over! A whole month to write 80 000 words! But it was heaps of fun and all you guys were so nice! Thank you so much for the reviews!

And as for a **sequel**…well I know I really want to do one

But I'm unsure about the time…

I could do their Seventh Year but that would really just be the same kind of thing!

Or I could do it when they're a little older, like graduation onwards or five years later or something?

Help me out guys, what do you think?

I'd still love to keep the characters and all, but anyway…

THANKS AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS!


End file.
